


Bonds of Blood

by HoneyDoodleGem_1416



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A wold of monsters and humans, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Animal Transformation, Beyond and A OCs??, Boring exams, Busts, College Parties, Cryptic books, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sharing, Drug Rings, Emotional release, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Full Moons, Ghost!Near, Grief/Mourning, Invisible man!L, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Massages, Matt is the best older brother, Mello's still a twink, Panic Attacks, Siren!Light, Sparring, Special Powers, Super Human Abilities, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Mello, Vampires, We never really get to see much of Beyond's real personality, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Matt, Yes Mello we know you "hate" Near, Zombies and stitches, but he can control it at will, contact comfort, disguises, family au, future smut, in LABB and there's hardly anything on A, please be patient with me, so OCs just in case I guess, warehouses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 115,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDoodleGem_1416/pseuds/HoneyDoodleGem_1416
Summary: In a world of monsters and men, all the races live in harmony... except for vampires. There are those who still live in the past, clinging to the ways and traditions of old, hunting vampires to eliminate what they don't understand and grinding the once great race into dust. The remaining vampires live in secrecy, never divesting their true selves for fear of persecution.Despite this, the Yagami-Lawliets live happily, working together under the title of L, solving the world's most pressing cases. For years they have lived like this, Light and L happily joined in marriage, taking care of their genius, adopted children. But with the rise of a new threat, for the first time, Light and L worry about their vampire son and what may become of him.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Yagami Sachiko/Yagami Souichirou, Yagami Sayu/Original Character
Series: Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939462
Comments: 79
Kudos: 66





	1. Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> For reading purposes, personal thoughts are indicated by italics, text conversations are indicated by bold text and apostrophes, anything sent through a blood bond is indicated by bold text only.
> 
> For those who may have missed it, Light is a siren, L is my own spin (of sorts) on the invisible man, mainly in that he can control his invisibility, Matt, the eldest son, is a werewolf, Mello is a vampire, and Near is a ghost. 
> 
> Also, in regards to Vampire!Mello, I have taken inspiration for his powers and the mechanics of his race from several different sources and made it into something unique of my own, so please bear with me if some of the rules are different from what you initially expected! Trust me, it's worth it.

**March 20th**

Matt was disturbed out of his sleep by a firm, smooth poke to the cheek. He rolled onto his side in bed, away from the familiar feeling of leather, and whined, squeezing his eyes together tight to try and stay within the peace and warmth of his dream. The poke was only followed by hands gripping his shoulder and shaking, rolling the werewolf back and forth on the bed.

“Wake up fuckwit! I’m bored and you’ve been sleeping for ages,” Mello said, twining a lock of Matt’s fiery red hair around a gloved finger. “Plus I smell pancakes, bacon, and fresh blood.”

Matt groaned but dutifully rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled up at his boyfriend. He knew Mello, like L, didn’t sleep very much, though Mello’s sleeping habits were due to his vampiric tendencies while L’s was a combination of his many years as a detective and insomnia. “Okay okay! Fine!” Matt laughed, shaking his bangs out of his eyes. “Wait, did you say pancakes?”

Mello smirked and sniffed the air, quickly nodding his head. “Dad made them special today. I smell… chocolate for me, blueberry for you, and…something else for the brat. It doesn’t have a distinct scent, so I’m going with sprinkles.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Matt kissed Mello’s chin and grinned, one corner of his mouth rising higher than the other and his sole dimple prominent on the werewolf’s freckled face. “Awesome. Then let’s go. Right now,” Matt said, throwing the covers off and stretching. He looked down and rolled his eyes. “Really Mells? My fucking thigh? When did you do this?” Matt asked, unamused, as he gestured to two tiny punctures, just inches apart, on his upper thigh.

Mello merely responded with a grin and threw Matt an oversized, long-sleeved t-shirt. As the werewolf started to pull the soft fabric over his head, he noticed that Mello had already dressed. His yellow-blond hair swept across his face and just barely stopped before his leather-clad shoulders. As always, Mello wore a leather tank top that clung tightly to his thin chest and stopped a little over half way down his torso. Small hints of scar tissue, lingering memories from their childhood, poked out from beneath the fabric and danced across the skin of Mello’s neck and shoulder, giving his pale skin a darker tone and a slightly coarse texture. The tank top was coupled with a pair of black leather pants, which Matt could have sworn got a touch tighter every time the vampire purchased a new pair, and red-brown combat boots. His long, elegant fingers were hidden by a pair of short leather gloves, and his rosary, a parting gift from his mother, was displayed proudly on his chest, the white of the cross and the red of the beads contrasting sharply with the consuming black of the leather tank top.

Matt huffed and pulled the striped shirt over his head, content to just wear that and his boxers for now. “You can’t just bite me when I’m asleep idiot! I’ll start sleeping in my actual room if you keep this shit up. Every morning it’s like the world’s worst game of ‘Where’s Waldo.’”

Mello laughed at that and knew there was no real bite to Matt’s statements. “Nice one… Truth is I woke up around 1 a.m., couldn’t get back to sleep, and then I got hungry. You were right there, but I didn’t want to wake you, so I chose somewhere less… noticeable,” Mello said, shrugging and itching gently at the scar that cut across the left side of his face. His mouth twisted into a grin. “To be honest, you also just smelled good and the thigh is an erogenous zone, so I figured fuck it. Maybe you’d wake up and want to start shit.”

Matt flushed and rubbed at his thigh, mumbling, “Now dads are gonna think we fucked… Great job Mells.” With a red dusted face, Matt grabbed the vampire’s hand and started to pull him downstairs, the blond laughing quietly to himself as he moved into the kitchen and was pushed into a chair.

“Good morning loves. How are you?”

The sound of L’s voice drifted through the kitchen and Matt looked up at him, taking a seat next to Mello. “Tired… but good,” Matt yawned as L took a sip from his coffee and smiled in response. The man’s tongue darted out and licked at the massive pile of whipped cream that topped off his drink and Matt laughed while Mello pushed his chair back and propped his feet up on the table, crossing his legs at the ankles.

L’s eyes cut to Mello’s, but the blond did not put his feet down, choosing instead to smile innocently at him. “Feet on the floor Mihael, or your father will have your head,” L said, eyes narrow as he stared Mello down.

Mello opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it when Light’s call of, “Who has feet on the table?” reached him, and he put his feet down, not wanting to push the siren’s patience today. He and Matt had plans and he would need both parents to be in a fairly good mood to ensure it would work, much to his dismay.

“No one does, dad!” Mello yelled back, sticking his tongue out at L before standing from his chair and settling down in Matt’s lap instead, smirking when the man gave a resigned sigh.

“Good morning…” a quiet voice called from somewhere on Mello’s left and the blond instantly wrinkled up his nose, his fangs lengthening and just barely poking out from beneath his scowl.

“Near…” Mello hissed, sending a glare in the direction of the small, white-haired child who was floating towards them.

The ghost settled over L’s lap and the clear sheen of his skin was replaced by a more tangible, porcelain pigment as he materialized. Two black, abyss-like eyes settled on Mello and the boy blinked, a small amount of light gray iris manifesting in his big eyes. “Mello,” the boy replied, leaning his weight into L, who was combing through the soft, white tendrils of the boy’s hair.

“Ah! Everyone’s downstairs then,” Light beamed, shutting off the stove and plating the last pancake. He had really outdone himself this time. Every breakfast plate was specifically tailored to the person’s tastes: chocolate chip pancakes for Mello, blueberries with maple syrup for Matt, sprinkles for Near, banana nut for himself, and the monstrosity of sugar that was L’s pancake. He moved around the kitchen, placing plates in front of his family and depositing a bowl of fruit and a plate of bacon in the middle of the table. The siren’s eyes fixed on Mello and he smiled warmly at the blond. “Oh, Mello, love, you don’t have to eat any of that if you don’t want to. Also, sit in your own seat. Mail is not a chair.”

Mello rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. “First of all, Matty is a chair. He also fucking doubles as breakfast, and second of all… thank you,” he said, mumbling the last part and taking a bite of pancake. As always, it was the perfect texture and the chocolate was so potent that it actually left a pleasant taste in his mouth.

Light sighed and took his place next to L, pouring a light amount of syrup onto his pancakes and batting L’s hand away when the detective tried to steal a banana slice off his plate. “I’d prefer that you sit in an actual chair, but because I’m letting Near sit with L you can sit with Matt. Just wait to feed until after breakfast okay?”

Mello nodded and poked at his pancake more while everyone ate, occasionally licking stray smears of syrup off the corner of Matt’s mouth or glaring at Near. About halfway through breakfast, Mello decided that he had had enough of waiting. Time to set his plan in motion while everyone was still a little tired and in good spirits from his dad’s masterful cooking. “So, Matty and I were wondering if we could go out tonight,” Mello started, drumming his fingers against the table in feigned nonchalance and boredom. “Matty’s seventeen and I’m sixteen, so we’re old enough and we’ve done it before. I just wanted to run it by you guys first. Parental permission is important,” Mello said, watching with a concealed smirk as Light’s face brightened. He was saying all the right things. He glanced over at L and flashed him a charming smile. “Plus we’ll be home by curfew, which is exactly 11:30.”

L pushed away his plate and hummed, his thumb gently prodding his bottom lip as he watched Mello. The vampire could only guess, but he figured the man was watching for a slip up, something that would clue him in to what their angle was or what his two oldest children were playing at. The thumb lowered. “And what, praytell, will you be going out for? I am fine with you leaving the house, as long as I know where the two of you will be going.”

 _Easy._ Mello could barely hide his smirk, but he smiled innocently at L and nodded in understanding. “Of course dad. That’s totally reasonable,” Mello said, spearing a piece of his pancake with his fork and offering it to Matt, who ate it happily, “I was figuring we’d do some late night shopping, maybe wreak some havoc at the department store, but mostly I just wanted to chill in the cemetery. It’s a nice open space, really quiet, and the perfect place to climb trees or scare the shit outta Matty.” He couldn’t play the angel card, at least not all the way. Mello was by no means an angel, and a peaceful night out would make L even more suspicious. There had to be trouble, but not too much trouble. It was the perfect cover up.

Matt snorted and L rolled his eyes fondly, though Mello caught a glint of suspicion in them. “I approve as long as you are home by curfew and if you promise not to break anything in whatever shop you frequent. I am sick of having to purchase broken vases that you intentionally shatter with your powers.”

Mello beamed and glanced over at Light, who was pushing a walnut around on his plate while he thought. “You’ve been out before, so I don’t see a problem either. If you’re taking the motorcycle or the car, text me when you get there and please be careful,” Light said, finally acquiescing with a sigh and Mello pumped his fist and high-fived Matt.

“Thank you so much dads! Don’t worry, I’ve got it fucking handled,” Mello said, hopping off Matt’s lap and leaning against the chair.

Near hummed and looked up at L. “Can I go too?” Near asked, a small dash of hope creeping into his otherwise monotone voice. “I’m only three years younger than Mello and I’ve been waiting to go out with them for a while.”

L and Light shared a glance and Mello’s heart dropped into his stomach. The brat would ruin _everything_ if he came, but his worry quickly turned to relief when L smiled down at him sympathetically. “I apologize, love, but your father and I still worry about you. You are too young. Mello and Matt both had to turn fifteen before we let them stay out later, and even then we preferred that they were back by sundown. Just a few more years.”

Near’s face fell and he sighed. “But dad, I would be with Matt and Mello and I’m a ghost! Nothing bad can happen to me when I permeate,” Near reasoned, twirling a strand of snow-white hair around his finger. “I really want to go. Please?”

Light shook his head in finality. “Not this time Near. We’ll stay here and watch a movie. You can pick the film and we can have popcorn and candy. It’ll be fun, love.”

Near glanced up at Mello, eyeing his smirk with a slight frown, but smiled at Light and nodded. “I’m amenable to that… but I wish you wouldn’t treat me like a child. I’m very mature,” Near said, smiling up at L and nuzzling under the man’s chin.

Mello snorted and Near’s smile was instantly replaced with a frown. “You’re a _baby!”_ Mello chidded, smirking at Near. “Your daddies have to protect the wittle baby from getting hurt! The night is too fucking dangerous for a 5 year old.”

Near flushed and Mello grinned, rolling his eyes. “Not even a retort? Whatcha gonna do?”

Near blushed harder, his porcelain cheeks dusted a light pink, before his lips curled up in a small smile. Mello almost caught the fork before it stuck itself in his tank top, but the first fork was followed up by 10 more that all flew straight into the fabric of his top and he snarled, gently starting to pull them out of the leather as his eyes glowed a deep red. His hair swirled around him and the glass cup in front of Near shattered, spraying the boy with orange juice and staining his white pajamas. Near frowned and narrowed his eyes, the drawers in the kitchen starting to rattle as they were pulled open roughly by an invisible force and cutlery started to gather behind the ghost like an army.

“Enough!” Light yelled, standing up and starting to collect the floating forks and knives. “No fighting this early! Mihael, leave your brother alone. He just wants to be involved, and Nate, I know it’s hard not to retaliate, but remember to keep your level head. He teases you because that’s how he shows affection.”

Near looked from Mello to Light with cool eyes, his expression slowly reverting back to its default, blank state. The cutlery wiggled out of the siren’s hands and made its way back to the appropriate kitchen drawer, which closed with a muffled thump of finality.

Mello was not so easy to convince.

The blond’s mouth twisted into a cruel smirk and a large kitchen knife lightly pressed against Near’s throat. The sharp metal edge of the suspended utensil caressed the ghost’s skin enough so that he could feel the coolness of the blade while narrowly avoiding a deep cut. Near tilted his head back and towards Mello, lessening the pressure of the blade and staring his brother down with calm, crisp gray eyes.

“Mihael Keehl, you stop this right now,” L warned, his voice a deep, gravelly growl.

Mello smirked back, his tongue darting out to teasingly lick at his bottom lip as he kept the knife positioned over Near’s throat. “Imagine… I could cut the brat’s throat and stain those fucking white pjs red. What a treat that would be for me, hm?” Mello purred, his fangs extended and clearly visible from beneath his top lip, “A little sheep bloodbath..”

“The chances of that happening are approximately 0.041%” Near said, his voice even as he stared the knife down. “I can permeate. You have no power over me. What is more likely, statistically, is that you attempt to kill me, the blade passes through my permeated body, and you kill L instead.”

Mello snarled and the glowing red of his eyes deepened. “Wanna fucking bet?” he spat, standing up straighter and crossing his arms menacingly. “I think you’re just fucking scared. Scared that your blood is being wasted fueling a little bitch body like yours! But don’t worry… I’ll make better use of it.”

“I said enough!” Light yelled. Mello’s gaze cut to Light and he saw that the siren’s eyes had changed color. What were once shining, amber eyes had shifted, his right eye blazing a fierce blue and his left a beautiful forest green. The vampire felt himself softening instantly, seeing in both eyes reflections of his mother and the werewolf who sat beside him. “Don’t make me charm you Mihael, because I will. I’ve had enough of everyone’s dangerous games. Put the knife down. This is your _last_ warning.”

With a sigh, Mello flicked his wrist and the kitchen knife put itself back into place. As he was about to take his seat, Matt grabbed his wrist and started pulling him hurriedly towards the stairs. “While I hate to dine and dash, I think we better go. Thanks dad! Cya Near, L!” Matt called, flashing his signature grin and pulling Mello upstairs and out of sight quickly.

Light settled back into his chair with a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, flinching in surprise when he heard the sound of L’s laughter. “Well you must admit that there is never a dull moment with these three..” the man said between giggles. His thumb returned to his mouth and Light pursed his lips at the peculiarity of his husband, the man who had almost either been a victim of Mello’s rage or watched his son die. “He must be having another phase.”

Light frowned at that as he started to clear the table. “I’ve been recording everything about the kids since they came here… and Mello’s phases can be dangerous. His primitive instincts kick in and he might become careless,” Light mused. _Or rather, should Mello go out?_ he thought, watching L out of the corner of his eye.

While the detective hummed in consideration, Near spoke up. “I have my suspicions,” he said, twirling a strand of hair tight around his finger. “Mello rarely asks for permission and he hasn’t wanted to go to the cemetery in over four months. Also, Matt has not shaven in a week. He almost has a beard, but he prefers to be clean-shaven and so does Mello.”

L looked down at the boy and smiled, ruffling his curly hair. “We will just have to give them the benefit of the doubt. While we all share the same suspicions, I cannot put them under house arrest for changing their appearance or preferences.” The detective’s eyes glinted a light gray and his lips twisted into a grin. “But we can, however, wait and see how this all plays out. If they are up to something, appropriate actions will be taken. Ah, and Light? Matt will keep Mello in line. I believe his instincts are well under wraps by now. He has been safe for ten years, and tonight will be no different.”

Light sighed and watched his husband and youngest son fondly, unable to help himself from glancing worriedly up the stairs. “Yeah… We just have to wait and trust in them.”

* * *

Luck, it appeared, was on Mello’s side. While the day had been uneventful, mostly due to Matt’s careful eye and reminders of the night ahead of them, Mello knew it had all been worth it now that he was standing on the front steps of a shabby house and had music blaring in his ears so loud that he couldn’t hear what Matt, who was right next to him, was saying. The vampire took a deep breath and grinned, committing to memory the intermingling smells of rotting wood, chipped paint, and alcohol.

While Mello rarely reached out of his tight circle of family, Matt, on the other hand, loved people and was constantly making friends and forming bonds, whether in person or online through video games. Mello had thought it was pointless, going on about how they shouldn’t have friends because of their training as detectives and how it was stupid anyway, but Matt’s habits had finally borne fruit when one of his gamer buddies invited him to a college party. Matt, of course, had accepted the invitation and relayed the information on to Mello, who had planned everything. They were, age-wise, highschoolers, but maturity and intellect put them both far above even the best college students, a fact which had solidified itself in Mello’s mind when he saw multiple drunk idiots stumbling on the curb and retching out their insides.

Of course, skills weren’t always everything, a fact which Mello had learned early on in his training; you have to look the part. Mello dressed slutty enough daily to be convincing, which was only helped by his natural beauty. If worse came to worse, he could always charm whoever doubted him into singing his praises. Matt was also a simple fix. They had both agreed that Matt should stop shaving and let his stubble grow out, and grow it had. Genetics was most definitely on Matt’s side, as him being a werewolf accelerated the growth of his facial hair. They had concocted their biggest scheme yet, and now they both stood on the porch, enveloped in each other to combat the cool, March weather and trying to push into the heart of the chaos.

The place was packed, but Mello managed to pull Matt inside. They weaved through the thick sea of people that were crowding the entrance and made it through the slender hallway, making it into what would have been the living room. The area was spacious, decrepit, and had three old sofas scattered around, each littered with multiple couples who were all wrapped up in each other. All the while the music blared and people either danced or attempted to make conversation, every single one of them holding at least one plastic cup.

“This is fucking awesome!” Mello shouted to Matt, his voice barely carrying above the music. He dropped Matt’s hand, choosing instead to slip his own into the backpocket of the werewolf’s denim jeans. Matt grinned and slung his arm around Mello’s shoulders, guiding him over to a table full of drinks and handing one to Mello before taking one for himself.

Mello raised the cup to his lips and took a sip, scrunching one eyebrow at the taste. Like almost everything, it was dull and it didn’t appeal to him, but this was his night and he wasn’t going to let his vampiric tastes get in the way. He knocked back what was left in the cup before glancing at Matt, who did the same, and smirking. Another cup found its way into his hands and was drained halfway before Mello was pulling Matt away from the table. “I wanna see the rest of this dump. Who fucking knows what we’ll find,” Mello said, tilting his head upwards and inclining it towards a hallway when he was met with a confused look from Matt.

The werewolf shrugged and gestured across his body with his arm, indicating to Mello that the floor was his and he could lead. Laughing at how dorky his boyfriend was, the vampire pulled him along, using his pocketed hand to guide Matt around stumbling drunks and through doorways, the music getting quieter with every step they took.

The pair only stopped when Mello felt a tap on his shoulder, the blond raising an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly to glance. Most people would have been astonished by this girl’s appearance, but Mello had no interest, only vaguely thinking for a brief second that she was objectively beautiful before casting that thought out of his mind. She was tall for a girl, albeit shorter than both Matt and Mello, and her long, amber hair fell down to her waist. Electric blue eyes met the icy blue of Mello’s and her glossed lips pulled up into a charming smile.

Mello turned around completely, his hand falling out of Matt’s pocket, and she leaned against the wall, purposefully pulling her shoulders back, making her chest more pronounced, and sliding a slender hand down to the curve of her hip. “I haven’t seen you here before. And leather… nice choice,” the girl said softly, making a point of looking Mello over. “I’m Lyra, and you are?”

Mello leaned against Matt and smirked, making a point to avoid looking anywhere but her face. “Thanks. You can call me Mello. This is Matt,” he said, gesturing to the werewolf with his thumb. “Listen babe, I could flirt with you or give you my time, but I’m not interested. He’s mine. Get it?”

Lyra’s smile faltered but she recovered with a laugh, leaning forward to poke Mello’s nose. “Oh, you’re just too funny. Got a little fight in ya, hm?” she said, looking between the two and taking a sip from her cup, “If you get bored of this shitty party, my friends and I will be upstairs. Come find us k?” She gave Mello one last look, twirling a strand of her hair around a finger, and turned on her heels, her hips swaying as she made her way back into the crowd of people and disappeared.

“Fucking slut..” Mello muttered, knocking back his drink and tossing the cup to the ground. He pulled Matt’s shirt collar hard, capturing his lips in a kiss. The werewolf fell into it immediately, slamming Mello against the wall as he picked up the tempo, kissing Mello hard and fast. Mello’s head tipped back against the wall as Matt broke the kiss and trailed his lips down his neck, muttering “Mine” against the vampire’s warming skin.

“Possessive are we?” Mello husked out, swallowing down a moan as Matt bit over his pulse point. He threaded his fingers in Matt’s fiery red hair. “You don’t have to worry about a fucking thing. I love _you_.”

Matt lifted his head and smiled, kissing Mello’s cheek before placing his hand on the underside of the vampire’s knee and guiding his leg up and around his waist. “Good, because I love you too.” The blond’s other leg soon joined the first and Matt hoisted Mello up, holding his hips to support him while they kissed. Twining his hands together behind Matt’s neck, Mello kissed him back eagerly, smiling when the werewolf pulled away and still didn’t set him down.

They wandered around the house like that for a while, Matt carrying Mello and each with a drink in their hands, though neither of them were sure how many they had already had. As the time approached nine, Mello had finally convinced Matt to dance, pulling the werewolf into a mess of other people who had thrown away their inhibitions long ago. They moved together beautifully, both of them completely enveloped in each other as the music blared in their ears, drowning out anything else and commanding their pulses to sync to the beat. That was how they stayed as the songs looped and more people flocked to join in.

Eventually, as the atmosphere thickened and the space became too cramped, Mello decided that Matt had been accidentally grinded on by one too many people. He tried to grab for the redhead’s hand, but jumped out of the way and narrowly avoided being thrown up on by a wasted jock instead, glaring down at the disgusting, retching man. Whipping back around, he could see no trace of his lover, not even a wisp of bright red hair, the glint of orange-tinted goggles, or the swish of a tail. He pushed his way out of the crowd, scanning for any sign of Matt.

As he continued to look, his knees buckled and he leaned heavily against the arm of a couch, his stomach churning painfully. He wrapped an arm around his own waist and pinched his eyes closed, trying to slow his breathing as his fangs began to lengthen against his will. _Blood… I need blood. That’ll settle my stomach… I’m starving. I haven’t eaten anything all day._ Mello thought, opening his eyes and starting to scan the room again. _Where the fuck is Matty when I need him?! Damnit!_

He stood up from the couch and started to push through the room, ignoring the painful twisting of his insides and the uncomfortable throb in the back of his head. The music, once fun and liberating, was now a constant irritant, the deep pounding of the base syncing up with the ache in his head and making it spike and jolt painfully. Mello had crossed the entire room and there was still no sign of Matt. As the pain churned and twisted in his gut, he found that he didn’t care who it was, but he needed someone to provide for him. Immediately.

 _Upstairs.._ A voice in the back of his mind told him. _The girl upstairs… easy to charm… she likes you._ Mello grinned hazily to himself and started up the stairs, his body feeling lighter now that he had a set target and a guarantee for relief from the pain and gnawing hunger. He caught the scent of the girl before he saw her, sweetness mixed with a tangy bitterness from the alcohol she had been drinking. It would make things even easier if she was intoxicated.

When an arm wrapped around her shoulders, the girl turned and laughed, smiling brightly up at Mello as her friends stared. He gathered her hair up in his hands and draped it over her shoulder and down her chest, discreetly noting the pink dusting over her cheeks and the way she leaned against him, just slightly unsteady on her own feet. “So, I got bored,” Mello said smoothly, looking deep into her eyes and focusing all of his magic on her.

Lyra giggled openly, leaning her full weight into Mello, who almost smiled at how easy it was to cloud her mind and remove her inhibitions, allowing him to prod and coerce her into doing what he needed. “Oh? And where’s Mr. ‘He’s-mine’?” she slurred, her electric blue irises becoming increasingly fogged over the more she looked into the vampire’s eyes.

“Not important,” Mello said, placing a finger underneath her chin and raising it to maintain eye contact. “Let’s get outta here.”

Mello started to walk downstairs and Lyra dutifully followed, trailing behind him and following his command. He could no longer feel her mind fighting against his magic and he grinned, maneuvering out of the rotting house and holding the door open for her as she passed through. There were drunks littered across the curb and people gathering in the yard, so Mello pulled the girl further and further away until he had pressed her against the cold brick of an alleyway. No one from the party could see them and, as far as he was concerned, this dark, desolate street was concealed enough to be safe.

“This won’t hurt one bit… Just relax,” Mello murmured, his eyes darkening to a crimson red. Lyra’s head fell back against the wall and she tilted it to the side automatically as Mello invaded her thoughts and guided her. He reached up a gloved hand and cradled her head, his fangs lengthening past his lips. “You won’t remember a thing.”

Sharp teeth pierced the skin of the girl’s neck and Mello sucked greedily, the taste of her blood unique and unfamiliar but so, so satisfying. She watched him with parted lips and faded eyes as he drank, paralyzed into inaction and silenced by the vampire’s magic. He kept her there, taking as much as he felt he could without harming her before pulling back. The horrible twisting in his stomach had stopped and the pounding in the back of his skull had dulled significantly.

While he was still hungry, he knew he could last until he returned home. He stared deep into her eyes once again and smiled, catching Lyra when her eyes slipped shut and she lost consciousness on que. Strong arms lifted her up and held her close as Mello made his way back to the party, already having planned his excuse for carrying a passed out, wasted college girl.

When he finally made his way back, he set Lyra down in a chair on the porch, waving over one of the friends he recognized from earlier. He explained how Lyra had blacked out from drinking and how she would need to be taken home and cared for. At her friend’s skeptical look, Mello refocused his magic until he had the girl nodding and thanking him for his help, only barely able to conceal his smirk at the weak minds of most of the party goers. He turned to walk back inside when a flash of red caught his eye. Quickly, Mello ran down the steps and out to meet Matt, who looked both frantic and smug.

“Mells!” he panted, grabbing Mello’s wrist with one hand and placing a cigarette between his lips with the other. “Dad called! I tried to get far enough away, but I think he heard some of the background noises because of the fucking music. Bottom line is: We gotta go. Now!” Matt said out of the corner of his mouth, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag.

Mello frowned and snatched Matt’s cellphone, shutting it off and turning off his own so that it couldn’t be traced. “I’ll drive. I think I’m more sober than you are.” He checked his watch and grinned. “We got this in the bag. Half an hour ‘till curfew, dad can’t prove shit, and he can’t track us either,” Mello stated, his tone dripping with confidence as he pushed Matt into the passenger seat and got behind the wheel, starting the car and pulling out.

Both boys shared a glance before bursting out laughing. “Best fucking night ever..” Matt mused, leaning back in his seat and puffing smoke up at the ceiling, his hand resting on the inner curve of Mello’s thigh.

* * *

The man lounged back on his sofa, hooking a finger into his tie and pulling it until it hung loosely around his neck. His thin lips pursed as he brought himself up to stand once more, deliberately stepping to a large window and peering outside. The event he had witnessed earlier was long over, the people had gone, but a choice still hung thick in the air.

With a sigh, he pulled the tie out of his long, black hair, combing the silky smooth strands into place, and glanced out the window one more time before dialing the number.

“Yes?” a smooth, young voice answered.

“This is Namikawa. I think I have something that may interest you,” he said, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he started to remove his cufflinks. When he was met with silence, the man continued, his sharp, attractive brown eyes cutting over to the clock on the wall. “I believe I just found you your next target.”

The man on the other line took a sharp intake of breath before his voice hurriedly gushed from the receiver. “Details. Now. As much as you can recall and don’t leave anything out. I want to hear it all.”

Namikawa laughed and shifted the phone to his other ear. This was getting very interesting. “Approximately 10:30 p.m., England. I watched the whole thing first-hand. It turns out my dingy business trip may have been a little turn of fate… The vampire was a young male, I would estimate somewhere in his teenage years, dark clothes, potentially leather, blue eyes, and yellow-blond hair. I didn’t see much of his face or body, but I believe he is scarred in multiple places. He was feeding from a girl, of similar age, but he didn’t finish the kill. He just… carried her off. That was all I caught from my apartment.”

He was met with dead silence, not even the slightest breath being heard from the man on the other line until the sound of quiet laughter filled the businessman’s ears. “A meeting is in order. In person this time,” the voice said, his calm demeanor returning instantly. “We’ve been long overdue for another hunt anyways.”


	2. Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Mello bask in the afterglow of last night's excitement, unaware of the impending familial and future consequences.

**March 21st**

Matt didn’t quite remember how he got into bed or when he had even returned home, but he figured that he must have, seeing as he was lying on his side in his sheets next to his boyfriend, thankfully. While the previous night was currently only a hazy string of faded memories, he felt the pounding headache with clarity, which pulled a groan from the werewolf’s lips as he sat up in bed.

“Mello?” Matt asked quietly, massaging his temples and squeezing his eyes shut tight against the glaring morning sun. “You okay?”

The man next to him didn’t stir and Matt felt his pulse quicken. He braved the pain of the sunlight and rested his hand on the vampire’s shoulder, his eyes watching the sheets intently for any movement. “Mells? Mells wake up!” Matt whispered, rolling the blond back and forth slightly. 

The frantic shake in his fingers and hands subsided when he heard a soft groan, breathing a sigh of relief and trying to calm his heart beat. “The fuck is wrong with you…?” Mello slurred as he rolled onto his back. His hair was clinging to his face and strewn around him messily, his eyes still closed.

“I got nervous! _You_ always wake _me_ up…” Matt defended, blowing hair out of his face. He glanced over at the clock and paled, the red numbers flashing 1:30. “Shit! Mells get up, get up!” He threw the covers off himself, wincing at the sudden movement of standing. “Fuck… I’m so hungover…” 

Mello yawned and rubbed at his eyes, the pounding in his head still persistent, but faded after the night’s rest. “Time?” he asked, pushing himself up in bed with slightly more effort than he would admit.

“1:30!” Matt whispered harshly, closing the curtains in their bedroom while he held his head with one hand. 

Mello paled and sat ramrod straight in bed, immediately cursing under his breath and holding his head as well. He wrung his hands together as he thought, his lips moving silently as he planned out their next move. “Got it,” he said, confidence dripping from his tone as he pushed back the covers and stood, pulling his arms over his head and slowly stretching as if he had all the time in the world.

Matt cast him a worried glance and Mello smiled. “Cool your jets. It’s fine. Step one: Shower. We both go at the same time and we push our dirty clothes to the back of the closet. We’ll wash them ourselves later, but we need to get any party smells out. Step two: I need to eat. If I sober up enough, I can go downstairs and bring you some coffee and breakfast so you can too. Step three: Deny, deny, deny. No one will fucking know as long as we keep our mouths shut. Got it?” 

Matt nodded and his face split into a grin. “Got it boss,” he said, moving over to Mello and gently grabbing his wrist, pulling the vampire into the bathroom.

Once inside, Matt started the water and set the temperature to his liking while Mello started to undress. He pulled off his leather gloves and tossed them to the ground, kicking them underneath the bathroom sink. His top soon followed and so did his pants and boxers until he stood with only his rosary hanging around his neck. 

“I’ve got it…” said a soft voice behind him and Mello smiled, leaning back into Matt as the werewolf ran his fingers down Mello’s neck until they curled around the rosary. The cross and beads were pulled over the blond’s head and placed on the counter with the utmost care, Mello’s head falling back on Matt’s shoulder as strong arms circled around his thin waist. 

The small gap between their bodies shortened until Matt had pulled Mello flush against him, the blond smiling widely and looking up at his lover. “We have to play nice… This is a time sensitive operation,” Mello mumbled, leaning up to kiss Matt’s ear.

“When do you ever play nice?” Matt asked with feigned innocence, his hand lowering down the blond’s abdomen. The painful throbbing in his skull was forgotten for the time being.

“When are you ever the dominant one?” Mello countered, sucking Matt’s earlobe into his mouth and gently biting down until the taste of blood reached his tongue.

Matt moaned quietly and trailed a hand up to Mello’s neck, shivering when he felt the small bobs of his throat as the vampire swallowed. “I thought you were going to eat after our shower,” he stated objectively, though there was no malice or meaning behind his words. If Mello wanted to feed before they showered, that was fine with him, and really, he wanted to keep Mello here like this for as long as he could. 

The blond gave no response as he turned in Matt’s arms, forcing him back until he was sitting on the side of the tub. Matt’s breath caught in his throat as Mello climbed into his lap and straddled him, his red eyes slitted and dark. He cradled Matt’s head to the side gently before drawing in closer towards his neck, fangs lengthened and goosebumps evident on the redhead’s skin. Mello bit down on Matt’s neck, unable to help himself from moaning as the familiar and delicious taste of his lover’s blood flooded his mouth. Matt let out a breathless gasp and dug his fingers into the back of Mello’s thighs as the vampire continued to drink. He felt no pain; Mello prevented it with his magic and he had grown accustomed to it after years and years of biting. Now, the feeling of fangs and lips on his neck evoked the most exquisite sensations of ecstasy, lust, and love.

“Mello…” Matt moaned, shakily raising a hand to comb through the vampire’s beautiful, blond hair. “T-too much.”

Mello stilled temporarily. The crimson red had faded from his gaze, returning the icy blue pigment of his irises. His narrow, cat-like eyes closed again and he continued to suck at the wound, his thumb brushing continuously over his beloved’s cheek. **I’m almost done.** Matt heard Mello’s voice in his mind. **Fuck, you taste so good…**

Matt blushed a deep red and tried to ignore the flash of arousal that shot through him. “A-alright, but I’m starting to get cold and shaky,” Matt said softly, continuing to comb through the vampire’s hair as he finished up.

When Mello finally pulled away, he checked Matt’s pulse and probed his mind across their temporary blood bond to make sure he hadn’t hurt him. As always, Mello found that his lover was fine and had even enjoyed himself, the pleasure of the bite being mutual. He helped Matt to stand and undress, making sure to care for him tenderly as they showered. While Mello steeled himself to venture downstairs, Matt was resting, naked, in bed, recovering from Mello’s feeding and trying to ease the pain of his hangover. 

The youngest of the pair left a kiss on the other’s forehead, his hand lingering behind his beloved’s perked, dog-like ear. “I’ll be back with coffee and a snack,” Mello said quietly, smiling when Matt’s forest green eyes rose to meet his.

“Thanks babes.” Matt smiled. **I love you, my angel.** Matt sent over their bond, massaging his temples as Mello paused, his hand on the door handle.

**I love you more.**

* * *

Mello hadn’t been downstairs more than a minute before Near was floating behind him, suspicion written all over his blank expression and large, piercing eyes.

“Fuck off!” Mello hissed at him as he started the coffee machine and leaned against the kitchen island. His gaze met Near’s and he narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms to further close off his body language. 

“Where were you last night?” Near asked, floating higher and peering at Mello upside-down.

“Fucking your mom.” 

Near’s nose wrinkled and his lips pursed into a pointed frown. “That is impossible. My mother is dead,” he said monotonously. “Where were you last night?” 

“I don’t wanna fucking talk with you! Go bother someone else,” Mello spat, tapping his forearm with his index finger as the mug started to fill, the potent, yet pleasant, scent of caffeine filling his nose. He glanced around and frowned. “Hey… Where are dads?” 

Near hummed and floated closer, Mello reluctantly catching the ghost as he materialized in his arms. “Light went out for a run and L is in his office. He wants to see you, now that you’re awake,” he said, nuzzling his cheek slightly against the blond’s baggy, black t-shirt.

“Fucking hell…” Mello muttered under his breath as he moved further into the kitchen. He set the small, thin boy down in a chair and opened the fridge, pulling out the leftovers his father had prepared for Matt and sticking them in the microwave.

“Mello?” Near asked, his voice softer this time and inflected with a hint of emotion.

Mello sighed. “What is it Near?”

“Where were you last night?”

The question went unanswered as the plate was pulled out of the microwave and fingers hooked through the arm of the mug, both items and their carrier moving up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

Half an hour later Mello sat in a chair across from the greatest detective in the world, also known as his adoptive father. The man lowered the lid of his laptop with the tip of his index finger before pushing it aside, his knees tucked against his chest and his free arm encircling them.

“Where is Mail?” L asked plainly. The bags under his eyes seemed darker today and the restless drumming of the man’s fingers against his baggy, denim jeans caught Mello’s attention immediately. L’s fidgeting was usually either a sign of restlessness or impatience, though which one, Mello had yet to learn.

“Upstairs. I brought him leftovers and some coffee,” Mello said casually, draping his arms over the sides of his chair and propping one foot up on the soft fabric of the cushion.

L’s expression did not change and he gave no indication of approval. He didn’t even acknowledge the statement. His eyes continued to bore through Mello, almost as if he continued to stare, he would be able to see into the blond’s very soul. His index finger prodded his bottom lip, but lowered so he could speak. “Why? Is he incapacitated? I have not seen his face all day and, while it is the weekend, I typically see both of you before noon.” 

Impatience, Mello decided, was what was plaguing L. _That and… stress?_ Mello pursed his lips together and searched L’s eyes, coming up blank, as usual.

“Speak,” L commanded, his lips drawn in a tight, fine line.

“He’s awake, just tired and lazy,” Mello said, tapping his grounded foot slightly on the carpeted floor. “I didn’t wake him up like usual because I slept in too. We just had a lazy day, dad.”

“Last night I did not see you come home,” L continued, switching the topic as his train of thought evidently took him elsewhere. “I heard the car pull up, I waited at the front door with your father, and neither of you came inside. At approximately 11:30 p.m., curfew, we checked your room and you were both in bed, asleep and reeking of alcohol.” He left the floor open, encouraging, or rather _daring_ , Mello to step in or correct him.

Mello put his hands up in mock surrender, his expression just the right amount of calm and pensive. “Whoa, hey now… We came in through the back. We didn’t want to wake anyone or make a whole fucking scene, so we went around the back and just went straight to bed.”

“You avoided the mention of alcohol,” L added, eyes narrowed and dark.

“I was _getting_ to that, dad…” Mello muttered, irritation creeping into his tone. “I didn’t lie to you. We did go to shops and the cemetery… We just brought along booze too,” Mello said, lowering his head in mock guilt. “I… I used my powers at one of the stores so that they’d let us buy some fucking beer.”

“Is that so?” 

Something about L’s tone made Mello’s blood run cold in his veins and he barely resisted the urge to whip his head up and look at L, his surprise manifesting in the subtle tensing of his shoulders instead.

Fingers began to drum on the table and Mello chanced a look, glancing up at L through his bangs. The detective was stiff as a board and his head was lowered, Mello unable to see his eyes. The dark shadow on his face was intimidating to say the least and his thumb gently pulled his bottom lip downward. It was a childish gesture to anyone who didn’t know what this man was capable of. To Mello, it signified the beginning of the end.

“Mihael, I want you to know that I believe only half of your statements are truths, and the other half are lies,” L began, his voice deeper and more monotonous than usual. It was the same voice that Mello had heard for years when he had overheard his father speaking on the phone to someone he detested, or someone he suspected. “My job is to figure out which is which, but the best lies are always laced with some form of truth… You know this, do you not, son?”

“Yes, L,” Mello said quietly, both feet firmly planted on the floor and his head bowed genuinely.

“Good. Now, I will give you one chance. Mello, where were you last night?”

Mello looked up when L’s tone changed, his voice now lighter and inflected with care and concern. L was staring back, the man’s gray eyes glinting with something Mello hadn’t seen in a long time: fear.

Swallowing down his guilt, Mello took a deep breath and looked L in the eyes. _To beat the lie detector, you have to believe yourself that your lies are true._

“I was where I said I was. We stayed in this little town and browsed around before hitting the cemetery.”

Mello watched his father’s face subtly fall, the lines under his eyes darkening and his fingers tensing around the fabric covering his knees. “Very well… You may go. Tell Matt that I said hi and be downstairs when your father returns. He was worried about you also.” 

“On it. See ya dad,” Mello said, standing from the chair and pausing in the office doorway. He looked back and carefully scanned his father’s face.

L’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

* * *

As soon as the door to his office shut, L rubbed at his tired eyes and pulled his laptop back to its proper position in front of him. _He was lying… They were most definitely intoxicated, that adds up. What does not make sense is the location. That is the lie, and the conversation I had with Matt last night proves it. But where…_ L trailed off in his thoughts, biting down hard on his thumbnail. Their community was big and both boys could drive. That greatly expanded the scope of potential destinations. 

He opened his laptop and pulled up a visual of their local area with their house as the center point. _I ended my call with Matt at 11:00 p.m., they were in bed by 11:32 p.m. when Light and I checked on them… Traffic would not be a significant factor considering the time of night, so they were approximately a half an hour away at most… unless they sped or drove at an accelerated rate._ L deduced. His fingers flew over the keys as he inputted all the major elements, reducing the area of the map down to solely the places that could be reached in forty minutes or less. His eyes scanned the screen, but nothing jumped out at him immediately as a potential location that his sons might have gone. 

“Dammit Mihael…” L muttered, flinching when he bit down too hard on his finger.

He kept the tab with the specialized map up on his laptop and shifted over to a second monitor, eyeing the screen warily. _No… I am being irrational._ L thought to himself, a small chuckle escaping his lips. _It has been years since I have seen any activity, let alone any hate crimes. I suppose all of our success has made me paranoid. That is all._ He concluded with a sigh, shutting down his computer systems. 

His top teeth lightly skimmed his bottom lip as he realized how hard he had been on Mello, even if he had been illegally drinking. The screen on the detective’s laptop closed in finality as he resolved to calm himself and sleep tonight. That would help his mood immensely.

 _Ten years of protection…_ L thought as he left his office, gently shutting the door behind him. _And many more to come._

* * *

**April 9th**

**Cologne, Germany**

“Thank you all for coming,” said the man who sat at the head of a long table. He folded his hands and gave the group a solemn smile and nod, his thin glasses slipping down his nose and some of his spiky, black hair falling in his face. “It has been a long time since we all met here… Face to face… Those were the good days weren’t they?”

A woman to his left nodded and smiled. She had beautiful feathered wings that were tucked behind her and long, sharp horns that jutted elegantly out of her forehead. “It’s a pleasure to be invited back, Teru,” She said, her voice smooth and captivating.

The man, Teru Mikami, smiled at her. “Ms. Takada… The pleasure is all mine.” He cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders and straightening in his chair. “As all of you know, we have a vampire on our hands.” A malevolent smile graced his lips while everyone in the room leaned forward in interest.

“Another hunt!” some cheered. “No proof!” others countered as the table burst out into a cacophony of voices, each yelling louder than the other in an attempt to be heard.

All of the commotion came to a halt when the man on Mikami’s right hand side laughed, his giggles piercing through the shouts until it was the only sound in the room. “Oh he’s real,” the man said, his tone light and playful. “Like, _really_ real!” 

He pulled open one side of his coat and slid a piece of paper into the middle of the table. On it was a rough drawing, but as the members continued to look, the face depicted there came alive. “I had my profiler take a couple of creative liberties, but everything that Namikawa said she included. You guys would really like Linda. She’s such a sweetie…” 

“How did you get this?” Kiyomi asked breathlessly, turning the picture towards her slightly. “Is this boy even real?”

The man giggled. “Dunno, but his eyes and his hair and his scars are. Oh! And the outfit. Can’t forget about the leather getup. He seems like a funny guy.”

An older man at the foot of the table frowned, his fingers lightly drumming against the table as he studied the sketch closely. “This boy… He reminds me of _her._ ” The group immediately stilled, most of the older members’ faces contorting into expressions that ranged from fear, to pensive remembrance.

“Thanks old man!” the man who had brought the picture grinned. “That’s a good starting point. Do a little digging, pick up some clues.” He leaned back in his chair, head tipped back towards the ceiling. “Should be _fun._ ”

Mikami lightly rapped his knuckles against the table. “If we could all bring our attention back for a moment, I recruited some of my best hunters to do a little digging,” he started, setting his jaw in slight frustration at what he was about to say. “I’ve searched criminal and juvenile records in Britain and specifically tailored my searches to traits or attributes that our target shows. I found nothing. Our vampire is not a convict and if he is, then he is extremely well hidden.”

Kiyomi nodded and pursed her lips. “I too have been disappointed. Even as a news anchor, I haven’t been able to come up with anything. There have been no recent reports or stories involving anyone of the vampiric race. I even searched through current events. Nothing.”

All eyes shifted to Mikami's right hand man, the long, jet black strands of his hair flopping against his forehead as he shook his head. “I got nothin,” he said with a shrug, tapping his index finger against the table. “My partner and I went through birth certificates of every kid born thirteen to eighteen years ago in England and we came up dry. School records and files were a bust too. Damn thing must be home-schooled or, like good ol’ Mika said, he’s got lots of protection.”

The congregants started to talk amongst themselves, most of them speaking in hushed, unhappy mumbles. “Or he doesn’t exist!” one woman piped up, crossing her arms. “Namikawa just wanted to make a fool out of you Mikami. You know he has better things to do.”

“Yeah! She’s right!” another member supplied, furrowing their brows. “And I flew all the way to this shitty place for this!”

The protests were getting louder now, rising above the voice of Mikami, who was trying to regain order. Setting his jaw, he slammed his palm down on the table, immediately silencing the group. “Quiet!” he shouted, his sharp eyes narrowed until his pupils were almost slits. “I understand that you have concerns, but it is our obligation to society to conduct this hunt and investigate Namikawa’s claims. We have been devoid of a case for a while, but that will not stop us from exterminating these vermin when they pop up.” 

Mikami stood then, straightening out his suit and tie and gesturing to the man on his right. “And we have our hunter anyways: My right hand man and the finest vampire slayer this organization has ever seen, Beyond Birthday.”

The man smiled as he reclined in his chair, his teeth perfectly white and his red eyes gleaming with excitement. “BB, at your service,” he said, laughing as he stood and took a bow. When he straightened, he pulled the sleeves of his plain white button-up back into place and drummed well-manicured fingers on the table. “Oh, and just one more thing. This vampire is extremely well hidden, so someone must want to keep him safe. Ima need everyone in this room to be hands-off. Just call my pal Mika here if you have any info, but otherwise, lay off,” he said, his mouth pulling into a twisted grin. “This vampire is all _mine_ …” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for, and a lot of the internal mechanisms of, the concept of the blood bond comes from the wonderful minds of authors GhostOfTasslehoff and ZombieJesus in their fic "Lux Aeterna (Light Everlasting)," so please check that out! It's honestly one of my favorite fics that I've ever read and definitely worth looking into. Though many aspects of how I interpret and use Mello's vampiric powers are different, I thought it prudent and more than necessary to give credit where credit is due for the inspiration. I just couldn't get their concept out of my head while I was writing and had the itch to spin it for my own writing!
> 
> With that, thank you once again for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and are the fuel for a writer's motivation.
> 
> Chapter 3 will be up next week if all goes according to plan, so stay tuned.


	3. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time dulls the severity of Matt and Mello's last stunt, the Yagami-Lawliets find themselves between cases, leaving them time to enjoy each other's company. After a surprising turn of events, new revelations are made and the events of the past may not be as distance as was previously thought.

**April 12th**

March had faded into April and the Yagami-Lawliet household was calmer now, the days dragging by and progressing like normal. Mello hadn’t asked to go out again and L and Light, after solving an extremely long and strenuous case involving a child trafficking ring, were on break. L had yet to find a case that piqued his interest and Light was happy that his husband was sleeping and eating on a fairly regular, albeit temporary, schedule.

The three boys, L’s eventual successors, had always been homeschooled. It was a precaution, but also a great opportunity for them to have an education tailored to the detective field and their own, personal strengths. Case breaks were special treats for the boys, as Light and L spent most of their time away from the office and, instead, involved themselves more in the endeavors of their children rather than simply preparing lessons before-hand and checking up on them infrequently throughout the day. 

Despite their differences, all three children agreed that the best aspect of case breaks were the small gaps of time allotted for special, free time activities. Their parents would now be able to watch their progress and celebrate their successes first-hand, as well as being able to give their children personal lessons if they requested.

Near sat on the floor of the living room, one leg tucked underneath him and thousands of plain white puzzle pieces surrounding him. One finger idly twirled his snowy hair as his big eyes scanned the floor, slender fingers plucking up piece after piece and putting them in place, always finding the correct location the first time. Light kneeled in front of him, intently glancing between the boy’s pale face and the puzzle board. He smiled as Near found another piece, the geometric assembly of white steadily growing and becoming more defined.

Matt had set up on the couch, his booted feet propped up on the coffee table and his laptop balanced on his knees. His silver headphones were over his ears, his eyes shut and his fingers moving swiftly over the keys as he listened to the code. It was a skill that Matt had honed after years of training and practice. Now, if hours of staring at code and monitors hurt his eyes, he could simply listen as his fingers flew over the keys and his lips mouthed silent patterns that no one but he could understand.

Inside was quiet and serene, but outside the atmosphere was much more tense and strained. Mello had requested private lessons, as per usual, this time with L, who had decided that it would be beneficial to challenge his son to some hand-to-hand combat. 

L stood out on the large expanse of grass in a fighting stance, his knees bent and his fists raised slightly to protect his face. As always, the detective wore a pair of baggy jeans and a long sleeved, white shirt, his feet barren. Despite the cold wind of the April afternoon, the man was breathing heavily and a thin sheen of sweat creased his brow. The detective’s opponent was in a similar state, the cut of his black tank top soaked in sweat and his face glistening from exertion. Mello pulled his golden-blond hair back into a ponytail and narrowed his eyes, focusing pointedly on L. In one fluid movement, he lunged forward, throwing a series of punches at the detective. L was light on his feet, taking quick steps backwards and sideways to stay out of Mello’s range, fending the blond off with the broad sweep of his leg.

“In hand-to-hand combat, one must know their strengths,” L said, aiming a kick at Mello’s chest and smiling when the boy jumped back to dodge. “And it would do you well to know your opponent’s strengths, as well as how to exploit their weaknesses.”

Mello scoffed and lowered himself, taking a couple of quick, scattered steps to get in closer to L. “I fucking know that!” he said breathlessly, sliding under one of L’s attacks and attempting to hit the man with an uppercut, which was dodged. “You told me that when I was ten and first started training!” 

L pursed his lips and swiftly moved behind Mello, hitting the back of the vampire’s knee with a precise kick and causing his legs to buckle. “Then why are you fighting as if ignorant?” L demanded, aiming a kick to Mello’s back, which was dodged by a forward roll.

Mello sprang up, indignant rage written all over his features. “I’m not!” he yelled, putting some weight onto his injured leg and thankfully only finding it sore. Rushing forward, he allowed his rage to fuel him as he sent a barrage of hard, precise punches L’s way. His fist connected with L’s side and the man grunted before his foot found the center of Mello’s chest and sent him flying across the yard, the boy landing hard on his back with a sharp cry of pain.

“Then tell me what I am to you as an opponent. What have you learned?” L said, taking a sharp inhale of breath as he lightly prodded where Mello had hit him. Thankfully, nothing was broken, but it would leave a nasty bruise for days, maybe even weeks.

Mello broke out into a fit of harsh coughing, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his breathing picked up. His eyes pinched closed in anguish, but they flew open as the pain quickly receded. He stood with a smirk and cracked his neck, readying himself for another attack. “You prefer to fight with your feet. That’s your strength,” Mello said as he crept closer to L, circling around him and watching his body for any signs of movement. “It makes you good at longer ranges, but weak from short range. The problem is getting in close… but if I can do that, you’re finished.”

Like a flash, L dropped his body, lowering and putting most of his weight on his left leg. He drove his right leg up hard, his foot connecting with Mello’s jaw. The boy’s head whipped back immediately, his jaw making a grotesque cracking noise that made even L’s stomach churn. 

“Overconfidence will get you killed,” L said, his voice deep and harsh as he stared at the still-idle Mello and took a few steps closer in his hesitant worry.

Slowly, deliberately, the boy’s head rose and he grinned at L, licking a smear of blood from the corner of his mouth. His jaw, once at an unnatural angle, snapped into place and Mello worked it back and forth until it popped. “You forgot one thing: I regenerate.”

Mello lunged forward and tackled L to the ground, pinning the writhing man underneath him with firm hands around his wrists. One knee dug into L’s chest and the other dug into the man’s thigh, Mello twisting his knee into the detective’s chest when he continued to struggle.

L cried out in pain, but smiled up at Mello, sweat dripping down the man’s cheek. “A-ah…” he said, wincing and turning his head to spit in the grass. “But you forgot that I am L.” 

L’s free knee connected with Mello’s side, throwing the blond off balance temporarily. Using that lack of focus, the detective wrenched his hands from Mello’s grip and grabbed his shoulders, throwing the boy to the ground, taking his position above Mello, and pinning him in the grass instead. 

“Goodnight,” he said, swiftly moving his hand up to the vampire’s neck and applying heavy pressure to a point there. Mello’s eyes widened and a clawed hand raked down L’s back in a last-ditch effort to get free, but L held firm until the boy’s body convulsed and his eyes slipped closed. 

At the steady rise and fall of Mello’s chest, L released his hold on the pressure point and straightened, immediately reverting to his hunched posture as the annoying aches in his body started to escalate to sharp stings and throbs. He pulled off his shirt and tenderly ran long, tapered fingers down his side, pursing his lips at the darkening blotch of purple beginning to form there. The painful stinging in his back and the dampness that seemed to settle there pulled his attention away from his front, instead reaching his hand behind him. He hissed when his hand came away red with blood and looked at the shirt he held in his free hand. It had been ripped to shreds, Mello’s claws having seemingly manifested instinctually in his moment of desperation. 

With a sigh, L sat in the grass by Mello, gently combing through his bangs as the boy slept. He didn’t say it enough, but he was proud of his son. Immensely proud. His intellect had only been sharpened through his years of training and the vampire had a natural gift for combat. He was tough and relentless, his determination and will helping him get through even the toughest of situations. What L was the most proud of, however, was that Mello never relied on his natural gifts to help him. Not once had Mello exposed himself or used his regenerative powers during a mission; the boy had never even put himself in a position to need them. Cuts and bruises were inevitable, but Mello’s quick wit and agility kept the blond from contracting any serious injuries that would require medical attention or immediate healing. All of this L thought about while he watched his son sleep, a small smile on his face.

Slowly, the vampire’s eyes opened and L saw that they were slitted and dark. The detective watched Mello noticeably lick over his fangs, his cheek stretching out slightly farther than normal as his tongue pressed against it. “You’re bleeding… I can smell it,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes. When Mello’s hands pulled away, L met the icy blue eyes of his middle child, the predatory look having been wiped away as the boy regained his senses. “Oh fuck… I didn’t hurt you too bad… Did I?”

L smiled and planted a kiss on Mello’s damp forehead. “I cannot tell. Would you look at my back for me?”

“Of course,” Mello said, sitting up on his knees behind L and breathing a sigh of relief. There were four scratches down the man’s back, but they were shallow enough that they wouldn’t scar. The blood was intimidating to look at at first, but Mello soon realized that the little amount of blood that had actually seeped from the wounds had mixed with sweat, diluting and spreading the red tinge in a frightening, but harmless illusion. 

“I cut you… But it won’t scar. You’ll be fine dad.” He fought to keep his fangs in place, refusing to allow himself to be enticed by his father’s wounds, by the pain that _he_ had inflicted.

L smiled and turned, his slender arms reaching out and pulling Mello against him. “Thank you. I am proud of you Mello,” L muttered, smoothing a hand up and down his son’s back. “You have grown up so well.”

Mello flushed at the praise and rested his forehead against L’s unclothed shoulder. “T-thanks dad… But don’t get fucking soft on me alright?” he teased, smirking up at him.

L grinned back. “I would not dream of it. I simply remembered that it has been a while since I expressed my pleasure at your advancement,” he said, standing and pulling his ripped shirt over his head. “You still lost to me in battle, but you have improved. Your skills are getting sharper, and I do not doubt your ability to inflict pain or win fights.”

Mello watched as his father stood up, chewing the inside of his cheek and his stomach twisting into an uncomfortable knot when he saw a brief flash of L’s bruise and how thin the man was. “We should spar more often. I- Training with you is the fucking best experience. And with dad too. I wish you had more time… I could be so much better.”

An odd, knowing smile graced L’s lips as he stepped inside. “Give it time, Mello. You will be surprised at what you are capable of.”

* * *

After a shower and countless minutes of fussing from Light, a bandaged and relaxed L was sitting on the couch, his sopping wet hair in his face and his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep for a few minutes, but had woken up and was now observing with every sense but his sight. He found that he could gather a lot of information when his family thought he was sleeping, as they were their genuine selves or simply careless when he was seemingly unconscious. 

Today, however, the living room was empty. Light was upstairs helping Matt with some advanced math concepts, Near had gone to his room to finish up the rest of the day’s studies in silence, and Mello had retired to his room also, but not before checking on L, a detail the man noted with a warm feeling in his chest. 

While there had not been a case to work on, L still felt immensely productive. He had finally sparred with Mello, a tradition which was usually the first to go when cases escalated and time became tight, and even before that, he had been up, assisting Light with housework and starting the kids on their work for the day.

As the evening started to creep in, the detective finally allowed himself to relax, sinking back into the couch and breathing deeply and evenly. He only realized that he had fallen asleep two hours later when he awoke with a jolt, his eyes snapping open to take in his environment. The room was empty, as he had left it, save for Mello, who was curled up in a chair and reading a book. The boy must have felt the heat of L’s eyes on him, as he lowered the object in his hands and glanced over.

“Have a good nap, baby?” Mello asked, marking his place and setting the book on the coffee table. “You look so fucking weird when you sleep… You just pass out anywhere.”

L laughed and pulled a knee up to his chest, the long fingers of one hand curling around it. “Oh? I did not know, as I am the only one who cannot see myself while I sleep.”

Mello grinned and rolled his eyes, putting his arms above his head and stretching deeply. “Fucking smart ass… And _you_ always yell at _me_ for being one.”

“It is called ‘parenting,’” L said with a shrug, though the sparkle of mischief in his eyes gave him away.

“Fag.”

“Anger issues.”

Both men glanced at each other before bursting into laughter, Mello’s shoulders shaking as L shook his head fondly, pinching the bridge of his sloping nose. When he had regained some calm, L planted both feet on the ground and outstretched an arm. Mello stood, sitting next to the detective and resting his head on his shoulder as the man’s arm curled around him.

“Have you eaten today?” L asked, peering down at Mello while his index finger lightly prodded his bottom lip. He watched as a concealed blush graced his son’s face, Mello’s cheeks dusted a light pink and his eyes downcast.

“No… But I almost did,” Mello muttered, looking anywhere but L.

“Care to elaborate?” L asked with a chuckle, dipping his head to place a kiss to Mello’s forehead.

Mello turned his head away and sighed through his nose. “Out in the yard… I was disoriented and I’ve been good for a long fucking time. Ya know, avoiding live feeding and mostly sticking to what dad buys? I guess I just have a craving recently…”

“And you want my blood,” L supplied, smiling in understanding when Mello nodded. “Or, rather, you may have my blood. As long as you agree to be sparing, I see no problem with it.”

Mello’s face brightened and he smiled genuinely, reading L’s features to confirm his acceptance before leaning over and biting the man’s neck. L gasped quietly at the jolt of pain that shot through him. It had been a long time since Mello had fed from him and he was unaccustomed to the feeling, his shoulders set firmly and his body ridged. 

**Just fucking relax, dad. It’ll hurt less,** L heard Mello say in his mind, casting a glance down at the boy that was latched onto him. 

Taking a deep breath, he sunk back into the couch and allowed his body to go lax, the pain easing until it had faded entirely. “Thank you Mello,” L said, watching his son’s face as he drank. Mello looked entirely at peace, his features calm and placid. His eyes were closed and L looked on intently, storing the mental image and sensations in his mind to record later in his and Light’s personal records.

All was well until L felt a sudden wetness on his neck, which was starting to travel towards his shoulder. He looked down at Mello once more, the boy’s eyes now open and slightly hazy. 

“Mihael? Are you alright?” L asked, worry laced into his tone.

The vampire’s eyes flicked up to L’s and the man saw that they were filled with bloody tears. “You’re crying…” L frowned, searching Mello’s face for any indication of what was wrong, but the boy only lowered his head and continued drinking. The dampness on his neck and shoulder was getting more pronounced now, and L watched as his son’s shoulders started to subtly shake.

“Let go now, Mihael,” L soothed, gently pushing against Mello’s shoulders until he withdrew, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. The vampire licked at the smears, trying to clean up his mess while L watched on in pensive worry. He hadn’t seen Mello like this since he was a child and he was never this sloppy. A shudder wracked through him as he felt a drop of blood slip down his chest, a small red stain blooming on his white shirt. 

The detective lightly touched his neck, the heavy coating of blood causing his lips to pull into a concerned frown. He stood and entered the kitchen, grabbing some tissues from the counter and bringing them back to the couch. Taking a few for himself, he handed the box to Mello, who took it with a small nod. L wiped his neck and shoulder clean, tossing the blood-stained tissues onto the coffee table. Then, he turned his attention to Mello. The vampire’s cheeks were red and sticky from where the bloody tears had fallen down his face and his eyes were still brimming with them. He was dabbing at his cheeks and eyes with a tissue, his breathing unsteady as he tried to regulate himself.

Tentatively, L reached out and attempted to pull Mello closer, the boy flinching and scooting further away. “Mihael…” L said gently, uncertainty and sadness making his chest tighten. “What happened? Do you feel ill?”

Mello shook his head and swallowed thickly, wiping his eyes one final time before closing them tight.

“Then what has made you so upset? Please tell me, love.”

L heard Mello let out a quivering breath, but the vampire gave no response as he sat on the couch, knees pulled to his chest and his eyes pinched shut. L hated seeing his children upset more than anything, his chest aching from the obvious pain that Mello was in. Pulling out his phone from his jeans pocket, L sent Light a message, asking him to quickly come downstairs.

When Light’s head poked out from the top of the stairwell, L raised a finger to his lips. **‘Something upset Mello and I need you to charm him into telling us.’** L sent, his jaw set. In his mind, there was no other way. The happiness of his children came first.

Light glanced down at his phone and nodded once, quietly making his way down the stairs and sitting next to Mello. “Hey baby…” Light said gently, wrapping a comforting arm around the blond’s shoulders. “Look at me Mihael.” 

Mello shook his head again after a beat, the motion much more delayed than it had been the last time. L slid closer as well, rubbing the boy’s back.

“Mihael,” Light coaxed, squeezing the boy’s shoulder as the color of his eyes began to shift. “Look at me.”

Mello’s head raised, his eyes foggy as he obeyed and was caught up further in Light’s spell.

Light smiled at him and kissed his cheek as a reward. “Very good, baby… Now tell your parents what’s wrong, hm? We just want to help and make you feel better.” 

“You’ll get mad at me…” Mello muttered, his brows slightly pulled together as he fought against Light’s charm.

“No we won’t, my love,” Light soothed, pressing on as he felt Mello’s resistance beginning to slip. “You can tell us anything.”

Mello shook his head. “I-I can’t,” he stuttered, his eyes helplessly fixed on Light as he slowly began to succumb. 

“It would make me so happy if you would tell us what’s bothering you. We can help, Mello,” Light said, gently resting his forehead against Mello’s.

The boy’s eyes glossed over entirely and he melted into Light, the fight against the siren’s magic having been lost. “Annabelle..” the boy murmured. 

All the color drained from the L’s face and his breathing quickened as his chest immediately tightened. The hand that had been rubbing Mello’s back stilled and fell, lying limp on the couch. “W-What did you say?” L asked, his voice barely audible.

Light paled also, releasing Mello from his charm and looking between them, his brow creased in concern. 

Mello blinked and rubbed the haze from his eyes, the pit in his stomach returning and his chest aching as it had before, almost as if there was a gaping hole there. “I said Annabelle…” he said quietly, looking down at his feet. “Annabelle Rose Lawliet… Y-Your mom.”

L stared at Mello, his mouth hanging open slightly and his fingers digging into the knees of his jeans. “How do you know my mother’s name?” At Mello’s silence, L raised his voice. “Answer me! How do you know my mother’s name?”

The boy flinched and he took a shallow breath. “Your blood told me… T-The more I take, the m-more I can learn about a person. I-I saw her…” 

The room went silent. Neither Light nor L had known that their son had this ability, even after years of care and observation. The detective sat stiff as a board, his whole body rigid while his eyes cut into Mello, his expression a mix of amazement, curiosity, and grief. Light was also still. L had told him about his mother many years ago, but the mention of her name and the anguished look on his husband’s face made the winding unpleasantness of loss curl in his stomach.

That was when Mello laughed, a short, soft, but pained sound. “I saw her in the hospital when she was still well…” he started, smiling at his feet. “T-The time that you snuck the entire bowl of candy from the check-in desk to her room… She pulled you up into the hospital bed and let you pick first and she laughed when you took a handful. You let her have the bowl, but she only took a few pieces. ‘For the other kids and their mommies,’ she told you,” Mello said softly, his voice cracking at the end and his expression becoming pained. “You loved her so much… a-and you slept with her, ate every meal with her, and refused to leave her side.” Tears were welling in Mello’s eyes now as he recalled all the pain and agony that L had felt, had _drowned_ in. “A-And I watched when s-she died. I-I can still feel it… I-It hurts," Mello whispered, bloody tears falling down his cheeks and dripping from his chin. “I-I didn’t mean to upset you… o-or make a fucking mess. I didn’t mean to fucking know!”

“It is alright, Mihael,” L said softly, his voice quivering. He blinked back tears and rubbed Mello’s back, pulling the shaking boy into his arms. Never could he have guessed that his son had these powers, nor that he would feel his pain with such searing clarity. 

Tenderly, L pressed a kiss to the top of the boy’s head and smiled slightly. “Would you describe to me what she looked like?” L asked gently, smiling further when Light embraced Mello as well.

The boy sniffed and nodded his head, a tight smile on his lips as he looked up at L. “She was beautiful, and you look so much like her… Her hair was long and raven black, just like yours. She had large, dark eyes, a sloping nose, and thin lips, but she wasn’t tall. Not by a fucking longshot… Otherwise you’re her spitting image.”

L smiled and nodded his head, delicately wiping Mello’s eyes. “She was beautiful, was she not?” he said, glancing to Light and nodding to indicate that he was okay. “I loved her dearly… And I still do. She will always be a part of me and without her… Well, I would not be the man I am today. I hope she is resting well.”

Light leaned over and kissed L’s cheek, proud of his husband for everything that he was and all that he strove to be. Mello nodded and smiled too, tentatively placing his first finger over a spot in the middle of L’s chest, the same place that he had felt the gaping chasm in his own body earlier. L’s eyes widened and he looked down at the boy, surprise and heartbreak intermingling in his expression. 

“She loved you so fucking much, dad,” Mello murmured, gazing up at L with the utmost sincerity.

The siren and vampire watched as L, the world’s best detective and renowned symbol of justice, teared up, droplets of water following the curves of his handsome face. “Thank you…” he said quietly, planting a kiss on his son’s forehead before stretching to kiss his husband’s lips. Not only had he learned more about his child’s talents and natural abilities, but he had also received a type of solace and understanding that he had never thought possible. The pain and years of loss that had never been properly dealt with had been shown to Mello and now L _finally_ had someone who fully understood and had felt what he felt, someone who he didn’t have to try and explain himself to through words.

As he sat there, entangled with his family, he felt the chasm beginning to heal. The void became a little less deep, the painful absence less noticeable, and L smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter come and gone! One of my favorite past times has been speculating the backstories and origins of the Wammy's boys and L, and I just couldn't resist the opportunity to share some of my ideas here, as well as include a little angst and lots of family bonding. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very, very much appreciated. It's fuel to motivate my writing and creative process and never fails to bring a smile to my face!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and expect a little... treat next chapter. Perspective is such a lovely thing...


	4. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond Birthday looks to gather more info about the whereabouts of his vampire prize, returning to the place where he hopes it all began.

**May 7th**

“Yeah, yeah, I get it little buddy,” Beyond “BB” Birthday said into his ear piece, adjusting the sleeves of his newly-purchased, blue button up. “You’re worried, and that’s understandable, but I’ll be back to home base soon. I just need to poke around a bit. You get it.”

He nodded as the person on the other line replied, their speech rapid and broken up by stutters. The black suit coat slipped on beautifully while he listened, the jacket exquisitely tailored and accentuating his broad shoulders and strong chest. “Oh come on now! The vampire isn’t in Romania, silly! He’s in England,” B chided, glancing in the mirror at himself over his shoulder and turning back around to adjust a strand of inky black hair that had fallen out of place. 

The tie was the next to slip on, B’s nimble hands quickly knotting it and sliding it into place, tight, but not too tight. “I’ll be fine,” he said, his voice taking on a gentler tone. “I’ve gotta go… Mmn? Yes, of course. Bye now.” The ear piece beeped, signaling that his call had ended, and he smiled, giving himself one more look in the mirror.

“Perfect.”

He took out the ear piece, setting it on the sink counter before fishing through a bag of makeup. Finally, he settled on green colored contacts, practiced hands easily placing the lenses into his eyes. The makeup was next and it was heavily applied, coating his face and neck a lighter pigment. He continued adding layers until he was satisfied with his overly-youthful appearance. Once more he paused, glancing in the mirror. He added subtle dark lines and shadows beneath his eyes before he left the hotel room.

Three hours later found B standing on the front porch of the last house in sight for miles along a dirt road. He stooped to brush off his black slacks, clearing anyway any dust that might appear unseemly to his, hopefully, future host, and knocked on the door.

After a short pause, the door creaked open, an old woman standing in the doorframe with her hand on the knob. She had a noticeable curve to her posture, her old age undoubtedly responsible for the lack of strength in her back, arms, and legs. B towered over her, the top of the old woman’s head barely reaching the beginning of B’s chest, but what she lacked in physical appearance, she made up for in personality. After only a moment’s glance, B could read kindness on her sunken and sagging features.

“Good afternoon madam,” B greeted, his Romanian fluent and precise. “My name is Bennett Barlow and I just recently transferred to a university here.” He fished through his pockets and pulled out his wallet, showing the woman his ID. “I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about something I’ve been researching? For school of course.”

The woman examined the ID before her eyes flicked to his face. “For university you say?” She shuffled forward, stretching to get a better look at his face, and then stepped aside. “Come in, come in. I have a pot of tea already on the stove, if you would like some.”

“You’re very generous.” B smiled as he stepped inside her home, casting her a wry glance over his shoulder. “You know, you’re much nicer than your neighbors. I’ve been trying all afternoon to get a hold of someone, but I suppose some people like their privacy.”

The woman chuckled and gestured to the only couch before shuffling past him and into the little kitchenette that was in the far corner of the room. 

B sat and took in his surroundings. Her home was undoubtedly small, more of a hut than a house. If he tried, he could probably cross from one side to another in five steps, possibly even less. The couch was accompanied by a single chair, which was positioned by a lamp and a small end table. He leaned forward and tilted his head, staring down a short, narrow hallway that he presumed led to the woman’s bedroom and what was likely a half-bath.

“Our little rural community isn’t used to outsiders,” she said, approaching the couch and handing B a small cup before sitting in the chair opposite him.

B nodded his head in understanding and blew on his tea, glancing up at the woman from beneath his long bangs. “Ah… I see. Well then, thank you. I really owe you one.”

“What is it that you want to know, son?” she asked, raising her own cup to her lips and taking a sip.

“I’m very into culture and history, and I’ve heard that this general area of Romania has a very… _special_ history,” he said, crossing his legs at the knees and taking a small sip of tea. “I’m interested in vampires. I’m still new, but even I’ve heard rumors about the woman who used to live further down the way. The little cottage in the Carpathian Mountains?”

The woman’s lips drew into a tight frown and she sighed. “Oh yes… I knew her, but we rarely ever saw her. She came into town every once in a while, and we made conversation while she was here, but I never… Well, I never knew she was a vampire until the incident.”

B kept his grin to himself, instead displaying a remorseful and thoughtful frown. “I see… I’m sorry for your loss.”

The woman waved her hand in dismissal. “It’s quite alright… It’s been years. Oh, but what they did to her was horrible.” A shudder passed through her then, and B watched, his wide eyes boring into her. “I woke up to shouts and loud noises, and when I went to my window, I saw her house on fire. Everyone came out and watched, but no one but her killers knew what happened exactly… She never came back into town. Firemen put out the fire and the police investigated, but nothing was ever uncovered.”

B stood then, setting his nearly-full tea cup on the end table and approaching her with his hand extended. “I didn’t mean to cause you pain,” he said, brows knitted together in an expression of faux sympathy. “Perhaps we should think of the happier times…”

She looked up at him and smiled ruefully, letting him fold his hand over hers. “Yes… It’s not good to dwell,” she agreed, seeming to look at something beyond B that only she could see. 

“I presume that she looked traditionally Romanian. That would make her a beautiful woman…”

“Well… No, actually,” she said, her thin, gray eyebrows knitting together in slight confusion at the sudden turn in the conversation. “But she was beautiful.”

“Oh?” 

The woman smiled. “I remember the first time I saw her come into town… She stood out from almost everyone in the plaza, and noticeably so. Golden blond hair, blue eyes, and she was always so… modest. But her beauty shone through. Such a kind spirit as well…”

B listened intently, nodding along and smiling as the woman continued to reminisce. All of the information was diligently logged away in his mind, being sorted as useful or impractical as soon as the words left the woman’s mouth. 

When he realized everything he could potentially use had already been gleaned, he squeezed the woman’s hand and smiled. “Thank you for your time, truly. This is more than enough to finish my research.” 

The woman blinked and laughed, only now realizing how long she had been talking. “Of course… Study hard, and make something of yourself.”

* * *

The trip up to the house had been more difficult than B expected. After many years of abandonment, the once straightforward and groomed path had been overcome by roots, brush, and trees. No one cared for the road, seeing as the house was vacant and the murder case had long been closed and forever left open, which made navigation harder. The incline was also a formidable and unpredictable enemy, the path being absurdly steep in some places and blissfully even in others, but B prevailed.

Now, about an hour after he had left the company of the old woman, he stood in front of the decrepit structure that used to be a home. The story he had heard earlier matched up. Most of the right side of the house and the roof was charred and burned. Ash still densely coated the ground, which was devoid of any plant growth. Moss and vines did, however, wind throughout the house, wrapping through windows and around shards of broken glass, constricting flaking, rotting planks of wood and commanding that they stay in place. 

As B stepped closer to the threshold, the only thing he could think was “cursed.” This place was broken and tarnished, an ominous air hanging over him everywhere he went and thickening the more he looked, the longer he stayed. He rested his hand over what would have been the front door, thoroughly coating it in ash and chipping flakes of wood, and breathed in. Char was the most prominent scent, but decay and rot filled his nose as well. With a grin, he leaned around the doorway and looked beyond the house at the great expanse of trees that once surrounded and protected this house like a fortress. The man noted that there was a clear path through the trees, a tail of burnt and shriveled stumps and branches that led deeper and deeper into the forest.

 _She must have fled…_ B noted to himself, clicking his tongue as he stared into the consuming depths of the trees. _And they pursued her through the woods, shit caught on fire, and it never grew back. Eerie…_

He laughed then, a loud, unrestricted giggle bursting from the back of his throat. “Cursed…” he repeated to himself, shaking his head as he stepped inside.

Most of the room’s possessions had been damaged beyond repair. If the fire hadn’t gotten to them first, water damage from the gaping hole in the roof had done the trick. B wandered through the main room, which was surprisingly spacious and much larger than what he imagined a single person would need. He brushed past the main living space and the kitchen and approached the stairs. With great care, he climbed them, only daring to step on anything that appeared to be structurally sound. The second floor was equally unstable, but B walked freely regardless, poking his head into a bathroom and the two bedrooms before going back downstairs. Now on solid, albeit uneven and rotting, ground, he made his way down a hallway off to the side of the house. There, he found a rather large master bedroom, a hallway closet, and a bathroom.

“Now why would a single woman need such a large house?” B said aloud to himself, pacing around the main living space now that he had briefly looked over all the house. While it wasn’t beneath anyone to indulge or take pride in material possessions, the size of the house still didn’t seem to fit. What would a kind, isolated woman be doing with a house designed for three, potentially four people? 

“Surely, her ego couldn’t have been _that_ big. No…” A deranged smile crept onto his face and he spun around the room quickly, laughing before spinning the other way. “Let’s entertain another theory, hm? Suppose she wasn’t alone? Suppose she had a husband? Or a lover!” He threw his head back and cackled at the caving, torn ceiling. “Or a _child_.”

He jammed his hands into his pockets and slowly prowled around the room, occasionally dragging his foot as he took a step. The living room was useless and by far the most damaged, so he turned his attention towards the hallway, the one he had been drawn towards since the beginning and looked at last.

Fingers tailed up and down the hall as he approached the master bedroom, exposing the wallpaper as the grime was wiped off and transferred onto B’s fingers instead. The surface of the bed was ignored, and B wiped his disgusting hands on his once-beautiful suit coat as he began to open water-saturated dresser drawers. Nothing but moldy and dirty clothing was found, each article being ripped out of its resting place and cast onto the floor. His attention, however, was soon caught by something else. He approached the bed, head tilted to the side, and lowered himself, pushing against the side of it until it moved with a groan. 

Underneath the bed there was a small handle and, after B had rubbed away the ashes and dirt with his coat, he saw that there was actually a door of some sort. It was well hidden, the color of the door the same as the flooring, and definitely the most interesting thing in the house. His eyes widened and a grin split across his face. The man set his shoulders and grasped the handle tightly with both hands, pulling with all of his strength until the hatch started to give and finally snapped open. 

“Yes…” B murmured, his big eyes peering into the dark space. The hole wasn’t too deep, so it couldn’t be a passageway, but it did appear to contain some items. The man reached his hand in, delving further and further until the pit had almost swallowed up his forearm. That was when he felt it, the lightest brush of an object. His fingers clasped around it and he lifted it out, studying it closely.

In his hands he held a photo, the only photo that he had seen in the entire house. It depicted a man standing in front of the thriving, luscious nature that had once enveloped the house and was one of the beauties that Romania was known for. He was tall and strong looking with shaggy brown hair and nearly black eyes. His skin was light, bordering on pale, and he stood with his hands in his pockets, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Rather than positioning himself in the middle of the photo, he stood off to the right, all of the area on his left empty except for the trees and flowers that were depicted there. 

B’s lips pulled into a psychotic grin, the corners of the photo crumpling slightly as he clenched it tightly in his hands. “So the vampire did have a lover!” he cried, scanning over the photo once more. 

The only photo in the house. Lots of unfilled space. “Damn you! Hiding from me…” he muttered, folding the photo and tucking it into his shirt pocket. The man must have, at least, had his vampire lover in the photo with him. There could be no other conceivable reason as to why he would stand so far off, but the nature of the vampiric race kept him from seeing what was hidden just out of his reach.

One last time, he reached his hand into the hidden hole in the floor and felt around. There was only one other item, and he pulled it out carefully. 

“Yes!” he cried, laughing hard. “Oh you just couldn’t resist, could you?” 

He stared down at the object in his hands, not a photo this time, but rather a painting. A young child was depicted there, his perfectly painted, porcelain face almost white against the heavily contrasting, all-consuming black of the background. Staring back at B from beneath hair the color of the sun was a pair of vibrant, icy blue eyes. 

He turned the portrait over, reading the inscription on the back in interest, his grin stretching even farther until the corners of his mouth began to hurt.

“Dear Mello,” he said aloud, shaking his head and standing.

The portrait was tucked under his arm, the ruined suit coat slung over his other. His pants were brushed off, the tie was straightened. His shirt was adjusted, and Beyond Birthday exited the forsaken home with a face, and a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter come and gone! This one was very fun for me to write and was done in one go way back in May. I remember it being hard to write the chapters that came before it because I was so excited for this one! I hope you all share my excitement, and the next chapter is also one of my personal favorites.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! You can't even imagine how happy they make me..
> 
> Also, just in case, I, unfortunately, have never traveled abroad or been anywhere near Romania, so anything that appears here is entirely from my imagination or the result of a quick internet search. I am, in no way, knowledgeable about the country, and nor do I claim to be.
> 
> Until next time <3


	5. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the passing of a month, Matt and the Yagami-Lawliets prepare for his next full moon transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do reference the amazing works of Studio Ghibli in this chapter! I do not own, nor have ever claimed to own, either Studio Ghibli or their movies. I also do not own the Death Note characters.
> 
> Also, I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but Mello doesn't exclusively need human blood to survive. Their society has found suitable substitutes in animal blood that can be purchased, just like regular person food! just wanted to put that out there because there's a reference of it in this chapter.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy! This was one of my favorite chapters to write.  
> (But who am I kidding? They were *all* fun!)

**May 11th**

It was about two days until the next full moon and the whole household was preparing. When that night came, Matt would turn the moment the moon rose and stay in his wolf form until the next morning. As always, Light was intent on having the family relax during the day and stay up later at night. It was a way for the non-vampires and non-insomniacs to adjust to night life, as Matt enjoyed having the company of the whole family during the full moon. 

Even though it was almost 1:00 p.m., Near was asleep, his small, thin form curled under L’s left arm. L himself was reading a book, his right leg pulled up against his chest as his eyes rapidly scanned the pages. Light was in the kitchen preparing lunch. A nap earlier in the afternoon had rejuvenated him and now he worked quickly, his eyes fresh and alert. Mello sat on the couch opposite L, his booted feet propped up on the coffee table while he scrolled through his phone and nursed a tall glass of animal blood. Matt was sitting on the arm of the same couch, his leg bouncing and his fingers drumming against the tops of his thighs. 

Everyone had noticed that he seemed to be more anxious, and a lot of his more dog-like habits had reemerged, _especially_ chewing. Nothing in the house seemed to be safe. Even Mello’s shoes had been damaged in their brief, yet destructive encounter with the werewolf’s teeth. Thankfully, Watari, an exceptionally skilled inventor with an eye for monster lore, who also doubled as L’s adoptive father, had recently prepared another batch of chew toys for Matt. These were specially designed and hand-crafted for the teen, and they were more than effective at curbing his urges and keeping him preoccupied. And so he sat now, rolling a toy back and forth between his teeth while he tried to relax.

“Hands, Matt,” L said, glancing over his book at the boy.

“Huh? O-Oh yeah… Sorry,” Matt mumbled around the toy, stuffing his hands in his pocket to distract himself and attempt to keep still.

“It is alight, love. It’s just a little… distracting.”

Matt nodded, his ears flopping over when his head dipped and perking back up when it straightened, and dropped the toy into his lap. “No, yeah. I get it.” He tapped his foot before standing up. “I’ll be out back. Just for a minute.”

Light pursed his lips as Matt disappeared through the sliding doors. “Out back” was Matt-speak for “I need a smoke,” and everyone knew it. Light and L had tried to get him to quit the habit, but it always resurfaced before full moons, no matter how good he had been before.

“Me too,” Mello said, nodding his head at Light before following Matt outside. 

The werewolf sat by the side of the pool, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his downturned mouth and his head inclined to the sky. His tail was swaying back and forth slightly and Mello watched as he took the cigarette from his mouth and let out a long exhale, a cloud of smoke rising up and fanning out in the crisp afternoon breeze.

“Got one to spare?” Mello asked, sitting down beside Matt and laying his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah but… you don’t smoke,” Matt replied, glancing at Mello out of the corner of his eye.

The vampire held his hand out, a small gap between his index and middle finger, and the werewolf placed a lit cigarette between them. Mello smiled and kissed his cheek before raising it to his lips and taking a small drag. It tasted disgusting, but he did feel warm and calm as the smoke made its way through his lungs. 

“This is shit,” Mello laughed as he breathed out the smoke, resting the hand that was holding the cigarette on his knee and watching it burn.

Matt laughed. “I know… but fucking hell it’s addicting. Keeps me calm.”

The blond reached over with his free hand and laced his and Matt’s fingers together. “You don’t have to fucking do this. I know you get anxious, but we’ll be with you.” He nudged his beloved in the side and grinned. “Plus you always have fun anyway, dumbass.” 

Matt’s hand stilled on its way to his mouth and Mello smiled, maintaining eye contact as he slowly reached over and took the cigarette from him and stomped them both out with his foot. 

“Let’s go inside k? Maybe hit the workout room before lunch? It’ll help you blow off some steam,” Mello said, standing and pulling Matt up along with him.

The boy smiled and Mello felt his heart melting. Tenderly, he pulled the werewolf’s goggles up and onto his forehead so that he could see the stunning forest green eyes he adored. The redhead leaned forward and placed a slow, soft kiss to the vampire’s lips. “I’d like that…” he murmured against the blond’s mouth, his eyes still closed.

Without another word, Mello pulled the other boy inside and up to their room to change.

* * *

The evening before the full moon was spent in a blanket fort. No matter how childish it seemed, all three children, Matt and Near especially, _loved_ to build and lounge around on top of the blanketed, pillow-strewn ground. This fort, out of all the others that had been built throughout the years, was extravagant. It covered the majority of the living room, only stopping just before the stairs and the kitchen, and had high ceilings to accommodate the adults and Matt, who was by far the tallest of the boys. 

Matt, much to everyone’s relief, was much calmer than he had been the last couple of days and, ever since Mello’s intervention, the redhead had been clean, not even stepping outside for a quick smoke. The chewing, however, had only worsened, much to Light’s dismay. Even now, Matt had a pillow in his mouth, his jaw working up and down as he chewed up the siren’s décor.

Near giggled and grabbed the end of the pillow that was hanging out of the werewolf’s mouth. “Let go, Matt.”

Matt grinned and pulled back, forcing Near to grab tighter onto the pillow to keep from losing his grip. 

Near laughed again, a rare smile on his face. “No Matty! This is not a game of tug of war.”

The werewolf only pulled harder in response and Near responded in kind, using all the strength in his thin arms to pull the pillow back towards him.

“Not my pillows!” Light huffed, making his way over to both of his boys. “Drop it Matty. We have other things you can use to chew, but-” 

He was cut off as the pillow ripped in half, a plume of feathers rising into the air and scattering around them. Near’s eyes widened and he fell back, the sudden lack of resistance to his pulls causing his momentum to throw him back onto the ground. Matt’s body jolted, but he stayed upright, the other half of the pillow firmly clamped between his teeth.

Mello blinked before bursting into giggles, curling on his side on a pile of pillows as he laughed. L raised a hand to his mouth to hide his own amusement and Light blinked, surveying the aftermath of his furniture’s destruction.

“Oh shit! Sorry dad!” Matt said, the pillow falling from his mouth. He blushed hard, his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, and his ears dusted a bright red.

“N-No! Don’t fucking apologize for that!” Mello laughed as he shook his head fondly, eyes fixed on Light’s dismayed countenance. “You’re a _riot_ babes…”

“Thank you for apologizing,” Light cut in, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And it’s okay… Pillows can be replaced, but you have toys and supplies to help you with your urges. Just… try to remember that, okay?”

Matt nodded his head in embarrassment while L slipped out of the fort, appearing again soon with a bowl of M&Ms and a bowl of popcorn. “Pillow crisis aside, are we starting the movie soon?”

“Yes please,” Near added, who was now upright and sitting in Matt’s lap.

“I hate to agree with the brat,” Mello started, propping himself up on an elbow and popping a handful of M&Ms into his mouth, “but I fucking do. Movie time.”

Light smiled and laughed, moving towards the little television screen that they had put in the fort. “Okay, okay! Matt should get to pick though. Matty?”

Matt beamed and looked down at Near, pulling the bowl of popcorn into the ghost’s lap. “Mmm… I think I’ll let Near pick. He likes animated stuff the most… and everyone seems to like those movies too,” he said, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

The vampire crawled over to his brothers and leaned against Matt’s side while Near hummed. “How about a Studio Ghibli movie?” Near asked, nuzzling his head under Matt’s chin. “Spirited Away?”

“I am so fucking in!” Matt beamed, ruffling the soft tendrils of the boy’s hair.

“Yeah, whatever,” Mello huffed, rolling his eyes in a weak attempt to hide his pleasure at the choice as he hugged onto Matt’s arm.

“I am amenable to that also.” 

L’s approval was the final vote and Light smiled, switching the tv on and beginning to play the movie. Both parents settled behind their children with the siren seated on the left beside Matt and the detective seated on the right, beside Mello.

Matt instantly leaned into Light and smiled up at him when the siren kissed his head. He felt much better now that it was the eve of the full moon and he had his family surrounding him, encasing him in a pile of warmth, love, and affection. 

“I love you, son,” Light said quietly into Matt’s ear as the opening music of the movie played.

“I love you too.”

* * *

The night had finally arrived and Matt was ready. He sat on the couch, his vampire love in his lap and his ghost brother cuddled up under his arm. Light and L were working together on snacks in the kitchen to give to the kids before they would send Matt outside.

“How are you feeling Matt?” L called, licking strawberry jam off his fingers.

“I’m alright… How much time do I have left?”

“About twenty-five minutes,” Light said, bringing a tray of biscuits, jam, and fruit over to the boys.

Near happily plucked a strawberry off the arrangement and bit it off just before the stem. Matt breathed a long exhale through his nose as he grabbed a biscuit, slathering it in jam before popping it into his mouth. “Got it,” he said through a mouthful of food, which elicited a snicker from Mello.

“Eat up, loves. We will all be outside soon,” L said, slinging an arm around his husband’s waist and stooping to kiss Matt’s forehead. He himself took a strawberry, placing the whole thing in his mouth, stem and all.

Near tilted his head. “Dad, you’re not supposed to eat it that way.”

L’s tongue poked out of his mouth, the stem and leaves perfectly intact. He plucked it up with his index finger and thumb before his lips pulled into a wry smile. “I do a lot of things in manners that I am not supposed to. But it is effective, no?”

Light rolled his eyes while the trio laughed. “You do you dad!” Matt cheered, cramming another biscuit in his mouth.

“Yeah! Don’t let the fucking system control you dad!” Mello added, grinning and sticking his tongue out at Light.

“Very nice,” Light said sarcastically as he gently cupped one side of Matt’s face. “You need to get going. Make sure you go to the bathroom and get into your robe. We don’t want you to ruin any more clothes.”

Matt leaned into his touch, grabbing one final biscuit with a grin. “On it dad. Oh, and sorry in advance if anything… happens.”

With a mouth full of biscuit, the werewolf stood, bounding up the stairs two at a time and disappearing down the hallway. 

“I’ll go with him,” Mello added, ruffling Near’s hair and following Matt, vanishing as well.

Matt was half naked by the time Mello caught up, only his boxers remaining. “Well, well, well… Look what we have here,” Mello teased, leaning in the doorway.

Matt blushed, shaking his head as he stripped all the way and slid on a robe. “Fuck off Mells.”

“Dogs don’t need goggles,” Mello said, resting his hands on Matt’s shoulders. He turned the werewolf so that he was facing him and raised his long, elegant fingers to the sides of Matt’s face. “May I?” 

Matt’s eyes widened and he smiled, his handsome, freckled face dusted a light pink. “You may… but I’m not a fucking dog!” he huffed indignantly, his forest green eyes flashing with mischief.

The goggles slipped over the werewolf’s head and were placed with care on the bedside table. “My bad, I meant glorified dog.” Mello smirked, running his hands down Matt’s thinly clothed, strong chest. 

The other boy simply rolled his eyes, his hand circling around the blond’s thin waist. “Just shut up and give me a kiss before I go full wolf on you.”

Mello laughed, the golden strands of his hair swaying, and pressed a gentle kiss to Matt’s lips. “Did I do it right?” Mello teased, pulling away far too soon.

Matt shook his head and pressed forward, holding the vampire in a much longer kiss. “Now it’s right,” he said with a nod before quickly kissing the blond again, his blue eyes wide open and shining in surprise at the gesture. 

“Ah, I see…” Mello mumbled, absently brushing his fingertips over his lips while Matt laughed.

“Later dummy,” Matt called, starting to head down the stairs. Mello followed, falling into step beside his partner, who walked straight out into the backyard, turning and giving a cheesy salute as he closed the door and moved out of sight.

Collapsing onto the couch, Mello’s personal space was almost instantly invaded by Near, who draped himself across the vampire’s legs. Light and L sat down as well, their backs, along with Mello’s and Near’s, to the door. 

Matt liked to have his privacy during transformations. While the whole family had partaken in the ritual in the past, the trio, and more importantly Matt, had been much younger then. Now that he was older, the teen would go outside by himself while the rest of the Yagami-Lawliets waited patiently inside until Matt gave them a sign that the event was over. And so Mello sat now, his shoulders stiff and hands wringing together as he waited for what he knew would go smoothly, but still felt anxious about anyways.

Fast enough, there was a sound at the glass door and, even though it was highly unpleasant and chilling, everyone jumped up with smiles on their faces and turned to look. A rather large beast, with an appearance somewhere between a dog and a wolf, was pawing at the door, the long claws on the glass producing a horrible sound that would make anyone cringe. Its fur was shaggy, matted in some places and flowing freely in others, but what stood out the most was the eye-catching, fiery red pigment of its coat, which was illuminated beautifully in the moonlight. 

Mello approached the door first and the animal reared its head, a long, pink tongue hanging out of its mouth as it panted. He smiled as he met the beast’s bright green eyes and slowly opened the door, just a crack. Immediately, the animal tried to squeeze its head inside, whining and straining as its face was squished between the door and the wall.

The vampire clicked his tongue. “Easy Matty. Back the fuck up so we can come outside. You can’t go in the house.” 

A whine was the reply he received, but after a brief staring match, the animal backed up a few feet and promptly sat on the ground, behaving, at least for the time being.

“Good Matty,” Mello praised, opening the door wider and ushering his brother and parents through before closing it. 

Near hadn’t been outside more than a minute before the beast had tackled him onto the soft grass, the ghost able to do nothing but laugh as his face was thoroughly licked and coated in slobber. 

“Matt!” He giggled, pushing away the creature’s big head with both of his hands and trying, unsuccessfully, to wiggle out from under its four powerful paws. 

The beast merely ducked under his hands and continued its assault on the young boy’s face, its tail wagging back and forth happily. When it was finished, it carefully stepped around the ghost and approached Mello.

“The fuck you want traitor?” he huffed, crossing his legs at the knee and turning his head away from what he had previously called “a glorified dog.”

He grunted as the full weight of the animal’s head was laid on his lap, its big, striking green eyes staring up at Mello remorsefully.

The blond bit his lip, prying his eyes away from the sight. “No… No fucking puppydog eyes. They don’t work on me,” he said firmly, despite the fact that the animal’s expression had already touched him and made him want to forgive Matt for any and every transgression for the rest of time, no matter what it was that he had done.

He chanced another glance and was immediately caught up in those eyes, eyes that stayed the same no matter what his beloved looked like. “Oh fuck it… I forgive you! Dammit… You cheat!” He huffed, scratching the creature behind its ear before moving his hands down to cup its face.

The response he received was a deep bark and a lick to the hand, the beast lingering an extra second to nuzzle into his touch before it trotted away and up to L and Light, who were watching the proceedings from the hammock. It sniffed both of their legs before pawing at the siren’s knee, the man lowering his face for a customary lick to the cheek. The same was done to L before the creature tilted its head, its mouth opening to allow its tongue to hang out.

“What is that look for, Matt?” L asked, leaning forward to rub the animal’s chest.

Suddenly, the beast shifted its weight onto its hind legs and sprang up, jumping at L and Light. It landed heavily on the laps of both men, the hammock swinging violently and almost collapsing under the weight. L cried out and quickly reached for one of the metal posts that was holding the hammock up, thankfully steadying it with the help of Light before both he and his husband were violently thrown off it. All the while the red-furred animal laid happily on the laps of the men, unbothered by the motion of the hammock and looking up at them both expectantly.

“Mail!” Light gasped, his face slightly pale. “You could have… I just… Be careful next time!”

The beast tilted its head before licking from Light’s neck up to his nose, happily panting as it lounged.

“He just wants cuddles, dad,” Near said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and sitting up in the grass.

“And pets,” Mello added, grinning covertly at the chaos of the moment.

The animal yipped in affirmation and wagged its tail, eliciting a laugh from both men, who swiftly lowered their hands and began to pet and scratch all over the beast’s long, shaggy body. Its tail only wagged harder as the animal received four hands worth of contact, gentle fingers rubbing its torso and scratching behind its ears. 

“Who’s a good Matty? Hm?” Light cooed, lowering his face so that it was even with the beast’s. “Who’s my good boy?”

The animal barked, a loud, deep sound, and licked the siren’s face, its eyes bright and sparkling with excitement. Its tail wagged harder and thumped heavily against L’s chest, the man grunting and bracing himself against the extreme force behind each blow. 

“I found a ball,” Near said, holding a tennis ball in his hand from where he sat next to Mello. “Do you want to play fetch?” 

The ghost’s lap was quickly weighed down by a large, furry head, the animal’s mouth open wide as it strained to reach the ball that was clasped in the boy’s small hand. Near giggled and threw the ball across the yard, watching as the beast bounded after it heavily. It trotted back over, the ball clamped between its massive jaws, and dropped it in Mello’s lap. The vampire picked up the ball and cringed, both his lap and his fingers coated in slobber.

“Fucking gross babes…” Mello muttered, throwing the ball hard. 

The beast sprinted across the yard with surprising swiftness, catching the ball in its mouth when it bounced off the fence, and chose Light to throw the ball next. Steeling himself, the siren picked up the ball and tossed it high in the air. The animal backed up a few steps, its head inclined towards the stars, and opened its mouth, catching the ball on the first try and depositing it in L’s lap next.

They played like that for a while, the beast continuing to rotate between people and sprinting after every ball with the same tireless vigor. The game only stopped when the beast almost swallowed the ball. It had trotted up to Mello and opened its mouth, but there was no ball inside. Everyone had watched in panicked silence until the creature whined and lowered its head, hacking until it dislodged the ball from its throat and happily pushed it towards Light with its nose. The siren had promptly pocketed the ball and refused to play again, as one scare was more than enough for him.

Now, as the time approached 1:00 a.m., Mello and the creature were wrestling, each with more energy than they knew what to do with. The vampire had the beast pinned underneath him, his wrists holding down its strong paws as it struggled and writhed, teeth bared playfully.

“Is that all you got?” Mello grinned, putting more pressure on the beast’s paws as it thrashed.

The creature barked and rolled with great strength, flipping Mello over and pinning him down with powerful paws on his chest. Mello grunted and coughed, smirking up at the beast and pushing against its chest, trying to get free. The animal growled and dipped its head, nipping at the vampire’s arms and hands playfully. Its robust jaws clamped down around the blond’s wrist and sharp teeth pierced through the boy’s porcelain skin, blood squirting from the wound. 

Light stiffened as Mello cried out, the siren jumping up from his lawn chair and making his way towards the pair, only pausing when the blond held up his free hand, his palm extended towards Light. “It’s okay,” he said, gritting his teeth. “He’s too big for his fucking body. He didn’t mean it.”

“Are you sure Mello? Maybe you should play gentler with him.” Light frowned, his gaze switching between the boy and the creature.

Mello glanced up at the beast that still had him pinned down. His arm was hanging loosely from the beast’s mouth, which was open wide to avoid biting him again. Its tongue was gently lapping at the cut, not out of bloodlust, but in an attempt to heal and soothe the pain. “Yeah, I’m fucking sure,” Mello said, pulling his now intact wrist out of the animal’s mouth and showing it to his dad. “He can’t hurt me. Bring it on!”

Light sighed and shook his head fondly as a happy bark reverberated through the backyard, both his boys going back to playing roughly and rolling around in the grass.

“Will they be alright?” Near asked, his inflectionless voice barely manifesting over the barks and shouts.

The siren nodded and pulled Near onto his lawn chair, sitting there together with his son and husband. “Yes… Yes they will,” Light said, watching his boys make chaos in the backyard.

“Realistically, they are perfect for each other. Matt is too powerful for his gentle heart and does not know his own strength, but Mello can never be injured as long as he is sated with blood. They could play forever, if they chose to,” L mused, tilting his head as the beast raked its long claws down one of Mello’s arms, the wounds healing almost as soon as they were made.

Near hummed, his thin lips pursed together in concern. “But isn’t that merely a prolonged instance of mutually assured destruction? Mello has to be fed to heal and Matt doesn’t have regenerative powers.”

L chuckled, his thumb pressed against his bottom lip. “You are correct in your assumption, but, since the transformation only lasts a few hours, both will be fine.”

White hair flopped across Near’s forehead as he nodded and watched his brothers wrestle violently on the grass. If he were to attempt the same thing, he had no doubt that he would be ripped to shreds within seconds, his small body much too frail and Matt’s wolf-like form much too robust. He wouldn’t even stand a chance.

“Not so tough now are ya, you fucking mutt?!” Mello laughed. He was laying on top of the beast, using his body weight to keep it pinned down on the ground. Its legs were moving, almost as if it was trying to run while laying on its side. Its head had also lolled to the side, panting heavily. “W-Who’s the fucking king?!”

The animal whined and sneezed, continuing to wiggle under the vampire. When Mello’s body went a little more lax, the beast sprung up, untangling itself from the blond and pushing him to the ground with its paws. It towered over him for a minute before opening its jaws wide, positing itself so that in one fluid movement, it could bite the blond’s neck.

Mello looked up at the beast with wide eyes before giving a tired laugh and closing his eyes. “You’re the fucking king… You win.” 

Bright green eyes blinked before it withdrew and closed its mouth, collapsing on top of the blond’s chest. Mello wheezed and grunted as the full weight of the beast settled over him, his breathing constricted and labored. “T-Too heavy!”

He was met with a whine and the creature rolled off him, laying on its side next to the boy and panting heavily. Mello laughed and cuddled up to it, resting his head over the beast’s fluffy chest. The sound of a rapid heartbeat filled his ears and he smiled, laying his arm over its massive form. “Did I wear you out?”

The beast gave a tired bark and Mello giggled, closing his eyes. “Yeah, yeah… I’m sleepy too.”

Light smiled and pulled Near into his lap as he watched his other two children drift off to sleep, both enveloped in each other and lying on the newly-cut grass. “Is anyone else tired?” Light whispered, looking pointedly at Near as the young boy’s head bobbed.

“Perhaps slightly,” Near murmured, leaning back against his dad’s chest.

“Then rest your eyes,” L said, gently kissing the boy’s temple.

Near shook his head. “But what if I miss something?” 

“We’ll wake you up,” Light reassured, combing soothingly through his hair. “Now sleep. It’s almost 3 a.m.”

The ghost sighed, but eventually acquiesced, his body going lax as he reclined against Light and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes, leaving the detective and the siren alone for the time being.

Light stretched his arm out and L fell into his embrace, resting his cheek against the man’s shoulder, and they talked for a while, their voices hushed as they watched their children sleep. 

It was only after the rapid passing of a few hours that the beast began to stir again, the movement waking up Mello in the process. It stood with a whine and stretched, putting most of its weight on its hind legs and leaning backwards before shaking. The vampire laughed and rubbed its back, raising his free hand to rub the sleep from his bleary blue eyes.

“Have a good nap, puppy?” Mello asked, receiving a bark in response. 

The boy laughed and turned to Light. “How much time left, dad?” 

The siren checked his watch. “About two hours,” he said, gently nudging Near awake.

“Perfect… Thanks dad,” Mello replied, snickering when Near let out an audible whine and balled his hands into fists, starting to rub his eyes.

L leaned forward to get a better look at the beast and smiled, patting his lap. “Matt, come here, love. Your fur is all matted.”

The beast cocked its head and traipsed over to L, sitting in front of him expectantly. The detective smiled and stood, rubbing the beast’s fluffy chest before standing and patting the side of his leg to beckon it. L kept walking until he and the animal were close to a little storage bin and the detective reached inside, pulling out a brush. With a wagging tail, the beast lowered itself until it was laying down just inches in front of the detective, who started gently combing out the matts and tangles in its long, silky, red coat. 

“You don’t have to do that, dad,” Near said, his words slurring together slightly from drowsiness. “Matty could just go swimming.”

L paled and started to open his mouth, but the beast immediately sprang to its feet and dashed away. It ran up to the side of the pool, tongue hanging out of its mouth, and pawed at the fence that separated it from the water.

“Oops…” Near giggled, recognizing that he had said a trigger word for almost any dog.

The detective breathed a sigh out of his nose. “It is alright, but now he will want to go in.”

“You’re the one who’s upset?” Light questioned, sending a slight glare L’s way. “Who’s the one who has to get dog hair out of the filter? Hm?”

Everyone pointed their index fingers at Light and Mello laughed, holding his stomach as he doubled over for comedic effect. “It’s fine!” he said as he straightened. “You put the fence up and Matty will behave, won’t you Matty?”

Even before the words left Mello’s mouth, the beast had clawed with intent at the screened part of the fence, effectively slicing it open. The plastic poles were the next to go, crushed and splintered beyond repair by the beast’s massive jaws. With access to the pool now unobstructed, the animal jumped in, splashing water all over the deck. 

Mello gasped as his back was splashed, shivering when the water soaked through his leather shirt and doused his skin. “Matty!” He huffed, whipping around and glaring at the water-treading beast. “I just put in a fucking good word for you!”

The beast snuffed and barked, promptly swimming away from the person that had just chastised it. 

Mello flushed. “Hey! Don’t fucking turn on me! You swim back over here right now mister.” But the beast did not comply. It swam to the deep end, far away from Mello, and made sure to keep its back turned to him at all times.

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re even petty as a fucking dog…” he muttered, throwing off his shirt, shoes, and pants as the rest of the family laughed. The vampire soon joined the beast in the pool, cannonballing into the deep-end and intentionally soaking both it, and L, who frowned. But soon, L joined the party as well; he was already soaked through, thanks to Mello, so naturally it was the only way to proceed. Near rolled up his pant legs and sat on the steps at the pool’s entrance, occasionally receiving licks or splashes when the beast made its way around the pool. Light, however, made sure to stay far away from the action. Despite being a siren, this night was meant to be focused around Matt, and he knew that if he got in, he would need a lot of help getting back out when the time came. And so he sat now on the grass, smiling as he watched his family play and listened to the shouts and laughter.

As the sky started to lighten and the inky black of night became a collage of purple, orange, and pink hues, everyone made their way out of the pool. Light ducked back inside, reemerging a few minutes later with towels and frantically jumping out of the way as the beast started to shake itself dry. After wrapping himself in a towel, Near fell asleep once more, his head resting on Light’s lap, who was starting to drift himself. L sat in a lawn chair beside them, encased in his own towel and watching as Mello led the shaggy, damp animal over to the hammock, Matt’s discarded robe over his arm.

“Are you ready to come back?” Mello muttered into wet fur, his arms wrapped tightly around the beast’s neck. “Because I missed you… and this part always scares me.”

The animal whined quietly in response, nuzzling its head against the vampire’s.

Mello sighed and breathed in, ignoring the wet dog smell and closing his eyes. “I’m gonna fucking say this once, and only because you won’t remember it,” he whispered as he absently ran his fingers down the animal’s back. “I know you’ll always come back… but sometimes—just for a second—I think you won’t.” The confession was muttered into the beast’s neck and was barely loud enough for Mello himself to hear, but his solemn expression shifted and he laughed when the beast licked his cheek. It wiggled out of his grip and moved over to lay in the grass, its head inclined towards the rising sun. 

He watched as the change started to take place, the beast’s legs lengthening and the fur starting to recede as it squirmed uncomfortably in the grass and let out short, strangled whines. Paws morphed into hands and feet, which frantically grabbed at the grass between howls, leafy green blades popping up and being crushed between clenched human fingers and toes. Soon, the furry body gave way to a chest and an abdomen that arched in the grass, the dog-like head still twisting in pain and panting hard. The head was the last thing that changed, the beast’s long snout shortening into a human nose, its fur receding to reveal freckled skin and parted pink lips. Finally, the small, beady eyes of an animal expanded and rounded into human eyes, Matt’s long lashes made more prominent as he laid there with his eyes shut, breathing deeply as his twisted and contorted features relaxed until his face was placid. All that remained of the beast were two perked up, dog-like ears and a tail, which was beginning to sway back and forth as the teen regained consciousness.

Mello approached his newly-transformed, unconscious partner and laid the robe over the redhead’s waist, giving him privacy and concealing him from any wandering eyes. “Hey baby…” He said softly, one hand cupping a flushed, freckled cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Matt’s eyes opened slowly and immediately shifted to Mello, the werewolf’s lips pulling into a tight, lopsided grin. “I-I’m alright… Thanks for asking. I wasn’t too bad, was I?”

He immediately paled when the vampire laughed, his face buried in Matt’s bare chest. “You fucking _destroyed_ the pool fence. Dad didn’t want you getting in, but you can’t fucking stop the beast.” 

Matt groaned, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he covered his eyes with his hand. “Fuck me… I-I’ll apologize later.”

With a smile, the werewolf stood on unsteady feet, holding the robe in place with one hand and resting the other on the small of the vampire’s back. The blond was slowly led to the hammock where he waited for his partner to climb in first, joining him as soon as he was settled.

“I didn’t worry you too much, right?” Matt asked through a yawn, wrapping his arm protectively around Mello’s shoulders and pulling him tight against his chest as he closed his eyes.

“No…” Mello said softly, gazing up at the relaxed countenance of his beloved. “No you didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been looking forward to posting this one for a while! At the time, it was a little challenging to write and I had to muscle through it a couple of times, but I really do love this chapter and had a lot of fun with it. I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! They always make my day and I make it my mission to reply to each comment to show you guys how happy you made me!
> 
> I don't think I've mentioned this before, but I do have a Tumblr. I mostly reblog Death Note things, but I occasionally draw and have some information about Bonds/the Monster Verse on there! So follow @graciegirly06 on Tumblr if you have any interest!
> 
> Next chapter comes out next Friday!


	6. The Man in Moscow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond's travels continue as he seeks out his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with another B-focused chapter!
> 
> Little disclaimer for this one: I (also) have never been to Russia! I did enough research to make most of everything realistic, but I'm not entirely sure, as I've never been there. I apologize in advance if not everything is accurate, but I tried and I'm here to tell a story, so it's okay if it's not all correct.
> 
> Enjoy!

**June 5th**

Though it was a June day, the weather in Moscow was chilling. Crisp winds seemed to penetrate through everyone’s clothes, no matter how many layers they wore, the cold biting into their very bones.

Beyond Birthday sat behind a librarian’s desk, his short, dark brown hair sweeping lightly over the top of his tan forehead. His chin and jaw were heavy with stubble, the beard having grown in nicely and framing his face. Crystal blue eyes surveyed the building as people came rushing in to avoid the winds, their faces flushed and puffy from the environment’s assault.

Dozens of people gathering books, sitting at tables, and using computers was the main event, and not much had changed since the moment B had first entered the building. Yet there he stood, leaned forward on his elbows with his chin in the palm of his hand and his sweater pulling taunt where his shoulder blades pressed against the fabric. 

He cleared his throat and glanced down at the book that was spread out in front of him, skimming the pages absently as his mind tuned in to what was happening around him: the soft sound of a chair being pushed back against the friction of plush carpet, faint clicks and clacks of computer keys as dozens of hands typed, hushed whispers of “Wrong section,” “...and so I said…,” and “Where can I find…” echoing in the back of his mind.

The gossip streamed in—well, to anyone who knew what to listen for—but none of it was helpful to him. The only purpose it served was to make B feel like he wasn’t B at all, but rather someone else. Perhaps someone better, even. 

All at once, the sounds of tapping lowered, and B looked up. A young woman who had been using the computers had just left, being pulled to the back shelves by another girl of similar age. As he watched, a little boy passed by the computer, his face the perfect height to be illuminated by an artificial blue for the brief second that he remained in the path of the device. 

_She left it on…_

He stood and quietly made his way over to the computer, peering over the back of the chair at the screen. Long fingers settled over the mouse and he started the process of logging off, as was his duty as a “librarian,” but he paused, the abbreviated words of a single tab catching his interest. The screen shifted over with a click and a new web page appeared on the monitor, which was about the demographics of the Russian population. 

B glanced around the room before seating himself in the chair and quickly scrolling through the page. Headings on the rich or upper class were skipped, as were middle to high income groups. At the bottom of the page was a brief paragraph on the lower class and homeless population. It even provided a few external links to cited sources and other websites with similar information. 

All of them were tabbed and B read through them, even doubling back and searching explicitly for key words and phrases, but they all came up blank. The man’s thick eyebrows furrowed together and he closed every tab, opening up a search engine and going for a more direct approach.

The word “Keehl” was inputted, but all the results were either ancestry websites or filled with pointless information. 

He scrolled down farther. _Traditionally German or Russian… Potentially Ukrainian, but definitely originating from Eastern Europe._ B thought, logging off the computer and pushing the chair in neatly. _It would be logical to assume with 81% certainty that the mother stayed in her birth country, which is supported by the fact that she was even hesitant to go into town. That means the father is the Keehl, and he was foreign._

As he looked around, there was a man waiting at the front desk, a stack of books under his fur coat-clad arm. B moved back behind the counter, flashing the man a charming smile. “My apologies, sir. Thank you for being patient.” The Russian rolled off his tongue fluently, the slight mistakes in his accent barely noticeable, even to a native speaker.

“Just these. Be quick.” The man replied in a gruff tone, hoisting his books up onto the counter.

B nodded and started to scan his books, the hairs on the back of his neck already prickling from the way the man had spoken to him. “It’s cold outside today. An interesting chill hm?”

The man’s eyes narrowed, but his lips curled up and he husked out a laugh, apparently indulging B for the time being. “Agreed. I hate the cold. All the bums come out and complain or beg. Least they’re not hogging the public amenities.”

“Bums, you say?” B asked. His tone was flat, but he had to bow his head to keep his twisting grin concealed.

“Yeah, bums. One fucker even tried to sell me drugs and cigars. Both were knockoffs. Anyone could see that from a mile away.”

The rest of the interaction was spent in silence until B had finished scanning the man’s books and setting him up. As he was leaving, the man turned, his mustache pulling down as he scowled. “Oh, hey, avoid the Kutuzov Avenue area.”

B smiled, his countenance displaying nothing but thankfulness. “That’s very kind of you. I will.”

* * *

Two days later found B on the streets of Moscow, his long, brown hair almost black with grease and dirt and his face sunken and thin, his skin attempting to cling onto what little bones and definition he had left. The beard had grown and become unruly without proper equipment to shave and maintain, even a mustache was plastered above his upper lip, covering it in some places. His cheeks were dirty, smudged with dirt and blood and his eyes were lined with exhaustion from long nights with no bed and no home to protect from the elements. The white t-shirt he wore was long and baggy, his thin, weak frame much too starved to even dream of filling out the fabric. His flannel was dirty and torn, the ends frayed and not quite long enough from continued use over the years as his body outgrew what little he had. Ripped jeans and a pair of shoes without soles was the only other thing he owned, and all of them he wore now as he sat, shivering, on the streets, the epitome of a homeless man.

No one looked at him as they passed by, not even gracing him with a glance over their shoulder. As time went on, a few women and men had dropped coins and Russian Rubles in front of him, casting him a pitying smile as they hurried their children along or sped off towards their jobs. He pocketed all the money with a nod and a thankful smile, his eyes constantly scanning the busy street, racing cars, and passing people.

After an hour, he picked himself up and began wandering, receiving angry glances as he accidentally brushed people on his way by, quickening his limp if someone’s look became a little too threatening. 

By 1:30 p.m., he had made his way to Kutuzov Avenue. In the center of it all was a large, grassy plaza. A tall spire rose from the ground, a golden star perched atop it as grounded statues kept watch. Surrounding the plaza were busy roads, the traffic overabundant and piling up as massive industrial buildings wound up towards the heavens, each attempting to stretch just a bit higher than its neighbor. 

B took to the alleyways, limping between the buildings and keeping to the shadows as he coughed and spluttered. He passed other homeless citizens, meeting their eyes and nodding as he moved along. The world was rotten, that much he had learned from a young age, and he could do nothing for them now, so he continued walking. 

On his fourth alleyway, he passed a woman and her child, a little girl of about three years of age. He paused as the toddler looked up at him, her eyes wide and dark instead of the light pigment he typically saw in the crowded streets. Without another word, he took off his flannel, draping it over the girl’s frail shoulders. The money he had gathered went into the mother’s hand and he trudged along, never looking back.

The fifth alleyway felt different than all the rest, an ominous feeling weighing down B’s shoulders, but a jolt of success and excitement sparked in his belly. He glanced up and saw a man at the far end of the alleyway. He was leaned up against the cool brick wall, his left side illuminated by the light of the open street while his other half was cast in the dark shadow of the alley. His hair, much like B’s, was muddy brown and long, but his facial hair was far more wild. As B approached, he saw that gray had started to streak the man’s hair, which also manifested as patches in his beard. Nearly black eyes flicked to the crystal blue of B’s, a cigarette dangling out of chapped, scarred lips.

“Get the fuck out. This is my turf.” The man said. His voice was gravelly and cracked, like the low rumble of thunder and television static combined into one. It was, as B had quickly decided, unpleasant.

“Oh? I didn’t realize…” B muttered, shuffling closer and coughing into the crook of his elbow. “I was just looking for someone…”

“Don’t give a fuck. Get out. You’ll kill my business.”

B tilted his head. “Business?”

The man snarled and turned his head, spitting his cigarette and a glob of saliva at B’s feet. “I _said_ get. OUT!”

“If you’re looking for money, I have a way.” B said evenly, stepping around the disgusting substance in front of him. “This guy I’m looking for… Someone told me if I got him to just sit and answer questions, then I’d get a hell of a lot of money. I’ll split it with you if you help me look. The deadline’s today and Moscow is a big fucking place.”

Dark eyes narrowed and the man pulled away from the light of the sun, casting his body in shadow as he approached B. “Oh yeah? Who the fuck are you looking for? And how much?”

“A man named Christian Alexi Keehl. The employer’s American, but he said $250,000 USD.” 

The man’s face immediately split into a grin, his lips parting to reveal rotting and crooked teeth. “You’ve gotta be shitting me… That’s _me_.” He said, laughing dryly to himself before his face immediately darkened. “Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck do you want with me?”

B tilted his head and shrugged at the man, his expression bordering on bored. “A guy who needs the money. And you get something out of it too, I’m told.” He dug around in the pockets of his pants and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. “Come to this address tomorrow if you want. I get the money either way, but you only get a reward if you show up. Oh, and a free meal’s involved… but I doubt you’ll come. You have your successful business, right?”

Promptly, B turned on his heels and started back down the alleyway, only pausing for a moment to glance over his shoulder at the gaping man. “I’m sure you can manage on your own.” He said before turning back the way he had come earlier and disappearing from the man’s sight, leaving him with an address, and a decision. 

* * *

B arrived at the quaint little café fifteen minutes early and reserved a table for two, ordering only a coffee to get him through the wait until the man, Christian Alexi Keehl, would hopefully arrive. His appearance was much different today: neatly-cut blond hair, green eyes, and a formal, yet casual, suit and tie. He also carried with him a black briefcase, which was sealed and currently being stored under his chair. Beneath the suit coat he had pinned a small recording device to his chest, just in case what was said during their meeting would come in handy later. All was prepared, and, coffee mug in hand, B reclined in his wooden chair and crossed his legs at the knee, patiently waiting for his “guest” to arrive.

The man was ten minutes late, but he was still here. B watched as he walked through the door and began to look around. His clothes had changed from the previous day, but, truly, there was little, if any, improvement made by it. Mr. Keehl’s hair was still unkempt, his clothes were still worn and far past their prime, and a cigarette still hung out of the corner of his mouth.

B stood and approached him, extending his right hand for a customary American greeting. “Mr. Keehl?” He said, deepening his voice from his preferred pitch and addressing the man in English.

“So you’re the one I’m supposed to be meeting with?” The man questioned back, also in English, and looked B over thoroughly, his lips pursed into a tight, disapproving frown. “I expected more.”

B chuckled and kept his hand extended until the man finally shook it. “Mr. Keehl, it’s nice to meet you. I assure you that I am a friend.”

“Whatever! I’m only here because some loon said you’d give me a free meal and some sort of… endorsement.” 

He brushed past B and made his way over to their table, sitting down in the chair opposite B’s. As B himself came to sit down, the man reached across the table and hooked his dirt-coated finger around the arm of B’s mug, raising it to his lips and taking a sip.

B dismissed the gesture, but gave the man a cutting, analytical glare before waving over his waitress.

“What can I get for you two sirs?” 

“Another coffee for me, please. Ten creams and eight sugars exactly. My… friend… will order for himself. One tab. All on me.” B replied, ignoring the waitress’s raised and concerned brows and the way her fingers had stalled when he first began his order.

She turned to the other man after hesitantly writing down B’s request. “And for you?”

“You got beef stroganoff?” 

At the waitress’s nod, the man continued. “ I’ll have that and another coffee. Black.”

The waitress finished up, pocketing her notepad and assuring both men that their orders would be fulfilled quickly before hurrying on to the next table. 

B cleared his throat, carding his fingers together and setting them on the table as he leaned forward slightly in faux interest. “So, Mr. Keehl, shall we begin?”

The man pursed his lips and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, dropping it in the unfinished cup of coffee before leaning back heavily in his chair. “I don’t say a fucking word until I know who you are.”

“Benjamin Beauford, Detective.” B said in a low voice, pulling a business card from his shirt pocket and briefly showing it to the man before laying it on the table and pushing it towards him with his index finger. “I’ve been hired by a client to investigate into your past ties and involvement in the murder of Mara Alina Keehl. ”

The man’s face went white and he straightened his posture. “I didn’t do anything!” He hissed, glaring daggers at B and drumming his fingers rapidly on the table. “I’ve never even heard that name…”

B blinked before laughing loudly, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “Oh man… I got you good, didn’t I, Mr. Keehl?” He mused, leaning forward towards the man’s face. 

“The fuck are you talking about?! This is… T-This is unjust! Unlawful! What are you playing at?”

B held up his hands and the other man stopped blubbering. He fell back into his seat with a huff and waited for B to speak, his fingers still playing an imaginary melody against the table. “The card says ‘Detective,’ but what I am is a con man. This puts us in an interesting spot, doesn’t it?”

The man flushed a deep red. “I don’t understand… Spit it out already you bastard!”

“I’ve been hired by a client to investigate into the murder of Mrs. Keehl, but I’ve also been hired by another client to throw the case. I can make money from both ends and do shit to earn it! All I need is you.”

An evil grin crossed the man’s face and he folded his arms on the table, leaning forward so that his face was just inches from B’s. B fought against the urge to wrinkle his nose as he shared the man’s putrid breath. “So you’re a fake too… Just like me.”

“Of course. There’s no such thing as justice in our world. You have to look out for number one.” B replied, leaning back to escape the sickening closeness of the situation.

“I agree. Let’s start. I’ll answer anything you ask, within reason.”

B nodded and pulled out a notepad and a pen. “First question: Did you know the woman who was murdered? Mara Alina Keehl was her name and she was killed approximately nine, perhaps ten years ago.”

The man’s brows furrowed and he grunted, the sound of fingers against the table returning to B’s ears. “Yes, I knew her.”

“And your relation to her was?”

“...”

“And your relation to her was? I need this for my client. If I gather enough information, then I’ll get paid without finding the actual killer, or killers. That means you do too.”

The man sighed, his gaze cutting to the far wall. “...Married.”

B’s fingers stilled for the briefest of seconds before he continued writing, keeping his expression blank. “And did your marriage yield any children? Planned or otherwise?”

“I don’t see why this is relevant. This is bullshit!” He hissed.

B tilted his head and caught the man’s eyes for a beat, noticing the far away look in them. “Anything that I can glean from talking to you is relevant. There’s a logical progression from marriage to children. Please answer.”

The man’s eyes blazed fiercely and he looked about ready to storm out, but then his meal and coffee were placed in front of him and he calmed, noticeably salivating at the scent of a fresh, hot meal.

“Your coffee, sir.” The waitress said, holding the mug out to B, who happily accepted it. 

He glanced down at the contents of the cup, which were more like a gelatinous sludge than a liquid, and smiled. “Thank you. That will be all for now.”

His attention turned back to the man across from him, who was eating like a crazed animal, noodles and sauce dripping down his chin, which was just inches from his plate. B bit his cheek hard and took a sip of his coffee, avoiding the sight entirely. “Was a child ever conceived, Mr. Keehl?”

The man looked up and nodded. “Yes…” He said through a mouthful of food. “We had a fucking kid.”

B tapped his foot and continued writing, his gaze staying strictly on the pad of paper. “And what do you do now, Mr. Keehl?”

“I’m fucking homeless, bastard.” He huffed, licking his lips before wiping his mouth with his sleeve and swallowing his mouthful. “I get money where I can and pawn poor fuckers who think the drugs I sell are real.”

B raised a thin eyebrow. “So you’re a con man of sorts? A fake dealer on the streets of Moscow?”

The man growled, his mouth sharply downturned. “Well if you want to put it that way, yes.” 

Suddenly, he stood, grabbing his coffee mug and downing the contents in one fluid movement. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think that’s enough prying for the fucking day. I got what I came for and you know where I hang out. Contact me with the money later.”

B sighed and his eyes cut sharply into the man, a slight lilt to his voice. “I think you better stay. I only have a few more questions left and then I’m through. Deal?”

The man’s hand lingered on the table for a minute before he slid back into his seat, his focus straight ahead at B, who smiled.

“Good, good. So, and answer truthfully now or you won’t get your reward, where is your child now?”

“That brat?” The man questioned, his eyes losing focus as he continued to stare at B. “I don’t fucking know. Left him years ago.”

“And how old was he when you left? Even if you had to guess?”

“...Five, maybe six.”

B tapped his pen against his lips, humming a little to himself. “Were you aware that Mrs. Keehl was a vampire when you married her and decided to conceive?”

“O‘Course I did! Dumb bitch told me on our third date.” He said, his eyes focused, dark, and cruel. “I never knew the baby would be that way too… I thought he was a normal kid until suddenly he sprouted fangs and kept asking for blood. Little bastard child…”

B felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, his blood hot in his veins as he narrowed his eyes at the man. “My client has reason to believe that you were involved in Mrs. Keehl’s murder.”

The man laughed and opened his mouth, but quickly went silent, his body ridged.

“What part did you have to play in Mrs. Keehl’s murder, Mr. Keehl?”

“I didn’t kill her.” He said, the words pouring out of his mouth like a bursting dam. “I didn’t kill her, but I tipped off a group that was looking for _her kind_ . I was tired of the secrecy, the sneaking around, and _especially_ her sucking at my fucking neck! I was sick of it! And with a bastard kid too? I had enough. They offered me money, support… they _understood_ what I was going through with that glorified leech. So I called them, gave them everything I knew and then left. I got my money, pawned the wedding ring, and that was that. It never fucking happened. No monster wife, no monster kid.” He leaned forward then, his palms flat on the table. “You can’t even take a fucking _picture_ with those _things_! Best decision of my life.”

“Ah… I see. Thank you Mr. Keehl. That will be all.”

B watched as the man pushed back his chair, not even bothering to thank the waitress before shoving his way out the doors to the café and exiting into the late afternoon air. He watched until the man was out of sight and then approached his waitress, paying her in full and tipping handsomely before grabbing his briefcase and taking his leave without another look back.

* * *

**June 10th**

**2:13 a.m.**

L woke up with a jolt, the sound of a phone ringer piercing through the room and slaying the once tranquil silence. He quickly shifted out of bed and shuffled over to the dresser. There was a pause as he realized that it was his work phone that was ringing, and he frowned, staring at the unknown number.

“Llllllllll… Shut the… damn thing… off…” Light groaned, his words slurring together into an almost undecipherable blob as he rolled over in bed and buried his face in his pillow. 

With pursed lips, L took the phone and left the room, gently closing the door behind him and padding down to his office. He hit the accept button as soon as he had closed and locked the door. The phone was put on speaker mode and set on his desk as he climbed into his chair, pulling his knees up to his chest in his typical frog-like position and turning on his voice synthesizer.

“This is L.” 

“Agent Daniel, reporting in.” A man’s voice said through the phone.

L raised his thumb, nibbling at the soft skin around the nail. “State your post and assigned mission.”

“Moscow, Russia, sir. I was assigned to keep tabs on a man… Christian Alexi Keehl?”

L’s blood turned to ice in his veins and he curled in on himself more, taking a minute to calm himself before replying. “Do you have updates?”

“I do. On June 8th he was seen in a cafe with a man, they dined for about an hour and a half before parting ways…” The man said, his voice wavering slightly as his words came to an end. L stayed silent, waiting with bated breath for the man to continue his report.

“...He hasn’t been seen since. We have confirmed him to be missing since 1:30 a.m. on June 9th at the latest. His last public sighting was at that café.”

“Thank you. Investigate thoroughly and keep me updated. You may continue to use this number to contact me and only this number. If you must send me something, then inform me and I will send you a suitable, encrypted email. Dismissed.”

L hung up with shaking hands, which he quickly wrapped around his knees to steady. There wasn’t enough air in the room and L took short, gasping breaths, trying desperately to get enough. He curled in on himself, his forehead pressed against his knees and his shoulders almost unbearably stiff as his anxiety escalated into a panic attack.

He stayed like that for a while, eyes pinched shut and his face pressed against the cool denim of his jeans. Finally, he began to calm and he loosened his grip around his knees, setting his jaw as all the kinks and knots in his previously-constricted back and muscles began to untangle as he stood. The joints in his knees and elbows popped, eliciting a sharp cry from the detective and forcing him to slump against the desk. 

Once more, he glanced at the phone. The day had finally come, the day he had hoped would never, _ever_ arrive. 

Mello’s father and last known relative had disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter update? That never happens... I just wanted to get this one up and out there and I wasn't sure I'd have time tomorrow, so here it is early. 
> 
> As always, I sincerely hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and comments if you did! I reply to every comment and they truly make my day. It gives me fuel to write, which I am happy to report that I have been doing more recently, so this story won't catch up to me *too* fast... hopefully...
> 
> Thank you again, and see you next Friday!
> 
> For anyone interested, my Tumblr is @graciegirly06, so please pop by if you're interested! Asks are more than welcome.


	7. Percents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello's father has disappeared. L is plagued by the knowledge, desperately trying to fit together the pieces of the puzzle and praying that it doesn't mean more.

**June 10th**

Light curled in on himself in bed, tucking his arms into his chest and pulling his legs up as far as they would go in a futile attempt to stay asleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes, the reason as to why his bed was so cold apparent to him now: L was gone. 

The man yawned and sat up, stretching his arms behind his head and rubbing his eyes. While it wasn’t entirely abnormal for L to be missing, it was still a little odd. Most nights when L went to bed with him, he was still in bed when Light woke the next morning. With a yawn, he slid out of bed, pulling the sheets back up to their proper position, and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. His watch, which was always on the bedside table, was fastened around his wrist before he moved downstairs.

 _7:30… I guess I’ll make breakfast while I wait for the kids to wake up._ Light thought as he poked his head out the front door, snagging the morning paper from the front porch and tossing it onto the table before moving into the kitchen. 

Breakfast was ready by 8:15, and yet no one had made their way downstairs yet. Not even Near, who was almost always up by 6:00, had made an appearance. Light was left alone, sitting on the elevated chairs that circled the kitchen island and sipping his coffee while he mindlessly scanned the morning paper.

The minutes ticked by and drumming fingers escalated to foot tapping, which only became small huffs and exhalations, the siren getting more and more impatient as time went on. _Well, if the kids are being lazy, I have enough time to find L._

The office door was already open a crack, and Light pushed it wide enough to slip inside. L was sitting in his chair, knees pulled up to his chest with his hands resting on top of them. His dark eyes were open, the slight droop of his eyelids making his wide eyes look more narrow than usual, and his gaze was fixed on the desk in front of him. Even when Light took a step inside, the man remained perfectly still, none of his features showing the slightest hint that he recognized Light’s presence. 

“L…? Are you okay?” Light asked, moving over to the desk and kneeling down in front of it.

The other man didn’t respond, his eyes unblinking, and Light waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing.

“What have I told you about sleeping in your chair?” Light muttered to himself as he reached out and gently shook the man’s shoulder. “L, love, you’re sleeping with your eyes open again.”

The man’s hand darted out faster than Light could react, the siren crying out as fingernails dug into his wrist and his arm was pinned painfully behind his back.

“L-L! It’s just me!”

The grip around his wrist was immediately released, and Light winced, looking up into the tired, lined eyes of his husband.

“I apologize… I did not know it was you.” L murmured. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, the man’s shoulders immediately slumping over when he was finished. “Did I hurt you?”

Light shook his head, rubbing his wrist gently with his other hand and offering L a smile that wasn’t returned. “No, I’m okay. You mostly just startled me.” At L’s blank look, he continued, an uneasy feeling building in his chest. “You were sleeping with your eyes open again… and in your chair too. Why were you down here?”

L searched Light’s eyes with weary ones of his own. His shoulders still felt heavy, and there was a growing pit in his stomach, but he stood, moving around the desk and pulling Light up. “Is there coffee? I smell coffee.”

“That’s not what I asked you, L.” Light said gently, kissing the man’s cheek as soon as he was upright. “Why were you down here? Did something happen?”

The detective slumped, his hands going into his pockets and feeling over the tops of his thighs from within them. “No reason at all. Do not worry so much, Light. Wrinkles, remember?” L said. His voice was flat, but there was a slight curve to his lips, albeit a forced one. “So, coffee?”

That look wasn’t right, though Light couldn’t place what it was that was bothering him, or rather what was bothering L, but he smiled, holding the door open for his husband as he passed through. “Yes, there’s coffee. Would you like me to make you a cup?”

“Yes.” 

L’s face paled when he realized that he had left his work phone in his office. That had to remain on him at all times now. He waited for Light to disappear into the kitchen, where he would undoubtedly be preoccupied by preparing his drink for at least a minute, before slipping back into the office. The phone fell into one of his deep front pockets and he swiftly exited the room, falling into step beside Light as if he had always been there.

Soon, a hot cup of coffee piled high with whipped cream and caramel drizzle was between the detective’s hands, though he brushed past Light and added three more sugar cubes before taking his first sip. _I have to be on high alert. This will calm the stress and keep me awake._ L mused, dipping back in and adding more sugar before carrying the mug over to the kitchen table. 

The look of concern and suspicion that was on Light’s face was missed as L scanned the newspaper, taking long sips from his cup as he read. Nothing in the paper was relevant to what he was most concerned with, so it was quickly pushed aside and forgotten. The cup that was firmly clamped between his hands kept moving continuously up and down as sip after sip of coffee was downed without a single thought as to how it tasted.

“Take the day off.” L said as he stood, moving past Light just as the man was coming to sit down next to him. “I will be busy in the office all day, so please do not disturb me for meals. I am not hungry.” 

Light’s response, if he even gave one, was lost on L’s ears as he shut and locked the office door without as much as a glance behind him.

* * *

_June 8th… A meal with a man in a cafe… Confirmed missing by June 9th, the information reaches me on June 10th…_

The detective grit his teeth and pulled slightly at his hair, hissing under his breath. He felt like he had gone over the same facts over and over and over again, and yet he was getting nowhere. 

_Something is missing… All I need is one more clue, just something else, no matter how small. I am close… but close to what? What does this mean?_

He was going around in circles, and that infuriated him above all else. It was useless and repetitive, thinking like that. 

_A new angle, a new clue, something new!_

His hands shook as he raised his coffee cup to his lips, sticking his tongue out to lick up the last drops of a drink that had been finished over an hour ago. Then he began to pace, taking short, tight steps as he worked his way around the desk and the chair, drawing imaginary circles and patterns with his feet while he walked and his mind raced. Around the desk and chair, turn and go around the chair and then the desk instead. Mix it up, change direction, but never stop moving.

Abruptly, he stopped in front of his desk, reaching across the face of it and plucking up a permanent marker between the tip of his index finger and thumb. The cap popped off, but his hand stilled above the desk.

The marker was, instead, stuffed in his jeans pocket and he exited the office quietly, slipping down the hall to one of the spare rooms that wasn’t in use and was hardly ever entered. He flicked on the light, satisfied at the hardwood floors, and shut the door. The marker was uncapped and he crouched on the ground, keeping his hand just above the surface.

_It is essential to start at the root of the problem, even if there ends up being nothing wrong, which is a possibility._

In big letters, he wrote the word “Causes” on the ground, prodding his lip with his free hand as he underlined the word and moved beneath it. “Natural” was written first, and a dash with “<5%” was quickly scrawled next to it. And so the list continued: “Russian Gov. - 25%, Competitor/Crime Syndicate - 15%, Assassin - <3%, Independent - <1%”

 _Now to which ones would pose threats to Mihael’s safety…_ L thought, clenching his shin with his free hand. _The possibility of any of these being dangerous to us is less than five percent… but out of the five most probable outcomes, an independent entity would be the most threatening._

A star was placed to the left of the word “Independent,” and L continued on. 

_Natural causes are highly unlikely… According to Daniel’s reports, Mello’s father has been in Russia since I started tracking him, which was approximately eight and a half years ago. To move now would be irrational, but not improbable. I can assume nothing… yet…_

An “X” was messily scrawled next to “Natural.” 

_The government could have caught wind of his false dealings and addictive tendencies… which makes it one of the more probable, harmless possibilities… but eight and a half years is still a long time to suddenly get caught. Even the best make mistakes, and Christian Alexi Keehl is not an exceptionally intelligent man… I am going nowhere with this. Crime syndicate is plausible, and this could cause a conflict of interest between the government if they want to arrest Keehl but he is in the syndicate’s ranks, meaning his disappearance would make sense. Those types of organizations are adept at shielding themselves, which may be why it appeared to Daniel like he disappeared… but it is still unlikely._

His thoughts quickly came to a pause and his wandering hand stilled, the beat of his heart loud in his ears as one word looped through his head. “Organization” was written in large letters to the right of his list and he connected the word “Independent” to it with a thick arrow. 

_An alternate entity is dangerous… That could be harmless, or it could mean the worst. If he was taken by vampire hunters…_

The sinking feeling in his stomach was back, pulling him down like a sinkhole and drowning L within himself. His shoulders felt heavy, bearing too much weight and unable to support him anymore as he curled in on himself in defense. 

All at once, his eyes flew open and he fought back against the pit, against the crushing weight that was forcing him to shake. _Emotion is the enemy of logic. Emotion is the death of logic…_ The phrase was repeated over and over in his head as his panic was forced out of him, pushed back and locked behind the iron gates of his mind. There was no time to waste on feelings, especially unproductive ones.

Taking a deep breath, the detective lowered himself so that he was sitting with his legs crossed. The marker was set off to the side and he turned the bottom of his wrists upwards, his palms facing inwards and the tip of each finger touching the tip of its counterpart. His eyes slipped shut.

_The probability that an independent group or individual is responsible for Keehl’s disappearance is certainly less than five percent, which is reduced further to almost less than one percent if you narrow that scope to exclusively vampire hunters. This is the only significant way that Mello is put in direct danger. Less than one percent…_

He hummed, the sound low and rumbling out of the back of his throat as he opened his eyes once more, taking in the notes that he had made for himself. 

_If the government is involved, information will become evident in the next few months and be uncovered by Daniel. An assassin, though unlikely, can be proven if a body is recovered and an autopsy is performed. The same goes for a crime syndicate. If he moved or relocated, Daniel’s team will find him and tailing will resume._

His eyes scanned back and forth, reading and rereading what he had written, his thumb pushing between his top and bottom lip. The marker left another scar on the wood in the form of “Disappear?” and L brought himself up to a crouch again, staring through the word. 

_That is the only part that unsettles me… He vanished. Homeless drug dealers typically do not vanish into thin air._

His stomach churned and he pinched the bridge of his nose, swallowing down bile as a headache started to throb behind his eyes and a chill pricked his skin. The word “Café” was written on the wood, it being instantly connected with arrows to both “Disappear?” and “Independent.” Fingernails dug into the wood and cracked, the pale skin of his fingertips becoming even more ghostly under the extreme pressure.

 _If this is the case, then it is most likely the worst case scenario…_ L mused, his lips pulling into a tight frown as the wave of uncertainty loomed high above him. Every second made it feel more and more likely that that wave would crash down on him, swallowing him up and drowning him before he even got a chance to save himself.

One last time, he glanced at all that he had written, reading each possibility slowly in his mind and taking the moment to feel each one out, let his body tell him what he felt was more likely. He paused as he read over the word “Independent,” his stomach instantly knotting and squeezing. His throat felt tight and his mouth was dry, tears pricking at his eyes despite his will. His gut had never been wrong before, and it was telling him that Mello was in danger.

* * *

“I want you to stay with Watari until tomorrow afternoon.” L said, his voice empty and his eyes even more so. “I already called him, and he will arrive in five minutes to pick you three up. No exceptions.” 

L stood in the center of the living room, hands in his pockets and more hunched over than usual as he addressed his family. Light frowned and looked up at L, startled to see that the man’s face was cold and hardened. Even the bags under L’s eyes looked darker today, his every word and movement practically broadcasting how tired and spacey he was. Well, if you knew what to look for, that is.

“What the fuck dad?” Mello huffed, crossing his arms from where he sat on Matt’s lap. “You could have at least warned us first! Not five fucking minutes before!”

“Yeah… I agree, but I don’t care.” Matt shrugged, lightly covering Mello’s ears and saying, “Don’t mind him. He’s just a little bratty today.”

Mello’s eyes narrowed to slits and he hissed, his fangs extended as he glared at Matt with a blazing fury. “I’ll fucking _kill_ you! You won’t be laughing then bitch!”

The werewolf merely rolled his eyes and pushed his finger up into one of the vampire’s extended fangs, pricking his finger and tapping it to Mello’s tongue. The blond instantly quieted and he closed his mouth around Matt’s finger, sucking all the blood out of the tiny wound that he could while leaning back into the werewolf’s expectant arms. 

“Is everything alright dad?” Near asked, pulling one knee up to his chest. A white wisp of hair began to curl around his finger and he tilted his head, meeting L’s shadowed eyes head-on. “You don’t appear to be well… Something is wrong.”

L shook his head before slinking from the room, calling, “Get packed and prepare yourselves. Watari wants to update your progress,” over his shoulder. 

“Fuck yeah!” Mello grinned, perking up immediately and jerking Matt’s finger out of his mouth. “A chance to show Watari that I’ve mastered my powers more than _you_ , Near!”

The ghost turned his head to him slowly, his expression bored and his stare blank. “Don’t you ever get tired of your one-sided rivalry, Mello? I am not competing with you.”

“Oh yeah? You’re just worried that you’ll lose this time, you fucking bitch boy.”

Near flushed, a pout starting to form on his features. “I am not… what you called me. Rivalries are illogical, and you have an inferiority complex.”

“ _What_ did you fucking say?!”

The boys were gone from the room in an instant. Near permeated and flew through the ceiling to avoid Mello, who was sprinting up the stairs as fast as he could to catch the boy. Matt jumped up soon after, rushing to start packing and to keep Mello from being reckless, leaving Light alone in the living room with his thoughts.

 _Something is wrong with L._ He decided, leaning back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other. _He gave me the day off, I haven’t seen him all day, and he hasn’t once asked for any meals or sweets… He’ll hurt himself this way._

As he was about to go after L, the doorbell rang.

_Watari… Punctual, as always._

He rose from his chair and opened the door with a smile, pushing it wide so that the elderly man could cross the threshold. “Hello Watari. It’s good to see you again.”

“Ah, Light. You’re looking well.” Watari greeted. The man smiled, causing the corners of his bushy mustache to twitch, but the true indication of his pleasure was in the shine of his narrow, blue eyes. He stepped inside and courteously waited at the door, his hands folded in front of him. “And where is the trio? Hopefully they were expecting me…”

“They knew you were coming… but L didn’t let us know until three minutes before your arrival. They’re packing now.” A sigh passed through his lips, but he looked up at his father-in-law and smiled. “Can I take your hat from you? Or your coat? You’re welcome inside the living room as well.”

He watched as the eyes of the old man scanned Light’s face, his jaw working back and forth slightly in obvious thought. “That is very kind of you, Light. I suppose I can stay for a little while.”

Watari plucked up his hat, handing it to Light with his head bowed in thanks. His long overcoat came off next, and the siren hung both articles of clothing on the coat rack while the older gentleman made himself comfortable. When he was finished, Light took a seat across from him, happy to be in the presence of L’s adoptive father after a while of separation.

“If you don’t mind my asking… you look troubled, Light. Is everything alright?”

The siren allowed himself to sigh as he leaned back in his chair. L was unique in many, many ways, but those all-seeing eyes of his were akin to the kind, lined eyes of Watari. Like his son, the man always seemed to _know_. 

“I’m honestly worried about L. He was sleeping in his office today, he gave me the day off, he won’t eat, and now he’s sending the kids away to stay with you at Wammy’s. Oh, and did I mention that he was sleeping with his eyes open again?”

Watari hummed and combed down his mustache, his countenance pensive and thoughtful. “You did not mention that, but I would have expected it anyways. He did sound rather… dry while he was on the phone with me.” 

“He’s been like that all day… Well, when I’ve actually _seen_ him, that is.”

“I do think something is bothering him.” The man started, loosely crossing his arms. “He would usually come out to greet me, that I know for certain. What I also know is that it is best to give L space.”

Light furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to object, but the old man simply laughed and held up his hand. “You misunderstand, Light. Give him space for a little while, but he would benefit greatly from having you there to confide in. It used to be my job… but now it is yours. You are a team, so please wrangle my son, hm?”

Light couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, and he nodded. “Of course Watari. Thank you.”

Abruptly, the docile, quaint atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of hard, repetitive thudding. Light and Watari both watched on as a backpack toppled down the stairs, the siren pursing his lips together while the older man’s eyes glinted with amusement.

“Fucking first!” Mello shouted. He hopped onto the banister and slid down, landing gracefully at the bottom and placing a booted foot over his backpack. “Losers… So fucking slow. Oh, hey Watari.”

The old man chuckled and waved just as Near reached the bottom of the stairs, a drawstring bag settled on his back and a stuffed animal tucked under his arm. 

“Hello grandpa..” Near smiled, brushing past Mello and sitting down in Watari’s lap. “How are you?”

Watari smiled, combing a hand through the boy’s thick, white hair. “I’m well, Nate. And yourself?”

“Good.” He said, leaning back to rest his head against the inventor’s chest.

Matt appeared moments later, a heavy backpack situated on his back and another bag draped over a shoulder. At Watari’s questioning look, the boy merely grinned and replied, “Gotta have my games gramps. And my computer.”

“Ah… I see. So, are you boys ready to go?”

At the nods of three different heads, Watari set Near back on the ground and stood, reclaiming his hat and his coat while he held the door open for the trio. Before he disappeared through the door frame, he turned back to Light and flashed him a reassuring smile. “Please tell my stubborn son that I was here and said hello, hm?”

Light nodded. “Of course, Watari. Drive safe, and if the boys cause trouble, let me know.”

The man chuckled and grinned before the door shut and Light was left alone in the living room.

* * *

Light stood in front of the office door, a tray of freshly brewed coffee and home-made shortcake in his hands. He slowly nudged open the office door.

“L? I brought you more coffee and some cake. I’m coming in.”

There was no response, but Light continued on anyway, not deterred in the slightest but growing increasingly worried. Just like that morning, L was sitting in his chair. This time, however, instead of sleeping, the man’s eyes were frantically switching between the numerous computer monitors that surrounded his chair. Even his phone, which was usually pocketed or left, forgotten, upstairs, was lying face-up on the desk, the artificial glow from the screen and all of the computers casting L’s face in a ghostly, unflattering light. 

As he came closer, he almost dropped the tray. L looked hollow, just the shell of a man working himself to the bone with drooping eyes and sunken cheeks. It had been a long time since he’d seen L look so disheveled, and he quickly set the tray on the desk before moving around one side to stand next to his husband.

“L, we’re stopping this madness now. It’s not good for you.” Light said softly, reaching across the man to close his laptop.

L’s hand was immediately over his, his grip firm and cold as ice. “No.” He said simply, rotating his arm to allow himself to push Light’s own away with his elbow.

“Yes, L. We need to talk about this. You’re killing yourself.” His voice was firm and determined as he out-muscled L and tried to push the laptop’s lid shut.

The detective grit his teeth and pushed forcefully against the siren’s chest, causing the man to loosen his grip on the lid as he stumbled back. “Watch what you are doing Yagami. I am working and you were instructed to leave me alone.”

Light’s cheeks felt hot and he frowned, every prideful fiber of his being refusing to back down. His own _husband_ had just talked to him like he was a subordinate, just another mindless piece that L could move around his chessboard at will. Gritting his teeth in defiance, he pushed forward and closed the laptop, keeping his hand firmly placed on top of it.

“Turn off the monitors, L. We need to talk.”

The other man looked up at him, his eyes filled with rage and hatred, but Light still did not back down. He refused to. 

“Please L? I’m worried about you.”

Finally, the man averted his gaze and powered off his electronics, standing up from his frog-like position and cracking both sides of his neck loudly before shuffling out of the room without another word. 

Light found him sitting on the couch, the man immediately reverting to his position, even as he winced outright in pain. 

_His joints must be so tight…_ He thought sadly, taking his spot next to L and lacing their fingers together.

“I’m not an idiot, L.” He started, breathing a sigh through his nose before he continued. “Something has to have happened. This morning in the office, how you haven’t eaten all day, not even coming out to see Watari? It couldn’t be more obvious… What’s bothering you?”

“Your observations are incorrect. Yes, perhaps I am a little stressed, but that comes with the job. If you have nothing else to ask, then kindly stop wasting my time.” L replied, his voice level and monotone. 

The siren frowned and felt the heat return to his cheeks. L had entirely closed himself off, even though they were each other’s closest confident and had agreed to not keep secrets from each other. To Light, this was close to outright rejection by his husband, too close.

“I’m not wasting your time. This is important, baby. You look so… tired and hurt. Whatever happened, we can fix this together, but not if you keep pushing me away.”

L wrenched his hand back and curled his arms around his knees, staring straight ahead instead of at Light. “There is nothing to fix, Yagami. I am fine, my work is fine, and you are delusional. Leave me be.”

Light frowned and fought to keep a low growl from escaping his throat. “You can’t just _order_ me around, L. I’m trying to help you.” He barely kept his voice at an appropriate volume, but he was managing it, pushing down all the hurt and frustration and trying to focus on how dreadful L looked and how much L _needed_ him, even if it would take considerable effort to break the man. 

“This conversation is over. Goodbye, Light.”

Light’s mouth fell open as he watched L start to uncurl and clamber off the couch. He hadn’t even allowed the siren to give his input. The statement was just a fact, a logical, concise phrase that ended everything before anything had even started.

“No.” 

The siren’s hand was around L’s wrist before he knew what he was doing, preventing the man from leaving the room. “You’re going to stay here and we’re going to work this out.”

“There is nothing to work out. I am fine, nothing is wrong. Leave me be.”

A shiver passed through the man and he tightened his grip, the anger in the pit of his stomach rising and making his whole body feel hot. 

_So robotic… So fucking robotic!_

“I hate it when you’re like this…” Light muttered, staring at the ground with narrow eyes. A laugh escaped him and he shook his head. “Do you know that? I _hate_ it when you’re like this.”

L’s expression didn’t change, the man’s sunken, black eyes staying trained on the siren’s in a bored, plain look. Even the light that hit his irises was swallowed up, making him appear even more lifeless. “I am not like anything. I am L.”

“Do you know how hard it is to see you like this?!” 

His composure was beyond saving. He was so _tired_ of the secrets, the spacey, dead look that plagued L’s features, and the robotic, unfeeling way that he had been spoken to. Enough was enough.

“All day you’ve been ignoring the kids and I! And then you send them away? Why? I know they miss Watari, but I also know that you do as well! But you were nowhere to be seen! What is _wrong_ with you?! And now you won’t eat either? You’ll hop yourself up on coffee but you won’t sit down and have breakfast or lunch? What about your health? You look like a dead man walking, L! Why? Why do you have to do this?! There’s no reason for it, and whatever it is, it’ll be better if we work together! What? Are you just too headstrong to admit that you have a problem? Are you _that_ stubborn that you’d kill yourself and slave over this, but you wouldn’t _dare_ to tell me, your _husband_?! I’m so sick of feeling like I’m talking to a robot!”

Light felt like he was on fire, his skin and body hot as he let his anger spill out of him. Even as the venom dripped from his tongue and gave him release, the pit of guilt and worry weighed him down, pleading with him to calm himself and change his tone. As he screamed, he fought against the two sides, battling within himself as he watched L stand there and take his assaults.

By the time he had finally regained his composure, L had sat back down, his unblinking eyes trained on the wall in front of him.

“I did not know that you felt this way…” He murmured.

“I just… We tell each other _everything_ , and we agreed to no secrets. But you’re obviously keeping something from me. Have I done something wrong?”

Even through his childishness and strife to get the information he wanted, he knew in his heart that he had just dished out a low blow. Using his marriage and L’s love for him to his advantage was dirty, and Light felt his stomach churning at the thought. When had the line between helping L and getting what he wanted blurred?

“No, you have not.”

“Then why? Why keep this from me? We share our whole lives with each other, L. We’re partners at work, we have intimacy, _and_ we have children… We can’t be fighting like this. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he shuddered and lowered his head. It was so low… so childish. Yes, these were actual concerns that he had, and he knew that, but his silver tongue had formed the words for the sole purpose of guilt and taking advantage.

He took a breath and held his head in his hands. _I need to know to help him. This isn’t about me. It never was. It’s just… coaxing… I’m overthinking again._

“I didn’t mean to snap at you… and I’m sorry if I’m interrupting, but you are the most important thing to me. We’re _married_ , and I love you. I want to know to help you so that you can feel better. It’s for the sake of the kids too… They need a stable home, and I can’t have you working so frantically. It hurts everyone. Do you understand that?”

“Light..?” 

L’s voice was raspy and strained and the siren immediately whipped his head up to look at the man. The detective was quivering, his body shaking violently as his shoulders tensed and the man’s grip tightened around his knees. Frightened, wide eyes looked up at Light, L’s lips parted and his mouth slightly agape as he struggled to breathe.

Immediately, Light pulled L into his lap, making sure to keep the man in the position he had curled into. He smoothed his hand up and down his husband’s back, tears pricking at his own eyes as he watched his love panic and suffer in his arms.

“Shh… I’m so, so sorry. You’re okay. Please try to breathe, L. I promise you’re safe.” Light whispered from where his face was buried in L’s wild, unkempt hair. “I’m right here, and I won’t leave you.”

It only took minutes for L to stop shaking, but to Light, it felt like an eternity. All the while, the guilt ate away at him, forcing him to focus on his own breathing to keep himself calm. He swallowed back bile and willed his stomach to stop knotting. L needed him, and he had to be at least somewhat composed himself.

His spirits lifted when he felt L’s shoulders loosen, his arms falling to his sides limply and resting on Light’s lap. The last thing to relax was the detective’s neck, his head rising from between his knees and falling to the side to rest against the siren’s chest.

“Are you feeling better?” Light asked, his voice low as he combed through raven-black spikes of hair.

He watched the bob of L’s throat when the man swallowed, his eyes pinched shut and his head inclined towards the sound of Light’s voice. L nodded his head once, and the siren sighed in relief, planting tender kisses to the man’s hair and face.

“I’m so glad… You’re okay. You’re safe. I promise everything will be okay.”

The detective shifted in his arms, loosely grabbing a fistful of Light’s shirt and positioning his head over the steady beat of the siren’s heart. They stayed like that for a while, Light watching L drift in and out of sleep while he held him close, not daring to open his mouth and say another word. He had already hurt L enough, that was clear.

Just as he was about to let himself drift, the sound of L’s strained voice made him jump.

“I-I’m sorry…” He muttered, his steel-gray eyes meeting the shining amber of Light’s own.

Light smiled and shook his head. “For what? I upset you… I should be the one apologizing still. You did nothing wrong.”

“There is something I have to tell you..”

The siren nodded and leaned closer, helping L sit further upright and kissing the man’s cold cheek. 

“Ever since Mihael told us about his past I have had his father tailed.”

Light’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open, unsure as to whether or not he had heard L correctly. _Nothing_ this important had ever been kept from him, and certainly not for this long. The anger started to swirl in his stomach again, but the empty, hurt feeling in his chest won out. Light told L everything, and L had sworn to do the same. Now, there was something that had been withheld from him, something _huge_ , and even though he knew it was silly, he almost felt betrayed or like he had been undeserving, an unfit partner.

“I did not want to tell you… because I wanted to protect you. And him. No one knows but myself… and now you. B-but something happened.”

Light’s thoughts stopped abruptly and he looked down at L, his chest aching at the pained look on his husband’s face.

“What happened, my love?”

After a long pause, L took a breath and answered. “He is gone. Disappeared. No body has been found, and he has not been seen.”

Light was stricken, his face pale and his mouth suddenly dry. “What does this mean, L?”

“A number of outcomes are probable…” L muttered, his voice low.

For the first time in a long time, Light saw fear in his husband’s eyes. They searched his own, hoping to find some solace but unsure whether it was appropriate, let alone deserved. So much could go wrong… so much.

Light took a deep breath and closed his eyes, rubbing up and down the tense and knotted muscles of L’s back. _Mello’s dad was a human, and he’s gone… L said himself that it could mean many different things. We can’t assume anything. Yes, it’s worrisome, but we cannot stress over this as severely as L has today. It doesn’t make sense and it’s not healthy._

His mind made up, he carefully moved L so that he was laying on his stomach on the couch. He leaned over his husband, sitting on his knees and beginning to knead the stress out of the man’s back.

A strangled cry passed through L’s lips, which soon turned into a pleased sigh, but the detective still raised his head and cast Light a concerned glance over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Light laughed and pressed his knuckles into a spot on L’s lower back, satisfied at the small pop it gave off. “Giving you a massage. Your back is so tense… and there’s no need to stress. We should do some yoga later.”

L hissed through his teeth, both thankful for the relief and cursing the pain that it brought before the pleasure. “L-Light, this is not the time. Mihael-”

“I know.” Light interjected, moving his hands up to rub L’s shoulder blades. “I don’t think there’s any reason to panic, and you can definitely put your computers away and stop worrying. Okay?”

“But this is a clear red flag, Light.” L said, shaking his head. “Mihael could be in serious danger…”

“And what is the chance of that happening?

“...Less than five percent.”

Light smiled, bending down to kiss the back of L’s neck. “Are you sure it’s not even less than that? Tell me the truth, L.”

“Less than five percent is accurate… but I suppose I only need to heavily monitor in a scenario that has a less than one percent chance of coming to fruition.”

“And that would be?”

“Independent. A vampire hunting organization.”

Light set his jaw and narrowed his eyes. Those people made him sick and forced his son, and others like him, to live their lives in fear. He sighed and allowed the tension to leave his own body. The biggest threat had a less than one percent chance of coming to fruition. There was no need to panic.

“While I agree that that scenario would be horrible, you calculated it yourself, my love.” Light soothed, L’s body now more relaxed against his fingers as he pressed the man into the couch to work out the final kinks. “Less than one percent. We can’t spend our days slaving away other this… It’ll be the death of you.”

“But-”

“L, listen. New information will turn up. Stay alert for updates from your scout, but please don’t fret over this. I promise you that everything will be fine. The numbers are in our favor. Mihael is safe.”

The detective rolled his shoulders back, testing out his muscles before whining quietly as another knot was untangled. “My gut directed me to an independent source. I have never been wrong before, Light…”

“I know you haven’t,” Light started, placing ghosting kisses down the man’s clothed back. “but it’s only natural. People tend to gravitate towards the worst-case scenario and Mihael being in danger is exactly that. It’s nothing more than a natural human tendency. Plus you were already so worked up that your worry got to you and skewed your judgement, just a little bit.”

He draped his own body on top of L’s, snaking his arms around the man’s waist and kissing the back of his ear. “I’m worried too, but I’m more worried about you hurting yourself. Your health, remember? We’ll keep watching, but Mihael is safe. Our boy is safe.”

For the first time that day, L smiled genuinely, leaning his head against Light’s and trying to look the man in the eye. “Thank you, Light. I love you.”

As he lay there, Light’s body adding a more-than-welcome pressure and warmth, L’s thoughts drifted to other topics, and he grinned sheepishly.

“So… About one of the guest bedrooms…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading once again! Please leave kudos and/or comments to show me that you enjoyed! I make it my mission to reply to each one. They just make me so happy!
> 
> I will be back next week with Chapter 8!
> 
> Ps. Please ignore the second endnote.. I don’t know why it’s there, but that’s the endnote for Chapter 1. I’m not technologically gifted, so just ignore it. Thank you!


	8. Wammy's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have a nice stay at Wammy's House ahead of them, but Watari has plans to make the trip a little more interesting, and definitely worth their while.

**June 10th**

“So, how have my grandchildren been, hm?”

The old man’s eyes crinkled in a smile and raised to look through his rear-view mirror at the passengers in the back of his sleek, black limousine. Near sat in the middle, his eyes focused out Matt’s window while the redhead sat with his head bowed, a handheld video game console firmly clamped in his gloved hands. Mello had his legs crossed and was drumming his fingers against the tops of his thighs, shifting his gaze between the werewolf and the window. 

“I’ve been well… Thank you for asking.” Near said, his eyes never leaving the window. “What about you?”

“Still healthy, and doing wonderfully for someone my age.” Watari chuckled, his mustache twitching in pleasure when the ghost’s thin lips curved into a small smile.

“Mm? Did you say something gramps?” Matt asked, lifting his shoulder to itch his nose while he continued to play, frantically jabbing the buttons on the console.

The old man opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a cheer and the sound of the roof being pounded. “Fuck yeah! New highscore!” Matt beamed. He thrusted his fist back up, which collided with the top of the car. “Nailed it!”

Watari chuckled as Mello rolled his eyes, leaning over to flick Matt’s forehead. “Shut the fuck up or you’ll give me a migraine. And he asked how we all were, dumbass. I’m okay, by the way.”

“O-Oh… Sorry Mells, gramps.” He muttered, bowing his head to try and hide the flush of his cheeks. Just as quickly as he had lowered himself, the boy’s head sprung back up and he grinned. “I’m great! It’s been a while since I stayed at Wammy’s… Has it changed much?”

“I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” The inventor started, his eyes gleaming a steely-blue. “I’ve made a few editions here and there for your own personal use. This includes a new training facility.”

Mello’s eyes immediately cut to the back of Watari’s head and he leaned forward in interest. Matt was bouncing lightly in his seat, his tail wagging back and forth in excitement. Near’s features remained placid, but one thin, white eyebrow raised.

The old man continued, “Wammy's House has many acres, as you know, and so I dedicated a few of them to a new facility. The orphans see it as a playground or another free space, and it is open for them to use while you are gone, but when you arrive the fun truly starts and the real purpose is achieved.” 

Matt’s face lit up and his mouth pulled into a lopsided grin. “Awesome… So it’s like what happens in every good superhero movie right? We get, like… a home base?”

Watari chuckled. “Yes, Matt. To put it simply, you now have a ‘home base.’ I hope you will enjoy it, though if you do not, it’s not really a problem.”

“What kind of equipment should we expect to have at our disposal, Watari?”

The car stopped as the man pulled up to a red light, the last one in sight for quite a while. Beyond that light, the residential and urban areas quickly fell away, leaving nothing but woods and winding roads, though any one of L’s close confidants would know otherwise. 

“Well… I suppose it depends, Near. The space is large, and there are many rooms. Written exams can be taken there, but the facility is also well-prepared for sparring and other physical tests.” 

His eyes drifted back to the mirror and he smiled at Matt, sending the boy a small wink. “And there is lots of room for running, which will come in handy with Matt’s analysis. Fetch is never off the table.”

A lopsided grin indicated overjoyed understanding, and the teen werewolf and his grandfather talked the whole rest of the car ride. 

As they started down the winding roads, Mello’s sharp blue eyes shifted and met the large, dark irises of his youngest brother. They stared at each other for a while, neither wanting to be the one to look away first. Finally, Near offered a small smile before turning back to the window. 

The vampire’s eyes stayed fixed on him the whole rest of the way. 

* * *

In total, the drive to Wammy’s took over an hour, but it passed by swiftly. After proceeding through multiple security checks and a secret tunnel in the woods, the car finally pulled up in front of a grand building and parked.

The yellow-gray stone of the towering orphanage was lit up by the bright afternoon sun, causing the tall, arching windows to sparkle and glint. The pointed roof stood next to a wide spire that further extended the height of the building; however, the beauty of the building was nothing compared to the land surrounding it. The entire perimeter was encased by a winding, metal gate that separated the estate from the expansive and towering forest beyond it. The pointed spires had the appearances of crosses, as did the trim that ran along the bottom. Every once in a while, the metal was broken up by stone pillars. The one nearest to the gate of the orphanage was adorned with a plaque that proudly read “The Wammy’s House,” a tribute to the genius inventor and founder Quillish Wammy: L’s W, and the young monsters’ grandfather.

The kids all got out of the car while Watari opened the trunk, slinging a few bags over his shoulders and having the boys grab the rest. As Mello walked through the gate, his ears were filled with the cheerful sounds of play. Children ran through the yard, giggling while they played various games with their peers. Some climbed trees, others played sports, but every child had a smile on their face, their expression light and content. 

Matt stepped up beside him and took one of Mello’s hands in his. “The fuck are they so happy about…?” Mello muttered, sending a glare at a child who stepped too close.

His boyfriend shrugged and raised his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it and causing the vampire to blush. “They’re kids, Mells. And they’re outside. I’d be happy too if I were them.”

A soccer ball rolled up and nudged against Matt’s leg. The werewolf looked down at it and back up, his eyes finding the child it belonged to immediately. He was standing quite a ways away from Matt and was shifting nervously, but he never broke eye contact with the strange newcomer.

Matt cupped his hands around his mouth. “Is this your ball?”

The little boy nodded and took a step closer, his gaze flicking from Matt to Mello and back again. He seemed unsure, but Matt couldn’t blame him. Mello always looked intimidating and Matt definitely had the outward appearance of a monster. He knew most, if not all of these kids were human, so that certainly didn’t help.

“Okay! I’m kicking it back now!” He called. 

The ball went sailing towards the kid, who stopped it under his foot with a small smile. “T-Thank you!” He called before running back to his friends, who immediately surrounded him.

“They’re talking about us…” Mello muttered under his breath. “They know you’re a monster, but they aren’t sure about me or Near.”

Matt shrugged and pushed up his goggles to itch his eye, casting a lingering look over his shoulder at the boys. “Yeah, I know. I can hear it too… But who cares? They’re just curious.”

Mello turned his head and scoffed, looking back to where Watari and Near were walking just behind them. “So? Doesn’t mean they can fucking gossip.”

“Hey…” The vampire’s body was turned so that he was facing Matt, gloved fingers cupping both sides of his face. Beautiful, bright green eyes searched his cold blue ones. “It’s not a competition, Mells. You know gramps just likes to get information on monsters because of his own curiosity and the fact that he raised L. Just… have fun with it. Okay?”

Mello’s sigh was cut short by the tender press of lips against his own. “Please?”

“Fucking… Fine. I get it, and I’ll try to cool off. Happy now?”

The werewolf’s ears flopped as he nodded emphatically, the grin that made Mello’s stomach flutter plastered to his freckled face. “Mhm! Much better. Now slow the fuck down! You’re leaving the family behind.” 

Both boys stopped walking so that Watari and Near could catch up and the inventor led the boys inside. The ceilings were high and there were many sets of winding staircases that sprung out of the carpeted floor, branching upwards in long, intricate patterns. While concealed from the outside, now that the boys were indoors they could clearly see the beautiful stained glass windows that adorned the walls. Vibrant purple, green, and blue hues sparkled and reflected their patterns onto the walls and the wood trim of the stairs.

“Your rooms will be upstairs. Please follow me.” Watari instructed as he began to climb one of the staircases, all three teens following along behind. They were led down corridors and past classrooms until they arrived in front of a stretching hallway filled with wooden doors. “These are some of the only available rooms we have left… but make yourselves at home. The three directly in front of us are for each of you, but I know that Matt and Mello will most likely stay together.” He said, a wry grin tugging at his lips.

“Thanks grandpa!” Matt beamed, opening the door in front of him and pulling Mello inside, who also muttered his thanks and flashed a rare smile at him.

Near was the last to enter, but he hugged the man’s waist before claiming the room to the left of Matt and Mello’s for his own.

“Oh! And one more thing.” The doors of the rooms remained open, the eyes of his grandchildren fixed on him. “I want to start everything as soon as possible so that we can eat dinner together and you can have free time. I will see you all in the foyer in about half an hour?”

When he was met with nods, the inventor left the hallway, set on returning to his office to gather his journals and start the preparations.

* * *

A short while later found the boys and their caretaker standing out in the back of the estate in front of a dome shaped building. This was, evidently, the new addition to Wammy’s House that Watari had mentioned in the car.

“It is rather large…” Near observed, his neck craned back so that he could see the whole structure at once.

Watari nodded and smiled proudly. “I thought it would be better to have too much space rather than not enough.”

“Not enough space?” Matt questioned, letting out a low whistle. 

“Well… I’ve grown used to L and he’s a very… grand and bold person. I suppose that rubbed off on me.” Watari chuckled, taking a moment to ruffle the hair on all of their heads. “Come in, come in. I will lead the way.”

Much to Mello’s dismay, the inventor led them past the big double doors directly to the left of the entrance, choosing instead to show them down an extensive, narrow hallway with white, sterile walls. If the vampire hadn’t known where he was, he could have easily confused the facility for a hospital. He watched Watari take a sharp turn and the teens all followed, passing through a doorway and into a room lined with desks.

“Oh fuck… Nooooooo!” Matt whined as Watari chuckled and moved to the front of the room.

“This, I did not expect.” Near hummed, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. “A written exam.”

“Yes, now take your seats, loves. I would like to begin as quickly as possible and get the boring part over with. Space yourselves out please, though I know none of you will cheat.”

Near and Mello took to the front row, Mello sitting in the seat farthest from the door while Near sat at the one closest. Matt, however, wandered to the very back of the room, centering himself in the middle of the last row with a bored look on his face.

“Now then, I know you’ve taken these before, some while I proctored and others while L did, so there’s no cause for alarm.” He glanced up at Matt and chuckled, sending the slumped and brooding werewolf a smile with his eyes. “I’ll distribute the tests and tell you when to begin. Roger will grade them while we do the fun stuff.”

He then began to move around the room, passing out the materials to each of the boys before taking a seat at the wide, wooden desk at the front of the room. “And… Begin.”

Mello flipped over his test immediately and began to answer at a fast pace. He knew how these exams were set up: Some highly advanced reading, math, and science principles, but the emphasis was on the ability to reason and deduce quickly; however, he also knew that he had _never_ received a better score than Near. Ever. 

He grit his teeth as he glanced at the boy across the room, who had a wisp of hair coiling around his finger and was answering questions at a calm, but deliberate rate. It only infuriated him even more. Near would finish with time left. He always did. But no matter how fast Mello went through the exam or how sure he was of his answers, the brat would always end up on top. He crossed and uncrossed his legs as he continued to work. If he had _any chance_ of beating Near, he had to focus on his own work. He could only control so much.

At the back of the room, Matt was drumming his fingers and tapping his foot. He _hated_ these exams, from the first one that L had ever given him to the one he was taking now as a seventeen year old. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart enough. No, that wasn’t right at all. Rather, it was that he would prefer to do _anything else_ . Nothing bugged the restless teen more than being forced to sit still in the same chair, taking the same test, for up to _hours_ on end.

It was so boring.

Not to mention these types of things didn’t pertain to him anyways. While his brothers wanted to succeed L and take his place on day as his successors, Matt wasn’t interested. The position just didn’t suit him. He was more interested in coding and, more specifically, hacking. He considered himself to be the best, and both of his parents had helped him further those skills because that was his calling; Mello and Near might be the detectives, but he had all of their contacts and resources under his thumb. However, in a test of intelligence and deductive abilities, hacking and computer knowledge wouldn’t help him on more than three or four questions max.

His tail started to swish back and forth as he propped his chin up on his hand in boredom and stared through the desk. He needed to move. A smoke wouldn’t be bad either… _Anything_ would be better than what he was doing.

With a sigh, he laced his fingers together and pulled his arms over his head, leaning back in a deep stretch. _Who cares if I don’t score as well as them?_

Near pulled his finger to the side sharply, tightening the hair that was coiled around it until he felt a pinch. He could feel Mello’s eyes on him, but forced his own to stay trained on his exam. It would only aggravate his brother more if he met the challenge directly.

The exam was simple as always, and Near had confidence that he would receive a perfect score, maybe getting one question incorrect at most. His dads had given him exams like this all his life, and this one was no different. They weren’t simple, per se, but they weren’t difficult either. He could easily finish within the time limit and, if he really tried, he wouldn’t even need half of it. 

Truly, it was starting to bore him. Just as he suspected Matt was, he himself was starting to get restless, though he was much better at hiding it. He would much rather be solving a puzzle or making towers out of dice. He might have even played with his tarot deck instead, but he knew this was important to Watari and while he had nothing to prove, it would be unnatural and suspicious if his scores suddenly dropped. While he was stuck here, he might as well perform.

As he approached his final questions, his mind kept wandering to other topics. What was the purpose of these exams? Were they given to other children?

He pursed his thin lips as he continued to think, his finger and the hair twined around it stilling entirely at his focus. _If L had successors that weren’t his own children, these are undoubtedly the types of exams that they would be given. The fact that this is a deductive reasoning IQ test is obvious, but why would L test his children? There seems to be no need for it… Perhaps his own curiosity and Watari’s as well?_

Watari cleared his throat and Near looked up at the man’s extended hand and smile. It was only then that he realized that he had finished, and he handed over his materials without complaint.

“Thank you, Nate.” Watari said quietly. He tucked the papers under his arm and set them on his desk upon his return.

The ghost turned his head when the faint clicking of a tongue met his ears. Mello was glaring down at his papers with gritted teeth, one leg bouncing aggressively up and down. Near sighed and looked away. He didn’t want to participate in the rivalry his brother had trapped himself in ever since their meeting. It had only worsened with age, and he wanted nothing more than to be seen as Mello’s friend, yet the blond seemed to be upset at him no matter what he did. If he threw the test and missed more questions than usual, Mello wouldn’t accept it as an honest victory, but if he answered the questions using his full skillset, Mello would place second and he would be furious. There seemed to be no simple answer to his problem, and it was paralyzing.

He didn’t think Mello liked him much at all.

About fifteen minutes later, Mello turned in his test before throwing himself back in his seat, the force causing the chair to screech against the ground and slide backwards a couple of inches. That meant the only one still testing was Matt. Near peeked over the back of his chair at him and, unfortunately, Mello did the same. 

Matt’s head raised and his eyes widened before an embarrassed blush swept across his face. He rapidly shifted his gaze between his brother and boyfriend as a quiet, high pitch whine escaped from the back of his throat. They were both staring at _him_ and him only. _Shit… This isn’t good for my anxiety. Stop looking at me!_

Nervous laughter followed next, and the werewolf lifted an arm to wipe beads of sweat from his brow. _Fucking focus Mail! Focusssss!_ His foot started to pound the floor harder and he forced himself to look down at his paper and not at the people watching him. He could do this. He only had a couple questions left… right?

Five minutes before the test time was up, Matt stood abruptly on shaky legs, his face a little paler than usual. “Fucking finally…” He muttered as he made his way to Watari’s desk and set the papers down. “Allllllll done Watari!” 

The old man smiled at him and arranged his papers in a neat stack. “Thank you, Matt.” His hand raised and he gently rubbed at the spot just behind one of the eldest teen’s ears. “I am proud of all of you. Roger will come to collect your materials for grading, but we can move on to something more… exciting now.”

Mello rose out of his seat immediately, his lips pulled up sharply in a smirk. “Fuck yeah! Finally! I’ve been itching for something to do.”

“I agree.” Near nodded in assent, glancing at Mello before standing as well. “Will we be going through the double doors back at the beginning of the facility?”

“The very same.” Watari confirmed, giving Matt a final reassuring pat on the head before exiting the room. “This way please.”

* * *

Mello had been right earlier when he regretted letting Watari lead him away from the beginning of the building. The room that they were standing in now looked like a huge obstacle course. While some spaces were heavily filled with equipment, others were empty. One part of the room held a pool and another looked to be designed like an indoor forest or greenhouse. Even the sheer size of the room was impressive. All of this was new, and the boys took it in with awe and excitement. 

The corners of Watari’s eyes crinkled as he beamed, giving him away. “Ah… I’m glad that you like it so far. This is why the children think it’s a playground, but to us, it’s far more advanced.” He cut himself off with a chuckle before continuing. “Though, it can still be a playground. One is never too old…”

“I want to go first.” Mello interjected, his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

He tensed when the inventor rested his hand on his shoulder. “Actually, I thought it would be best for Matt to be evaluated first. He has the least number of powers that I can observe while he is still human, plus it will give him a chance to relieve some of the pent up anxiety from earlier.”

The vampire was just about to protest when he saw the noticeable, relaxed sag of his beloved’s shoulders. A sigh passed through his clenched teeth, “Yeah… Sounds good. You up for it Matty?”

“Fuck yeah I am! What do I get to do first? Swim in the pool? Climb the trees? Ooo! What if I run the course and-”

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a game of fetch.” 

The old man inclined his head towards the side of the room in a gesture to earn Matt and him some space. Once the other two boys had stepped aside, Watari produced a tennis ball from his pocket, slowly rotating it in his raised hand.

“He is clearly testing Matt’s impulses. The ball’s in plain sight…” Near muttered under his breath. Whether it was directed at Mello, or himself, he didn’t know.

Mello’s body was rigid and still, but Near could see the slight movements of the vampire’s mouth out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah… Hope the dumbass won’t do anything stupid.”

Watari had begun to toss the ball straight up and into the air repeatedly, watching with fascination as his grandson’s tail started to wag slowly in time with each catch and release. He was tying his best to appear disinterested, but Watari knew better. “Would you like to play fetch Matt?” He asked, raising his arm so that it was in a throwing position.

“N-No… No I don’t.” 

The older man simply shrugged and threw the ball, which bounced and rolled to the far side of the room. He watched with interest as Matt’s eyes followed its trajectory, his tail still now as he watched.

At first, he thought that Matt would resist and focus his attention elsewhere, but then something fascinating happened: The boy’s pupils began to dilate. As he continued staring and remaining inactive, his pupils continued to expand, the green of his irises being consumed by the abyssal black. It was only when the boy’s eyes were almost entirely black did he run after the ball, happily picking it up with his mouth and setting it in Watari’s outstretched hand.

“Very good Matty!” Watari praised. He scratched the boy’s head and barely suppressed a laugh at the way his other grandchildren were shaking their heads and cringing. Apparently, they misunderstood what he meant by all of this. Yes, the game of fetch was to gauge Matt’s impulses, but he would never be condemned for them. His goal was not to suppress his grandchildren's urges or natural tendencies, but to learn more about them for his research and so that he could improve as both a parent, and a grandparent. Really, it was simple data collection that was entertaining for both sides.

The rest of Matt’s evaluation consisted of similar pleasant, no-risk assessments. Aspects of the redhead’s race, such as improved hearing, great physical strength, superhuman sense of smell, and affinity for water were all calculated and witnessed. All of the information Watari gathered was added to a special journal that he kept just for Matt, which he had been updating ever since he first met the young boy.

All the while, his brothers looked on in worry and distaste, still believing that their sibling was “failing” what they believed to be another exam. Yet, every time the teen looked over at his family, they smiled encouragingly, never wavering in their support.

“I think that’s all I need from you, Matt… You’ve gotten stronger, love. Invite me over for dinner one night on the full moon okay? I’d love to see you in your wolf form again.” Watari smiled, giving the boy’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You have made lots of progress in your abilities. I am proud of you.” He added quietly before kissing the boy’s head and leading him back to his brothers.

“Thank you grandpa…” Matt whispered back, smiling an embarrassed, yet overjoyed smile at the inventor.

“Let’s see… Near, I think I would like you to go next. Is that alright with you?”

“Of course, Watari. I don’t mind.” Near said in his typical inflectionless tone, though his gaze drifted to Mello, who looked even more tense than before.

The inventor hummed before combing his mustache in thought. “I think I failed to make something clear… and I apologize for that. These are _not_ tests. I want to know how to better care for you and I’m fascinated by the monster races, seeing as I am human but I raised a monster son. There’s a lack of accessible information on this sort of thing, so this is just an evaluation of how you behave and how far you have come in the mastering of your powers. There’s no need to restrict yourselves, and it’s not a competition. Understand?”

Despite looking at Mello for the entire second half of his clarification, the blond didn’t react in the slightest. His steely gaze remained straight ahead, his shoulders tensed and his legs crossed at the ankles while he leaned back against the wall.

 _Mello… This rivalry of yours is unhealthy._ Watari found himself thinking. He felt a slight pang of guilt and sadness in his chest as he gently led Near to where he would be starting his assessment. He longed to fix what had been broken, but he feared that not even he was that creative or skilled to do that; no matter how much crafting experience he had through his inventions, an inferiority complex and a one sided rivalry couldn’t be mended in a day.

“Where would you like me to start first?” The youngest of the three asked once Watari had put some space between them and the other two teens.

The older man grinned, his eyes filled with excitement. “Why don’t we start with possession?” He asked, setting down the journal in his hand and standing in front of Near. “I would like a full demonstration please, Near.”

A thin, white eyebrow raised. “You would like me to possess you? But how will you take notes?”

“I’m sure I’ll remember the experience, and it’s not something that I can commonly ask someone to do. It’s a rare opportunity. Are you willing?”

“I-I suppose I am… but only for a minute or so. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Watari ruffled the boy’s hair and gave him a reassuring smile. “I have faith in you, Nate. There’s nothing to worry about. I promise. Whenever you are ready.”

Mello watched with a pointed scowl as the small boy laid down on his back with his eyes closed. The change was so minute that most people would have missed it, but Mello knew better. Near’s already pale skin lightened even further and took on an almost gray pigment. It looked like he died every time he left his body, but if he went over there and checked, the vessel Near left behind would still be breathing, albeit shallowly.

Soon afterwards Watari hunched over slightly, resting his hands on his knees. The vampire doubted he was resisting the takeover, but being possessed in the first place was uncomfortable, and he would know. However, just as quickly, his grandfather stood up straight again and pushed up his narrow glasses, which had slipped down his nose while his head was bowed. Watari, who was now Near, walked back over to Near’s forgotten body and sat down, copying the pale boy’s position on the ground. 

He turned his head away once Near sat up, the color returning to his face. “Fucking show off…” He muttered, earning himself a playful slap on the arm from Matt.

“He’s not showing off.” Matt countered with a small giggle, his eyes focused on where Watari was shaking his head in an attempt to clear it and talking with Near. “He’s just doing what Watari asked him to.”

“Well maybe I don’t give a fuck!” He hissed, glaring at Matt before kicking at the ground. “He’s always a fucking apathetic showoff…” 

Matt rubbed his arm and Mello flinched away, though he was unable to help himself from submitting to his boyfriend’s strong arm when it circled around his shoulders. “Mello, he’s your _brother_ , and this isn’t a competition. You’ll go after him and have fun, just like I did and just like he’s doing now.”

“Always fucking _after_ him… Mister prodigal fucking son.” He shot back, purposefully flaring up his anger to keep the hurt from setting in. If there was something else to blame, then he didn’t have to look at himself or feel the pain of being second best. 

“You know, you should just shut the fuck up sometimes.” 

Mello immediately looked up at Matt, ready to explode on him, but the other boy never gave him a chance. Whatever his words would have been were muffled by a fast, consuming kiss. The vampire tried to pull away, but his partner wouldn’t allow that either. The werewolf’s arm tightened around Mello’s shoulders and his other soon twined around the blond’s slim waist, trapping him in the passionate embrace. 

It didn’t take long for Mello to give in, and he pressed his body tight to Matt’s, a flush unmistakable on his cheeks. He was about to dip back in and press further when Matt rose to his full height and broke the kiss. Tender fingers twined through hair the color of the sun and pressed gentle touches to the back of his head. 

“Better?” Matt whispered, pulling Mello’s head against his chest so that he could speak close to his ear.

Out of all the things that were pent up inside him, Mello found himself laughing, nestling his head where his love had put it. “For now? Yeah.” He glanced up at him and smiled, taking in as much of his bright green eyes as he could. “I love you…”

Matt laughed and poked his nose. “How about a thank you? Hm?”

“I love you' is better than 'thank you,' dumbass. And anyways, the 'thank you' is implied.”

“Oh? Well I’m still waiting.”

Mello snorted and smirked up at his redhead, using his booted foot to stroke the teen’s calf. “How about I don’t suck you dry and we call it even?” He teased, tugging at Matt’s hair to get his head to tilt to the side. “I haven’t eaten in… almost 24 hours, and I’ve worked up an appetite.”

“Noooo!” Matt laughed, cupping his neck with his hands to block it from Mello. “I need that blood!”

“Then shut the fuck up.” Mello shrugged, unable to hide the grin on his face. 

The werewolf mimed the zipping of his lips and flicked away the imaginary key, and Mello laughed again, his shoulders shaking as his body went limp in Matt’s loving arms.

* * *

Watari couldn’t help but be engrossed in Near’s abilities. They were so unique and otherworldly that they demanded his attention, and his journal quickly filled with all of his advancements. Possession, levitation, the manipulation of objects, the ability to faze through solid matter, and, of course, the ability to fly. The young boy had even surprised him by turning invisible for almost five minutes while he was intangible, a skill that Watari had never witnessed before. 

He worried that he was spending too much time with Near, but he never heard a word from Mello. In fact, when he looked over, the young vampire seemed _cheerful_. He was engaged in a private conversation with his boyfriend, after all. 

Before long, he had finished with Near, tenderly ruffling the boy’s hair. “Thank you, Near. Mello? Are you ready?”

The blond immediately disentangled himself from the werewolf and grinned, an eager, yet cocky, look on his face. “Hell yeah! I’ve been waiting for _years_.” He replied, pushing off the wall and positioning himself in front of Watari. “What’s first?”

“Would you show me once more how the blood bond works, Mello?”

The vampire hesitated briefly, but nodded his head. “Uh… Yeah. Sure, but how do you want me to…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Watari smiled and stepped closer, pulling up the cuff of his suit jacket and extending his wrist towards his middle grandson. “I think this is the most convenient way, as long as you’re alright with it, that is.”

“That’s perfect… but- uh, expect a little pinch.” Mello grinned, bringing the man’s wrist to his mouth.

The inventor watched as Mello extended only one of his fangs, the razor-sharp tooth piercing his skin and drawing a bead of blood. He winced slightly and the vampire’s tongue darted out to lick the red spot from his skin.

**See? Just like that. The more I drink, the longer-**

Mello’s voice faded from his mind and he watched in awe as the young vampire merely laughed. “What I meant to say was that the amount of blood dictates the time we share the bond.” He finished, grinning. The inventor’s wrist was drawn to Mello’s mouth again and he pierced the skin further this time, now taking short sips.

**And now this should last for… about half an hour? Maybe two hours max? You can talk back ya know.**

**Fascinating…** Watari thought back, his blue eyes glinting with surprised wonder. **You’ve gotten better at this… and figured out your time limits. Do you know what the purpose of this bond is?**

The boy tilted his head and frowned. **No… Actually, I’ve never thought about it before. It’s just something I can do.**

“Very well.” Watari smiled, pulling his cuff back down, “Shall we move on then?”

Now that he thought about it, _all_ of his grandchildren were fascinating. Mello, like Matt and Near, had a surplus of extraordinary powers that he was eager to explore. After the blood bond, he tested Mello’s mental prowess. From manipulation, to seduction, which was studied with Matt’s help, to reading minds, Mello performed every time. These talents were undoubtedly used in the past for hunting purposes in order to coerce victims into doing what his ancestors desired. He then moved to the manipulation of solid matter, his powers reminding him heavily of Near’s.

Regeneration and the inability to die by normal means was skipped, as Watari would never dream of injuring his family. And yet, Mello still protested, eager to prove himself to the man and, as Watari had come to know by now, assert his dominance over Near. The old man refused, but managed to prevent Mello from causing a fuss by having him simply describe the regeneration process and some experiences the young vampire had had in the past. 

Next, he went on to test Mello’s superhuman abilities; superior strength, sight, hearing, and smell were all tested and documented. The middle child even managed to surprise Watari with the revelation that different people had different scents, all depending on their blood and the meals that they had had that day.

After had come Watari’s personal favorite test: Mello’s flight evaluation. The vampire had removed his shirt as soon as Watari asked and grinned while he concentrated, causing large, sleek bat wings to burst from his back. He could fly with those for hours, and the ability was so unique that everyone in the room was fascinated.

“The only drawback is it rips my fucking clothes!” Mello had called down from where he was hovering at the ceiling, earning a collective laugh from his family. “A little inconvenient, but fucking fun!”

The last exercise he had Mello perform was focused on the changing of his physical appearance. He jotted down notes as the teen vampire extended his fingernails into claws before retracting them. He even managed to alter his physical appearance, the boy able to change his hair length and color, as well as the pigment of his skin. The one giveaway that Watari noticed was his eyes. They remained a deep red the whole time, never able to change color or return to their natural icy blue.

“Thank you, Mello. I’m very impressed.” The old inventor smiled, tousling the vampire’s hair. He turned to all of his grandchildren then, his journals held up to his chest. “I hope you all had fun and felt that you showed yourselves accurately. I am impressed by all of you, and you have advanced so far…”

“Thanks gramps!” Matt beamed while Near smiled, his expression brighter than it normally was.

“Can you boys find your way back to Wammy’s? I need to hold Mihael up for a moment.”

All the pride that he had been feeling crumbled at the revelation that Watari wanted to keep him behind. His chest tightened and he counteracted that feeling with rage, his cheeks flushing in anger and his eyes narrowed. He didn’t have anywhere to direct his fury, so he looked at Near, almost feeling a touch of guilt when the ghost deflated slightly.

“Of course we can, grandpa. See ya soon okay? Bye Mells!” Matt said, flashing a reassuring smile at the vampire before slinging his arm around his youngest brother’s shoulder and walking him out, all the while talking excitedly, no doubt in an attempt to bring a smile to the young boy’s face.

“Mello, I-”

“Did I fucking do something wrong?” Mello hissed, cutting the man off. “Or maybe I wasn’t as good as the fucking sheep? I can go home. I don’t need a fucking car to get there.”

Watari’s face fell and he moved to put a hand on Mello’s shoulder, but the boy ducked out of the way. “Mello, please. You’ve done nothing wrong and this wasn’t a competition anyways.”

“So why am I left behind?! What the fuck do you want from me now?”

“I want to give you this!” It was so rare for the kind old man to raise his voice that Mello flinched, shame causing the skin on the back of his neck to prickle.

Watari took a breath and sighed, pulling the boy in for a hug. He didn’t refuse this time. “I just wanted to give you this text.” Watari soothed gently, combing through his grandson’s hair. “One of my closer friends does some scavenging and exploring. He found this book in some old ruins in Romania. I think it might provide some insight into your race.”

Mello looked up at him and forced down the urge to break. He would _not_ cry in front of his grandfather. “I’m sorry for snapping…” He mumbled quietly, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

“Mello,” Watari started, his voice tender, yet firm, “This rivalry of yours is unhealthy. Near’s not participating in it. He wants your love.” He glanced down at the boy and frowned at his solemn, distant expression. _Ah… So it is a lost cause._

The inventor pulled away and pressed a heavy textbook to his grandson’s chest, the boy’s arms slowly rising to take it. “I read through it myself, but there’s no way to tell what’s true or not. No one can be right all of the time, and not much is known of the elite vampiric race anyways. I hope you’ll be able to learn more about yourself from it.”

Mello looked down at the book in his hands and felt over the dusty, worn cover. This was one of the nicest things that had been done for him, and a soft smile graced his lips. “Thank you… I-I owe you one.”

Watari ruffled his hair. “It’s my pleasure. Oh, and it’s in Latin, so it’ll sharpen your language skills as well.” 

He smiled when that elicited a small laugh from the boy. He began to move through the doorway, but Mello grabbed his wrist. “Wait… There’s something I should tell you. You gave me some info, so I’ll pay you back for it, but it’s a fucking secret. Promise?”

The inventor tilted his head. “Of course, Mihael. Whatever is said between us, I will keep to myself. What is it?”

Mello’s jaw worked back and forth, but he raised his eyes to meet Watari’s. “There’s something about me that only dads know, a-and I think you should know too. When I take blood, I get some information from the person. If it’s just a sip, it’s all pointless shit, like their favorite color, food, and so on… but if I drink a fuck ton, even if it’s over time, I get to the deeper memories.” 

Watari’s eyes widened and he opened Mello’s journal to jot down some notes, though his eyes never left Mello’s. “I see… and is this a recent finding? Or have you always known?” He asked, amazed.

“I think I’ve always known… but I never really realized when I was a kid that some memories and feelings weren’t mine.” He paused then, his remorseful countenance trained on the ground. “It wasn’t until I fed from L that I realized how far it can go… I saw his mom die.”

“Anabelle…” Watari murmured, combing a hand through his thin, white hair. “I haven’t heard her name in years.”

Mello nodded. “Yeah… I know a lot about Light and Matty because of it, b-but I’ve never experienced something that fucking intense before.”

“I understand… This is truly incredible, Mello. Do you have any inclination as to why you can do this?”

“No… No clue. I guess because blood is unique to every person and so are memories? I’m not sure.” He said, his eyes widening as his grip tightened on Watari’s wrist. “You can’t say shit. I don’t want Matty or the brat to get pissed at me.”

The inventor stepped forward and kissed his grandson’s head, offering him a kind smile. “They would never, but regardless I promise that I won’t say anything. Thank you for telling me Mello.”

Piercing blue eyes searched his own for a moment before his grandson nodded and released him, the two exiting the facility side by side and setting their sights on Wammy’s.

* * *

That night, sleep eluded Mello. Staying next to Matt made his mouth water, and he had been itching to look at the book his grandfather had given him. Quietly, he crept out of bed, pulling the book out from his bag and slipping through the door.

He navigated silently through the halls, making his way to the one room he loved above all others: L’s old room. While L had been raised in many different nations, Mello considered Wammy’s to be his mentor’s home. The orphanage had been around for years, and it was where the home base of the Greatest Detective in the World had been, at least until the man had met his future husband. It was in this room that L, one of the men he admired most, had solved countless cases.

L’s mattress was as soft and plush as he remembered, and the young vampire sat down and crossed his legs, resting the book on his knees. He closed his eyes and flipped through it, pausing on a random page. 

_Mates?_ He thought, raising an eyebrow as he began filling an empty notebook slowly with his translation. “A vampire, while compatible with any number of people just like humans and other monsters, can have a very special relationship and may take a mate. Mates are rare, and a vampire may have only one perfect soulmate. Signs include a preference for the individual’s blood by the vampire, an extended and strengthened blood bond and dream-sharing, and the ability to share extreme/heightened emotions with the mate, though the accuracy of signs has been disputed.”

He sat and let the words sink in, his eyes fixed on the page. _What the fuck? Really? I thought this shit was just in stories…_ He raised a hand to comb through his bob of hair. _It might not be true. Watari said so._

Suddenly, Mello’s heart pounded against his ribcage and butterflies flitted in his stomach. _If I do actually have a soulmate… then is it Matty?_

Half of the signs were already there. He preferred Matt’s blood and would take it every time, even over the opportunity to try something different and, while he couldn’t be sure, he had a feeling that his and Matt’s bond lasted for longer after he had fed. Unfortunately, the most obvious sign, the sharing of emotions, had never happened. 

_But no one can agree what the signs are… Maybe that one’s just incorrect._ But even as he thought it, he felt his heart sink. 

“What else is in this shitty book anyways?” He murmured to himself as he flipped through the pages. 

He stopped on a page titled “Dream-Sharing,” the words having jumped out at him from when he had read them earlier. The mattress slumped and curved under his weight when he leaned back, holding the book above his head as he read and transcribed.

Turns out it was interesting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! This is the first time I've really written from Near's perspective and definitely the first time I've written from Watari's and I had fun with it. I had fun with the whole chapter, really! But when do I not?
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment! I respond to every comment and they make my day. Truly. I'm blessed to have such talkative readers!
> 
> Thank you all again and see you next chapter! I've been waiting to post the next one for so long, and I'm really giddy to see the reactions to it. It's a special treat, in my opinion.
> 
> Until next time <3


	9. Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B has lots of new info to tell his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I consider to be the first of (hopefully) many treats. Enjoy <3
> 
> Also, disclaimer just in case: I do NOT own any of the music and/or lyrics referenced in this chapter

**June 14th**

Beyond Birthday yawned and pulled his arms over his head, splaying his legs out wide as he gave in to the stretch and deepened it. He tried to move out of bed, but was stopped by the warm weight of another body. Fondly, he looked down and grinned at the mop of messy bleach blond hair, the man’s face hidden from where it was buried in his chest. One slender, heavily stitched arm was draped across B’s torso, and he could feel the additional weight of a leg twining with his.

With great care, the man shifted out from beneath his companion’s arm, which fell, limp, to the bedspread. His leg was harder to untangle, but he managed it just the same, slipping out of bed quietly. 

His feet didn’t make a sound when they touched the floor. 

A firm rub to his eyes made him grimace. _Forgot to take out my contacts… Silly BB._ He chided, padding through the room and into the joined bathroom. His hands were washed and the contacts were quickly removed, the man sighing in relief when the itchy, burning feeling started to subside.

The mirror was rather large for the small apartment and he looked up at it. A man with jet black hair, sharp red eyes, and broad shoulders stared back at him. 

It took him a moment to realize that he was looking upon himself.

B smiled.

* * *

The kitchen was smaller than he remembered, but memory could be the death of reality, or at least an imperfect copy of it; an illusion. He made his way around the small kitchen and opened up the fridge, not surprised that it had been restocked while he was gone. Almost as quickly as the door opened, it was closed, and B sat himself down on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs rhythmically as he gazed out at the apartment. The cream colored paint on the walls was chipping slightly in places and peeling in others. The space he was in now, though he referred to it as a kitchen, was more of a kitchenette, the space bordering on cramped, but coming off as homely and snug. Just beyond the kitchen laid a living room, which was tidy save for a hoodie or two that were draped over the back of a leather L-shaped couch. In the center of the room was a rickety, wooden entertainment center. A dated television set rested on the top of it, the screen black in the early hours of the morning. To the left of it sat a stretched, thin cabinet that was filled to the brim with movies, books, and records. The sight made B grin. They had been organized since he had been away, and he vowed to mess it up as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

A sigh passed through his lips and he shook his head, intentionally worsening his bedhead, and hopped off the counter towards the front door, which opened with a small creek. He grabbed the morning paper and traipsed back inside, propping his forearms up on the island and leaning heavily against it while he read.

“B-BB!”

The overjoyed cry made B’s head snap up, a grin already plastered to his face. “Heya little buddy.”

“I-I missed you s-so much!” The young man ran to B, swiftly closing the gap between them, and embraced him. His arms wrapped around B’s neck and he pressed his face to B’s chest, deliberately turning his ear so that he could hear the beating of his heart.

The other man smiled, smoothing a hand up and down his companion’s back. “Did you now? I couldn’t tell…” He laughed, earning himself a slap on the arm from the blond.

“S-shut up!” He giggled, and B grunted when the blond’s feet left the floor, his legs wrapping around B’s waist to trap him in a bearhug. “Y-you have to tell me e-everything. A-and are you hungry?”

B slid his hands down to the underside of the man’s thighs and hoisted him up farther, supporting him. “Nah, I ate before I came home. And I will, I will! I promise. But first… are _you_ hungry, A?”

The blond, now known as A, raised his gaze to B’s eyes and nodded. “I-I am, b-but I can make it myself. You _always_ burn e-everything!”

B raised an eyebrow and A narrowed his eyes back, only lasting a moment before he laughed again. “Hey! Can you blame me? I don’t _mean_ to burn meals… but I like to see the fire, and, unfortunately, fire means burnt, apparently.”

“Y-you are insufferable…” A stuttered, shaking his head fondly before lowering his legs back to the ground, his bare feet touching down lightly. “S-sit with me while I cook?”

“Of course, kiddo. I got nowhere else to be.”

A wide smile tugged at the blond’s thin lips and he let go entirely, brushing past B to make his way into the kitchen. B watched him from a barstool while he began to rummage through the cupboards, pushing various chipped pots and pans aside in his search for what he needed. 

It was only when A rose to his full height again, pan in hand, that B realized just how much of a height difference there was between them. Standing side by side, B would tower over A, though that was more because of his own extended height than A’s shortness. His bleach blond hair was shaggy, but not quite long, the strands coming to a stop just before the nape of his neck and hanging low on his forehead, yet refraining from falling into his eyes. One thing they both had in common was a pale complexion, though A still exceeded him in that regard. His skin was almost white and, in a certain light, portions of it almost gave off a grayish hue. Light freckles danced across his cheeks and ghosted over his nose, continuing their infrequent trail down his neck to where they clustered on his shoulders. They picked up their steady stream, growing even fainter as they traveled down his back and across his chest, though one dark freckle rested just to the right of his bellybutton. 

While the small, faded dots were like little kisses on his skin, they weren’t the only marks present. Jagged, stretched stitches of all colors interrupted the smooth warmth of his body, separating the young man into blocky pieces. They were everywhere: around the base of some of his fingers, circling his wrists and snaking up into his palms, at the joint where his forearm connected to his bicep, jagged marks wrapping under his arm and joining back together over his collarbone, around his neck, everywhere. Even his torso was marred with a rainbow of threads, manifesting as small splashes of color or forming patches, hardly any of them wrapping around the entirety of the man’s slim frame. 

But A’s most striking feature was higher up on his body. His thin, beautiful eyes housed striking gray irises that glinted with flattering blue sheens in the light. Long, dark eyelashes completed the look, bringing a femine, but fitting feel to his soft features. 

B adored him.

“So,” B started while he watched A begin the process of making crepes, “what have you been doing while I was gone? Get into trouble lil buddy?”

The other man made a face, the bridge of his nose wrinkling when he scrunched it up. “Y-yes, BB.” He said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. “I-I got into _sooooo_ much t-trouble.” 

The word was stretched out far longer than it needed to be, eliciting laughs from the dark haired man. “Oh I bet you fucked shit up huh? Real rabble-rouser?”

“O-of course. Y-you know me.”

B leaned back in his seat and rested his arms above his head, a grin permanently stuck on his face. “God I love you. I missed you, brat. I really did.”

A cast him a soft smile over his shoulder, his pale cheeks dusted a light pink color that practically screamed of life. “I-I love you too. A-and I didn’t do a-anything really… I-I just looked at the s-stuff you asked me to, w-watched a few movies, read a-a book, a-and yeah… Pretty boring compared t-to you.”

“Sounds pretty chill. I think I’d take that over pretending to be homeless in Russia any day.”

His grin widened when A burst out into loud giggles that bordered on shrieks of amusement. “B-BB! You didn’t!” He cried, his shoulders wracked with laughter. “P-please tell me that’s _not_ w-what you’ve been doing for months?”

When he gave no response, another string of laughter came tumbling out of the man’s mouth. “Y-you are so bad, BB.”

“I am.” The other man affirmed, his head tipped back towards the ceiling and a smirk on his face. “Oh, I am indeed.”

A click signaled that the stove had been turned off, and B soon sensed a presence beside him. He tilted his head towards it and opened his eyes, beaming and ruffling A’s hair when the young man smiled at him. His boxers had rode up on his legs when he sat down, revealing more of the man’s pale, stitched thighs. 

“No veins…” B mumbled to himself, raising a long finger to trace along where the blue lines of blood should have been coursing just underneath that thin layer of skin.

A laughed and swatted at his hand, whipped cream smeared on one corner of his mouth. “D-duh, BB. H-how long have we known each other?”

B hummed. “Mmm… About my whole entire life. I still can’t believe my best friend is a zombie. How unfortunate…”

“Brother.” A challenged as he brought another bite to his lips.

“Fine!” B huffed teasingly, drawing himself forward and licking away the sweet, sugared smear from A’s face. “Brother.”

A went bright red and he turned his focus away from B, his gaze fixed firmly on his plate. B watched on, barely containing giggles, as the zombie pushed a crepe around with his fork, strawberries and bananas spilling out of the end of it while syrup and whipped cream continued to ooze onto the plate.

“Did I getcha? Tell me that I got you.” B smirked, prodding his brother’s leg with a finger. “Tell me tell me tell me tell me.”

“Y-you got me… N-now let me eat i-in peace!” A cute little whine followed A’s flushed demand, and B nodded his head emphatically, his hair now thoroughly mussed and tangled. 

As he leaned back in his chair, a sudden content sigh passed through his lips. Being away for so long had almost made him forget that he was missing home, the ache and tug in his chest fading and becoming less noticeable as the days rolled by. His view and living conditions had changed so much in the last couple of months. For once, he was finally able to settle down and keep his surroundings the same, keep them familiar and homely. 

It was nice to say the least.

“O-okay. I-I’m done now.” A mumbled, pushing his plate off to the side and propping his elbows up on the island. “S-so are you going to tell me what’s h-happening now?”

A deep throated hum vibrated past his lips as he crossed his arms, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t know lil buddy. I’m not exactly eager to start working again. At least not yet.” He hopped out of his chair and moved over to the couch, throwing his arm over the back of it tilting his head to beckon the zombie. 

The other man smiled in response, also visibly relieved to live another moment in peace, and moved around the island, placing his dirty plate in the sink before making his way into the living room and settling on B’s lap. Strong, lean arms circled around the blond’s waist and he smiled, leaning back against B’s chest. The dark haired man tilted his head away, giving his brother room to tip his head back against his shoulder. Another smile twisted his lips when the bridge of A’s nose settled in the crook of his neck, shivering when he felt the soft flutter of eyelashes against his skin.

“So you organized…” B observed, staring pointedly at the movie case.

“D-don’t ruin it, B.” A warned, seeming to read B’s mind.

“Me? Are you seriously insinuating that _I_ would do something so horrible?” B gasped, bouncing A for extra comedic effect and reducing his brother to giggles. “I would never… But, just for the sake of it, let's say that an… _accident_ were to befall the precious movie case, how would you react?”

“I’d fight you and lose.” A said immediately, and B could feel his grin against his skin.

“But it was an unforeseen accident, not me. It’s out of my control, hypothetically.”

A laughed. “Of course i-it is, B.”

* * *

The conversations refrained from turning to work that day. B made sure of it. He had been away from the sole thing in life that brought him joy, the thing he loved even more than himself, for what felt like an eternity. There would be time to talk seriously later.

As such, the day was spent lounging around. The only time that the two men weren’t touching was when one of them got up to use the bathroom. Otherwise, A always maintained contact, no matter how small; leg touches, full body cuddles, even the light brush of a hand were all more than welcome and both sides reciprocated.

After lunch, they watched a movie, B interjecting with random facts or criticisms while A attempted to refute them. A bowl of popcorn rested on A’s lap and a jar of strawberry jam rested on B’s, a spoon, thankfully, being used by the man to deliver the sweet substance to his lips. 

Dinner had also passed in a blur. While the time passed quickly, it was a pleasant occurrence. For the first time in months, they dined together, smiling and making conversation while they lived in their own little world, the reality of the outside unable to burst their content, domestic bubble. A, once more, blessed B with a home cooked meal, which was portioned out for him perfectly. They laughed together, each with wide smiles on their faces while A ate and B focused on his drink, the man occasionally brushing crumbs from his brother’s face.

A was the first to fall asleep, a tradition that B had almost forgotten about. His thin frame was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, his head pillowed on the arm of the sofa and his feet in B’s lap. A small stream of drool fell down his chin from his open mouth, the soft, pleasant sounds of snoring pulling B’s mind towards sleep as well. Carefully, B slid his arms under A’s back and knees, carrying him bridal-style to the only bedroom in the house and laying him down under the covers. With a yawn, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in the general vicinity of the laundry hamper. His pants and boxers were the next to go, and he changed into a new pair quickly, kicking his discarded clothes in the same direction his shirt had flown.

The mattress dipped for him when he sat down, enveloping him in a fluffy, forgiving embrace. As soon as he had laid down, A was wiggling over to his side. The zombie’s head was pressed into B’s strong shoulder and a threaded arm rested over his stomach, bringing an extra sensation of consuming warmth to his skin. He smiled as he stared up at the popcorn-ceiling, bending his arm to comb through A’s soft hair. 

This was where he wanted to be, the place that grounded him, where he belonged.

* * *

And so he stayed.

A week had gone by and B had still not discussed his findings with his partner. In fact, any details about his travels had been glossed over or smoothly redirected to other topics. It was as if B had never been absent at all. 

With B’s refusal to work and A’s reluctance to pry, the week had been immensely enjoyable, albeit lazy and relaxed. Besides an impromptu trip to the mall or nearby beach, home was where the two men spent most of their time. Movies were the go-to entertainment. Listening to records followed after that and, as a last resort, books were always available.

The break was doing wonders for the hunter. It was only when he had his little, shitty life back that he remembered how good it was. The domesticity of the moment made his heart swell until it ached, reminding him that he had one in the first place, reminding him that he was Beyond Birthday. Every time he saw his brother smile or heard him laugh, the ache grew more fierce, spreading a consuming warmness throughout his body.

But nothing could last; everything faded. By the end of the week, A began to grow anxious. B could see it in the shaking of his hands and body. Even some of his stitches started to unravel, causing patches of the soft skin on his torso to droop and fold. For the third time that day, B pushed a blushing A down onto the cracking, stained leather of the couch, a needle in one hand and crimson colored thread in the other.

“You’re worrying yourself to death kiddo…” B mumbled as he carefully started to pull out the rest of a failing stitch on his brother’s chest. “You’re starting to fray.”

“I-I know that!” A stuttered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and running his teeth across it subconsciously. 

B could hear him suck in a sharp breath when the stitch was finally removed, the only thing preventing the patch of skin from falling out of place being his gentle touch. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, raising the needle and starting to add replacement stitches. “And do you want me to triple stitch?”

A shook his head, his breathing shallow and slightly ragged. His fingernails were digging into his own palms. “N-no triple s-stitch. I-I’ll be okay…”

“You didn’t answer my other question.”

“I-I do want to talk about it… b-but I also don’t.”

By the time A had replied, the hunter had finished the stitches. He raised the thread to his mouth and yanked with his teeth, severing it from the needle. “Oh? Why not?” He offered the young man a gentle smile. “We tell each other everything. B and A against the world, ya know?”

A smiled and rubbed at his latest stitch, the grin pulling his cheeks inwards to form small dimples. B stuck his finger in one. “I-I know… A-after dinner. Okay?”

B nodded while A rubbed at his wrists, fidgeting slightly. “I-I think you already know the reason…” He mumbled quietly before standing and brushing past B, his thin frame disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

B had made dinner this time, and it didn’t taste half bad either. As was tradition, the one who didn’t cook was in charge of cleanup. And so A moved around the kitchen, balancing plates with his arms and hands while he swayed to the soft lull of music emanating from the record player. It had been a heated debate, but A had finally won out in the end and selected the only Beatles album they owned.

The hunter watched as A placed the dishes in the sink soundlessly, still swaying as he rinsed them. Blond hair bounced when A looked up, glancing over his shoulder at B with a wide smile and red-dusted cheeks. The last song had ended, giving way to the song “While My Guitar Gently Weeps.” The beginning started slow, the lulling, melancholic sounds of a piano and bass guitar weaving through the room while the drums added their steady beat in the background. An electric guitar pierced through the gentle instruments, silencing the keys of the piano entirely and introducing the soft, almost remorseful voice of George Harrison.

 _“I look at you all, see the love there that’s sleeping. While my guitar gently weeps.”_

Warm water spilled over A’s hands and the dishes, the steady stream quickly becoming soapy while he watched. Silently, B stood and pulled his chair over to the side of the island so that he could see his brother’s face. He was singing along under his breath, his voice soft and captivating.

“I don’t know why nobody told you… How to unfold your love.”

B watched, his head propped on his upturned palm, while A’s hips swayed, his eyes closed and his soapy hands moving in circular patterns while he cleaned the plates. 

“With every mistake, we must surely be learning… Still my guitar gently weeps.”

A prickle ran up B’s spine and he looked up. A was staring at him, his eyes shining a crystal blue. The look made his chest tighten, knots starting to twist in his stomach, and A sung louder, his eyes never straying from B’s.

“I don’t know how you were diverted. You were perverted too… I don’t know how you were inverted. No one alerted you.”

His eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, the ferocity of the electric guitar picking up and shifting the remorseful tone. It was too much, and as the singer’s voice faded into a soft chorus of “oh’s,” B tore his eyes away. 

It did nothing to fix the twisting feeling within him.

He hadn’t even noticed that the song had changed, even though everything about it was completely different from its predecessor. By the time the song ended, he had managed to patch whatever part of him had burst, neatly sweeping the remains of what had happened under the rug. There was still a slight leak, one that dripped fire into his veins and made his head throb, but it was manageable. It would be forgotten soon.

“Hey, now that’s some pretty good singing.” He commented lightly once A had finished with the dishes, folding his arms on the island counter and flashing the zombie a grin. “You ever consider joining a band to make some extra money and get us out of this shithole?”

All at once, A’s face went red and he buried it in his hands. “S-shut up BB! I-it was not…” His voice mumbled out from between his fingers, barely reaching B’s ears.

“Oh come on kiddo. It’s sweet. Sing for me!” He teased, hopping out of his chair and pulling A’s hands away from his face. He clasped his brother’s much smaller hands in his own and pulled him into the living room, pushing and pulling him in a little dance. 

“N-never!” A laughed, allowing his body to go limp and obey B’s command. “A-and you’re a terrible dancer.” He added with a grin when the older man stepped on his foot, repeatedly.

“Am not! Am best dancer.” B insisted. 

He raised his arm and twisted his wrist, roping A into a poorly executed spin. The moment was perfect. In the background, the music droned on, only interrupted by the occasional scratch of the record while they danced. Since B’s last blunder, A had taken on the role of leading, guiding the much taller man through the steps. It was downright comedic, and both continued to laugh or make faces at each other. 

The room was warm and sweat started to bead at the back of B’s neck, but they continued dancing just the same, though the moves, if they could have even been called that in the first place, had been neglected in favor of more erratic, jumping motions. A was laughing through pants, his face flushed and breath heavy from exertion. 

Before B knew what was happening, his legs buckled and he yelped, just barely releasing A’s hands before he fell over backwards. A had pushed him into the ottoman in the heat of the moment, causing the dark haired man to topple over it, wacking his head on the shag carpet. His legs were still splayed out in the air as he laid on his back, a pained groan slipping from his lips.

A gasped. “B-BB! A-are you okay?! I-I’m so sorry I-”

“BB’s good kiddo… It’s okay.” B interrupted, resting his arm over his eyes. A slight grin twisted his lips and he started to kick his legs one at a time, giving off a very good impression of a flipped beetle.

A’s face poked over the top of the ottoman and into view, his head ducked down below B’s swinging legs. “A-are you sure? Do you need help?” He extended his hand towards B, and he took it, lifting himself back up into a sitting position with his brother’s help.

“Thanks brat. I owe you one.” B smiled, nuzzling his cheek against A’s.

The younger man smiled at him, but his face quickly fell, the expression pulling at B’s heart and making it sink. “The music stopped…” He murmured, wringing his hands together.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. So it has.” B said, an eyebrow raised questioningly. “So…?”

“So, w-we need to talk.”

B’s heart dropped into his stomach and he searched A’s face, the anxiety written across his features forcing B to swallow down a gulp of air. He had avoided this conversation for over a week. It wasn’t fair to keep A worrying like this, but a part of him couldn’t help but be selfish. What A didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, but as time passed and stitches started to fray, B knew that it _was_ hurting him. That realization pained him the most and forced his silly grin into a tight-lipped frown, his gaze serious.

“Alright… Let’s talk.” 

He patted to a space on the couch, which A filled with a thin smile, before he stood and disappeared into the bedroom. When he returned, he had a messenger bag bouncing against his hip and A’s laptop tucked under his arm. It was quickly handed over while he sat down, and the young man opened it, his porcelain face illuminated an artificial blue.

“So I started off in Romania… but you already knew that. While I was there, I found the vampire’s old house.” His lips stilled when A gasped, the sound quiet and filled with as much amazement as fear. “Yeah, I know. Place was a wreck. Worse than this shit. But, I found a painting of the kid, and a photo.” He shifted the bag onto his lap and pulled the velcro seal apart. It only took him a moment of fishing through the items to find what he was looking for, both the painting and the photo finding themselves on the ottoman.

With shaky fingers, A reached out tentatively and grasped the portrait. His fingers stayed off every painted portion of the canvas, lingering on the side in an almost reverent, sentimental fashion. “C-can I have the p-picture Linda drew?” 

Another dip back into the bag produced the preliminary sketch that had sent B off on the chase in the first place, the drawing that had struck fear in his fellow hunters and reminded them of a woman they would have preferred to forget. A held the picture in one hand and the painting in the other, examining them side-by-side. 

Then he did something B didn’t expect: A smiled.

“L-Linda w-was really c-close… I-I can see him growing up a-and looking like this.”

B nodded and grinned himself. “He’s a pretty boy isn’t he? Just a couple of years younger than us… I’m guessing sixteen? Maybe seventeen? Eighteen at the max.”

“A couple of years?” A giggled, giving B a skeptical look. “I-if he’s sixteen, t-then he’s a-almost eleven years y-younger.”

“Shhh! I’m not _that_ old!” B complained, allowing a whine to slip through his lips, much to his brother’s joy. “And anyway, that’s not the point. We’ve got a portrait, and I talked with the bastard’s deadbeat father.”

A’s face had grown more serious, his eyebrows knitted together in concern and the all too familiar feeling of remorse. “S-so he doesn’t live w-with his dad?”

B shook his head. 

“W-what about his mom?” The words that left A’s mouth were barely a whisper, his eyes almost pleading as they searched B’s face.

“No. _They_ killed his mother. She was a vampire. The dad sold them out, and he can’t go live with his dad now anyways, even if, by some fucking miracle, he wanted to.”

A’s eyes widened and his lip quivered, his mouth opening to ask a question that was all too predictable. 

B wouldn’t let him.

“Anyways, yeah. So if the kid lives with anyone now, it’s not his biological family. But what I can’t get over is how I know _nothing_ about this kid! His physical appearance is unmistakable and unique, he’s still at the age where he should be in school, and no one can be perfect all the time… He _had_ to have fucked up and had a record… Right?”

The other man’s attention stayed focused on the portrait, his eyes locked with the shining, excited ones of the young boy, his momentary happiness forever captured in paint. Stitched hands turned the painting over. “Dear Mello?” He wondered aloud, his thin eyebrows pulled together.

“That’s the kid’s name. Mello. It could be a nickname… but the one thing I _do_ know, is that his last name is Keehl.” A’s mouth opened and his eyes filled with excitement, but B quickly waved him off. “Nothing can come of that. Trust me. I googled the name. Nothing. That kid is like a ghost.”

“O-Oh…” A muttered, turning the painting back so that he could see the boy’s chubby, youthful face. “A-anything else, BB?”

B hummed, the sound low and rumbling out from deep in his throat. “We’ll need to go to England… but beyond that, it’s mostly your turn from here.”

The painting was swiftly, but gently, set down in A’s lap as his hair bounced and swayed, the young man’s face whipping up and staring at B in overjoyed disbelief. “D-did you say ‘we’?”

“I did…” B shrugged, a coy look passing over his features. “What of it?”

“I’m going too!” A beamed, throwing his arms around B’s neck. “I won’t h-have to stay a-alone and w-worry anymore!”

The hunter rubbed his back and laughed, tousling his brother’s flowing hair. “Keep in mind that it won’t be a vacation… but yeah. I want you there… I _need_ you there.”

A nodded, the wispy bangs that laid over his forehead tickling his neck. “I-I know… Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble little buddy.” B smiled, his heart feeling lighter now than it had been a few moments ago. Yet, when A pulled back and picked up the photo, he felt something inside him stir, a mix of emotions oozing out of the cracks. He reached out and grabbed the zombie’s shoulders, turning his upper body so that it was facing him. A looked up, unable to mask the alarm behind his eyes. He continued to let his eyes bore into his brother, a chill settling over his entire body.

When he spoke, his expression was serious, deadly, “If I tell you to do something, no matter what it is, I want you to do it. If I tell you to leave, you go and come straight home. Don’t question my judgement, or some of the things I do while we’re there. Okay?”

For a moment, A looked like he was about to protest, but his features softened and he nodded once, his sincere eyes focused on B. “I promise.” 

All at once the look was gone, the teasing, light shine returning to B’s crimson eyes. “Atta boy! Knew I could count on you.” He praised, ruffling A’s mop of fluffy blond hair. “Okay, request time.”

A raised an eyebrow while B cracked his knuckles, the older man leaning back in his seat. “Is there a way that you can cross the faces of Linda’s sketch and the painting? I want to use facial recognition technology, but Linda’s picture isn’t exactly accurate, though it’s the right age, and the painting is exactly accurate, but it was made almost ten years ago.”

“I-I can… but i-it might take a little bit.” A hummed, comparing the two artistic renditions of the vampire once more. “A-and if you want t-to use facial recognition… t-that’ll take s-some time too. A-and potentially some hacking.”

B waved his hand carelessly in dismissal. “Time isn’t my problem. We’re the only ones who know about this kid and my _pal_ Mikami is giving us space. Plus I can help in some places and speed up the process if you’re that eager”

“T-true…” A stuttered, his shoulders slumping back as he relaxed with the new knowledge, “But when a-are we going to England?”

B shrugged. “Dunno. Any time works. I’m not in a rush.”

He tilted his head back up towards the ceiling then, the beginnings of relief starting to flood through his body, and he closed his eyes. The drumming of A’s fingers brought him back to reality, a soft symphony playing out of the couch cushions.

“B-BB?”

A’s voice was tentative, and the older man tilted his head, his bottom lip tucked under his front two teeth. “Mm?”

“D-do you… I-I mean we… have to do this?” He asked, wringing his hands together as he stared at the ground, his expression concealed by shadow.

“O’course I do.” B said matter of factly, his own fingers drumming against the top of his thighs to make music with A. “Doesn’t it drive you mad? Knowing that this kid is out here somewhere, but no one seems to know where the fuck he is or who he’s with? Aren’t you curious?” His eyes had widened and rounded while he spoke, an unsettling grin starting to contort his face. “I need to find this kid… Know how he works. Inside and out. Why him? What’s so special about Mello Keehl?” His grin was wider now, pulling and stretching the corners of his mouth until his teeth were bared. “If I don’t find him, someone way worse will, trust me. I need to know. It’s itching at me.” Then he laughed, the sound unnatural and entirely disturbing. Deep-throated giggles morphed into a cackle, which twisted into a brief shriek. “I’ve gotta.”

It was obvious that he was obsessed, consumed by the idea of finding this vampire. The challenge had been presented to him and ever since then, it kept tightening its hold around him, constricting him and warping his very mind. He needed the results, needed to know.

It was too fun to pass up.

Crazed eyes finally softened and narrowed back to their normal size, breathing that had previously been accelerated, unbeknownst to B, calming. Deep breaths flowed in and out of his lungs with an easy fluidity. “In any case, this is the last time. I promise you that.”

A’s eyes widened. “B-but BB! T-that means…!”

“I know.” B cut him off, flashing his brother a disarming smile. “I know what it means.”

The younger man’s head bowed and he pushed the pictures onto the ottoman, the shaking of his fingers more than noticeable. A slight quiver ran up the zombie’s shoulders, and B could tell that he was fighting back tears, his brother’s jaw clenched and his barely audible breathing racked.

“Hey…” B soothed, pulling his most treasured possession into his lap, “There’s no need to cry. I’m okay. BB’s okay. And you’ll be too.”

Desperate arms curled behind his neck and squeezed, pressing their bodies close together. B’s heart beat fiercely in his chest, almost as if it were pounding to A’s rhythm, giving A’s body life instead of B’s. 

It wasn’t goodbye, far from it, actually, but A’s quiet sobs made it _feel_ like one, and that was enough to break B’s heart, or what was left of his heart. He kissed his brother’s head like it was the end, pulled him tighter with the fiercest of emotions that flared in his chest and made his body feel warm. Love, trust, devotion. All that and more were poured into the embrace and B hoped A understood, could see past his momentary grief and realize that it would all be okay.

He wasn’t going anywhere, and he would rather die than see A go anywhere either.

“I’m not leaving. Not now, not ever.” B said firmly, pressing lingering kisses to the familiar wisps of bleach blond hair. “Yeah, I’ll fuck it up probably, but I’ll do things my way and it’ll work out. What it comes down to… is if you trust me.”

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation before a cracked, quiet voice reached B’s ears: “I trust you…”

A smile, “Then don’t worry so much. There’s no need to cry. Let’s celebrate my last job, eh? Then we can do what we want for the rest of our lives.”

“B-but how-”

“That’s not important. BB’ll take care of it. Okay?”

A lifted his head, his cheeks round and tearstained. One look at B’s sincere expression and encouraging smile made the young man smile, his lips almost puckered as his instincts to quiver fought against his rising acceptance. “O-okay.” 

With closed eyes and a smile, B leaned forward and rested his forehead against A’s, the youngest of the pair letting out a small giggle when the tips of their noses touched.

* * *

B had put A to bed almost an hour ago, but the sleep that so easily swept over his companion often seemed to eluded him. He wandered through the apartment, stopping in front of every window to peer out at the abandoned streets, flickering lamp posts illuminating the smooth asphalt of the roads. He had almost moved through the entirety of the small living space when the corner of the living room caught his attention. 

The record player. 

Quick, deliberate steps brought him to the dated device and he lifted the needle gently, staring down at the abyssal black Beatles record. The lighting in the room was dim, almost entirely black, but B still ran his eyes along the rounded shape of it, following the minute, circling indents that separated the songs until he got to the center of the record. The fingers in his left hand dug into his palm, his right hand raising to lift the record from the device. He held it in front of his face in a tight grip, tilting his head to look at it from different angles.

He snapped it in half, raising his other hand to grasp it and slamming it down over his knee. 

The sleeve was lying next to the stand and he slipped the broken pieces back inside before ducking out the front door, sleeve tucked under his arm. A warm breeze blew across his face, forcing his hair to dance and sway as he walked down the street, his footsteps inaudible and his hands jammed in the front pocket of his hoodie. 

He only stopped when he reached an alleyway, making a sharp turn and moving fluidly down the narrow space to a dumpster. He opened it with one hand and threw the sleeve in with the other, never looking back.

He’d tell A that it must have been lost later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a liiiiiiiiiitle self-indulgent, looking back at it, but I couldn't help it. I hope it was as much of a treat for you all as it was for me. 
> 
> If you haven't heard the song "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by The Beatles, I *highly* recommend that you give it a listen. It's one of my favorites.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! Until next time <3


	10. A Vampire's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst in the middle of a case, Light gets a call from his father about an urgent development within the NPA.

**June** **20th**

Soichiro Yagami considered himself to be a fortunate man. He had a beautiful wife—Sachiko Yagami— two wonderful children who had grown up so well, and, despite his many years as the Chief of Japan’s National Police Agency, he had his health. The one thing he still couldn’t believe he had were his grandchildren, whom he loved dearly. He and his wife had always had a sneaking suspicion that Light would never have biological children of his own, but that had never mattered to them. They loved their son with all their heart and now their Light had sons of his own, all strong, formidable geniuses, though that should have been expected considering who their fathers were. Sayu, their youngest child and only daughter, however, had married and conceived a child of her own, and her parents couldn’t have been more proud of their outgoing, determined little girl. 

Soichiro had been promoted to the position of Deputy Director when he was nearly sixty years old and, while it was a great honor, it also pulled him out of field work entirely. He would no longer be joining his men on missions; he would no longer be risking his life or frequenting crime scenes. It was a nice life, one of honor and wisdom, but he still missed his younger days. Sachiko had been thrilled, as she understood both what an honor the position was and the safety that came with it. It was his wife’s input that pushed him to finally take the job. That, and the fact that the new Chief, Shuichi Aizawa, was a good man. And, despite it all, he still managed to see a man who he considered to be his second son, the detective who was but a few years older than his son and whom he had taken under his wing from the moment he joined the NPA: Touta Matsuda. He was a mix of everything a police officer should and should not be: accident-prone, impulsive, yet fiercely loyal and sincere.

The NPA had never officially partnered with L. The great detective only took cases that interested him, which often meant a death toll over ten, and paid handsomely, both of which were—thankfully—infrequent in Japan. Yet Soichiro contacted his son-in-law for help from time to time and Light always volunteered his assistance, both of which went undocumented and unpaid for, but family was family, and they all were eager to assist. Hell, his grandchildren had steered NPA investigations in the right direction before, a feat which still amazed the man and evoked a great sense of pride in him.

The case file he held now, however, told a different story.

“Aizawa… explain.”

The man in front of Deputy Director Yagami frowned, his gaze serious. He was tall, taller than Soichiro even, and though he looked traditionally Japanese, his hair was worn in an afro, which was beginning to gray slightly from age, and his eyes shone a piercing yellow. Traveling down his neck, the skin shifted casually to display soft, white feathers, which disappeared under the collar of his suit coat. Sweeping, brown, feathered wings were pulled behind him as he bowed respectfully to his superior, his friend. “I’m sure it’s been run through you before, Deputy Director Yagami, but… this case has escalated beyond what we initially expected. I thought it prudent to give you the full case file and…” Aizawa trailed off, his jaw working back and forth as he tried to find the right words.

“A-and we wanted your help, Soichiro. A-ah! I mean Deputy Director Yagami, sir…!”

Aizawa’s sharp eyes cut to the side, a fond frustration pooling in them. “Yes, sir. Matsuda is right. We would like to _formally_ request your assistance.” He amended, hoping to smooth over the situation and put them back on the right track.

The man named Matsuda flushed, his cheeks burning an obvious red, and he bowed repeatedly. “Y-yes! Chief Aizawa is right… We need you.” 

Soichiro shifted his eyes from the Chief to his companion, barely able to keep a smile off his face. Matsuda hadn’t changed a bit over the years. He had surpassed Soichiro in height, but only by a small margin. His dark black hair was parted on the left side of his face, his bangs sweeping low and stopping just before his thin eyebrows. Caramel eyes stared down at the floor, afraid to meet the gaze of the man he just embarrassed himself in front of. Despite looking heavily Japanese, his skin set him apart, the pigment of it appearing a faded green in the light. A thick, black stitch ran from the top of his hairline, through his eyebrow, to the start of his left eye. Shining, silver bolts protruded from each side of his neck, pushing the collar of the man’s button-up downwards and producing wrinkles.

Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t resist the oncoming smile for long; Matsuda was still as young and eager as he always was. 

“You require my assistance?” He questioned through his smile, flicking his eyes back down to the case file in his hands.

“Yes, sir. We’ve hit a brick wall and we could really use your experience.” Aizawa replied, his voice gruff and serious. “We wouldn’t want to put you into the fray… but if you dedicated at least some of your time, we’d be more than grateful, sir.”

Soichiro hummed deep in his throat and turned another page, drumming his fingers against the desk softly. He pushed up his glasses, “I’ll have to check with my superior… but I would like to be involved. I have-”

“That’s great, sir!” Matsuda cheered, beaming at Soichiro and completely oblivious to interrupting his superior. 

“I wasn’t finished, Matsuda.” Soichiro said sternly, his brows furrowed together. It wasn’t until Matsuda flinched and flushed that he felt satisfied to continue. He may have liked the young man, but he did have to learn and be chastised for mistakes. “As I was saying, I have two conditions.”

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, allowing his superior to continue. “One: If there is, in fact, a raid, I want to be there when it happens.” Concerned looks from both of his men made him pause, and he couldn’t help the annoyed sigh that passed through his lips. He went on just the same, “And two: I would like to bring someone in.”

“Bring someone in?” Matsuda asked, his brows furrowed and lips drawn into a tight line in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Aizawa’s eyes widened. “Sir, you don’t mean…”

Suddenly, realization dawned on Matsuda’s face and he pumped his fist. “You mean Light’s family, sir! Don't you?”

Soichiro clasped his hands together and propped his elbows up on his desk, leaning forward slightly. “Yes, Matsuda. Light’s family.”

* * *

The ring of Light’s phone was a startling, yet pleasant surprise, and the man jumped at the sound, tearing his eyes away from the glow of his laptop screen. “It’s dad.” He smiled, lowering the lid of his computer and taking his phone into his hand. “I’ll be really quick, love.” He added before ducking out, L’s nod of approval the last thing he saw before he was in the living room.

L had taken on a rather unsettling and challenging case, one that Light was more than happy to pull himself away from for a little while, though he yearned for justice to be served and the case to be closed. Due to its complexity, the trio was also working, the three boys scattered across the couch, each with computers on their laps. As the siren moved through the room, he was met with tilted heads and raised eyebrows, looks of confusion plastered to his children's faces.

“My dad called.” Light said quickly before stepping outside, receiving shrugs and downturned heads in response.

Just as the call approached its final ring, the siren picked up. “Hey dad. What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“Light… good to hear from you, son.” Soichiro’s voice sounded tired and strained, his tone more gruff and sore than usual.

Concern swept over the siren’s face, his brows furrowed and his lips drawn downwards. “Dad… are you okay? You sound tired.”

“I’m alright, Light, thank you for asking. I’m just… a little swamped right now.” There was a pause on the other end, and Light took a breath while he waited for his father to continue. “I’m going to be working on a case hands-on.”

A gasp was pulled from Light’s throat and he clenched the phone in his hand tighter. “You’re what?”

“I’m working hands on, Light.” Soichiro repeated, never wavering in his stance.

“But dad… you’re getting older now and working in the field is a huge risk! What about-”

“I don’t have time for ‘what-ifs,’ Light.” Soichiro cut in, his voice firm and determined. “Please listen to me. This case is very important… and it is my last one. I promise, son. The last time.”

Light sighed and was about to protest, but something in his father’s words made him stop. He believed him, and he was not one trust easily, even if it was his own father. The man was being sincere, and Light didn’t have the heart to try and stop him. He actually sounded happy. “Okay… I believe you.”

There was a pause on the other end and Light swallowed, combing a hand through his hair. “Does mom know yet?”

Another pause. “No.”

“Dad, you have to-”

“I know, Light… I know. But before that, I have something to ask you.” Soichiro sighed and, for once, the man sounded his age.

Light smiled, though he felt a small weight of worry settle in his stomach with an unsettling clarity. “Yeah? What is it?”

“I would like for one of you to fly out to Japan to assist me with this case.”

It was the siren’s turn to be silent, the words playing on repeat while he processed his father’s request. He knew they were all busy, even the kids, and with L’s recent panic attack and worry, he was more than reluctant to let his family go anywhere without his supervision. Yet, his dad needed help, and he had already dedicated himself to staying on the case and working in the field. He knew he would feel much better with someone there to stay by his side, even if that person couldn’t be him, but the thought of sending one of his sons to Japan made his skin crawl.

“What is this case about, dad? All of us are working on a time crunch with our new case… so it has to be _really_ important.” His voice took on a softer tone, and he sighed through his nose. “Though you know I always want to help… no matter what, dad.”

There was a rustling noise as Soichiro shifted the phone to his other ear, and Light waited patiently for his response. “A drug ring here has gotten out of control. The drug, which is called Rapture, or R for short, is being both leaked and purchased in increasingly large amounts. Now, this wouldn’t be alarming… but R is highly addictive and… often leads to death.” Soichiro sighed, and Light could practically see his father pinching the bridge of his nose, the stress lines on his forehead more than prominent. “We also believe the drug is connected to the Yakuza.” 

Light made a noise between a grunt and a squeak, his own face contorting to show his worry. His father had been out of the immediate line of fire for years and now, when he finally chose to get involved again, it was in a case that strayed far too close to the dangerous side of the scale. _At least he didn’t get involved in a serial killing._

“Light?” Soichiro questioned, slight concern laced in his tone and snapping Light out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m here… and you do need help. Neither L or I can go… so it would have to be one of the kids. Who would be able to help you the most, dad?”

A hum floated through the receiver, filling the silence. “If he would be willing… I think Mello would be the most helpful, but I know that there may be some complications with that arrangement.”

Light bit his lip. He knew that his father was aware of his and L’s reluctance to send Mello away alone. The same sentiment applied to all of their children. If he was honestly and openly asking for Mello, then he was serious about this case, and he truly did need help.

He started to pace as he mulled over the decision, skimming his bottom lip with his teeth. Finally, as the silence began to stretch into the realm of unbearable, he decided. “I’ll have to talk to L… but I’m willing to send Mello on one condition: He stays with you and mom at home.”

An intake of breath was barely audible over the line, and Light realized that his father had been holding one in. “I can fill that request, Light. I’d rather have him stay with us anyways. We have… supplies for him here, and Sachiko has missed him.”

Light smiled, pleasant memories of family visits filling his mind. “I’m sure she has… Just, stay safe dad. Please? You have to know what you’re getting into.”

“Of course, Light… and I will protect Mello. I promise no harm will befall him while he’s in my care.” Soichiro said earnestly, his words filling Light with confidence. “Ah… and I was thinking about inviting Sayu and her family over to visit. Mello hasn’t met the little one in person yet, and he may as well be the first Yagami-Lawliet to do so.”

That made Light beam, the smile stretching his mouth until his cheeks ached. “That would be lovely, dad… Thank you.” Light smiled, letting out a short laugh. “I’ll go talk to L and text you my answer because of the time difference. Tell mom I say hi, okay?”

Soichiro’s words were warm, “Of course, son. Thank you.”

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn’t take much effort to convince the great detective to let his son leave for Japan. In fact, while Light explained the situation, L barely took his eyes off his laptop screen, though nods and small comments assured the siren that the man was actually paying attention. If anything, L seemed to like the idea of Mello traveling for a few weeks better than the prospect of him staying to work their case.

“If Mello is in danger, his location might have already been compromised.” L had explained as he tapped at his keyboard. “It may be beneficial for him to take temporary residence in another country for the time being.”

Though Light still fully believed in his son’s safety and disagreed with L’s worrying, a yes was a yes no matter what the reason for giving approval was; as long as Mello agreed, he could be leaving for Japan as soon as that night.

That brought Light to where he was now, standing in front of his children in the living room with L by his side. The boys had all closed their laptops, attempting to mask looks of curiosity and slight worry.

“My dad called… and he needs help with a case. He asked for you, Mello.” Light said, a tight-lipped, but still present, smile on his face. “He wants you to fly out to Japan ASAP.”

Mello immediately leaned forward, his elbows resting across his knees. “Really? The old man asked for my help?” His eyes narrowed slightly and a huff passed through his lips, his expression contorting into a scowl. “Or is it just that you don’t want to send your precious baby prodigy or eldest son to a foreign country? Sacrifice the middle child eh?”

“Please refrain from jumping to conclusions, Mihael. We need to make a decision quickly so that case work may resume.” L frowned, his voice monotone and his words curt. Mello couldn’t deny that they stung.

“But since you asked,” Light started, still smiling as he reached over and took L’s wrist in his hand, his thumb brushing against the thin stream of veins just beneath his pale skin, “he did ask for you. Specifically. I asked him who would be the most helpful, and his immediate response was you.”

That brought a slight smile to the blond’s face, though his expression easily twisted into an amused, bordering on cruel, smirk. “I see… Well, that’s nice of him.” Mello said casually, his gaze briefly flicking to Near before his eyes settled back on the siren’s face. “So… you want me to go?”

“The short answer: Yes.” L replied, stuffing his unoccupied hand into his jeans pocket. “Deputy Director Yagami will brief you on the case upon your arrival, and I can schedule a private flight to Japan for this evening.”

A shift in the couch made Mello pause. He glanced over to his left and looked down. Matt’s leg had shifted until it was touching his and was now bouncing slightly, the movement creating a distracting friction on the outside of the vampire’s thigh. A glance further up brought Matt’s frown into view, the slight pull of the corners of his mouth barely visible, but still detectable. A single bead of sweat fell from his boyfriend’s temple, leaving a ghosting trail down his face to where it stopped at his chin and paused before dripping onto his gloved hand. The slow movement guided Mello’s gaze down to Matt’s hands, the boy following his mannerisms like eyes working their way through a painting, bending and shifting focus to follow the patterns and details. The slight glint of leather ebbed and flowed like the tide, obeying the movement of Matt’s shaking hands rather than the moon.

“Tomorrow.” Mello amended, his eyes never leaving the profile of Matt’s handsome face. “I’ll leave tomorrow. Afternoon, at the earliest.”

L audibly huffed, but the sound was drowned out by Light’s hum of approval. “Of course, Mihael, and I understand if you don’t want to do this. You don’t have an obligation… but L and I approved and I think it would benefit dad a lot. Ultimately, it’s your call.”

Of course it was his call. Mello had never been forced into field work in his entire life, and he knew now would be no different. It had been a while since he’d been to Japan, or out of the country in general. He could honestly say he missed it—going on missions in foreign places, experiencing real combat for himself instead of just sparring—and it had been heartbreaking when L had pulled back on his workload.

But he couldn’t just consider himself.

His eyes flicked from his parents to Matt. His fidgeting had calmed since he had insisted on at least a day to pack and prepare, even more so since Light had mentioned the trip being optional and not of dire importance. Yet that off look was still on his face, casting the werewolf’s pretty eyes in shadow and marring his features. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch cushions, raking his hands through his messy, golden hair. When he looked inside himself, the answer was clear: Yes, a thousand times yes. Moments like this were what he longed for, what made the fire in his veins burn hot and fierce and slaked his thirst. He had been asked for. _He_ had been chosen to go to a foreign country miles away to assist with a case per the request of the Deputy Director of the NPA, his grandfather, who was stoic, intelligent, and had no reason to lie or worry about the emotions of his own family. He needed Mello, and that was all there was to it. Something so simple, yet so powerful that it made his chest swell and his stomach burn.

 _I’ll take the job…_ He thought, his cat-like eyes opening slowly, decisively. _Not for me, but for dad and the old man._

Pride was a powerful, often wicked thing, as was ego. It drove men to many extremes, twisted their morals, made them forget who they were. As such, pride would seem to be an enemy easily recognized, one that could be battled and fought, killed and quieted as quickly as it was noticed. But pride is cunning. It disguises itself and hides beneath the surface, all the while fueling the ego, the self-assuredness, the confidence, until it becomes the master, forcing the poor soul to bend to its will and fulfill its wishes just to receive a taste of the satisfaction that pride provides, yet dangles just out of their reach, a taste that would temporarily sate their hunger, stop the twisting, aching feeling of emptiness.

Mello was prideful.

Mello had an ego.

Both were as cunning as the boy himself was. It was far easier to let others take priority in his mind, driving him away from his own thirst to prove himself, his own lust for power, reassurance, satisfaction. The monster had its claws around him, its grip steadfast and consuming. Mello wasn’t sure he wanted it to let go.

“It’s okay dad. I’ll go.” Mello said, his voice even and smooth, humble. “I know you’re worried about grandpa or whatever… and I’m worried too. He’s fucking old."

A teasing smirk tugged at his lips and Light laughed, the roll of his eyes obvious. “He’s not that old, Mello, but okay. If you’re sure, then I’ll send him a confirmation text. L and I will take care of your flight.”

Mello nodded, his blond bob bouncing with the movement. “Got it. Tomorrow then, for my flight.” He paused, an odd feeling bubbling up in his chest. “And… honestly? I missed grandpa and grandma. It’ll be nice to fucking see them again or whatever.”

That made Light smile, and Mello could tell that it was genuine. “Tomorrow it is. Start packing tonight! Don’t wait until the last minute, like always.”

“We’ll fucking see, dad.” Mello shrugged, hiding a grin by lowering his head. “If I feel like it, then maybe.”

“If we are all done chatting, then we must resume work. I want maximum effort from everyone since we will be a man down going forward.” L cut in, tearing his hand away from Light and slouching toward the office door. He cast a look over his shoulder, a small twinkle in his charcoal gray eyes. “I am pleased with your decision, Mihael.”

Mello’s eyes widened a fraction, his surprise immediately masked behind a neutral expression. He nodded once to show that he had heard before pulling his laptop back onto his knees, resting a hand on the inner curve of Matt’s thigh.

The smoldering heat in his belly had returned.

* * *

Matt was uncharacteristically silent that night. While Mello sat on his knees, packing, the werewolf was still upright in bed, his back resting against the headboard and his goggles propped up onto his forehead. When the vampire glanced over his shoulder, he noticed that his love wasn’t doing anything but staring, his eyes vacant and focused on a spot just above his head.

Another pair of pants were folded and pushed into his suitcase. “Hey Matty? Whatcha lookin at babes?”

“...”

“Babes?”

“Mm? Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Came Matt’s delayed reply, his voice lighter and coming out in a faint husk. It sounded as if he wasn’t really there at all.

Mello felt the color slowly drain from his face. He didn’t like that look, and he certainly didn’t like the reply he had just heard. It made him feel hollow, dull aches starting to throb in his chest and stomach. He turned around fully. “Matty, I know that look.” Mello said, his voice soft and lulling. “Tell me what it is and I can help.”

Matt shook his head, causing wisps of fiery red hair to dance across the freckled skin of his forehead. Mello had an almost unbearable urge to card his finger through those soft strands. “Nah… I’m okay Mells, really.”

A noncommittal answer and a blatant lie. 

A sigh passed through the vampire’s nose and he cracked his neck before standing. He knew what this all meant—the dull answers, half-hearted reassurances, spacey looks, fidgeting hands, wide eyes.

“It’s because I’m leaving tomorrow isn’t it?”

Mello was at their bed now, the sheets wrinkling and folding around him as he sat by Matt’s side, a gloved hand tracing patterns along the exposed skin of the werewolf’s thigh. Forest green eyes lifted to meet his, but quickly glanced away. Matt swallowed down a sigh and Mello’s gaze unabashedly shifted to the smooth curve of his throat, the bob of his Adam’s apple. 

“No?” Matt questioned, trying desperately to keep the playful look on his face, though his teasing grin didn’t reach his eyes. 

His gaze flicked back to Mello when the vampire laughed, the look in his boyfriend’s eyes reminding him of a puppy, a kicked puppy. “Okay, now I _know_ that’s what’s fucking wrong.”

Matt sunk back against the headboard and turned his head away, his entire body deflating as he let out a sigh. “I’m sorry…”

Mello felt his heart lurch, his hand immediately rising and pressing against Matt’s cheek until his palm was flat. He used his hand to turn the werewolf’s face back towards him, offering him a smile when their eyes met. “Why are you fucking sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Because I-I don’t want to distract you from your shit… You’re busy.” Matt shrugged, wringing his hands together. “It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is. It’s fucking important to me.” Mello countered, the corner of his mouth twitching up when Matt’s ears briefly perked, though they flopped back down again just the same.

“I-It’s just…” Matt stuttered, raising and rotating one hand while he thought of what to say. “You know how I get.” 

“Horny?” Mello asked, earning him a brief laugh and a heavy push to the shoulder from Matt.

“N-No dipshit!” He giggled, shaking his head. “Anxious.”

Mello softened at that, scooting closer to Matt and starting to trace his fingers over his boyfriend’s chest. “I know… but there’s nothing to worry about. I’ll be gone for a week or so, kick some ass, arrest some fuckers, and then come right back. You won’t even know I was gone.”

“I-I’ll know… I’ll think about it all the time. And what if something happens? What if you get h-hurt? What if grandpa gets hurt? W-what if you’re captured o-or killed or you can’t solve the case or your plane crashes or you decide to stay longer or-”

Mello cut him off with a gentle kiss, the touch of their lips light, ghosting, as if he could break Matt if he pressed too hard. “None of that is gonna happen. Okay?” He said firmly, taking both of his love’s fidgeting hands in his own. “What _is_ going to happen is exactly what I said would happen. I show up, the case gets solved, I come home. End of story. Understand?”

Matt opened his mouth to protest but the blond kissed him again, nipping his bottom lip to chastise him. “No. No protests. I’ll be _fine_ . I promise, and I _never_ break a promise.”

Green eyes lightened as they searched his face, a slight shine noticeable in them. Though Matt’s complexion was still paler than usual, he nodded, and a genuine attempt at a smile lit up his features. “Okay… You’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.”

Mello knew that Matt’s pain and their troubles weren't over. A tricky thing, separation anxiety was. But he knew that Matt was trying, and that his words had touched him and soothed over the initial wave of worry. He only hoped that the werewolf would be manageable tomorrow when he left. If the teen cried or clung to him, he didn’t know if he would have the strength to pry him off and deny him. 

For now, however, his beloved was smiling at him, his attention focused on their intertwined hands. A wicked smirk snaked across his face and Mello threw a leg over Matt, sitting on his knees over his boyfriend’s lap. “I know something fun we could do as a distraction.” He said, voice even and calm as his hands found their way into Matt’s hair. At Matt’s blush, he dipped his head, pressing his nose to the curve of the werewolf’s throat. He tipped Matt’s head back, revealing more of his sun-kissed skin, and sighed, grazing his fangs along the soft flesh. “I can hear your heart pounding.” He murmured as lips met skin, the contact sending a jolt of electricity through him. “All that blood… It would taste so good.”

He raised himself higher over Matt and clenched his fingers tighter in the werewolf’s hair, what started off as a light tease now becoming the object of his desires. He longed for Matt to grab his hips, pull him down, just respond, but it was not forthcoming. Despite the rapid, intoxicating beat of his boyfriend’s heart and the obvious flush to his skin, his hands remained immobile and he stayed quiet.

Gathering his strength, Mello pulled away, an involuntary hiss slipping through his teeth at denying himself in more than one regard. He swallowed down his hunger and ignored the slight ache in the pit of his stomach, his eyes fixed on Matt’s face.

The other boy blushed harder, turning away to avoid the heat of Mello’s stare. “I-I’m sorry…” He muttered, once more playing with his hands. “I-I would, and I want to, b-but your flight’s tomorrow. I don’t want to…” He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders and laughing helplessly as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Mello’s leather-clad shoulder.

“Don’t want to what?” Mello asked, pulling his gloves off with his teeth and dropping them to the floor. “You gotta fucking finish your sentences.”

Matt only shook his head, the infrequent, brushing feeling of his hair against the vampire’s skin sending shivers through him.

“Matty,” Mello laughed, threading his fingers through his shaggy locks, “We’re past the point of embarrassment. Waaaaaaaaay past that fucking point. Be straight with me.”

That elicited a giggle from Matt, who muttered, “But you’re gay…” into Mello’s clothes. Soon, the eldest of the two raised his head and pressed a gentle kiss to the vampire’s chin. “I would sleep with you… I really would, but I don’t…” He cut himself off again with a huff, his face flushing a bright red that rivaled his hair. Mello found his eyes focusing there, taking in the rush of color, the rush of blood that criss-crossed under the thin layer of freckled skin. 

“God you’re gonna hate me…” Matt mumbled, startling Mello from his thoughts and causing him to refocus his attention on more appropriate, less appetizing, areas of his love’s face. Another sigh. “Fuck… I don’t want to strain your body!”

The words were spoken in a jumble and before the vampire knew what he was doing, he had punched Matt in the arm, his cheeks colored a faint, but burning, pink. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” He demanded, his voice somewhere between a screech and a growl. 

“I-I don’t…! I don’t want to fucking hurt you or wear you out or whatever! I-I don’t know!” Matt shot back, the pitch of his voice wavering as he frantically tried to smooth over the situation.

Mello was stunned, his mouth hanging open in a mix of embarrassment, rage, and amusement. He wanted to clobber Matt. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to die. 

“Um… Mells?” Matt asked, his voice small. He had hunched his shoulders and was lightly resting his hand on the vampire’s shoulder, a mix of fear and concern laced throughout his features. “You okay?”

Mello blinked. “Fuck you Jeevas!” He shrieked and tackled Matt to the bed, gripping Matt’s shoulders hard and breathing heavily as he loomed over him. “I’m not fucking fragile!”

Matt stared up at him and Mello immediately felt guilty, worry and apprehension settling in his gut and making his insides knot. _Please don’t cry._ The werewolf’s eyes shifted slowly from the vampire’s face to the hands pinning him to the bed, the skin under those elegant fingers coloring to a light pink from the pressure. _Please don’t be afraid of me. Fuck! What have I done?!_ Matt’s head settled back against the covers, almost hanging off the edge of the bed. His goggles slipped over his forehead and fell to the floor, the slight sound of impact reverberating through the room. _Please don’t be mad… Don’t be hurt. Don’t fucking hate me._

And then Matt laughed.

Mello felt his whole body warming as the light sound filled the room, the sound of genuine, true laughter. Matt’s head tipped back further and he wiggled under Mello’s grip, his eyes pinched closed and wrinkling slightly at their corners. His single dimple was on full display, and Mello’s heart beat fiercely against his ribcage, butterflies flitting in his stomach.

“O-Okay! Okay!” Matt managed, tears streaming down his face. He craned his neck and brought his face up to kiss the vampire’s still flushed cheeks. “Not fragile, I’m fucking sorry, but still no. I stand by my principles.”

That teasing, goofy grin was back and Mello felt himself melting, powerless to stop the smile that had crept across his face and established permanent residence. “God fucking damnit… Why are to so fucking cute? Fucking dork…” He huffed, rolling off Matt and onto his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “Guess I’ll starve.” He whined dramatically, covering his eyes with his forearms. “Just leave me to die…”

“I never said you couldn’t eat, blondie.” Matt giggled, combing hair out of his own face and sitting up on the bed. “We just can’t be fucking while you’re doing it.”

“I’d rather die.” 

“Hey! That’s my line!” 

Mello grinned, tilting his head towards Matt. “So? It’s mine now, bitch.” He opened his arms wide, clenching and unclenching his hands. “Come ’ere. Now.”

“Why?” Matt asked innocently, though the glint in his forest green eyes gave him away.

“I need your neck for this to work, dumbass. Give me your throat.”

The other boy shrugged and laughed, crawling over to Mello and laying down on top of him. “Does this work?”

“O’course not.” Mello huffed, flicking his boyfriend’s forehead. “Can I _get_ to your fucking neck from here?”

“I guess not.” Matt grinned, his eyes flicking up to Mello’s. “Oh well.”

Two strong hands slipped under the werewolf’s arms and pulled him upwards, his head now resting on the blankets instead of Mello’s body. The vampire sighed and wrapped his arms around the small of Matt’s back. He tilted his head and rested his nose against the curve of his love’s neck, fangs lengthening and eyes dark with hunger. Matt smelled of cinnamon, cigarettes, and earth, a natural, pleasant scent always underlying the others and clinging to his skin. He longed to pierce Matt’s skin, to feed and satisfy his own hunger, but something stopped him and he pulled away with a groan, running his tongue over fangs that would not behave.

Matt’s head perked up. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Mello’s earlobe.

Another groan, “I’m fine… It’s just… I can’t. Not if I want to try something.”

“Try what?” Matt’s voice sounded concerned, and Mello focused on that rather than the slow buildup of saliva in his mouth.

“A thing I learned about. Can you sit up?”

Matt did as Mello asked, his ears perking up out of curiosity as he sat on his knees expectantly. Mello followed suit, letting out a long breath through his nose to settle himself. “I have a book. A vampire book, basically. Watari gave it to me and I wasn’t gonna tell anyone about it… but I trust you so I don’t care. Anyways, there's a thing in there about dream sharing.”

The werewolf’s eyes widened and his tail began to sway slowly behind him. “Dream sharing? Like, you and I can go into a fucking dream together?”

“Yeah.” Mello nodded, a wide smile forming on his face. “But it’s fucking cooler than that. I won’t get into specifics, because I want it to be a surprise, but, uh, I actually don’t know if it will fucking work. It could be fake, or I could suck at it.

Matt shook his head, leaning forward in interest with wide eyes. “I don’t fucking care. How does this work? Can we do it when you’re in Japan?”

“I was just getting to that, but yeah. It works anywhere, as long as I have your blood in my system.”

“Oh… But you’ll be there and I’ll be here. It won’t work.” Matt said, the slight fall of his face making Mello’s chest ache.

“Maybe, if I was anyone else. L’s setting up my flight so I can bring whatever the fuck I want. It’s really meant for guns, but I can slip your blood through security just the same.” Matt’s eyes widened and he beamed, a grin plastered to his face. “As much as I want, really.” Mello went on, reveling in the increasingly excited look on his beloved’s face. “So we just need to fill up a container as much as you’re willing, seal it, and we can dream share the whole time I’m there. Or, if you want, I can just set up the bond, but I know we’ll have to pick one or the other. I can’t take too much blood from you.”

“I don’t care. Take as much as you want.” 

Mello shook his head, leaning forward to kiss Matt’s cheek. “You know I can’t do that. You need your strength, and I don’t want to fucking kill you.”

At the sad look in Matt’s eyes, Mello slid off the bed, extending his hand. “If it makes you feel better, we can get that all worked out now. I’ll make sure there’s enough for at least five days. That way we’ll have time together, but I don’t have to worry about your fucking health. Deal?”

As soon as Matt’s hand slipped into his, he knew the answer. 

Mello pulled him off the bed and led him downstairs, only dropping his hand when he had made his way into the kitchen. Lowering himself to the ground, the vampire started to dig through one of the cabinets, humming in the back of his throat when he found a container that his store-bought blood had once come in. It was smaller than what his parent’s usually bought for him, and for that he was thankful. It was the perfect size, though he still promised himself he wouldn’t fill it all the way.

“Okay,” He started, standing to his full height again and setting the container on the marble countertop, “we’re all set… but there’s one fucking problem.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I think that no matter how I get your blood from point A to point B, it’ll leave a fucking scar.”

“Oh.” Matt laughed, the easy shrug of his shoulders bringing a perplexed look to Mello’s face. “Is that all?”

“What do you fucking mean ‘is that all’?” He asked incredulously, flinching slightly when Matt cupped his cheek, the soft pad of his thumb brushing over his cool, pale skin.

“I mean I don’t care, Mihael. So what if it scars? It’s not the end of the world, especially if it reminds me of this. It’ll be a good scar.”

Mello’s hand was unconsciously drawn to his own face, to the line of scar tissue that ran over his nose and deformed his left side. He traced along the long line once and looked away, nausea pooling in his stomach. “No scars are fucking good.” He mumbled, his words dripping with a mournful bitterness.

The hand on his cheek stiffened, fingers lightly curling into his skin, but Matt didn’t hesitate. The long strands of golden hair that framed the left side of Mello’s face were pushed back and tucked tenderly behind his ear. He watched, lips slightly separated and pursed, as Matt lowered his head and pressed gentle, closed-mouth kisses to the dated burn scar on his neck. The sensation was indescribable, yet highly pleasant, and varied as Matt moved. In some places, the touch was like a spark of electricity, eliciting a sharp tingle and pulsing throb and, in others, he barely felt anything at all, the brushing of lips barely registering with his frayed nerves. It was maddening, the sensitivity and lack thereof turning his cold heart into a hearth of warmth. He despised the feeling and refused to become a helpless, lovesick thing, but it was impossible with the way Matt was kissing him.

“I like your scars.” Matt said, his breath hot against the vampire’s skin, every move of his generous lips sending shivers up his spine. “They remind me of when we first met.”

Mello couldn’t help the brief exhale of a laugh that left him. “Really? You don’t think they’re fucking ugly? A permanent brand? A nuisance?”

Matt shook his head. “No. Not at all. I think they’re beautiful.”

“Oh.” Was all Mello could manage or even begin to say. The intricate process of formulating words was beyond his comprehension and he raised a hand to rest over the one that was cupping his cheek.

Another kiss, placed just below his ear, left him reeling, a breathless sigh escaping into the air. “And did you love me back then?” He asked, now smiling as his other hand found its way into Matt’s hair, lightly encouraging him to press closer.

He could feel Matt’s smile against his neck, which was immediately followed by a kiss over his pulse point. “I don’t think so… at least not at first. Not the first day.” Matt’s eyes fluttered closed and Mello skimmed his teeth over his bottom lip at the delightful sensation of eyelashes against skin. “But I think I knew that I was meant to love you, that I could and would love you.”

As Matt rose, Mello felt a slight pinch in his chest, an unbearable, consuming feeling, almost as if he was being weighed down, swept away by Matt’s love for him and his even greater love for Matt. He didn’t know how to do anything else. His arms wrapped around Matt’s body, his hands looking for purchase on the werewolf’s strong back. “Fuck, you’re making me miss you already…” He mouthed into the redhead’s bare chest, pressing a small kiss just above his heart.

“What was that?” Matt asked and, when Mello looked up, his head was cocked to the side. Matt definitely reminded him of a puppy.

“Nothing, just that I love your dumb ass.”

The older teen looked skeptical, but he shrugged and looked back at the counter. “Soooo… point A to point B?”

Mello laughed and pulled himself away from Matt, rolling his eyes. “Way to change the subject. _So_ fucking smooth.” He gently took the hacker’s wrist in his hand and turned it, examining different angles and tracing a fingernail along the light blue veins. “You really don’t mind a scar?” He knew what the answer would be, but he still had to ask anyway, if only to give himself some closure.

“I don’t mind. If we can do something together while you’re away, then I don’t care how we fucking get there.” Matt said firmly, switching his gaze from piercing blue eyes to the small container that he hoped Mello would fill.

The vampire nodded and dropped the teen’s wrist, unscrewing the top of the container before picking it up again. “This’ll probably fucking sting, but I’ll soothe over the pain afterwards. I promise.” He didn’t know whether that sentiment was for him or Matt, but it was uttered just the same as he brought Matt’s wrist to his lips. The bite was swift, deep, and hard. Mello barely had enough time to move Matt’s wrist over the container before blood spurted from the wound. The werewolf took a sharp intake of breath, and Mello was thankful that he was able to swallow down the initial cry of pain, the sound of which might have broken him. Blood rolled down the sides of the container in thick beads, accumulating with others at the bottom of the container as it started to fill, shifting the color from clear to red. When it was almost halfway full, Mello attempted to pull Matt’s wrist away, but the hacker held firm, his jaw clenched tightly and his body immovable.

“I’m fine, Mells.” He said, smiling despite the slow drain of color from his face. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Mello frowned, his eyes searching Matt’s face and listening to the sound of his breathing and beating heart. If either slowed, he was ready to pull the werewolf’s hand away despite any protests.

“Positive.” Matt stated firmly, clenching his fingers and quickening the flow of blood. “At least get it filled three-fourths of the way.”

“But your strength…” Mello protested, biting his lip as he watched the steady rise of the crimson substance that kept his love alive. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Matt’s eyes narrowed minutely, his expression fierce and serious. “You’ll hurt me more if I know I could have given more and didn’t and then we can’t see each other.”

Silence settled thick and heavy between them as the contents of the bottle continued to rise and the werewolf’s complexion continued to pale. Mello resisted every urge to deny Matt’s wishes and pressed on, only wrenching Matt’s hand away when he wobbled on unsteady feet. Before he could protest, Mello brought his deeply punctured wrist up to his mouth. It took all of his strength to resist the impulse to suck at the wound, but he was stronger than his primitive nature. He licked over the two gaping holes in Matt’s wrist until the bleeding started to slow, the once pouring stream barely able to well up under the continual press of his tongue. Mello savored every drop he could get until it was gone, the punctures closed and the blood ceasing to flow. In their place were two lighter patches of rough skin, scars left over from where the vampire had dug in too hard.

Mello kissed over the new marks before Matt raised his wrist to eye-level. “Shit… How did you do that?” He asked, amazed, as he ran his thumb over the new skin.

“It’s my saliva.” Mello shrugged while Matt’s eyes widened. “It’s got some healing powers or some shit. That’s why when I bite your neck you don’t bleed to death.”

A tired grin passed over Matt’s face. “Woah… I never fucking thought of that before.” He mused as he leaned against the counter, giggling when he was swept off the floor and into Mello’s arms.

“Oh yeah? Well another thing you’ve probably never thought of before is that I’ll probably leave a fucking scar on your neck. I don’t know when, but eventually I probably will. I can’t keep breaking the fucking skin and healing it over and over without consequences.”

Matt's body was warm against his and he shifted the hacker so that he could seal the nearly-full bottle. He then moved and placed it in the fridge, setting his sights on the stairs so that he could get his lover the rest he needed.

“You know…” Matt slurred sleepily as he was carried up the stairs, “I wouldn’t mind if that happened.”

* * *

Mello awoke before the sun rose above the horizon, sitting up in bed with a yawn. After he had untangled himself from Matt’s sleepily possessive embrace, he padded with light feet across the floor, walking up to his and Matt’s shared closet. A pair of black skinny jeans and a tight, black, sleeveless shirt found their way into his arms, the vampire quickly dressing in the dark room. Upon another look into the closet, he pulled out two black arm-sleeves, the clasp slipping over his middle fingers to keep them in place as he pushed the light fabric up his arms. 

As he was about to leave, he was drawn back and caved, slipping one of Matt’s beige, white-furred vests off its hanger and draping it over his arm. He brought the soft fabric to his nose and sniffed, relishing the scent of cinnamon, smoke, and freshly cleaned laundry. There were no doubts in his mind that this would help him fall asleep on long, lonely nights. He stooped over to slip on shin-high boots, twisting to pull up the zipper at their backs, before straightening and moving back to the bed. Matt was firmly within the grasp of sleep, his eyes softly shut and his hair cascading in tantalizing patterns around his handsome face, his soft expression. Mello kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and then his chest, leaving a slight nick over his heart so that Matt would know he was there and thinking of him before he left.

When he went downstairs, L was waiting by the door, a boarding pass in hand. “I thought this afternoon was the time you desired.” It wasn’t a question. L didn’t need to ask questions, he always knew the answers.

A strange look flickered over Mello’s features, but was gone far too quickly. “I know. I thought I’d get there early.”

L’s nod showed the young teen that he understood, the tapered fingers of his father stretching out to offer him the ticket. “Understood. At security, you are to look for a blond woman with the name tag ‘Weddy.’ She will be partnered with another security guard with the tag ‘Aiber,’ who will be working the baggage scan. They will get you through.”

Mello took the ticket and tucked it into his back pocket before moving into the kitchen, pulling out the container Matt had filled and wrapping it in one of his heavy leather jackets before packing it in his suitcase. “Thanks dad.”

He stopped in front of L once more, who placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll text you when I get there.” He said, moving towards the garage door where his beautiful, black beast of a motorcycle was parked. “Oh,” He said, casting a look over his shoulder, “take care of Matty.”

L nodded once, a slight smile tugging at his lips. “Of course.”

* * *

When the time of his flight on L’s private jet approached, Mello entered the airport, shrugging Matt’s vest over his shoulders to fight off the cold of the heavily air conditioned building. He swiftly moved through the main lobby, ignoring stares that lingered on his face and neck. Just because he was accustomed to them, didn’t mean that they were welcome, though he supposed that passerbys could simply be looking at his clothes. Matt’s vest was inarguably ridiculous, and he himself had teased the hacker for it so many times that he had lost count.

It didn’t stop him from wearing it.

As always, there was a long line at security, and he squinted to peer at the faces and nametags of the security guards on staff. Sure enough, his superhuman vision made finding the woman named “Weddy,” an attractive, blond woman with glossy red lipstick, and her partner “Aiber,” a strongly built blond man with a disarming smile, too easy. 

Half an hour later found him at the front of the line for security and his eyes met the steel-blue irises of Weddy’s. He nodded once and she began to instruct him on what to do—the usual spiel of taking off your shoes, no metal jewelry, electronics in a separate bin, etcetera. He passed through the metal detector without a problem and his bag went through the scanner without a hitch, despite the presence of more than one illegal item. When he went to go collect his bag, Aiber looked up at him with an odd look of intrigue, his thin, blond eyebrows raised in surprise. He looked like he wanted to ask a million questions, but that look was replaced by the same charming, trustworthy smile from earlier.

“Have a good day,” was all he said to Mello before the blond carried on through the airport, the interaction forgotten and his focus set on getting to his plane.

Another half hour found Mello on the ramp to L’s massive private jet. The entirety of it was white, the only color on it being a sleek, black trim. No one greeted him as he boarded. L had told him ahead of time that he had instructed the limited crew to stay separate from him; they would not interact with him, address him, or do as little as see his face. 

The seats were soft and comfortable, the main area of the jet open and spacious. Snacks and drinks were assembled in hefty amounts in the back, most of them sweet to suit the usual passenger’s tastes, though Mello would likely abstain from consuming anything, no matter what it was.

He leaned back in his seat as the jet began to move, the runway and view of the airport passing by in a flash as he stared out the large windows. Even as the plane took off and he prepared himself for the long flight and mission ahead of him, he found his thoughts drifting back to what he had left behind, the memory of forest green eyes, flowing red hair, and generous lips making his chest ache.

It was a throbbing pit he knew he would carry with him as long as he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly catching up to what I've written so far... I dread the day that we catch up but I'm working my butt off to continue to make content. I just love writing so much...
> 
> This is the start of a little arc in my fic! When I first came up with the idea I was horrified. Me? Make a case up all on my own? But, as I kept at it, I think it developed finely enough. I hope you enjoy these future chapters and think they're at least somewhat well-done.
> 
> As always, I love to read your comments and, if you enjoyed, be sure to leave kudos and comments alike! They really do give me so much motivation. Until next time <3


	11. Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello's just getting started in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually like to add a little note in the beginning when I'm unsure if things are factually accurate, so here we are. I have never been to Japan! Nor am I a cop or anything of the sort! I did some research, but again, I wrote this for my pleasure and (hopefully) yours, so I'm sorry if anything in here isn't exactly perfect.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**June 22nd**

The weather on the morning of Mello’s landing was warm and wet. He watched little beads of rain race down the large, sleek glass of the windows, the rhythmic and repetitive tapping of the morning’s drizzle echoing serenely as the minute droplets kissed the wings and body of the plane. 

He waited patiently as the plane continued its slow crawl towards the terminal, rubbing his bleary eyes and repeatedly rolling his tired shoulders. It had been a long and exhausting flight; a whole twelve hours with nothing to do but half-watch the in-flight movie, read a book—or rather attempt to find the motivation to read a book— and worry about the redheaded, freckled boy he had left at home. As the creeping pace of the plane began to slow further, the vampire stood from his seat and pulled his arms back, gripping the armrests and twisting his torso until his back and shoulders cracked. A hiss of pain was quickly replaced by a sigh of relief and the teen straightened entirely, moving away from his seat and starting the process of gathering his bags.

No one opened the door for him to exit, nor was there a message given that the plane had docked at the terminal, but there was no further movement from the machine as Mello made his way towards the exit, Matt’s vest slung over his arm and his suitcase trailing behind him. The terminal was air conditioned heavily, and the vampire shivered against the cold, swiftly moving through the narrow hallway.

The airport was bustling with activity, the air filled with the sounds of various languages, most of which were spoken in cheerful, warm tones. People brushed by him, most offering apologies but some far too busy and focused to even notice. As always, the stares came and lingered, examining his face and neck like he was an interesting animal put on display for their viewing pleasure. He ignored them, along with the various restaurants and coffee shops that littered the interior of the airport. None of them could offer anything to stop the hunger pangs that had begun to settle in. They were nothing compared to what he had experienced in the past on occasion, but he still found himself longing for even a sip of blood. His eyes drifted down to his suitcase, but he resisted the pull and kept walking. He would not succumb to animalistic urges.

He followed the hoards of people to an indoor shuttle, pulling out his phone and leaning against one of the posts when he had made it inside. It was almost 9:00 a.m., which meant it would be nearing 1:00 a.m. back in England. Mello’s heart lurched when the shuttle did, his body in Japan but his mind drifting back to England. Matt had spent an entire day without him, and he couldn’t help the worry that bubbled up at the thought.

Digging into his front pocket, Mello pulled out a pair of corded earbuds and slotted them into his phone. The playlist was one that he and Matt had worked on together, each of the teens compiling a number of their favorite songs regardless of style. Mello recognized the first song, one by Depeche Mode, instantly, placing it as one of Matt’s picks, which made him smile as he opened up his messaging app. L would undoubtedly still be up, and the vampire quickly sent him a message confirming that he had landed and that everything had gone according to plan.

L’s response was almost immediate: **‘Good. Someone will be waiting for you when you make it through the airport. As to who, I am not certain.’**

 **‘Got it.’** Mello typed back, skimming his teeth against his bottom lip. **‘Everything ok at home?’**

**‘As far as I know, yes. Everyone is sleeping besides myself.’**

**‘And Matty?’**

**‘Better than I first predicted. He is not himself, per se, but he is not as bad as I have seen him in the past. He seems… content, almost. I’d even venture hopeful.’**

That made Mello smile. Though he was still worried about the werewolf and had the lingering feeling of guilt lurking just below the surface, waiting to strike, knowing that Matt wasn’t despairing—yet—filled a part of the gaping hole in his chest. **‘Great. Thanks dad. Fill u in later.’**

**‘One last thing, Mello: Is Matt’s sudden turn for the better your doing?’**

His hands stilled over the keypad, the faint sound of a robotic Japanese voice telling him to exit the shuttle barely resonating over his thoughts and the music thrumming in his ears. He typed a hurried **‘Nope. No clue. Gtg.’** before stuffing the phone in his back pocket and exiting the shuttle, his sights set on the massive glass doors that signaled the start of the airport, his exit.

Though the air outside was warm, there was a crisp wind that, combined with the dainty, but chilling rain, lowered the temperature a few degrees and even made Mello shiver as he walked along the wide stretch of parked cars, one earbud hanging out of his ear so that he could hear the call of someone trying to get his attention if needed. As he continued to walk, half-shielded by the airport’s overhang, a frantic waving hand caught his attention. He should have known who it was off the bat, but it wasn’t until he saw the man’s face that recognition dawned on him: Touta Matsuda.

“Hey! Mello! Over here!” He called, his green-tinted hand continuing to wave back and forth.

Mello scowled at his loudness and lack of prudence, but couldn’t help the smile that creeped across his face. “Announce it to the whole fucking world why don’t ya?” He smirked, sarcasm dripping from his tone as he approached the man, one hand on his hip.

Matsuda flushed, the pinks splotches of color contrasting with the greenish pigment of his skin. “O-oh… I just thought… I didn’t think you saw me.”

“I was kidding, Matsuda. Keep your panties on.”

That made the officer laugh and they shook hands, Mello flinching instinctively when Matsuda pulled him in for a sudden, brief hug. “I haven’t seen you in forever! How have you been, Mello?” He asked once he had pulled away.

“Good I guess. A little fucking bored maybe? This is the most fun I’ve had in a while.” The vampire shrugged, reaching a hand up to comb away hair that had been blown into his face. “Where’s pops? I figured he’d be doing the dirty work considering I have to bring my shit to his house.”

Matsuda laughed and paid no attention to the shift in conversation. At the mention of his bags, the man immediately reached forward and took the suitcase from Mello, loading it into the back of what the vampire presumed to be his own car. “He was planning to come, but he got called into work. Some turn in the case or something… but I’m here! And I’ve got you covered.”

Mello nodded and made to open the door to the passenger seat, but the officer’s firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. “Actually… I don’t know how this happened but… j-just look around the front of the car, Mello.”

The teen raised an eyebrow, but moved around to the front of the car, a large grin spreading across his face. While it wasn’t the same motorcycle that he had left back in England, this one was pretty close to what he owned. He could tell, just from the initial once over, that it was an older model than his, but it was sleek, black, and had a biker helmet hanging from one of the handlebars. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

“Where the fuck did you get this?” He beamed, stroking his fingers lightly over the glossy black finish.

Matsuda was smiling too, his expression a mix of clueless wonder and pride. “I-I don’t know, actually! But I know it’s yours… for the duration of your trip, that is.” He stepped up beside Mello and leant in close, lowering his voice to a whisper. “You think L had it picked out special? This is his work, right?”

“Had to have been.” Mello grinned, lifting the helmet and placing it over his head. “My old man’s a riot…”

While the officer laughed, the vampire shrugged on his boyfriend’s vest and fastened it tight, slinging a leg over the bike and grinning. Once Mello had mounted, Matsuda moved back to the car. He was just about to slip inside when Mello called, “Race ya to gramps’ place!” 

“Hey!” Matsuda cried, clambering into his car and buckling himself in before driving off after the black motorcycle. “You can’t give yourself a head start!”

* * *

Despite the long stretch of time between now and his last visit to Japan, the location of the Yagami household was embedded in Mello’s mind. He arrived first, pulling up to the curb and parking his motorcycle. The house wasn’t exactly lavish, but it wasn’t modest either. The entire property was fenced in, a quaint, tan gate sitting at the front that opened to reveal a stone walkway, which traveled all the way up to the wooden front door. Sachiko Yagami’s garden was in full bloom, the flowers bright and welcoming and the leaves of the well-kept trees glistening in the rain. He glanced up at the property, his eyes taking in the full two stories of the terracotta colored walls and large windows. 

As he pushed the front gate open, he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. The curtains that sat across the main window, the one on the ground floor which took up most of the building horizontally and stretched far up vertically, shuddered and were eventually pulled back, first the left side then the right. He heard Matsuda’s car come to a stop behind him, but his eyes were fixed on the face of his grandmother, who was smiling warmly at him through the rain-streaked window.

“No fair! You cheated Mello!” Matsuda said as he stepped out of the car, moving around to the trunk and pulling the vampire’s suitcase out of it. “You have to tell me these things ahead of time! _Then_ it’ll be fair.”

Mello ignored him, choosing instead to wave at his grandmother, who returned the gesture and stepped out of the frame of the window. 

“Mello!” Matsuda huffed, now at the vampire’s side and gripping his arm with his free hand. “Are you even listening to me?”

“No, I’m not.” Mello replied, smirking at Matsuda, whose mouth had fallen open, before pulling his arm out of his grip and moving towards the now-open wooden door. 

As soon as his feet touched the front step, his grandmother was pulling him into a tight embrace. He smiled, wrapping his arms around the woman’s thin shoulders. Her head barely made it to his shoulder, her choppy, but neat bob of gray hair barely reaching her neck and framing her face nicely. When she pulled back, her hands stayed clasped behind Mello’s back, a smile stretching her thin lips. She had aged noticeably since Mello had last seen her, but she was still beautiful. In fact, Mello thought that age had made her _more_ beautiful. Smile lines creased her round cheeks and graced the skin beneath her eyes, and the faint stretches of crows feet at their corners highlighted the charming way they crinkled when she smiled. The teen brought his gaze up to her irises, the most endearing and gorgeous part of the woman. They were a warm caramel brown that seemed to have a glint or glow in them always. Mello was reminded of his dad when he looked at her. She had passed on her eyes, along with her race, to her son, and they were both stunning creatures.

“Hey Obaachan.” Mello greeted, pulling his helmet over his head and tucking it under his arm. 

The woman’s face lit up even further at the term of address and she lifted a hand to cup Mello’s cheek. “I’m so happy you’re here, Mago. I missed you.”

Her voice was as sweet as honey and Mello felt his chest filling with warmth. It had been so long since he’d been addressed as “Mago,” the Japanese word for grandchild. It reminded him of the first time he had ever visited Japan as a child after he was taken in by his parents, though back then he had vehemently protested the nickname.

“Oh! Come in Matsuda, come in. Thank you for bringing Mello’s suitcase in my husband’s place.” Sachiko said. She had peeked around Mello while he was lost in thought and was now flashing that warm smile at Matsuda. “Would you like some tea before you boys head to the office?”

Matsuda bowed at the invitation, but shook his head upon straightening. “I'm just here to take Mello’s bag up to his room, but we have to go right away, Sachiko-San. T-thank you for the offer though!” He added hastily, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“I understand.” Sachiko said, letting out a dramatic sigh before continuing. “Police men are all the same, working all the time and ready to rush in at a moment’s notice. I’m glad I didn’t let Sayu marry a cop.”

Mello laughed while Matsuda flushed, joining in with uneasy laughter. He made to move up the steps and into the house, but the blond held out his hand, blocking his path. “I’ve got it, Matsuda. Wait for me in the car?” He asked, already reaching a hand out to grasp the handle.

The officer looked unsure. “Um… I can just take it inside for you, Mello. It’s really not a big deal.”

“I’ll give you a headstart this time.” Mello said, grinning to himself when he saw the flicker of curiosity and challenge in Matsuda’s dark eyes.

“Deal. Just be quick. I don’t want to get in trouble with the Chief _or_ the Deputy Director again!” He passed over the suitcase to its owner and bowed once more to the elderly woman, who returned his gesture, before retreating back down the walkway and getting into his car.

Sachiko stepped out of the way to allow Mello to enter. Once inside the door, he swore under his breath as he nearly forgot to remove his shoes. He didn’t have house slippers, but Soichiro did. _I don’t think he’ll mind… and he won’t fucking know anyways._ Mello thought as he kicked his boots off and slipped on his grandfather’s slippers, which elicited a giggle from Sachiko. She closed the door behind her and was about to show Mello to the stairs when the teen started towards the left side of the house, the side that held the kitchen. The vampire could feel her eyes on him as he pulled his suitcase up to the fridge and opened it, unwrapping the container of Matt’s blood from the leather jacket and placing it on one of the shelves.

“What’s that?” Sachiko asked as Mello pushed the jacket back into his suitcase.

“A… souvenir.” Mello replied, moving back through the house to where Sachiko was standing, a teasing grin on her face.

“When did blood count as a souvenir?”

“Since I was born a vampire.” 

Sachiko laughed and lightly pushed him towards the stairs. “And whose blood is it?” She replied, looking up at Mello and giggling when he grinned at her over his shoulder.

“Matty’s.”

“Of course it is…” She mused, shaking her head fondly. “And do you remember where Light’s old room is?”

Mello nodded. “I do. Thanks Obaachan.” 

The door to Light’s room was at the far end of the hall and the teen opened it, pushing his suitcase into the corner next to the large closet. He opened it one final time, pulling out a pair of sunglasses and rifling through clothes until he found what he was looking for: his gun. The cross chain that he had attached to it dangled and gently tapped against the side of the weapon, making light clinking noises each time upon contact. He zipped down his vest and checked that the safety was on before he tucked the gun under the hem of his pants, positioning it on his hip where it could be easily concealed by the vest, whether it was zipped or not.

Sachiko merely smiled at him as he moved downstairs and into the kitchen once more, the pangs of hunger now manifesting as audible growls. The Yagami’s had prepared for his arrival, and for that he was thankful. It only took a few minutes to fill an opaque water bottle to the brim with blood and tuck it inside his vest.

As he passed the woman, he kissed her on the cheek, putting his grandfather’s slippers back in place and fastening his boots before taking his leave.

* * *

When Mello stepped into the NPA headquarters, everything went silent. Though he had heard no noise coming through the door when he had stepped up to it, he knew that his arrival was what had silenced the cops; he could feel it in the air. He remained in the doorway for only a moment before taking long, sure strides into the room, confidence practically dripping from him. Matsuda trailed behind, diverging to the left side of the room and taking a seat near a burly man he vaguely recognized. Mogi, Mello thought his name was.

A few paces more brought him to the Deputy Director, his grandfather, and Mello stood tall before him. Soichiro Yagami bowed first, slow and deep to show respect for an agent who, as far as the rest of the NPA was concerned, was above him in rank. Mello followed suit, continuing the façade of formalities, though his bow was more of a small dip, the gesture appropriate when reciprocating the sentiments of someone of a lower station. He and the Deputy Director straightened at the same time, the teen pushing up his sunglasses which had slipped down his nose.

“This,” Soichiro began, his voice firm and commanding in its gruff intensity, “is an agent of L’s. You may call him M. I expect you men to show him the same respect you show me.”

The gathered officers murmured among themselves. A quick scan of the room by the vampire and it became clear that they were in awe; their expressions practically broadcasted it. It took everything within him not to smirk at the unspoken praise. His job hadn’t even started yet, though the sweet taste of recognition was already honey on his tongue.

He tipped his head to the Deputy Director once more, inclining his head towards the Chief and did the same, before moving to the very back of the room, leaning against a wall and crossing his legs at the ankles, his hands tucked into the pockets of Matt’s vest.

“Now that the introductions are over, I think the briefing can start. Let’s work through today’s reports.” Aizawa, Chief of the NPA, said. “First, any new deaths?”

Aizawa looked to the right side of the room and a man stood up, a stack of papers held in his hands. “Yes, Chief. One death from R has been confirmed by an autopsy report. Another two deaths have been reported and the drug is the suspected killer; however, there have not been autopsies conducted as of now. All we know is that the deceased had a habit of frequenting the areas the drug is most prevalent, as well as having a background of drug usage and abuse.”

Soichiro frowned, the gesture aging him beyond his years. Aizawa shared his look of contempt. “Very well… Thank you. Have we managed to gather concrete evidence that the Yakuza are involved in any step in the drug process?”

Another man rose to standing. “No, sir. We haven’t been able to gather any evidence…” He trailed off, faltering under Aizawa’s burning stare. “B-but all of us at the NPA agree that they have to be involved. It’s the most likely outcome.” 

The Chief grunted while Mello pursed his lips. It sounded like the NPA didn’t have much to go off. A lack of evidence pointed in one direction: the mafia, or, in this case, the Yakuza. No one could cover up their tracks this well. Mello would bet money on their involvement, but remained silent. He would choose his time to comment.

“Have we at least managed to understand the composition of the drug?”

A group of men in the back of the room nodded. “The results just came in. They’re on your desk in your office, sir.”

For the first time, Aizawa looked pleased. “Good… Very good. How are the media and the public taking to this?”

A brief smile flickered over Mello’s features as Matsuda stood up. The man bent again hastily and grabbed the arm of the vaguely familiar Mogi, pulling him up as well. “The media is reporting as normal, Chief.” Mogi replied, his voice deep and gruff, but smooth in its underlying tones. “They are only reporting the deaths, especially if the deceased are younger citizens. As of yet, no networks have made a mention of the existence of a drug ring. We are… unsure whether they know it exists.”

At Aizawa’s and Soichiro’s nods, Matsuda spoke up, his hands fidgeting slightly. “As for the public… some of the younger citizens are- uh… making efforts to try and get the drug. A-as are the junkies… but the rest of society seems unaffected. No significant changes to report, Chief.” 

The scowl on the men’s faces deepened and Matsuda flinched minutely, his right hand traveling towards the back of his neck, only to stop halfway there and lower once more. Everyone in the room seemed to share the Chief and Deputy Director’s moods, the atmosphere suddenly thick with tension and displeasure. It was enough to make even Mello’s skin crawl.

“Suspects.” Soichiro said, cutting through the heavy air. “Have we managed to identify any men who may be involved in all of this?”

Mogi shook his head, and the creeping feeling returned to Mello’s skin. “We have a few leads, but we’ve still been unable to apprehend anyone or confirm any suspects.”

Murmurs flooded the room, muddled and crackling like static. All the officers were now sitting, mouths moving and forming words that were lost to time, only to be heard and comprehended by their close confidants. Soichiro and Aizawa had taken their places at the front of the room again, their own hushed words exchanged between the two of them.

The rain continued to fall outside, pounding the windows as the light drizzle of the morning was aggravated and began twisting itself into a storm. The low rumble of thunder rolled in from the east, fat droplets of water leaving trailing streaks down the small, paned windows.

“You mentioned drug prevalence before. Are you charting out the hits?”

All heads turned to Mello as he spoke, keeping his own attention focused straight ahead towards the leaders of the investigation. “Typically shit like this happens in a pattern, ‘specially if any mafia is involved.”

Aizawa’s frown lifted slightly, his mouth not quite pulled into a smile. “We do.” He nodded his head towards Matsuda, who stood hastily and rushed from the room. “Is there anything specifically that you want to look for?”

Mello’s shoulders lifted in a noncommittal shrug. “Depends. I’ll know when I see it.” He rolled the rest of the words around on his tongue, trying to find the best way to get them across. “As long as you’re marking the hotspots and any drop points, we shouldn’t have a problem.”

Five minutes of silence passed before Matsuda rushed back into the room with the requested materials, some of his soft, black bangs stuck to the beads of sweat on his brow. He set up the presentation stand at the front of the room and placed the various charts and maps on top of it before retiring to the back of the room, glancing at Mello in nervous anticipation out of the corner of his eye. 

Mello paid it no mind as he moved to the front of the room, slipping unneeded graphs and sets of data behind materials that were actually useful. His fingers stilled on a map of the Kanto region of Japan, the region that not only accounted for most of Japan’s population, but also held the NPA headquarters and the Yagami residence. It was also, apparently, the region in which the drug was most prevalent. It only took a quick glance to deduce that the distribution, as well as the manufacturing, most likely, was centered in this region. Countless streets and cities were lined with red, indicating the severity and length of hotspots. Though he knew some of the data should be taken with a grain of salt, as the drug ring itself was heavily shrouded in mystery, there was no mistaking that R originated in the Kanto region and slowly diffused out to neighboring regions from there. Red dots were also present on the map in significantly smaller amounts. They represented exchange points where the drug changed hands from the maker to the seller.

“Are these confirmed?” Mello asked as he trailed his gloved fingers over the red-lined streets. “The exchange points, I mean.”

“Our intelligence indicates that they are, in fact, confirmed, but there is some skepticism regarding one of the points.” Soichiro said, standing from his chair. He moved beside Mello, marking the aforementioned point with a dot from a pen before returning to his seat.

Mello hummed. “The last drop was?”

“June 13th. We suspect around 1:30 a.m., but nothing has been confirmed.”

“And the one before that?”

Soichiro’s eyes glinted, a shine reflecting off the lenses of his thin, rectangular glasses. “June 3rd. You may be seeing a pattern, but the drop before the 3rd took place on the 26th of May. That’s seven days, not ten.”

“What is R short for, Deputy Director Yagami?” Mello asked, his tone smooth and matter of fact.

“Rapture.”

The boy’s lips twisted into a smile and he was finally able to place the look in his grandfather’s eyes: pride. “Are you familiar with the Bible, Deputy Director?”

The older man shook his head. “No, I am not. Christianity is… uncommon in Japan.”

“Seven days between the first drop parallels the seven days it took God to create the world. Ten days between drops parallels the ten plagues of Egypt. The name of the drug itself is the biggest indicator. The rapture is the coming of God back to earth as the final judgement. It’s all biblical.”

He could feel all eyes on him now, burning into his skin and making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. The pattering of rain against the windows was the only sound in the room. “‘Course that doesn’t matter much, in theory, but it makes it easy to predict the date of the next drop. No shit went down on the 20th, so that must mean another ten day break. I estimate an 86% chance that the transaction goes down tomorrow.”

“That’s great and all, but that doesn’t solve the problem of where.” Someone said, and Mello tilted his head, scanning the faces, unsuccessfully, for the man who had spoken.

“Y-yeah, but at least we confirmed the pattern!” Matsuda chimed in, flashing Mello a smile. “And I bet M will figure out a location too.”

A few mouths opened to interject, but Mello was too quick for them. “I already have.” He extended his hand to Soichiro, who dropped the pen into his palm. His hand traveled across the map, connecting every dot but the one that had come under scrutiny, as murmurs and small gasps filled the space. Finally, he drew a circle around a small area just below the city of Tokyo. “All the drop points aren’t randomly placed. They form an ‘R.’”

“No way…” Matsuda breathed, his voice only just carrying to Mello’s ears.

“Tokyo seems to be the biggest hotspot. It’s a fucking huge city, so that’s a lot of people, which means a lot of cover. The final point of the ‘R’ will most likely be just below or within the city. It’s also the closest they’ll get to their base of operations, if they’re smart.”

Rain continued to assault the windows, heavier now as it worked itself up into an onslaught. A flash of lightning dove towards the ground, its crackling intensity manifesting as a monstrous boom of thunder that rattled the silent building.

“You heard the man.” Soichiro interrupted, the pride and determination evident in his wise eyes. “Let’s get back to work.”

* * *

It was late into the evening by the time Mello and Soichiro made it back home. Mello had spent most of the day in silence, listening to the members of the NPA work and plan their next move, though he was ready if anyone needed him. As expected, Matsuda required his assistance the most, the two men spending time looking through security footage of the suspected drop area to scout probable locations. Though they weren’t the only ones working on that task, Matsuda often required validation and the man was so talkative that Mello found himself parked at his station, bouncing ideas off each other.

By 10:00 p.m. they had narrowed down the potential locations to five and calculated the time window, as well as determined who would be stationed at each point. Mello had made sure that he was placed in the location he personally believed to be the drop point and had used his authority to place Soichiro in the least likely spot, though his grandfather didn’t know that. 

What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

As such, the Yagami household was calm and peaceful. Despite the late hour, when the two men walked through the door, the table was set for dinner, the delectable scent of Sachiko’s cooking hanging fresh in the air.

Soichiro bent to remove his shoes, putting on his house slippers and greeting his wife with a kiss to the cheek. “Thank you, dear.” He said, a warm smile on his face. It was the most relaxed that Mello had seen him all day.

“Of course, love.” Sachiko smiled, placing her hands on her husband’s shoulders and removing his coat. “Everything is ready for us to dine. How was work?”

Soichiro took his seat with a tired sigh as Sachiko hung up his coat. He raised his cup of tea to his lips and blew on it before taking a sip, his countenance pensive. “We were more productive than we’ve been in a while.” He said as he took up his chopsticks.

“Ah… I see. And how was work for you, Mago? Can I even call it work? You’re so young.” Sachiko smiled, taking a seat next to her husband.

“Technically it is work, Obaachan. And it was alright. Got a couple of leads, planning a bust tomorrow.” Mello shrugged, rubbing his eyes and moving to the seat that was obviously his. It was the only place at the table without a plate, which was instead replaced with a tall glass of blood.

His grandmother’s face fell and Mello took a long sip from his cup, starving despite the blood he had taken with him to the NPA. “Tell me neither of you will be directly involved.” Her voice was soft, but firm, her eyes glowing a beautiful caramel brown.

Neither of the men responded and her lips pulled into a frown. “I will not be sending a teenager and an elder to a bust. Let the young officers go. They’ll gain some experience from it.”

“You know we cannot do that, Sachiko.” Soichiro said gently, resting his hand over hers. “Mello and I will both be attending. We need any men we can get. We won’t be the only ones.”

The siren was not convinced. “But-”

“I’m going, Obaachan. It’s my finding and I’m here on business for L. I have to represent, and I want to. They can’t kill me anyways.” Mello cut in, finishing the rest of his glass in a long gulp. He stood before she could comment, gently squeezing her shoulder as he passed and set his cup on the counter.

A sigh passed through the woman’s lips and Soichiro brought her palm to his mouth and kissed it. “Mello’s right. Let’s drop it for now, Sachiko. It doesn’t do well to dwell.” He nodded to Mello, who had filled his glass with a small amount of Matt’s blood. “I’m proud of you, Mello. Good work as always.”

The teen concealed his smirk of pleasure from both of his grandparents as he moved towards the stairs, his chest swelling with pride, the sweet taste of honey returning to his tongue, stronger this time than before. 

“Are you retiring for the night?” Sachiko asked, her smile returning, but not as readily as before.

“I am. Goodnight, Obaachan, Ojiichan.”

Both of them nodded to him, and he smiled, moving up the stairs and into Light’s room.

* * *

Matt was pacing. Again. 

He drew in a deep breath, relishing the warm, calming smoke that ran down his throat and filled his lungs. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled, watching the smoke plume upwards towards the ceiling. It wouldn’t be long before his parents yelled at him for not only smoking, but doing it inside, yet he couldn’t help himself. Mello had been gone for almost two days and, no matter how many texts he sent, his boyfriend had still not replied.

A brief glance at the clock told him it was 4:00 p.m., which meant it would be midnight in Japan. His heart lurched and he hunched over himself, his hands on his knees as he struggled to breath. _It’s almost midnight. Mello should be home by now… right? What if he’s hurt? O-or dead? What if he forgot about me? Does he even miss me?_

The buzz of his phone made him jump and he quickly straightened, pulling the device from his pocket with shaking fingers. His cigarette had fallen from his lips and he quickly stamped it out, ash burying itself into the carpet. But that didn’t matter. Mello had texted.

**‘Sorry about the holdup. NPA was fuckin clueless.’**

Matt couldn’t help the bubbly laugh that tore itself from his throat, relief washing over him in waves but unable to calm the jitters in his hands. **‘I missed you. A lot. I miss you still.’** He replied, immediately cursing himself and hastily adding: **‘But how was ur day? Were u a bigshot?’**

**‘I’ll tell u about it myself if u take a fucking nap.’**

The grin that had appeared on Matt’s face made his cheeks ache. **‘K. Going to bed now. Is that all I have to do?’**

At Mello’s reply of **‘Yes** , **’** Matt immediately cast his phone aside and closed his bedroom door, completely unaware that his phone had fallen onto the carpet. His shirt was quickly pulled over his head and discarded, as were his pants, and he practically threw himself into bed, snuggling beneath the covers.

Even with his clothes removed, the room was hot and sticky, sweat clinging to his brow and the back of his neck. He twisted in the sheets, pinching his eyes closed and begging anything out there that was listening to allow him to just _relax_. 

For a horrible moment that seemed to stretch into years, Matt feared that, for once, he wouldn’t be able to sleep, but he soon found himself drifting. It was unlike any other sensation he had felt before. Where he was once warm, he was now cool, a light prickle on his skin. His breaths seemed too shallow, too spaced out to be normal, a thought that would normally concern him but held no weight in his current state. A light pressure settled on his chest, pleasant, warm, and enveloping, spacing out his breaths further until he couldn’t hear them at all. 

Silence was such a sweet sound.

“Matty?”

Matt’s eyes flew open and he rolled his head to the side. He was laying in the living room of his house with Mello knelt beside him, his thin brows furrowed in worry. Tears sprang to his eyes and Matt flung his arms out, latching himself to the vampire and pulling him tightly to him.

“Matty…” Mello gasped, and Matt felt Mello’s touch burn into his skin, warm and foreign.

But Mello wasn’t close enough.

Matt swung himself up to sitting and pulled harder, his hands fisting in the back of Mello’s leather top. He could feel the vampire pressed flush against him, but it wasn’t close enough. It could never be close enough. 

A light touch on his arm caught his attention and he raised his head. Mello’s face was flushed pink, his skin splotchy. One leg was bent awkwardly up to his chest, the other stretched out far behind him, attempting to keep any semblance of balance that he could. Matt paled, releasing his tight hold on the teen, who began coughing, his forehead resting on Matt’s shoulder while his back heaved with each forceful exhale.

“Oh fuck I-I’m so sorry Mihael!” Matt cried, pulling his arms back to his sides and forcing his hands into his pockets. “I-I didn’t mean… Are you okay?”

Matt watched Mello swallow thickly, one of the vampire’s hands going to his own throat. “Y-yeah… I’m okay. Jesus fucking Christ you’re strong.” His voice came out raspy and broken, the sound of it making Matt’s heart lurch. He felt sick.

He didn’t know that he was crying until Mello was kissing away his tears. Unbeknownst to him, the vampire had climbed into his lap, his arms laced behind Matt’s neck, and the werewolf relished the warmth and weight of his body. Those soft lips that he missed felt so right on his skin, the sentiment only making more tears fall. Hesitantly, he fished his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around Mello’s waist, brushing his thumb over the small patch of skin that peeked out just above the hem of Mello’s leather pants. Everything about the moment felt so right, the river of desperation and the need flowing out of him. In such a short amount of time, Mello had put his heart back together and made him whole.

“I missed you…” Matt murmured, dipping his head to press a loving kiss to Mello’s pale shoulder.

“I know.” Mello said, a content sigh slipping past his lips and into the air. “I missed you too.”

Mello’s fingers carded through his hair and brushed against his scalp as he continued to press kisses to all of Mello’s skin that he was privy to; the curve of his shoulder, his neck, his face. What delighted him above all else was Mello’s smile. It was innocent and soft, loving in every way. Matt adored him, relished his presence, was so _lost_ without him.

“So you figured this out…” Matt finally said, pulling away from his boyfriend and leaning back against the couch, his grip still snug around Mello’s waist.

The blond laughed. “Of course dipshit. I wouldn’t be here with you if I hadn't figured it out.” One hand started playing with the wisps of hair on the back of his neck and the werewolf suddenly found it hard to focus. “Turns out it’s real. And ya know what’s great? I can take you anywhere I fucking want.”

Matt made a questioning noise in the back of his throat and shrugged helplessly, a slight gloss evident in his eyes.

Mello merely laughed. “Pay attention idiot, or I’ll stop. I get to pick the setting. We’re in our house now, but I can easily take you wherever the fuck I want. I just have to imagine it.”

“Woah.” Matt said, his eyes widened in amazement. “That’s so fucking cool. Anywhere?”

At Mello’s nod, the older teen laughed. “Awesome… but as cool as that is, I-I just want you here with me right now.”

Mello’s face shifted then, the soft, warm smile returning to his lips. “Okay, baby. Whatever you want.” 

That look stirred something within him, butterflies flitting in his stomach, and he smiled so wide that it ached. It had all been worth it for this moment. Mello was here. Mello was okay. He used his grip around Mello to pull him down so that they were both lying on the couch, the vampire’s head pillowed on his chest. Mello’s lean, strong arms settled around Matt’s back, fitting their bodies together, and Matt breathed in his scent, burying his face in Mello’s hair.

“I missed you.” Tumbled again from his lips, and Mello soothed his tightening grip over with a kiss to Matt’s chin.

“It’s okay, babes. I’m here now, and I’ll see you again. We can keep doing this.” Mello reassured, his voice soft and far away. Matt looked down and saw that his eyes were closed, his long eyelashes pressed to his cheeks.

“Okay…” Matt breathed, willing his heartbeat to settle. “Yeah.. You’re fucking right. I’m okay”

Mello moved his head further up until it was over Matt’s heart, the slight brush of blond hair tickling his neck. “So fast…” He murmured. The kiss that Mello placed there seemed to sink into his skin, penetrating the barrier of his thin striped shirt.

Matt’s laugh resonated as more of an exhale and he trailed his hand up Mello’s back until it was immersed in his hair. 

_I’m so helpless without you…_ The words stayed inside, never making their way past his throat. It was true, god, how it was true, but he couldn’t say it. So many emotions bubbled up inside him, threatening to make him burst, but he cast them aside and breathed Mello in again. He was here, and he had to make the most of his time before it was gone.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but not even eternity was long enough for Matt. He felt awareness approaching like the steady drip of a faucet, delayed at first, and coming in small splashes, but picking up as the dial was turned. He feared the rush of the water, knew that it would pry him away from Mello, and he dug his fingers into the boy’s shirt.

“You feel it too…” Mello mused, giving Matt’s body a light squeeze. “Let it come. You’ll be okay.”

Matt shook his head, words failing him as he drew his love tighter to himself. To let go of his life line would be foolish, but to hang on would be selfish. His heart was cracking again, splintering under the knowledge of waking up alone, of going to sleep alone, of waiting another day to see Mello.

“I love you, and I promise I’ll see you again. I fucking swear it.” Mello whispered, and through everything, Matt had no choice but to believe him. He loosened his grip, and the vampire moved up his body until their foreheads rested together. “Trust in me and your anxiety will get better. I’m coming home soon.” 

When Matt woke he was curled on his side, his bed and room cold as ice. He shivered and drew the blankets over his shoulders, unable to stop the tears that welled up in his eyes.

* * *

Mello woke with a groan and rolled onto his back, checking the clock that sat on the bedside table. Bright red numbers flashed 3:30 a.m. and, even in his delirium, he knew what that meant. 

He had unknowingly cut his and Matt’s time short.

Though it would be almost 8:00 p.m. in England and Matt had taken a three and a half hour nap, Mello couldn’t help but feel that they could have stayed together longer. As he rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes again, he vowed that next time he would go to bed earlier and drink more, all in the hopes of extending their time together.

* * *

Most of June 23rd was spent at the NPA headquarters, preparing for what they hoped would be their first successful bust. Upon his arrival, Soichiro Yagami split up his men into five teams, each representing the men who would be stationed at each suspected exchange point. Most of Mello’s team consisted of men he had never met before, with the exception of Matsuda. The man had insisted on joining him, and, after Matsuda’s pleas and requests started delving into the realm of irritating, Mello relented. The man was a family friend, after all.

At 4:30 p.m., the men started leaving in groups of two, donned in disguises that fit their target region. Even Mello ditched his leather for the occasion, dressing in a button down shirt, black slacks, a suit coat, and a tie to match the business district he would preside over. 

After a long ride in Matsuda’s car, the two men were both in position by the time rush hour started. Citizens would be leaving work in large hordes, which, for a massive city like Tokyo, would be the perfect cover for covert dealings.

“Everyone’s in position, M.” Matsuda’s voice relayed as it came through Mello’s earpiece. 

“Good. Stay in formation” Mello replied, continuing his slow walk down the busy street. He had his men strategically placed around the alleyway where he thought the drop would go down, with the exception of him and Matsuda. He was walking the streets, taking his time so that he would pass the alleyway, hopefully, at the time when the exchange happened. Meanwhile, Matsuda was situated in a café that was far enough from the scene that he could watch his fellow agents, but close enough that if they needed him, he could jump into action.

The first pass of the alleyway yielded nothing but the shadowed, cold walls of towering skyscrapers. The vampire continued his walk, embedding himself in another large crowd that was heading back the way he had come for a second walk-by. Even on his next attempt, there was no activity, the stillness of the narrow passage giving away nothing.

“Anything from other teams?” Mello asked quietly as he turned for his third attempt.

“Nothing.” Matsuda replied, unable to hide his disappointment. 

The teen scowled to himself and refused to reply. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, painting the sky in bright oranges and soft pinks. The city lights started to come alive, illuminating billboards and making the massive buildings look even more divine. It would have been a beautiful sight if their bust wasn’t currently hitting a roadblock.

The packed streets were starting to thin out now, the last of the employees, the hard working, zealous types, no doubt, setting foot on the concrete sidewalks and making their way towards parking garages and train stations with their sights set on home. Mello couldn’t help the impending feeling of failure lurking over him, pressing its heavy, constricting hands down on his shoulders. 

His third pass-by would be his last.

“M, there’s movement on the drop site.” The gruff tone almost made him jump, the voice belonging to one of the unfamiliar men on his team. 

“Hold your positions.” Mello instructed, picking up his pace. He slowed when he reached the mouth of the alley, glancing to the side. Where the space had been empty before, it was now occupied by two men, both bathed in shadow. The taller of the two took a step back, leaning against a wall so that his face was entirely obstructed. His hand traveled to his coat, and Mello’s heart raced.

“Hiro, Daichi, take the back. Flank ‘em. Ei, Katsumi, with me. Direct approach. Matsuda, hold your position.” Mello murmured as he slowly broke away from the crowd and stepped into the alley. He crouched behind a dumpster and drew his gun, tilting his head to peek around it. The men were closer together now and in the middle of exchange, shadowed articles rapidly changing hands between the two of them. He could hear whispers, but failed to make out the words, even with his superhuman hearing. 

Steeling himself, he took a long breath and counted to three in his head, adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart pounding in his ears. “Approach slowly from behind. My squad, be ready for runners.” 

He watched as the whispers stopped, two additional figures appearing in the far back of the alley. The fading sunlight shone off their backs and made it appear as though they were glowing, the glinting rays reflecting spectacularly off of their weapons. “Stay right there! Hands where I can see them!” One of the officers barked as they continued their approach.

The taller man, the one Mello presumed had been the deliverer of the drugs, did as he was told, his hands raised as he lowered himself to his knees. The other man, however, was not as compliant. He turned on his heels and ran, sprinting towards the only unobstructed opening. Mello smirked as the man approached, completely unaware of his position. The vampire stuck his foot out and the suspect was met with a face-full of concrete, the teen only allowing him a moment to gain his bearings before he was pulling his wrists behind him and digging his knee into his back. He glanced over his shoulder, nodding to his fellow officers, who were handcuffing their second suspect.

The man underneath him groaned and shifted, struggling to get free. “Fucker! Get off me!” He screamed, writhing to no avail under Mello’s strong grip. “The fuck are ya doing?!”

Mello rolled his eyes and yanked back on the man’s arms, effectively silencing him. “I’d watch what you say pal, because you're under arrest, so shut the fuck up and show some respect.”

Another officer approached Mello and took over, cuffing the still-protesting man and pulling him to standing. The vampire put his finger up to his com and grinned. “Tell the other teams we got 'em. Two suspects, a dealer and a second-string distributor.”

“That’s great, M! I’ll tell the Deputy Director right away!” Matsuda beamed, the evident excitement in his voice stretching Mello’s smirk.

The two men were led from the alleyway and towards a cop car, but the man who had surrendered paused when he stood before Mello. His features were calm and handsome, everything about him traditionally Japanese. The vampire raised an eyebrow at the odd look he received from the man. “The fuck you staring at?” He asked, narrowing his eyes into slits when the man’s lips curled into a cruel smile.

“Nothing. Pardon me.” He replied, that easy look still on his face. He tilted his head up momentarily before lowering it again and spat, the vile splatter of saliva landing on Mello’s shoes.

The teen barely batted an eye. “Tell me, pretty boy, why didn’t you run like your friend there?”

The man simply shrugged as he was guided into the car. “I know when I’m beaten, and you won’t get anything out of me anyways.”

The door was slammed in the man’s face and Mello watched as the car pulled out into the waning Tokyo traffic. “We’ll see about that…” He said as he turned back to meet Matsuda, a smirk of his own twisting his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly was very nervous about this one... This might be the only chapter I struggle with liking. Making cases makes me nervous.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought! I always love getting comments and kudos and they really do make my day.
> 
> Until next time <3


	12. The End of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unforeseen development in the case forces Mello to make a difficult and dangerous choice.

**June 24th**

“Only two days in Japan and you’ve already caught some bad guys? Just like that?” Matt asked innocently, his amused smile betraying him as he skipped a round, flat stone across the crystal blue water. “You’re too fucking good at your job. You’ll run yourself out of business.”

Mello laughed, tilting his head to watch the stone continue its path along the surface of the water, skimming it for five skips before sinking down into the pond’s depths. “Quit talking like you know how this shit works, Jeevas.” He retorted, a fake sneer twisting his features. “But yeah. Two shitbags in one sitting. I bet the one idiot will squeal right away. The other… Let’s just say he’ll be a little harder to crack.”

The crisp spring wind blew around them, rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees until they sang—a pleasant, calming melody, it was. Mello picked up and examined a stone closely while the branches waved and swayed, eyeing Matt’s contemplative look out of his peripherals. 

They hadn’t been to this spot in years, and Mello knew that Matt had missed it as much as he had. It was one of the places they had been to after they first met, back when they were alone in the world, each consumed by their own scars. Matt had helped him wash his face and shoulder in the pond they sat in front of now, a memory that still caused pain to tingle in the areas that had been burnt and charred by cruel, persistent flames, though his skin didn’t peel now, and the wounds had long since healed. It was quiet today, calm, serene, just like how Mello thought it should have been when they were young.

Despite the pensive look on his love’s face, his shoulders were relaxed and the tight lines that creased his handsome visage the previous night were gone. Mello wondered whether it was the atmosphere, the reassurance that they could dream-share from now on, or a combination of both that was allowing Matt to exude tranquility in waves.

“You’re not… planning anything… Right, Mells?” Matt’s voice was even and calm, but Mello could detect the hint of underlying worry in his tone. A glance to the side further gave Matt away, though the look was quickly wiped from his face when he caught the vampire staring.

“Planning something? Me?” Mello shrugged, placing the stone down and picking up another. After a quick examination, he drew his arm out to the side and flicked his wrist hard, putting more force into it than was possible for a normal person. “My mind is clear, Matty.” He finished as the stone did, dipping past the water’s surface after the tenth skip.

Matt opened his mouth, but Mello held up a hand to stop him. What he did to solve a case was _his_ business. He would proceed how he saw fit and, more importantly, how L saw fit. “How’s home?” He asked instead, laying back on the grass with his hands behind his head, his eyes fixed on the way the clouds were drifting in the beautiful sea of sky blue.

A rustle beside him indicated that Matt had joined him. His goggles were pushed up onto his forehead, the faintest of pink marks outlining where the thick lenses had previously rested on his face. “Busy.” Matt decided, the movement of his tongue in his closed mouth evident in the way his cheeks poked to the side and his jaw moved. “We’re getting closer with our case… but it’s tough. Hard to focus when you’re not there ya know?”

“I get it.” Mello said, turning his head to the side to stare at Matt’s profile, the angle accentuating his nose and strong jaw. “But work is work and it’s for L. You have to focus.”

“Yeah, whatever. Hey, couldn’t you have imagined me some cigarettes or something?” 

Matt was still looking up at the sky, but his gaze had shifted to meet Mello’s. The leaves whistled and sang, branches danced in the wind, wildflowers and dandelions waved in the breeze, blowing their pollen into the air, whisking it away to who knows where, and the water rippled in the pond, reflecting rays of soft light off its surface. 

“I wish I had taken you somewhere else…” Mello mumbled to himself, pinching his eyes closed and sucking in a deep breath.

A questioning “Hm?” made its way out of the back of the boy’s throat and, before Mello processed it, the werewolf was leaning above him, propping himself up on his elbow. “What did you say?”

The angle Matt’s head was tilted at was perfect, allowing Mello’s eyes to drink up the delicious view of his neck. He imagined two little scars, mere inches apart, that would rest perfectly on the curve of the werewolf’s throat, marks that would symbolize who he belonged to. They would need to be covered up with makeup if they ever truly formed, but it would be worth it for when they were alone or with trusted company. He followed the freckled skin downwards to where Matt had also blessed him with a view down his shirt. For once, he was thankful that the boy wore loose fabric that permitted his collar to hang and fold in just the right ways so that the smooth, toned skin beneath could be seen. Those things together, along with Matt’s close proximity and his scent strong in his nose, was like a cocktail of the most intoxicating substances; a sweetness even above a guilty pleasure, and one far better than chocolate. _Fuck I didn’t think the separation would affect me this badly…_

“Nothing.” Mello replied, pushing down the pangs of want and keeping his face placid. It was still too soon for him to try anything, and he didn’t want Matt to feel unsatisfied after their meetings. Lighter, softer interactions were the best way to help him cope, and while he knew the older boy would have no problem with any intimacy, it was best to wait until they were both settled. “It’s not important.”

“Are you sure?” Matt asked, the slight purse of his lips forcing Mello to close his eyes.

“I’m sure.” He affirmed, swallowing thickly before reopening his eyes and focusing his attention back on the sky and more… _appropriate_ topics. When Matt laid back down beside him, he let out a breath that he had been holding and finally trusted his own voice again. “You sure everything’s okay? You’re not gonna… fucking panic or anything, right?”

Matt’s laugh filled the air, his breaths pushing up petals that fluttered around them. “I’ll always be a fucking nut, but that’s just the mental trauma.” He grinned, pulling one of Mello’s hands out from behind his head and lacing their fingers together, his palm in the grass and the vampire’s resting on top. “But yeah. I’ll be okay. I think. As long as you’re coming back in at least two days, but tomorrow is obviously better because… well, you get it.”

“I’ll always come back.” Mello said to the sky, squeezing Matt’s hand. “And I get it. You’re like a fucking puppy, we know.”

Matt’s lopsided grin and the little dent of a dimple were the last things he saw before he woke up, laying in another bed, in another home, in another country.

* * *

The suspects they had apprehended the night before, as Mello had just been informed by Matsuda, were a Mister Banzan Kato, the man who had tried to flee the scene, to no avail, and a Mister Hiromasa Kobayashi. When further research was done, it was revealed that Banzan already had a criminal record, which mostly consisted of minor felonies, some of which involved the possession or selling of drugs, though nothing in his history suggested any motivation to commit higher profile crimes, let alone getting involved with the Yakuza. 

As curious as his record was, Hiromasa’s was even more so. The man was young and a member of a group of high-ranking officials in a well-known Japanese company. His record was clean—the purest white—and nothing in his past history indicated any involvement in unsavory activities. When Mello looked at the pictures of him that were recorded in his profile, it was almost impossible to imagine that this was the same man that had given him a look of defiance and spat on his shoes, though one similarity was consistent from the photos to the real thing: his eyes. They were clever and cunning. Mello knew the look well, and not just through his experiences as one of L’s field workers. They mirrored his own likeness, but in a different, twisted way, almost as if he was looking in a funhouse mirror; similar, but warped.

Mello kept a copy of the files tucked in the side of his leather jacket while he floated around headquarters, inclining his head now and again to catch bits and pieces of the conversations happening around him. Both men were in separate holding cells. That’s where they had spent the night and would continue to spend their time until one of them spilled or new developments in the case arose. It was also decided that they would begin interrogations today while the other members of the force split amongst themselves to obtain search warrants, determine the ring’s next move, and reexamine surveillance of the drop point that they had compromised the previous day.

Even being associated with L put Mello leagues above the other officers there. As such, he was not delegated a post and was free to roam and assist as he pleased, though he was frequently interrupted by questions from Matsuda or other officers who wanted a second opinion or required his assistance. 

Through it all, Mello was thinking about the files of the two men. He knew Banzan would spill quickly, especially if he was offered a reduced sentence or an incentive of some sort. Men like him reminded Mello of rats, always trying to scamper away from trouble at a moment’s notice and ready to change sides if it would save their own skin. 

Even before he watched Soichiro leave the room out of the corner of his eye, no doubt in his mind as to who would be interrogating Banzan, he knew things would be over before they even started. But the little character the suspect possessed was also an indication of the knowledge he possessed; he would have nothing substantial to tell his grandfather, or any agent for that matter. He was slippery, weaselly, and a coward, and those men were never trusted with information. _Ever._ He was a second-hand distributor and nothing more, the fall-guy whose only purpose was to make sure junkies and idiot teens got fucked to high heaven. 

_No… He won’t be useful, but pretty boy will be._ Mello thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair, eyes fixed on a monitor that had something that Matsuda just could not _wait_ to show him. _No record, clean as a fucking whistle. That’s impossible. To be that elite and doing shit like this? There must have been something… Something that’s away from prying eyes now._

He was jostled out of his thoughts by his work phone ringing in his pocket, the vibrations snapping him back to life. Not bothering to offer any explanation, he stood from his chair and exited the room, striding off down the hall. Only when he had found an empty, secure room did he pull his phone out and read the caller ID: a long string of numbers that, at first, looked foreign, but were ones he knew by heart.

“Sup?” Mello asked when he accepted the call, leaning back against the wall and crossing his legs at the ankles.

“I see Japan has not changed you.” Came L’s sly voice from the other line. Mello could practically hear the grin that L was no doubt wearing. “Is everything in order? I received your report about the other night… June 23rd, Tokyo, I believe it was.”

“Everything’s running smoothly.” Mello responded as he nodded his head. “I busted the drop site and made sure to keep the Deputy Director far away from it, the two pawns are in interrogation right now, so yeah. I’m all good.”

Mello’s eyes lazily wandered the room while L hummed, the sound making his skin prickle with goosebumps. “Progress is being made then. Good work Mello.” His voice was monotone, but after a light breath, his father’s tone changed. “On a personal level, how are things? Is Okaasan’s home to your liking? And have you been feeding regularly?”

“O’course. Everything is fucking fine okay? I’m eating, the case is getting solved, I’m staying in a secure place, everything is a-o-fucking-kay.” He knew he was being curt, but he had been working and there was also the risk of being compromised, though that thought was a little farther from the forefront of his mind. He missed his parents and lover, even his brother by a small margin, but it would never show. That was weakness.

The clicking of L’s tongue was almost imperceptible, but Mello picked up on it, imagining the myriad of expressions that had to be running across L’s face, none of which could be deciphered before they disappeared. “Very well then.” The monotone voice was back, and Mello couldn’t say that he didn’t miss the soft, pleasant tone he had heard before. “Would you like to speak to Light? He has also been curious as to how you’ve settled in.”

Mello mulled it over for a minute before pulling the phone away from his ear and checking the time. It was almost time to go home anyways, so a small conversation with his parents wouldn’t hurt anything. “Sure. Put him on speaker and we can chat for a bit I guess. My shift is almost through.”

Before the “Sure” had even left his mouth, he heard the sound of another person’s steady breathing from the other side of the line. _Of course he was already standing there…_ Mello mused fondly, shaking his head.

“I can hear you, you know.” He quipped, idly toying with his rosary as Light’s brief chuckle filled his ears.

“Hey, love. Is everything alright with you? You’re okay?” Light asked, jumping straight to the point as always.

“Duh.” Mello laughed, glancing around once more for security cameras before continuing. “I regenerate anyway, so I’m perfectly healthy.”

At Light’s sigh, Mello couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He was sixteen, almost seventeen, and he could heal himself, not to mention that he had worked in the field many times before. This was not his first case. “It’s not my first fucking rodeo you know.” He huffed, pursing his lips together in a thin line.

“I know, Mello, but I still worry. You should be flattered.” Light replied, his warm tone soothing the vampire over and relaxing him before he realized it. “And L asked you if you were eating right? Mom and dad have supplies for you?”

“Yup. A shit ton from what I saw in the fridge. Even if I gorged myself the entire time I was here, I don’t think I would fucking finish it all.” He shifted the phone to his other ear and pushed down his leather pant leg with his boot. “I’m all fucking set and comfortable, so just go back to your shit and I’ll go back to mine. K?”

“I agree.” L said flatly, a small brushing noise being emitted from the other line that Mello interpreted as a push to the shoulder and the slide of clothing fabric.

“ _We_ were worried about you, as we’re your parents and that comes first, but if you’re all set, then I believe you.” Light added, which earned an incomprehensible mumble from L that was silenced by his father’s honey-sweet voice. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks dad…” Mello mumbled in response, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Fuck… I miss them too._

“Don’t forget to send us updates! And call for god’s sake…”

That earned a grin from the vampire who hummed into the phone. “We’ll see. If you’re fucking lucky, maybe. I’ll definitely text though.”

Light’s noise of protest made Mello laugh and, before either of his parents could get out another word, he heard the sound of a door opening from far down the hall, indicating that most officers were dismissed for the day. “Gotta go. Oh, and I bet you won’t solve your case before I solve mine.” He teased before hanging up, pocketing his phone and exiting the room, following the officers down the hallway and out of the building.

* * *

That night he took Matt to a place entirely of his own creation: a game room that resembled the one they had at home, but that was fused with an arcade. It embodied the comfortable feeling of having your own space, but also provided enough entertainment to keep any dork, his boyfriend _more than included_ , occupied for hours.

In his opinion, it was the best of both worlds. The plush couches and furniture, not to mention the minifridge, from Matt’s special room at home afforded relaxing, welcoming places to sit as well as close access to consoles and games that would remind the werewolf of home. Even better, however, were the blocky, retro-looking video games that would adorn the walls of an arcade, and Mello made sure to include Matt’s favorites from racing games to DDR.

The initial shock and glee on Matt's face had been more than worth it, but then the werewolf was kissing him, sloppily and sincerely in his distraction and wonder, and pulling him by the wrist to play anything and everything. 

Mello followed him obediently, giving Matt his best at each game they played, even though he knew from the start that he was outmatched. That didn’t, however, prevent him from winning a game or two, including one game of Mario Kart where he beat Matt by one point. The delightful look of frustration and shock on his love’s face and the instant demand for a rematch were signs enough that Matt had not, surprisingly, let him win.

The biggest treat of the evening was watching the vibrant glow to Matt’s eyes and skin and hearing the maddeningly coherent swiftness with which he talked about anything from lore, to how the games were played. By the time Mello felt them start to drift, he was seated in Matt’s lap, jamming the buttons absently with his thumbs, a warm comforter draped across their laps and pillows piled behind Matt’s back.

Super Smash Bros was the game that Matt had decided would be their last, and the grin on his freckled face was unmistakable as he launched Mello’s character from the stage for what had to be the tenth time, his love excited and content all the way through until the end.

* * *

Banzan had confessed.

After spending two nights and a day and a half alternating between a holding cell and an interrogation room occupied by the aged, but fierce, Soichiro Yagami, the man was practically weeping, spilling his guts to the Deputy Director in the hopes of reducing his sentence and getting out of his predicament relatively unscathed. 

Mello knew what had happened before Soichiro announced the latest development, his eyes traveling to the small stack of papers in his grandfather’s hands. It was no doubt the written confession that the rat of a man had just given and, while it was a celebrated accomplishment, it still left them without answers. As the vampire had predicted, the man knew nothing of the higher ups, nor which organization he was even in contact with. All he had said was that he was in possession of the contraband and had received it from Hiromasa with instructions to sell it and transfer a sum of the money back to him in a few week’s time. This was also his first deal with them, and it would be his last.

The confession would be good for nothing more than putting the man behind bars once more and using it as leverage to coerce information out of Hiromasa if it was done tactfully enough, but no matter how many times he considered that possibility in his head, he thought it unlikely. The man had said himself, upon his and Mello’s first meeting, that he was clean and wouldn’t talk. 

The strangest thing was that Mello believed him. 

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat more, Mago?”

The sound of Sachiko’s voice pulled him out of his own head and he refocused his eyes on the wine glass full of blood that he was swirling around absently. He had barely taken a sip, yet both of his grandparents had finished their dinners.

“I will, Obaachan.” He kept his tone light and gentle, sending her a charming smile that would rival his dad’s.

A noncommittal “Hm” passed through her lips, and Mello was surprised that she wasn’t convinced, though his expression remained placid, refusing to give himself away. He took a sip from his glass, letting the blood rest on his tongue before swallowing the small mouthful. A firm hand on his shoulder drew his attention upwards, towards the lined, determined face of his grandfather.

“It’s still early, Mello. Remember that.” He said before moving past the boy and gathering the dishes, joining his wife at the sink as they started to clean.

* * *

God, he hated being right sometimes.

It had been a week since Banzan’s confession, and yet the other man in custody had not uttered a word. A helpful, confessional word, that is. While one man was already facing trial and a sentence, the other was biding his time in a holding cell, remaining calm and smooth throughout interrogations and refusing to give anything away. 

On top of his own speculation, the in-office gossip informed him of all he needed to know. Many different men, and even some female officers, had been sent in to interrogate Hiromasa, and yet none of the varying tactics and presences had reaped any results. 

Mello had even stopped by to watch one of the interrogations himself, peering through the glass with narrowed eyes at the man who was seemingly unaffected by the officer standing intimidatingly over him. He looked calm, too calm for someone who had never been associated with the underbelly of society before. It didn’t fit. _Something_ didn’t fit.

Though the glass was one sided, he could have sworn the man raised his eyes and met his for a brief moment, as if he could actually see the blazing blue eyes of his spectator.

* * *

Mello was beginning to get sick of the conventional methods of investigating. While he could be directing his resources and insight into something lucrative, he was constantly being whisked away or pulled into matters that, on the best of days, could only be described as trivial. If he was working with anyone else, he would have already snapped, but this was L’s first documented involvement with the NPA and his grandfather was a man of strict moral standing who had even gone so far as to openly contradict L’s methods in the past. Mello could disappoint neither the NPA, nor his grandfather, but everyone had their limit, and the vampire considered himself lucky that he had even been able to push back the line he had drawn in the sand this far.

Even worse of all was that he had to admit that he was at a loss. If the ten day breaks between drops was consistent, that meant there would be another today; however, with two members affiliated with R in custody and one of the drop sites compromised, Mello doubted whether a deal would actually go down. There were too many factors, not to mention that the “R” had already been completed. It would be foolish to return to the same exact sites, let alone make any major moves at all right now, but if he himself thought it was a risky, and therefore an unlikely move, that made it all the more likely. As such, he thought it pertinent to place a few undercover officers at each of the previous drop sites and to monitor the area as much as possible through security footage. Both the Deputy Director and Chief had agreed with him and the officers of the NPA had once again divided into teams.

Thankfully, that left HQ relatively empty, the perfect environment for Mello to do some investigating of his own, hopefully undisturbed. He pulled out his laptop and went to work, searching the web for more information on the young businessman who still remained noncompliant and in custody. 

An article pertaining to the company he worked for caught his eye and he read the brief synopsis of the business and its history swiftly. It was a large corporation, with numerous competitors, that specialized in electronics. Naturally, such a lucrative and necessary enterprise would have competitors, but it appeared that, due to its location and size, it had managed to attract an abundance of rival companies.

Checking to ensure that his laptop was still secure, he opened another window and began to hack into the company’s database, his fingers flying rapidly over the keys as he worked, eyes fixed to the screen. For anyone else, he presumed that the security measures would be impossible to breach, but to his experienced mind it was child’s play. A smirk curled his lips as he continued to scramble the system, working it as easily as putty in his hands. His amusement deepened as he allowed his mind to drift to Matt. _The bastard would have already gotten through by now…_

When he finally gained access, he instantly opened the files containing the company’s revenue, keeping their initial numbers in a small window on the left side of his screen and positioning the numbers for the last fifteen years on the right. He barely needed a second to compare before a thought popped into his mind. _They’re losing revenue. Profits have been decreasing steadily over time._

He closed both files and moved instead to another enticing find: the heavily encrypted records of the company’s top authorities. _What better information to have than what comes right out of the mouths at the top?_ He thought as he clicked the files, once more having to bypass security measures and temporarily scramble the system to gain access to the restricted, and what he presumed to be highly valuable, intel.

He had just finished with the last security measure when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Matsuda lean back in his chair and raise his arms above his head in a stretch. The man’s head rolled to the side, now facing Mello, and the vampire’s frustration flared up inside him when the man’s eyes flashed with curiosity. _No Matsuda! Fuck off!_ He thought to himself, clenching his jaw and scrolling quickly through the files, barely taking the time to scan one section before he was moving onto another.

Time was running out as Matsuda stood up and began to approach him, but he wasn’t finished yet. There was still so much to read. A brief snippet of text caught his eye and he committed it to memory before closing out of all his tabs and shutting his laptop forcefully, the anger-filled snap reverberating throughout the room.

“ _What_ do you fucking want Matsuda?” Mello growled lowly through gritted teeth, his anger more a show than truly heartfelt.

The older man’s flinch and the way he played with his hands nervously brought an odd sense of satisfaction to the vampire, who looked up with an expression of steel. “I-I… Um- Well I just thought that… You l-looked…” He bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck, black hair falling messily in his face. “N-nothing I guess…” He finally said before sitting back down and refocusing on his task, his leg bouncing slightly from embarrassment and nerves.

Mello looked the man up and down before sighing and shaking his head, leaning back in his own chair. He would buy Matsuda a coffee later, but the only thing that mattered to him right now was that the CEOs feared bankruptcy after their intense, prolonged bouts of warring with their rivals.

* * *

“Hiromasa’s application for bail has been approved. He’ll be out of police custody by July 10th.” Deputy Director Soichiro Yagami announced to the NPA on July 8th, the countenances of his fellow officers matching the discontented expression that the aged man wore himself. 

It took every ounce of self-control Mello had to refrain from showing his outrage, be that verbally, or physically. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and tapped his foot aggressively against the ground, crossed his arms tightly over his chest, and pinched his eyes shut to contain the glare and snarl that threatened to escape.

Since their bust, no major developments had been made in the case, meaning one of two possibilities in Mello’s mind: either the group had refrained from making any major moves, or they had swiftly tightened their security and proceeded with even more caution than before. Regardless, it was evident to Mello that either option produced the same results, those being that there was nothing to investigate and the NPA was no closer to bringing whoever was responsible down.

If that was the case, then logically it would make sense to keep their one lead, the one man who could give them a new angle to work the case from, in police custody. But the world was cruel and unfair. Those with money, power, and influence could slip through the cracks, but Mello would be damned if the man he had _personally_ worked to arrest would do just that.

 _No…_ Mello decided as a concealed smirk spread across his face. _It’s not good enough for only you to go to fucking jail. You’re gonna lead me right to your little friends._

* * *

Dinner at the Yagami household was quiet that night. Neither Soichiro nor Mello were particularly talkative, and Sachiko had more than enough sense to tell that the atmosphere had been dark and dampened by work. As he sipped his blood, ingesting just enough to stave off the hunger pains, he wondered just how much Soichiro told his wife about case work, but even that thought, which would normally have been intriguing and puzzling, left him feeling hollow, and he tore his attention away from the couple and peered down at the contents of his glass. 

_Not even halfway gone and I’m so fucking sick of it. I’m sick of EVERYTHING._ He thought bitterly, unknowingly clenching his glass harder in his hand. _Fucker is gonna get out on bail and we’ll never see his damn face again… He’s our one lead. If only I had time with him. Alone, without security._ The frustration continued to bubble inside him, warming his skin as if he had been set ablaze with a match. He could feel the vein throbbing in his temple and let it be, unwilling to hold himself back after having been continually frustrated and let down all day. _It won’t fucking happen… It won’t!_

Sachiko gasped when the house lights flickered, a dangerously low buzz humming out of the bulb above the kitchen table. Mello felt her eyes on him, saw the look of concern and sadness in them, and let out a long breath until the noise was silenced and the vein stopped throbbing in his head. He blinked and rubbed his eyes back into focus, returning them to their icy blue, before forcing his body to tolerate a long sip from his glass. 

“I got a call from Sayu while I was at work today…” Soichiro mumbled, testing the waters, albeit a little awkwardly. When no one spoke, he carried on more confidently, “Her husband has time off work starting tomorrow, and she’s missed you, Mello. They’d like to come over and stay with us for some time.”

The blond raised his eyes from his glass, furrowing his brows in a brief flash of annoyance. _Great… Right in the middle of a fucking case._ But his chest felt heavy even at that thought. He hadn’t seen his aunt in a while, and she was family. It wasn’t his call to make anyway. Whether she came over or not was between her and his grandparents.

“Sure.” Mello shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Her and the hubby can have Light’s room. I don’t mind.”

He glanced down the table and met Sachiko’s eyes. They were filled with mischief, proudly displayed in the glint of her caramel irises. “Not just them two, Mello.” She smiled as she brought her chopsticks up to her lips and took a bite of food.

 _What the hell does that mean?_ Mello thought, frowning to himself as he mulled it over before his eyes widened considerably. _No no… No, no, no, fuck!_

“You don’t mean-”

“Of course I do. Sayu’s firstborn will also be with them, a sweet little girl of about… two and a half years old. You’ll be the first of the England side of the family to meet her.” Sachiko interrupted, a gleeful, teasing smile on her lips. “I hope you’ll play nice.” She added before finishing her plate and gathering the dishes in her arms.

Mello nodded his head absently and allowed Sachiko to take his cup, watching her move swiftly throughout the kitchen, no doubt because of years of experience. Too many thoughts occupied his mind and his stomach ached slightly from declining to drink his fill, though he had no appetite. 

He stood and moved from the room without another word, resigning himself to just sleep for the night. After stripping and sending a quick apology text to Matt, he laid back in his bed and let his mind wander, allowing the pieces to fit into the puzzle themselves.

* * *

Everything was running smoothly at the NPA as the clock ticked on and the sun rose higher into the sky. Mello stood at the back of the room and continued to play the role of the observer, acting as he normally would when in the presence of the NPA.

It wasn’t until Aizawa dismissed the officers for lunch that Mello pushed off the wall and approached his grandfather. He watched the other men file out of the room, chatter already filling the hallway and fading as they continued on, blissfully unaware. Soichiro gave him a curious look that was immediately wiped away when Mello shook his head. He turned his body so that his back was to all the security cameras in the room, concealing the details of his face from anyone who may look later, and lowered his upper body in a deep bow. 

Before the other man could respond, Mello craned his neck forward and nipped at the skin on the man’s wrist, flicking his tongue out over the small beads of blood that pooled up from the shallow wound.

 **I don’t have much time so I’ll say this once.** Mello quickly sent over their temporary bond, straightening and beginning to exit the room after he saw that his grandfather had expertly masked his expression. **Put Hiromasa in interrogation room B. Don’t let anyone see you. After ten minutes, blindfold him and stand guard outside the door. I’ll be there afterwards.**

The bond severed before Soichiro could respond, and Mello hoped that his grandfather would listen to him. It was a direct violation of his morals, but Mello knew that the man trusted him and wanted this case closed as much as he did. 

Regardless of where the odds laid, he had to proceed as if his plan was going into effect. He ducked into the room he had used before to take his parents’ call and shut the door, opening the lid of his laptop and quickly working to hack into the NPA database. The operation would have been easier if done from one of the inside monitors, but he didn’t want any of the information to be able to be traced back to a definite source, though he doubted they would be able to do that anyways.

A bead of sweat ran down his temple as he pulled up the NPA’s most discreet and secure files. None of the information contained there was the object of his desires, but it was a great cover for him. If someone caught onto him hacking the system, they would try to fix and re-encrypt the files, completely unaware that he was disabling the security system in interrogation room B from right under their noses.

With one final click, the surveillance systems in the interrogation room shut down, disabling the cameras and preventing any footage from being recorded. He looked down at his watch. It was almost ten minutes since he gave the Deputy Director his instructions, so he was still within the timeframe. He just had to reach the interrogation room.

Leaving his laptop, he poked his head out the door and scanned the hallway. It was completely empty and he stepped out of the room, quickly making his way down the hall and towards the stairwell. He hopped the arm rail, feeling his hair swirl out around him as he fell and landed on the ground floor soundlessly on his hands and feet. Brushing himself off, he stepped out of the stairwell and swiftly navigated the long, dimly lit rows of interrogation rooms, scanning for the appropriate number.

A large letter “B” hung above the door frame, marking the room he sought, and Mello pushed the door open, closing it softly behind him before combing the bangs out of his eyes. He looked up and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Soichiro was standing with his back to the one-way glass, his eyes now fixed sternly on Mello. The boy peeked around him and gazed into the room, adrenaline pumping through his veins at the sight of Hiromasa sitting in a chair, a black blindfold pulled tightly across his eyes.

Mello approached his grandfather and nodded in thanks, receiving a disdainful, but curious look from the man in return. “I’ll be quick, but you have to trust me.” He mumbled quietly to the older man, meeting his gaze head-on with a determined one of his own.

Soichiro searched his eyes for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever, but soon the man tipped his head in an incredibly stiff, curt gesture that clearly expressed his unwillingness to participate.

Hiromasa’s head tilted almost imperceptibly and his shoulders stiffened at the sound of the door opening, the man refusing to relax even as it shut. Mello moved with soft, deliberate footsteps that made no sound as he crept towards the suspect, moving around behind his chair. Slowly, he extended his arms and firmly grasped the man’s wrists in his hands, pulling them behind him swiftly and cuffing them before the man could process what was happening, let alone struggle to get free.

Even with his hands chained behind him, the man was silent, his head focused straight ahead towards the glass, his eyes seeing nothing. Mello released his grip on his wrists and moved around to the front of the man, looking him over before deciding his next course of action. In one fluid motion, he covered the man’s mouth with one hand and yanked his head to the side with his other, clenching the man’s hair tightly in his fist as he pierced the man’s neck with his fangs.

Mello could feel the vibrations of muffled screaming against his fingers and pulled the man’s hair harder in response as the taste of blood reached his tongue. He took long, gulping sips from him, quickly swallowing each mouthful so that none of the precious life blood spilled down his chin and was wasted.

Images flashed before his eyes, playing and flickering like a reel of film. Thoughts that weren’t his invaded his mind—favorite color, food preferences, future plans—and Mello struggled to push them away as more continually flooded in, syncing up with the steady flow of blood into his mouth. Beneath him the man was still struggling, his torso twisting in an attempt to get away from whatever was draining his life force and inflicting pain. 

_Almost there…_ Mello thought as he forced down another mouthful. _Show me what you’re fucking hiding._

His stomach lurched just as a vibrant, detailed image crossed his mind and he wrenched his mouth away from Hiromasa’s neck, wiping his bloody lips with the back of his hand. Small drops of blood continued to trickle from the two puncture marks, and Mello licked over them dutifully, healing the wound and cleaning away the evidence before it could dry.

He kept his hand over the man’s mouth, but released his grip on his hair, struggling to keep his own breathing even as he took in deep breaths. He sifted through information and what he had seen and felt became clearer, images of an abandoned warehouse mixing in with directions to the location and a time. It was coming soon, whatever it was, and he had to be there for it. He swallowed thickly as he let his hand fall from the man’s mouth, a name continuing to circle around his thoughts: Dai Nakamura. 

When he heard the man’s ragged breathing returning to normal, he exited the room, barely taking a step before a strong hand caught his arm and yanked, the movement making Mello’s stomach twist into knots. “What did you _do_?” Soichiro hissed, his wide eyes filled with horror and disgust.

Mello looked up at the man defiantly and swallowed back bile. “What I had to.”

* * *

He spent a fair portion of the day in one of the bathrooms, bent over the toilet and violently emptying the contents of his stomach. The nausea came and went, each spell prickling his skin and forcing his back to curl as he retched, a slave to the fierce episodes that left the sick taste of bile and blood in his mouth. 

As the most recent spell slowly faded, Mello sat back on his knees and rested his head against the back of his gloved hand. His head was swimming, at war with himself over processing the new information and resigning to sweet nothings to stave off the dizziness. More than anything he wished the cramping and twisting of his insides would make up their mind to either settle and be gone, or intensify. 

He took deep breaths as the cramps started to fade and his head became clearer, the puzzle starting to fit together. The warehouse was obviously a meeting point of some sort, and a man named Dai Nakamura would be there, or at least he was important enough to be included in the information Hiromasa’s blood gave away. July 10th, the same day Hiromasa would be released from custody, was the date that kept making its way to the forefront of his mind. He had to be there on the 10th; he had to be there tomorrow. 

Pinching his eyes shut, he prepared himself one more time and leaned over the toilet, pulling off one of his gloves. Before he could get cold feet, he jammed a finger down the back of his throat and gagged, purging his body of any blood that was still in his system.

He would leave no evidence of what he had done or who he was.

* * *

Mello kept quiet about what he had learned, as did Soichiro Yagami. The man could barely stand to look at him, only offering him cold glares or curt formalities where absolutely necessary, though that was to be expected. Not even his grandfather knew the extent of his abilities. The man probably thought what happened was a stunt to feed or an attempt at torture.

The NPA, however, spent most of July 10th quietly working, the once resounding and determined atmosphere falling as preparations for Hiromasa’s release were made. 

As with all things, anticipation was vicious. Whatever was happening at the warehouse wouldn’t begin until 7:00 p.m., which meant Mello didn’t have to leave until at least 4:00 p.m., a time that seemed to approach slower than a snail’s pace. He watched the clock tick on from wherever he was at the moment, whether that be helping with paperwork, planning the NPA’s next more, or reanalyzing security footage.

All the while he kept his ears open for any mention of the security breach but, finding the only gossip to be about the hacked files, the vampire deemed that the sudden disarming of the surveillance cameras had not been noticed. That cleared his mind and allowed him to try and divert his attention to the task at hand, no matter how impossible it seemed.

When the clock finally struck 4, Mello stood from his chair and exited the room, an action that was not uncommon, as he was allowed to come and go as he pleased. With patient steps, he made his way out of the NPA building and down to the parking garage where he had parked his motorcycle, swiftly mounting the vehicle, pulling the helmet over his head, and driving off.

The wind whipped around him as he traveled through the streets of Japan, shutting off his overactive mind and letting his instincts guide him to his destination. Storm clouds clumped together in the sky, blocking out the sun and causing the wind to pick up and swirl, clawing ferociously at his hair and leather vest to try and take any piece of him that it could. He inclined his head upwards and watched the charcoal gray beasts drift, obscuring the sky in front of him. Long, slanting lines ran down from their bases, indicating that rain was fast approaching.

 _Doesn’t matter._ Mello thought as he started off down a winding, industrial road. _I’m almost there anyways._

He could see the warehouse in the distance and slowed his speed, silencing the hum of the motorcycle as he continued his almost-silent approach. Thunder boomed violently above him as he pulled up behind a large stack of crates, keeping his motorcycle out of the view of any prying eyes. Slowly, he moved his head out from behind the stack and glanced around, noting the presence of only three vehicles parked around the far side of the building.

Taking a breath, Mello closed his eyes and tried to imagine the inside of the building, picturing the twisting, industrial layout of the halls. It was a big space with two levels and incredibly long. Multiple hallways adorned the ground floor and the second story, making the building more of a maze than a warehouse.

With his heartbeat loud in his ears, Mello approached the building, gun drawn and pointed towards the ground, safety off. He pressed his back to one of the entrance doors and took in a deep breath of air, smelling nothing but the rust of the aging walls. The door opened with a small groan and Mello pushed inside, keeping his back against the wall as he moved silently through the darkness.

The air was cold and musty, but the vampire kept drawing deep breaths into his lungs, sniffing the air for the scent and warmth of blood. Adrenaline coursed through his system as he approached the first fork in the hallway, sniffing the air before heading left. He let his gun lead the way, held out in front of him and ready at a moment’s notice to strike. 

The darkness thickened as he continued on, his superhuman eyes piercing through it so that he saw everything clearly. Abruptly, the long hallway drew to a close, and another choice had to be made. As the possibilities played out in his mind, the hair on the back of his neck prickled and he whipped around, gun positioned directly over the heart of Soichiro Yagami.

The man immediately held his hands up in surrender, a bead of sweat trickling down his face and the back of his neck. Mello didn’t know whether to be furious, concerned, or thankful, his eyes blazing with the muddle of emotions as he worked his jaw back and forth, his mind switching to consider the most pressing thing at the moment, which just happened to be figuring out how to deal with his grandfather.

“Mello…” Soichiro muttered almost inaudibly, his voice bringing enough awareness to the teen to allow him to lower his weapon.

“The fuck are you doing here?!” He hissed back, eyes turning a molten and flaring red. “You _can’t_ be here!”

“I followed you _and_ I called for back-up.” Soichiro said, drawing his own sidearm from its holster. As Mello searched his face, the old man’s eyes softened and warmed, a look so different from the one he had been met with for the last two days. “I was wrong… I-I’m no good at this type of thing… and I don’t agree with your methods… but I do support you as both my grandson, and an agent.”

Mello’s eyes narrowed minutely before he sighed and shook his head, forbidding himself to smile in such a serious situation. “Okay.” He muttered back, returning his focus to the branching hallway ahead of them. “But you have to leave.” 

Soichiro shook his head and turned his body position to keep watch on their backs. “I can’t do that Mello. Your parents would kill me, and I can help you. I’m not that old.” Even in the dire circumstances, Mello could sense that his grandfather was smiling. No, _grinning_. “Plus I promised them that you wouldn’t get hurt. This is the best way to ensure that I can assist at the very least.”

Mello let out a quiet sigh before nodding and once more taking the left hallway, deciding to head towards the center of the building. Time wasted arguing was time that they could be compromised, and the teen had to admit to himself that it was nice to have someone to watch his back, not to mention the call for backup, which would be incredibly helpful once it arrived. 

The two men continued quietly through the dark until Mello held up a hand, pausing at a corner to smell the air. Warmth and the faint scent of blood filled his lungs and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeper to try and gauge how far away the person was. 

“Next hallway over.” Mello murmured, glancing over his shoulder at Soichiro. “One guard, back probably turned to us.”

At Soichiro’s nod, they continued to creep down the hallway, the younger of the two purposefully taking them towards the scent that was growing stronger still. As predicted, a rather large, burly man was stationed at the end of the hall, his attention focused away from Mello and Soichiro. He was armed, _heavily_ armed. Mello feared that any mistake would lead to a worst case scenario, but the thought didn’t bother him much. He had resolved to seek perfection long, long ago.

His hand silently drifted towards his waistband, tucking the gun there as he crept closer, sending Soichiro a glare to indicate that he should stay in place. The other man flinched and made to move, but Mello had already turned his attention away. Without warning, he sent a sharp kick to the back of the man’s knees, causing him to cry out and buckle from pain, lowering himself enough in his shock so that the vampire’s lean, strong arms could circle his neck, expertly putting him in a sleeper hold. The guard gasped and struggled against him and Mello forced his full weight into the hold, cringing when the man’s large hand clamped around his hair and pulled, struggling desperately for purchase. The teen’s grip never slipped while he slowly guided the man to the floor, his eyelids drooping as the lack of oxygen shut his systems down and pulled him into sleep, leaving the hallway unguarded. 

At the wave of Mello’s hand, Soichiro rejoined him, the two continuing to move through the building in silence. The tension would run thick in the air every time Mello held up his hand, indicating a foreign scent, but by the time they reached the center of the warehouse, the teen had only had to incapacitate two other guards, all while maneuvering around the others. 

Behind him, Soichiro tensed, the younger of the two feeling his own body seize up. His pulse spiked and his heartbeat pounded in his ears once more and he swiftly ducked behind a large pillar, now in the open space at the center of the warehouse. He smelled the other presences before he felt them, three unfamiliar scents intermingling in the air. The three bodies said nothing and did not move. They simply stood, waiting. What for, Mello could only guess.

Time seemed to stop as Mello stayed crouched on the cold cement floor, listening to the quiet sound of his and his grandfather's shallow breathing. Sweat ran freely down the back of his neck, small droplets also clinging to his forehead and gliding across his cheek. The loudest boom of thunder he had heard yet resounded throughout the building, tensing Mello’s shoulder impossibly further and shaking the building’s foundations as rain began to pound against the roof.

The noise also seemed to startle their guests to life.

“What the hell’s taking Kobayashi so damn long?” A deep, gruff voice grumbled, the impatience heavy in his tone.

“Yeah… What the fuck? He has our money.” Another voice added, this one more shrill and nasally than the first.

The two began to grumble together, only silenced by the deep, smooth voice of the third man. “Shut the fuck up. _Both_ of you.” It was a low growl that instantly shut the other men up. “If he shows, he shows. If not, the we’ll get our fucking money in the end. Just be patient.”

“But boss,” The first man spoke again, “he has _our_ money! We can’t just let him get away like-”

“I _said_ shut up!” The boss’ voice boomed, only rivaled in sound by a loud clap of thunder. “You know what? Get outta my sight. The both of you. I’ve got this handled. Wait for me.”

After a pause, a voice filled with hesitance finally responded. “O-okay… Understood Dai.”

Mello’s heart skipped a beat at the familiar name, a name he knew all too well. Dai Nakamura. As the sound of retreating footsteps reached his ears, the teen flinched back to life, his mouth dry and skin chilled, but a knowing, defiant expression painting his visage. He moved to take a step into the open, stopped by Soichiro’s hand curling around his wrist.

The man’s eyes said all he needed to know. They were wide with fear and apprehension, but firm in their stubborn protection. He did not want Mello to go.

Gently, Mello pulled his wrist back and leaned in towards his grandfather’s ear. “Backup is coming, right?” He whispered, meeting Soichiro’s fierce look out of the corner of his eyes.

“Yes, so wait.” Soichiro’s voice was barely there, more of a breath than an actual spoken sentence.

Mello shook his head and closed his eyes, finishing the puzzle in his mind and readying himself. “Can’t. He’ll leave. He’s the last piece we need.”

The older man’s eyes widened and he emphatically shook his head, his brow creased in worry and reproach as he mouthed one word: “No.”

Mello’s cat-like eyes narrowed and he stood abruptly, still concealed by the pillar. He looked down at his grandfather and set his jaw, wiping his brow with his forearm. This was beyond discussion. He was going out there no matter what.

Soichiro, in a flash, was standing up beside him, ready to go into the fray also, but Mello couldn’t allow that. He shook his head and put a finger to his lips, pointing at the man before pointing to the ground, an indication that he was to stay where he was.

Sensing that they were wasting time, Soichiro’s expression darkened as he made up his mind. He lowered himself once more and took a crouched position to keep himself better concealed. “What are you going to do?” He muttered, looking up at Mello, his countenance stoic and resolute. 

The blond merely grinned, the thrilling pounding of his heart and adrenaline in his veins fueling his confidence. “Something stupid. Be ready to make an arrest.”

Soichiro’s eyes widened, unable to do anything before Mello stepped out from behind their hiding spot, his gun tucked in the waistband of his pants. The other man in the room whipped around to look at him, his sharp eyes narrowing as he pointed his firearm at the center of Mello’s chest. “The fuck you doing here brat?” Dai snarled, his finger hovering just above the trigger. “You’ve got ten seconds before I bury you.”

A bored sigh passed through Mello’s lips as he raised his hands in surrender, closing his eyes and tipping his head back towards the ceiling nonchalantly. He peaked one eye open and noticed the confused, but curious look in the other man’s eyes, barely keeping the smirk off his face. _Stall for time. Let him get into position._

“Looks like you got me.” Mello shrugged, opening his eyes and grinning at the criminal in front of him. “But give me a sec will ya? I’ve got some shit you might find amusing.”

The finger resting over the trigger flinched, but remained passive, Dai apparently allowing Mello to live for now. “Oh? Well you better start talking. Don’t fuck with me, kid. I don’t care if I kill you.”

That pulled a laugh from Mello’s lips that startled the man, his brow furrowing and his eyes blazing with intensity. “Well… Let's just start with I know everything. Does that fucking satisfy you?”

Dai growled and took a few quick, intimidating steps forward, a snarl twisting his lips. “Time’s up.” 

“Ah, ah…” Mello chided, clicking his tongue as he covertly surveyed the room, hoping that Soichiro was in one of the better ambush points. “Don’t you want to know _what_ I know?”

Before he could react, Dai was on him, using his superior build and height to force Mello to the ground. His back made contact with a hard thud and the vampire gasped and choked on his own pain, barely registering the hand pinning his wrists above his head before it was too late. “I don’t give a shit..” The man growled, their faces inches apart.

Desperately trying to get the air back in his lungs, Mello took shallow, strangled breaths, letting hints of fear creep into his expression. _Buy the act… Stall for time,_ he thought as his lungs finally filled with air. “Kobayashi!” He gasped out, turning his head away from the man in an act of faux submissiveness. “That’s Hiromasa Kobayashi, right?”

“What of it?” The other man grunted, twisting his wrists until Mello was biting his lip to keep quiet.

“H-he’s not coming.” Mello spat, fighting to speak against the pain. “He just got off on bail. He’s not fucking coming.” He took a breath before he let a smirk twist his lips, confidence rolling off him in waves. “I guess he didn’t want to incorporate your little mafia family into his fucking failing business after all.”

Dai’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Mello’s voice drowned him out, his eyes sleek and cunning. “He thought if he pulled off your fucking stunt that you’d finally help his company with their shit, maybe by eliminating rivals or planting fake evidence, but he got caught, and now you’re both fucked. I’ve got this place surrounded and-”

The sound of a gunshot ripped through the room, drowning out the growling rolls of thunder and shuttering rain. Mello lay still beneath Dai, his eyes open wide and staring up at the moldy ceiling without seeing. A small trail of blood ran from the corner of his mouth and down his chin, dripping lazily onto the black leather and running down into the gaping hole over the teen’s heart.

Dai straightened, still on his knees on the ground, and wiped the boy’s blood from his face with the back of his hand, the hand holding the gun laying lax at his side. 

He didn’t notice the other presence until it was too late.

The gun was kicked from his hand just as a firm blow was administered to the back of his neck, eliciting a sharp cry from the man who doubled over the lifeless body beneath him and lost consciousness. Soichiro pulled back the man’s arms roughly and cuffed him, pushing him off his grandson as soon as he was sure that his movement was restricted.

He hurriedly holstered his gun, the fluid, practiced movement made difficult by the violent shaking of his hands as he looked down at his grandson. Unwanted tears pricked his eyes as he checked the boy’s pulse, knowing he would feel no thrum beneath his fingers but hoping desperately for it anyways. His chest throbbed and his head spun as he sat back on the cold cement and cradled Mello’s body in his arms, shaking his head as he combed the boy’s beautiful golden hair out of his glassy eyes.

“Oh Mello…” He choked out, his shoulders shaking as he held the boy close.

Without warning, the body in his arms shuttered and convulsed, the gaping hole in his chest sealing up and leaving only the leather of his vest ripped and bloodied. Mello’s tongue darted out of his mouth and wet his lips as his eyes blinked back to life, the glossy look in them gone in a heartbeat.

“Did you get him?” Mello asked, his eyes now fixed on Soichiro’s red ones, a snarky grin evident on his face.

A bright flush spread across Soichiro’s cheeks, a mixture of embarrassment and furry blazing in his eyes. _How could I have forgotten that he regenerates?_ He chastised himself as his mouth opened and closed, floundering for the right words to say.

Mello’s head rolled to the side to glance at the unconscious Dai, satisfaction clearly spreading across his face. 

In one fluid motion, Soichiro pushed Mello off him and stood, growling low in the back of his throat. “That was reckless and _foolish_ behavior, Mello! I have never seen such a ludicrous and unnecessary display in my entire life and I will let you know right now that this is _not_ over, Keehl.” He hissed as he moved over to Dai, grunting as he slung the man over his shoulder.

The teen merely grinned at him, wiping his own blood from the corner of his mouth before looking back to Soichiro. “What? We fucking got him, didn’t we? Case closed.” His tone was far too light and airy for Soichiro’s liking, and for a brief moment, the man thought he would lose his composure.

“I thought I was going to have to tell your parents that you _DIED_ while in my care!” Soichiro shot back, his expression stern and his brow furrowed in barely-contained fury. “Also, you almost gave an old man a heart attack!”

Beside him, Mello erupted into laughter as they started to exit the scene, the distant sirens of their backup wailing faintly through the crumbling walls. “What was it you said earlier about not being that fucking old?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I believe, is the longest that I've ever written. Apologies for the numerous cuts and time skips, but I felt they were necessary to advance the plot.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Until next time <3


	13. In Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello wraps up the case and plans for a night of mischief with Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a first little taste of something that's probably been long overdue, featuring some erotic dream-sharing fun. 
> 
> Just in case, if smut makes you uncomfortable, there's a little scene under a cut at the very end of the chapter. Skipping it won't have any effect on your understanding of the plot or of what's happening, so don't worry.
> 
> Enjoy!

**July 10th**

Mello was hit with a violent gust of wind when he first exited the warehouse, shivering against the biting cold. He slipped on his leather jacket and swiftly zipped it up, effectively concealing the damaged, bloody fabric that was his vest and shielding himself from the storm’s advances.

A hoard of cop cars were stationed outside of the building, a few officers standing by at each vehicle while the rest were undoubtedly preoccupied inside. Every man was clad in a bulletproof vest and protective helmet, precautions that were taken when dealing with exceptionally violent and serious offenders. 

Mello kept his head on a swivel, watching with concealed pride as officers began to leave the building, guiding handcuffed criminals along towards the expanse of vehicles. He never left his grandfather’s side as the man approached Aizawa, the two men placing the slowly-awakening Dai in the back seat of a car that quickly sped off.

“How did you find this place?” Aizawa asked as he surveyed the scene, arms crossed over his chest while the wind whipped at his hair. “When you called for backup I did a brief search and this place has been abandoned for years. It’s almost entirely off the radar.”

Soichiro’s eyes cut to Mello, drawing Aizawa’s gaze towards the young agent, who offered one of the first honest, true expressions he had allowed others to be privy to the whole case: The blond smirked, the left corner of his mouth pulling up higher than the other, his eyes narrowed until his gaze was brimming with satisfaction and intensity. “An agent of L should never reveal their secrets.”

* * *

Mello leaned back in his chair as he stared at his laptop, the screen casting slanting, artificial rays onto his ghostly pale visage. A yawn was pulled from his lips and he ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly exhausted after what had turned out to be quite an eventful day.

After the many arrests had been made, all the officers at the NPA had been stacked with work, frantically moving around the building to complete their assigned tasks and clear their plates before it was time to go home. 

Soichiro had been the last of the officers to leave, though not before some deliberation with the young vampire. The man had insisted on reexamining Mello’s injury, even though he had seen the bullet hole seal up hours before. He also made sure that the boy knew that he was welcome to come home at any time, but that he could also stay at the NPA if he wanted to work. Mello found himself to be thankful that the older man knew about his natural preferences and the deep-seated desire within him to be not only exceptional, but perfect. 

_He really does get me… At least a bit._ Mello had found himself thinking fondly as he watched the man leave, turning back to him one last time and tipping his head before ducking out the door. 

His thoughts circled back to the same topic as he stared through his laptop, the room and world outside painted a consuming shade of black. Sure, he could have most likely handled the situation at the warehouse on his own, but why refuse help and backup when it was offered? The added attention only made the job cleaner, smoother, more satisfying. The most delicious detail of all was that the entire NPA had been privy to _his_ tracking skills, _his_ intelligence, _his_ physical ability. It was the icing on top of the cake to not only have his own greatness acknowledged, but L’s as well. _I’m doing a fine fucking job for you over here, dad._

A vibration in his pocket snapped him back to attention, the glare of the open screen in front of him causing him to involuntarily squint. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see a text from Matt, asking if they would be doing their—typically—nightly ritual. The blond pursed his lips in thought before replying, telling Matt that he would be unavailable tonight, but reassuring him that they would see each other soon.

Before he put his phone away, another message popped up. Mello furrowed his brows as he glanced at Near’s message, barely able to keep himself from snarling.

He pushed his phone back into his pocket and continued his report without replying.

* * *

Mello jolted awake at the sound of approaching footsteps, quickly sitting up from where his head had been pillowed on his arms. He wiped a small smear of drool from his sleeve and the surface of the desk before pulling his hair back into a top-knot, gently rubbing his eyes to clear away any lingering signs of sleep.

He had just managed to fix his appearance by the time the officers walked in, none of them surprised to see the young agent already present. They filed into the room and took their seats, some of the men even giving him polite nods and smiles as they found their places and pulled out their materials, ready to start another day of work. Mello took in all the attention hungrily, all the while making sure his expression remained passive and unresponsive. It was a private moment for him, and he had come too far to be given away so easily.

Independent work flooded the room with the sound of pens scratching paper and the dull clicking of keys, which acted as white noise for Mello while he added the last touches to his report. 

Whereas the clock couldn’t move any slower before Dai’s arrest, now the hours flew by, passing in what felt like minutes. It was noon by the time the Deputy Director and Chief pulled the officers’ attention to the front of the room to touch base and give reports. Adding to the pleasant atmosphere—one that heavily contradicted the ridged, tension-filled air at the start of the case—was the nature of the reports. All were given with a heavy undertone of finality, completion. The superior officers were pleased, to say the least.

Mello was asked to give his final analysis last, a massive honor that made his chest swell with pride and threatened to wipe away his calm, composed mask. “The first two arrests that were made by the NPA were integral, but ultimately the convicts were less valuable.” Mello started, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs at the knee. “Banzan Kato is nothing more than an unfortunate dealer of habit that got mixed up in something way over his head. Hiromasa Kobayashi, however… he’s an interesting one.

“If you take a closer look at the company he works for, you’ll see that it's failing. I estimate with 97.5% accuracy that Kobayashi wanted to extend that mafia family to incorporate him and his investments, maybe to knock out some competition. That’s why he was there and was so calm. This was his first ever time being involved in something under the radar, and he didn’t have even a smudge on his record before. Probably figured his ‘buddies’ would bust him out and clear things, but no luck. Look more into that company, and you’ll find your answers. We might also want to keep tabs on them in general, in case anyone else tries to follow in his footsteps.

“Dai’s our main guy. Did some research and he’s a prominent businessman with some legal dealings, but he’s got a knack for under-the-table side ventures too. Runs a lot of rings for a lot of different things, and is prominent in the Yakuza, but not too much. He’s never been arrested for having any dealings with them, so he’s valuable enough. I believe that he’s the ringleader of this, and that with his arrest, R will stop production. No one else at the Yakuza will want to pick this up, and he’s not a big enough influencer to do anything about it.”

Mello leaned back in his chair once more, allowing a confident grin to spread across his face. “Honestly? Besides a couple people, we’ve got this all wrapped up. Just gotta make sure nothing slips through the cracks and we’re golden.”

Soichiro nodded once Mello had finished, the sounds of pens and keyboards slowing and stopping just as the young agent’s voice did. “Thank you, M. That is a very helpful assessment.”

The man rose from his seat, a courteous, formal smile on his face, one that would be given to anyone who had done good work. But the secret to Soichiro Yagami’s expression lay in his eyes, which were filled with pride and thanks. 

In that moment, nothing could surpass the immense swelling of emotions that bubbled up inside him. Pride, relief, satisfaction, all of that and more washed over Mello, leaving him feeling light and content. The burning, searing need he always felt under his skin had gone quiet, as had the thoughts in his head. 

Slowly, he approached the Deputy Director, the two men bowing to each other and then shaking hands in traditional western fashion. “After today, you may be dismissed, M. I can only imagine how busy L is, and I believe the NPA can wrap this investigation up. Thank you for your services, from all of us at the NPA and Japan.”

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, projecting soft pinks and yellows onto the walls and across the desks. With the blinds drawn up, exposing the NPA to the outside world, the beautiful sight was proudly on display.

Matsuda ran a hand through his hair and sighed, tapping his pen lightly on his desk as he shut his laptop, exhausted as days of watching surveillance and filling out paperwork caught up to him. A sudden presence at his side made him stiffen, turning his face up slightly to glance at who it was.

“Hey.” Mello said, leaning against Matsuda’s desk.

The older man startled, hurriedly trying to cover it up before it became obvious, though he knew Mello had to have seen it. “Um… Hi?” He said tentatively, taking in the blond’s casual, relaxed expression. 

“Y-you never come over here…” Matsuda blurted out before he could help himself, his cheeks coloring pink at his bluntness. _Great… Now he’ll yell at me again._

The young agent laughed, the sound immediately causing Matsuda’s eyes to widen. “Oh yeah? Well maybe make your station more exciting and then I’ll fucking bother.” He teased, rolling his eyes at the now-grinning Matsuda.

“H-hey! Stations are for work, but apparently not for you. I saw you making goo-goo eyes at your phone the other day!”

It was Mello’s turn to blush as his eyes widened, the sight causing the other man to erupt into laughter. “S-shut the fuck up Matsuda!” Mello hissed, his eyes narrowed into slits despite the heavy blush that warmed his porcelain cheeks. “Stop being such a fucking gossip!”

“Whatever Mello! You like it when it’s not about you!” Matsuda retorted, a wide smile now on his face. “Oh! I almost forgot.. Did you want something? I’m almost done with paperwork and-”

“Not work.” Mello interrupted, clamping his hand down on the officer’s shoulder. “You wanna ditch and go get a coffee?”

Matsuda’s expression brightened even more at the prospect of going out with his friend, the bright, jovial smile bringing a youthfulness to his features that made him look like he was in his twenties again. “Of course!” He beamed, immediately changing pace and starting to push his materials into his bag.

When he was done, he jumped up and offered Mello a smile, wide and childish, but infectious. As Mello followed Matsuda out of the room, he peered through the window at the sun and thought that his friend rivaled its radiance.

* * *

“Honestly Mello, you need to check up more.” Light chided, though his eyes flash a warm honey-gold hue. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen your face.”

“Oh boo hoo, dad. I bet you were _so_ sad.” The young vampire teased, holding his phone above him as he laid back on the couch, his other arm tucked behind his head. 

A sliver of L’s face came into view, the only signs of the man’s presence being the all too familiar paleness of his skin and chaotic flow of raven hair. “He was not lying, Mello. We have all missed you. It seems preventing you from leaving England has set up… a routine of sorts.”

Mello couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, oblivious to the slight warming of his cheeks. “Awww. So you really did miss me!” He cried, lacing his tone with a sweetness so false and potent that it would make even L gag.

The detective pushed more of his face into view of the camera, now sitting beside Light, and rolled his eyes. “Yes, we missed you.” 

The affirmation made Mello laugh, a smirk glued to his face. “Good. I’m glad I made you suffer.” As he continued to stare at his parents, his expression softened, longing, despite himself, to feel their physical presence rather than just having access to them digitally. “So… um, how are things at home? You idiots solve your case yet?”

Light nodded, the two men now smiling. “We’re just putting the finishing touches on now. It’s back to the paperwork process…” The siren let out an exaggerated sigh while the detective pursed his lips in a faux pout, both gestures bringing a smile to Mello’s lips.

“Good.” Mello replied, idly twirling his hair as a grin spread across his face. “But not good enough. I finished first. King me.” 

Both men rolled their eyes as an ear poked out of the corner of the screen, fiery red and dog-like. “What’s- Is that fucking Mells?” Matt’s voice demanded from off screen, more of the boy’s red hair pushing into frame. “Scoot, move!”

The feed from England was chaos as the werewolf tried to fit himself in frame, the brushing and rustling of clothes against the speaker producing shrill static that hurt Mello’s sensitive and fine-tuned ears. At one point, Light dropped his phone, giving the vampire a lovely view of blackness that he presumed was the carpet in their living room. When things had finally settled, Matt was holding the phone, sitting in front of the two older men and tilting the camera up so that all of their faces could be seen.

“Well aren’t you lot a fucking train wreck?” Mello grinned, shaking his head. “Or maybe I just have that effect on people.”

“When are you coming home, Mells?” Matt asked instantly, almost cutting the vampire off.

“Dunno… Aunt Sayu’s supposed to come into town and I should be here in case the NPA needs anything else… so maybe I’ll be home by the 17th? 20th at the latest?”

The werewolf’s ears drooped minutely, the shift barely noticeable as the teen tried to conceal his disappointment.

Mello’s heart lurched. Matt had been patient and content throughout the whole experience, facing his separation anxiety head-on and trying to keep himself in line for not only his sake, but his family’s as well. It didn’t take a genius to see that the werewolf was trying, truly trying. The thought of having to delay his return even a few days threatened to break his heart into little pieces.

“Hey…” Mello crooned softly, smiling warmly when forest green eyes snapped up from their previously downcast position and met his. “I’ll be home before you know it, and I’m not out of… supplies yet.” A curious look from his dads made him pause temporarily before he shook his head, refusing to be deterred from reassuring his love. “I’m sure you’ll have sweet dreams tonight.” He murmured, his eyes darkening with a flash of lust that vanished as quickly as it appeared.

“Is that Mello?” A monotone, soft voice asked before Matt could respond, a white tuft of hair poking into view.

At Light’s nod and encouraging smile, Near passed through the frame, only his white, pajama-clad torso visible as he brushed by Matt and made his way to the siren, positioning himself in frame by sitting on the man’s lap.

“Hello, Mello.” Near said, a small, foreign smile tugging at his lips as a tendril of hair curled around his finger. “How are you?”

“Fine…” Mello bit out with a shrug, unwilling to acknowledge the part of himself that was pleased by Near’s presence. _In your fucking dreams, Keehl._

“Did I hear that you are coming home soon?” The youngest of the family asked, his head cocked to the side. “That must mean that your case has gone well. I’m glad.”

“Yeah, I’m coming home. And whatever. Better than what you could have done.” Mello shot back, expecting satisfaction to roll through him when his brother flinched minutely, but only succeeding in deepening the pit in his gut. He cleared his throat before anyone could interject. “But yeah… I missed you idiots or whatever, and I’ll be home in a little over a week, tops.”

Matt smiled at the reassurance, the perkiness returning to his ears as he nodded. The siren and detective both shared a glance before Light kissed the top of Near’s head and L’s fathomless gaze bore into the young vampire. “That is good news, Mello. We are eager to have you back. I will schedule your flight for the morning of the 17th then?”

Mello skimmed his bottom lip with his teeth as he mulled the date over, finally nodding his head in affirmation. “Sounds good. Just tell me when to be at the airport and I’ll show up.”

“Mello? Was that L I heard on the phone?” 

The sudden sound of his grandmother’s voice startled him, the young vampire looking over his shoulder at the siren that was now standing behind him. He began to address her, but quickly shut his mouth upon realizing that he was speaking to her in English. Remembering to change to Japanese, he continued. “Yup. The whole family decided to pay me a visit. You wanna handle them from here?” Mello asked, raising the phone in a tempting offer.

“Of course I do.” His grandmother beamed, her radiant smile lighting up the room. Swiftly, she took the phone from Mello’s grasp and walked back into the kitchen, talking happily with her family.

Before he went up the stairs to retire for the night, he clearly heard, “She’ll be here tomorrow,” from the siren, the words sending a flash of panic through him that was quickly quelled.

 _Fuck… Meeting a little kid as soon as tomorrow? I’d rather go through the hassle of arresting Dai again than have to go through this._ He thought mournfully as he flopped onto his dad’s old bed, tilting his head to gaze out the large glass windows that led to a balcony. 

The darkness of night flooded the room, small, brilliant drops of white painting the night sky as purple-tinged clouds floated along lazily. A wicked grin settled across his features as he began to strip, pulling the covers up over his naked torso and settling back against the plush pillows. _I think I have a way to relieve the stress…_ Mello mused, closing his eyes as Matt’s name escaped in a breath across his lips.

* * *

Matt rolled over in bed, the soft silken sheets cocooning him in warmth and causing him to release a pleased sigh as he burrowed further into the mattress. The room was pleasantly dark, which he preferred much more than the slanting rays of the glaring sun that had been peeking through his blinds when he first tried to nap, intent on connecting with Mello. 

_Oh well…_ He thought sleepily, turning his face until it was buried in the plush featheriness of a pillow. _I’ll get back to him later. I’m sure he just needs some time._

“Well I’m glad someone likes the bed…”

The sound of Mello’s soft voice made the red head’s ears perk, the hacker opening his eyes a crack to take in his environment. He was indeed on a bed, but not one he recognized. It was short, almost to the point where his feet met the edge, but what it lacked in length it made up for in width. Crimson silk sheets spread out like a sea before him, curving and rolling as they adjusted to their sole occupant. 

As he opened his eyes further and rubbed them, a pleasant scent filled his nose. _Are those… roses?_ He thought, breathing deeply and humming in delight. Scattered across the empty side of the bed was a trail of rose petals, their delicate, flowing curves adding further elegance to the lavish bed.

“Mello? Where are we?” Matt fought off a yawn as he sat up and let the covers pool around his hips. His eyes widened when he took in the rest of the dimly lit room. The walls were a soft cream with sharp red accents, bringing excitement and style to them despite being barren. A crystal chandelier hung above the bed, catching and reflecting the little light that it could off its surface as it softly swayed. 

Matt had to rub his eyes again and force them to focus to be able to see the very end of the room, which was undoubtedly spacious. At the far left corner sat a modern kitchen and stocked bar while to the right was a massive window complete with balcony access. Deep crimson curtains hung from the rod, the silken fabric flowing like the tide as a gentle wind from outside blew at them. 

What surprised the boy the most was the center of the room. It held a beautiful piano that was surrounded by wide, heavenly-looking couches, each with their own end tables and lamps. The room was almost _too_ perfect, and Matt hadn’t even seen the bathroom yet. _If it’s anything like this, then it must be fucking amazing…_

There was the slightest hint of movement that the boy caught in his peripherals, immediately angling his head towards it. “It’s a honeymoon suite. I stayed in one for a case once. Do you like it?” Mello’s voice was barely above a whisper, dark and deep in its timbre. 

Matt couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body. “U-um.. Yeah. It’s really fucking nice… but why? Did I blank on an important date or something?” 

He reached over towards the lamp that was sitting on his bedside table and flicked it on, eyes immediately widening at the sight of Mello leaning against a thin black pole that ran from floor to ceiling. 

“No, you didn’t miss anything.” The vampire murmured as Matt drank in the sight of him. The blond was in an outfit Matt had only been privy to once or twice in his life: a deep crimson turtleneck framing his lean form perfectly, tucked into a pair of tight leather pants, which were held up by a black butterfly belt. 

Matt swallowed thickly as one of Mello’s long, beautiful legs curled around the pole, his torso leaning back and body going lax as he allowed himself to be pulled around it. The position put his hips and thighs on full display, the sight of which made Matt’s skin burn. _Fuck Mello… What are you doing?_

The blond tilted his head childishly and laughed, his eyes narrowing into dark, desire-filled pools. “Penny for your thoughts?” He muttered as he slid around the front of the pole, positioning his back to Matt. Suddenly, he dipped his torso back, peering at the now-flushed werewolf upside down, his hips thrust out temptingly towards the pole. 

Matt fought back a groan as Mello slowly began to rise, his feet sliding back to support him as his head rolled forward and his hips pushed backwards until he was standing. The licentious look the vampire cast over his shoulder was the breaking point, a strangled whine passing through his lips as he finally acknowledged the need that was pulsing through him and the sudden tightness of his pants.

“Why are you doing this, Mello?” He asked, barely able to keep the breathlessness out of his voice, though he knew there was no point in hiding it. The blankets covered his growing arousal, but his warming cheeks and the darkness of his lidded eyes would surely not escape the blond’s sharp gaze.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Mello quipped, turning his torso so that he could gaze at Matt fully. The movement brought the hacker’s attention back to the form-framing top, the color reminding him of his boyfriend’s eyes when he was overcome with emotion or using his magic. _Or when he’s feeding…_ A part of his mind whispered, forcing him to bite his lip to swallow what would have been an obscene moan.

The hacker focused himself enough to trace Mello’s gaze to where it rested on the silk sheets that covered his waist. “Take the blankets off.” The vampire commanded, his voice deep and ragged with lust.

Blushing hard, Matt shook his head. “N-nope! Not a chance, I’m… comfortable.” Matt stuttered, feeling a sudden throb in his abdomen when Mello’s sharp eyes narrowed.

“Take. Them. OFF. Or I will.” Mello growled lowly as he moved slowly around the pole, his hand sliding along its length before he separated himself from it entirely, stalking towards the bed.

 _Oh, yes please…_ Matt’s mind, unhelpfully, supplied as the vampire continued his slow approach, now crawling on the bed towards where Matt sat, paralyzed and ridged. His jaw worked back and forth as he rolled words around on his tongue, his already-frayed mind having gone quiet long ago. 

It seemed every part of him was unwilling to protest, so he gave in, realizing absently that it was too late anyways with Mello already straddling his hips. The blond reached back and pulled the covers down, intentionally brushing his fingers against the front of Matt’s jeans and eliciting a quiet gasp from the oldest of the pair.

“My, my…” Mello husked out as he slid his hands to Matt’s shoulders, peering down at the werewolf’s lap. “What the fuck is all this?”

Matt blushed deeply and opened his mouth to speak, quickly silenced by the press of a slender, elegant finger to his lips. “And before anything has even started… Am I just that fucking good?” 

The werewolf watched with wide eyes as one of Mello’s hands disappeared between them, lightly palming at the growing tent in his pants. The suddenness of the touch made the werewolf yelp in surprise, the boy quickly burrowing in the curve of Mello’s neck to hide his face. 

The light touches were brutal and maddening, each barely-there brush of fingertips making his toes curl and the warmth in his abdomen flare, soft embers just waiting to burst into flames. Matt hurriedly moved to kiss and suck at Mello’s neck, muffling his own pathetic whimpers of need in the slowly heating skin of his lover.

A harder touch snapped Matt’s hips forward instinctively as his body tried to maintain the delightful pressure. The werewolf’s teeth quickly sank into Mello’s neck, extinguishing a cry of pleasure that would have made his embarrassment almost unbearable. The vampire let out a sudden, strangled moan that had Matt’s insides twisting as he threw his head back wantonly, golden hair spilling across his face and over his shoulders.

“Fuck Mello…” Matt bit out, his pants now almost unbearably tight. “H-how long have you had this… fucking planned?”

The blond’s ragged, gasping breaths continued to fill his ears as he watched Mello’s chest heave, the hand over his lap stilling as he obviously tried to collect himself once more. “Tonight… I swear just tonight.” He breathed out. Their gazes met for a moment that stretched into years as Matt took in the deep, azure blue of Mello’s eyes, his irises darkened with lust. “But I’m not even at the best fucking part yet.”

Pale hands grasped Matt’s and pulled them until they settled around the blond’s thin waist, the vampire grinning as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. The belt was the next to go, pulled off so agonizingly slow that Matt’s fingers twitched, every fiber of his being telling him to rip it off himself. Mello rose up higher over Matt’s body, his hips almost perfectly in line with Matt’s face as he started to pull down his far too tight leather pants.

The hacker’s breath hitched at the erotic concoction of mesh and lace that was presented to him, involuntarily gripping Mello’s waist tighter as pants dropped to the floor. “Do you like it?” Mello asked in a low, sultry voice, his fingers carding through Matt’s hair as he brought his lips closer to his ear. “I just can’t resist soft things… and they feel so fucking _nice_.”

Matt let out a soft groan that he had been suppressing as he stared at the lingerie, seemingly unable to tear his gaze away. The boxer briefs were short, _incredibly_ short, and exposed the jutting sharpness of Mello’s hips, cutting low across his abdomen and just barely concealing his length. Unlaced strings dangled limply from the front of the black mesh, keeping the boxers far looser than should surely be allowed. 

As his eyes traveled downward, he was hit with another heavy wave of arousal. The long, supple legs that Matt so adored were also dressed up, proudly displaying sleek black leg warmers that reached the middle of Mello’s thighs.

“God you are so fucking sexy…” Matt murmured, losing himself in the kiss that Mello sprang on him, the blond’s tongue already delving deep and making the most of Matt’s brief moment of surprise. 

His boyfriend swallowed his noises of pleasure as Mello lowered himself once more, sitting on Matt’s lap and curling his legs tightly behind his back. The werewolf allowed his hands to explore, leaving their tight grip on Mello’s waist to massage his pelvis, occasionally dipping just below the laces of his boxers. The touches made the vampire squirm in the most delightful ways and Matt broke their kiss off so that Mello’s ragged gasps could fill the room. _Yes… More…_

“This… is my game Jeevas.” Mello panted, pulling Matt’s mischievous hands away from his body and leaning over him until he had them pinned above the werewolf’s head with one wrist. “Now be a good boy and stay.” He growled before raking his hands down Matt’s clothed torso, making the redhead whine and arch into the touch.

Before he could respond, Mello had slid down his body and was mouthing at him through his jeans, his hands gripping his hips and pinning them down with bruising force. Matt cried out, far too lost in the heat of the moment to care how loud he was, as his hands flew to Mello’s hair, clenching tightly at the golden strands. 

He felt the tease’s damn smirk against his groin as he continued the onslaught, barely able to resist bucking his hips. “Fuck Mells… Need you…” He gasped out brokenly, prying his hands away from Mello’s hair long enough to rip off his shirt. His skin felt like it was on fire, blazing powerfully with every touch Mello graciously bestowed upon him. “N-now…”

The vampire sat back on his heels, giving Matt another wonderful view of the tightly fitting lingerie that did nothing to conceal Mello’s arousal, and smirked, his hands slowly traveling to the zipper of Matt’s pants. The hacker whined in relief when his fly was pulled down and the button on his jeans was undone, lifting his hips to allow the blond to take them off.

His jeans landed on the floor.

Mello’s long fingers hooked under the hem of his boxers.

The fabric slid down his hips.

“Oops…” Mello muttered, a devilish smile on his lips as he glanced up at Matt through his eyelashes, the beauty of the creature before him making him groan.

“W-what…? What is it?” Matt asked, shifting slightly on the bed as he met Mello’s eyes.

“We’re all out of time… I should have remembered not to play with my food before I ate it… but oh well.” Mello’s voice was sinful as he eyed Matt’s arousal and let out a fake sigh of disappointment. “Goodbye Matty.”

“Wait!” Matt cried out to an empty room, the fading rays of the setting sun shining through the window from where he sat bolt upright in bed. Immediately, he squirmed at the aching in his groin and the all too familiar tightness of his pants.

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ you Mells…” He mumbled as he slid out of bed and made his way to his bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was going to be much, much longer, but I ended up splitting it into 2 chapters and they were both at my usual word count, which is insane. I'm glad I broke it up. 
> 
> The last scene was entirely self-indulgent and inspired by a silly conversation I had with one of my friends, so I hope it was as enjoyable to you as it was to me. As for Mello's lingerie, I used to have an actual reference for what it looks like, but I lost it. I think it's more fun to imagine it anyways.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and I very much welcome feedback! 
> 
> Until next time <3


	14. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayu's family finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm very excited to be posting this chapter. It's probably the chapter that is the most reflective of me and my headcannons, so prepare for fun little random tidbits! Also, this is the first chapter that features OCs, which are also amalgamations of my headcannons and how I think character dynamics would work.
> 
> I hope it's as fun and cute for you as it is for me!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**July 12th**

Mello sat at the top of the stairs, his knees hugged to his chest as he listened to the steady flow of conversation downstairs. Sayu’s family was expected to arrive at any minute and both Yagamis were busy straightening up.  _ Or rather over-preparing… It’s just family,  _ Mello thought, the familiar clinking of plates and cups filling the air and causing a slight grin to curl his lips.  _ At least I know where dad gets it from… _

After some deliberation and a polite nudge from Sachiko, Mello had decided to wear something less… aggressive. While his rosary still donned his neck, the usual leather getup was packed away and replaced by one of Matt’s shirts, which he had not exactly asked permission to pack, and a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans. He would not, however, compromise his entire look. As such, the leather punk rock boots and black chain buckle belt were nonnegotiable.

“Dear, are the snacks set out?” Sachiko’s voice rang out, her hurried footsteps falling swiftly across the hardwood floors. “And are you sure you have to go in today? Sayu and her family will have just gotten here! You know little Maiko will want you to stay for sure.”

“Yes, Sachiko. Everything is prepared. And yes. I have to close the case. They will understand,” Soichiro replied, any effect his words may have had being instantly quelled at the ringing of the doorbell.

“Oh! They’re here! Mello! Mello, come down. They’re here.” From his perch on the stairs, the young agent could only hear the sound of uneven footsteps and the rustling of an apron being pushed down, immediately followed by the slight, signaling creaking of the door.

“Okaasan!” a cheery voice called out, followed by laughter so joyous it was almost childish. “I missed you so much! And Otousan is home too? I’m so glad!”

“Sayu! We’re so glad you’re here, love. And someone else is here also but he’s being  _ difficult _ !” Sachiko replied, raising her voice on the word “difficult” so that it would carry throughout the entire house; no one could have missed it.

Another laugh, “Mello? Mello, get down here! I missed my nephew too ya know!”

Fondly, Mello rolled his eyes and stood, taking a deep breath before heading down the stairs, making sure to milk every last second of alone time. By the time he had reached the bottom, he could hear Sayu huffing and knew that his task was accomplished. 

Immediately, the vampire was enveloped in a hug, arms circling tight around his waist. “You know, since my Oniichan moved to England, I barely get to see any of you…” Sayu huffed, looking up at the teen with a fake pout. “It’s not fair.”

Mello smirked. “And it’s also not fair that I’m more mature than you, but we don’t talk about that, Aunty.” 

The young woman peered up at him with dark, cheerful eyes and laughed, the sound immediately brightening the atmosphere and bringing warmth to the room. Long, dark brown hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back, complimenting her slight, lean frame. Though she had not inherited her mother’s race, she was a radiant and attractive human.  “Oh shush Mells. Ah! My family’s in the car! One minute! I’ll be right back…” The words practically spilled from her mouth as she detached herself from Mello and ran to Soichiro, also bestowing a hug upon him before racing back outside towards the street.

“Damn… Well isn’t she a handful?” Mello murmured teasingly to Sachiko as he leaned against the doorframe, earning himself a playful punch to the arm and a humored snort from his grandmother. 

With all the speed and grace of someone in their late twenties, Sayu maneuvered around the car, first opening the trunk before swinging around to one of the doors to the backseat, just as the door to the driver’s seat swung open. Mello had only met the man who stepped out of the car once before, the occasion being his Aunt Sayu’s wedding. He was tall, even more so than his parents, with straight black hair. At first glance, he appeared to be traditionally Japanese, but further inspection told a different story. Wide, emerald green eyes gazed over the top of the car at his wife, who was now holding a sleeping child.

Squinting, Mello peered out at the newest addition to the family and hummed.  _ So the apple doesn’t fall very far from the fucking tree…  _ He mused as his gaze traveled from the seafoam green, scaled, nymph-like ears that poked through the child’s chocolate brown hair to the matching pair that were barely concealed by abyssal black locks. 

Sayu’s husband, Ren, shut his door and moved around towards the trunk, pulling out two large suitcases and raising their handles before following Sayu up to the door. “Thank you for having us,” he said, a smile painting his face as he dipped his head in a bow. “My love here couldn’t stop talking about how much she missed her mommy and daddy.”

“Hey!” Sayu cried, rolling her eyes and lightly stepping on her husband’s toes as they made their way into the foyer. “I did  _ not  _ say it like that! And you wanted to come over too. Don’t even pretend like you didn’t.”

The merman merely shrugged and turned his attention to Mello, a grin flashing briefly across his features when his wife gave a slight huff of annoyance at being dismissed. “Mello… right? We met at the wedding?” Ren asked, extending his hand, which Mello took after a brief spell of hesitation.

“Surprised you got it right… but I’m watching you,” the vampire replied, drawing his hand back with a smirk. “It’s been a long time and I’m not sure I feel that attached to you yet.”

Ren’s emerald eyes flashed with mischief and he clapped Mello on the shoulder. “Now I know where  _ someone  _ gets it from…” he muttered before turning his attention back to his hosts.

While the rest of the group engaged in light conversation, intent on “catching up,” an act that Mello found to be entirely trivial and useless, the young agent withdrew himself from the crowd and made his way over to the bags, easily lifting them both, one in each hand, with his superhuman strength. No one noticed as he made his way up the stairs, casting one last glance over his shoulder.

A pair of thin, emerald green eyes gazed out at him from over their mother’s shoulder, a slight cloudy quality to them as they tried to blink out the aftereffects of sleep. 

Mello made sure he was up the stairs and out of sight by the time those eyes could register that he was there.

* * *

After the initial introductions and greetings, Soichiro had sped off to work, unable to take time off with an important case that needed to be closed. The married couple and their daughter, upon insistence from Sachiko, had retired upstairs to Light’s old bedroom to unpack and get settled. That, thankfully, gave Mello time to himself in the guest room.

Laying in bed, Mello let out a small sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, one hand behind his head, the other holding his phone idly at his side. He knew he couldn’t put it off forever, but he dreaded meeting the newest addition to the family. Typically, kids didn’t like him much. If they weren’t terrified of him right off the bat because of his appearance then it was only a matter of time before something else scared them off. 

He snapped his hand back to the side when he realized that he had been touching his burn scar, scowling as he pinched his eyes shut.  _ Fuck it… So what if she doesn’t like me? I don’t give a fuck. They’ll just have to deal,  _ he thought bitterly, adjusting his position so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, unknowingly clenching the covers tightly in his fists.

His body went rigid as he heard the barely-there sound of the door gliding across the floor and short, even breaths that were obviously trying to be concealed. Patiently, he sat absolutely still, his ears straining to pick up on any additional sounds. Light footsteps padded into the room and the door creaked again, signaling someone’s approach.

Mello already knew who it was before he turned his head, curious emerald eyes meeting the smoldering crystal of his own gaze. “Who are you?” the little girl asked, her head tilted to the side and a childish, questioning look in her eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Mello replied as he raked his eyes up and down her form. Sachiko had been right; the little girl was about two years old, almost three. Her head, which Mello’s mind unhelpfully told him looked like a cute little bobblehead, was too big for her body, as were the locks of her long, billowing chocolate brown hair. A sundress and white sandals that exposed the little nubs of her toes completed the cute little girl look, a fact which Mello was trying hard to dispel from his mind.

“I’m Maiko. Mommy calls me Mai sometimes.” She looked around the room before turning back to Mello, slowly sliding her feet across the floor as she tried to inconspicuously inch closer. “Your name?”

“Mello,” the vampire replied, fighting to keep the grin off his face as Mai continued to drag her feet.  _ No… I don’t like kids and they don’t like me. End of story. _

Mai giggled, her round, chubby cheeks lined and blushing from the gleeful outburst. “Your name is silly…” She smiled, scooting closer still. “I like it.” She decided with a firm nod.

The teen couldn’t help but stiffen as the girl’s eyes betrayed her and she stopped moving, her gaze traveling unabashedly down to the scars that marred his neck and chest. “What is that?” she asked, pointing a chubby finger towards the darker scarring that poked out from under his shirt.

Barely resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, Mello let out a long sigh.  _ Kids… So open and they don’t embarrass about fucking anything.  _ “They’re scars. I was… burned pretty bad as a kid. They never healed properly.”

Mai nodded her head as if she understood completely, raising her finger to Mello’s left cheek. “And that too? A scar?”

Mello nodded, jamming his fidgeting hands in his pockets. “Yup. Another scar. Different, but it will still never heal.”

The little girl paused and furrowed her brows, drowning Mello in a silence that carried an unexpected weight to it. He watched her closely, from the slight pucker of her lips to the way her forehead scrunched when she thought. “Okay.” She eventually decided, now taking steps to stand in front of Mello. “I like them. They’re… funny. And different!” She beamed, looking up at Mello with wide eyes and extending her arms to him in an obvious ask to be lifted.

The teen sat, stunned, his jaw unknowingly clenched. After a brief ache that throbbed through his bones, he released the pressure, struggling for what to say. Finally, he rolled off the side of the bed and brushed past Mai, stopping in the doorway. “See you around kid…” he muttered, allowing a brief smile to escape his tightly-constructed mask before he slipped out the door.

* * *

While he had been dreading dinner all day, he was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn’t have to carry the conversation. In fact, if he didn’t try to jump in, everyone left him alone for the most part, a revelation he found highly pleasing considering he already had to deal with the problem of keeping his race a secret. 

To best protect him from the unknown, L had decided when Mello was almost too small to remember that only a select few individuals would know the true depths to the blond, and only necessary personnel at that. His brothers, parents, Watari, Soichiro, and Sachiko were the select enlightened few, and now that the Yagami table had expanded to welcome the Ishidas, Mello knew he had to keep himself under lock and key.  _ Especially  _ with a child in the house, someone who would, unknowingly, blurt out his secrets and wreak unexpected havoc as a result of sheer naïve innocence. 

As such, Mello picked idly at his plate of food, his insides already churning after only a few bites. He glanced around the table to be sure no one was watching before swiftly transferring some of the food on his plate into a napkin and tucking it in his pocket.  _ I’ll just eat slower… Make it look like I ate more,  _ h e thought as he swallowed down bile, setting his chopsticks aside and sipping water from his glass instead.

“So, Sayu, how has work been? Are all the school children doing well?” Sachiko asked, a happy smile on her face as she speared a piece of fish with her chopsticks and brought the bite to her lips.

“I think I’m the only teacher that already misses their students, but yeah. They’re doing well mom,” Sayu replied with a warm, bordering on reminiscent, smile. “Summer break is forty days long… and I’m obviously thankful for it… but they’re so  _ cute _ !”

Sachiko laughed. “Oh, don’t I know it? You and Light were darling children… I’m sure you miss them greatly.”

“I-I like when mommy’s home,” Maiko added, traces of food evident on the corners of her mouth. “It’s nice…”

The siren cooed at her grandchild while Sayu kissed her head, eliciting a string of giggles from the newest addition to the family. “And mommy loves being home too. My precious wittle baby is so cute!”

“Sayu, when do you go back to school? We should try to coordinate more time for our families to be together while you still have time, even if you have to start work again, Ren,” Sachiko said, flashing Ren a sympathetic smile that was returned with a casual, understanding wave of the merman’s hand.

“Hmm… The second or third week of August, so there’s some time left,” Sayu mused, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin up, her eyes on the ceiling as she thought. Suddenly, her gaze snapped to Mello, who raised an eyebrow in question. “And when do  _ you  _ leave, mister genius IQ?”

Mello met his aunt’s smirk head on, flashing her a grin of his own. “The 17th, dads want me back because they miss me  _ so  _ much and they can’t possibly function without me.” He shrugged, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, a pleased sigh passing through his lips. “God, it feels so good to be wanted. Can’t relate, huh Aunty?”

The young woman laughed. “You’re so bad, Mello… How my brother even  _ lives  _ with you around is a mystery.”

The young agent stood, placing his empty plate in the sink with a grin. “I try.”

“Done already, Mello? Are you feeling alright?” Ren asked, his brows pinched together in worry. 

“Umm.. Yeah? I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

A brief flicker passed over Ren’s eyes and Mello shook his head slightly, realizing that he had been a little short with the man. “Seriously, though. I had my fill. Trust me.”

Ren sighed and gave a slight, teasing smile. “Alright. I figured since you were young you’d eat more… but you gotta keep up that figure I guess. Tell me, you got someone at home to get back to?”

The annoying, unapproved flush that spread across his cheeks was all the other man needed to confirm his suspicion, a wicked grin settling on his face, seemingly for good. “Oh, I see how it is,” he said simply, leaning back in his chair and taking a bite of dinner to avoid any further comment.

Mello stood, stunned, in the kitchen, mouth slightly agape as he tried to find the right words. “I’d have a  _ lot  _ to say to you if there weren’t… specific people present,” he huffed, attempting to will away the flustered-sounding quality to his voice. “Anyways, I’ll be right back. Don’t wait up.”

As he left the room and headed up the stairs, the sound of laughter and conversation filled the air, bringing a pleasant, full atmosphere to the household. 

_ Whole… _

Steadily, he made his way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He ignored the prickle that lined his skin as the thought, the anticipation, of what he had to do resonated with him. As quickly as possible, he unloaded the contents of his stomach and flushed the evidence, praying that he was quiet enough not to draw attention.  _ It’s okay… You’ll get your fill later.  _

He paused and glanced in the mirror, bending over the sink to splash some water on his clammy, paler than normal face. When he was happy with the brief cleansing and had dried off, he made his way back down the stairs and took his place once more, politely refusing dessert, much to the amusement of Ren and little Maiko, who was having her face wiped by her mother. 

“Could I interest you in something else, Mago? Anything?” Sachiko asked as she placed plates of delectable-looking tiramisu in the center of the table, concern flashing in her honeyed eyes.

Mello waved his hand and shook his head. “Nah… It’s okay. But can I get myself a drink?”

At the woman’s nod, Mello stood and grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet, making sure his back concealed the container of blood as he poured his fill into the glass. With the blood safely put back in the fridge, Mello turned, only to be met head-on with a sharp giggle that sounded almost like a shriek. “Oh my god… Mello! Is that wine?” Sayu cried, shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “How old are you now? Sixteen?”

Sitting back down, Mello took a long, drawn-out sip from his glass, giving his aunt the side-eye the whole time. “Yeah? What of it?”

The snarky response almost reduced the woman to tears, her arms wrapped around her torso and her head pillowed on Ren’s chest as her body shook with laughter. “I-I… That’s it… We need to see you more often!” She decided, giving a firm nod as if that made everything final.

“That’s a lot of wine, even for an adult,” Ren hummed, one hand idly combing through Sayu’s hair.

Mello raised an eyebrow in challenge, taking another long sip. “If you had the last couple of weeks I’ve had, you’d be drinking too.” A smirk crossed his lips and his eyes darkened slightly, thinking back to all that had happened with the investigation and his encounter with Dai.  _ Actually, you wouldn’t be drinking anything anymore, Uncle.  _ He thought darkly, replaying the memory of the bullet ripping and tearing at his skin and muscles over and over in his mind. While the memory was dark and unpleasant, it didn’t spark fear in him like it had when it first happened. Instead, he felt an unfamiliar sensation winding through his body, an odd mix of satisfaction, cockiness, and fire. 

His gaze snapped up from where it had fallen on the dark liquid, meeting Ren’s emerald green eyes. They were curious and fond, but held an underlying hint of concern that briefly flashed in their deep pools. “You’re an enigma, Mello, I’ll give you that,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Oh to be Mello…”

_ You don’t even know the half of it, mermaid,  _ Mello thought, barely swallowing down a snort as his family continued to talk, the lighthearted, pleasant atmosphere continuing deep into the night, warm and lovely like the smoldering at the hearth of a fireplace in the winter.

* * *

Mello stepped out of the shower, wet tendrils of hair clinging to his forehead as he dried himself off, fluffing the towel over his head briefly to stall the droplets of water that threatened to roll down his face. He hung the towel up before slipping on his boxers and rosary, the beaded necklace warm against his otherwise barren chest. 

Never one to be bashful, Mello stepped out of the hallway bathroom and walked the brief distance back to his room, pulling out his brush from the bedside table and running it through his hair. He let his eyes fall shut as he went through the motions, gently untangling his golden locks with the brush and running his free hand through the newly-combed path each time, just to enjoy the unobstructed feeling of smoothness.

Despite housing six people, the Yagami household was quiet, silence enveloping him like a cocoon as he opened his eyes and returned the brush to its drawer. His hand drifted up to rest over his rosary, rolling the beads between his index finger and thumb as he turned his head to glance out the window and the still world outside. 

Slowly, he slid off the bed, turning his back to the door and lowering himself onto his knees. He bowed his head as he gently lifted his rosary, twisting the string around his clasped hands so that it was twined around them like a thread, painting each finger in shades of brown, red, and black. The cross hung freely, swaying like the slow, steady ebb of the ocean’s waves at dusk and dawn, calm coursing through him at the thought.

His closed eyes kept him veiled in darkness, privacy, while his lips whispered words that spoke of intimacy and reverence. Though no one replied to his soft lulls, there was always a listener—another presence that he could feel and connect with, one he had been taught to love and fear. 

His family’s safety, strength and guidance, keeping a watchful eye over Matt, the acceleration of his grandfather’s retirement, all of that and more Mello asked for, prayed for, from his God.  “... and keep L safe, not only for me, as my dad, but for the world, for justice. I ask you to-”

“What are you doing, Melly?”

All at once the carefully constructed walls of his privacy came crashing down, the blond whipping his head back to take in the sight of little Maiko, clad in footie pajamas, standing in a small strip of light in his doorway. He didn’t know how to respond, his cheeks coloring a light pink as he clutched the rosary woven around his hands tighter, jaw set defensively.

“Oh!” Mai tried to whisper, the sound coming out much louder than was likely intended. “I whisper too?”

The childish attempt at comforting him snapped the boy back to reality and he chuckled quietly, inclining his head so that she knew it was okay to come in. “I thought I shut the door…” he mumbled, his voice deep as Mai sat down beside him. “I… wasn’t expecting any little brats to come wandering in.”

Mai flushed, her round, chubby cheeks heavily dusted pink. “I-I’m sorry! Did I ruin it?” 

“No… Not really.” Mello smiled, shaking his head. “You just surprised me.”

The mermaid nodded and scooted closer to Mello until their legs were touching, the girl copying his position. “What were you doing?”

“If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it secret. Can you do that? Keep a secret between cousins?” Mello whispered, lifting her onto his lap when she nodded her head emphatically. “I was praying.”

“What’s that Melly?” she asked, head tilted and brows furrowed in confusion as she peered up at him over her shoulder.

“It’s… part of my religion. If you know what that is. Basically…” he trailed off, looking for the right words.  _ Fuck! Why am I so bad with kids?  _ “I think that there’s… a being out there that watches over us, and I was asking Him for some things… kinda like little favors.”

Mai’s eyes widened and her face lit up, looking entirely intrigued as she practically bounced in his lap. “Really? And do they come true?” 

“Sometimes… Well, eventually. Not everything is meant to be ya know?”

“So it's wishes!” Mai giggled, nuzzling her forehead against Mello’s chest as she turned in his arms, a small gasp of surprise escaping him at the unexpected, but not unpleasant, contact.

“I… Sure, Mai. I was making wishes.” He smiled at the look of wonder in her eyes before they lowered to his hands, the beads still threaded around his fingers.

“A necklace?” she asked, pointing at the rosary.

“Basically, yeah. But not really. You’re not  _ supposed  _ to wear it, but I do.” The thought made him grin as his fingers grazed the familiar, time-worn beads.

“It’s beautiful…” She breathed, reaching out her chubby hands tentatively to touch. 

Mello was suddenly overcome with a powerful sensation, a throbbing thought in his mind that made his eyes widen in awe.  _ She knows…  _ He watched her slowly continue to reach, her eyes fixed on his as her hands finally made contact with the rosary.  _ She knows it’s special and that she needs permission. _

The slight brush of her soft, uncalloused finger against his older, rougher skin sent a searing warmth through him—an entirely foreign feeling—as she curled her fingers around the rosary, a slight smile on her face. “Thank you…” He breathed, taking air deep within his lungs as the overwhelming urge to protect filled him.

“Can I wish with you, Melly?” she asked, fingers now tapping at the beads, picking out patterns and counting.

The vampire nodded, clasping his hands together once more and placing a fleeting kiss on the top of her head. “I’ll finish where I left off, and you can add what you want to the end. Sound good?”

Mai nodded and copied Mello’s position, pushing her small back against his chest, folding her hands, bowing her head, and closing her eyes. 

His teeth skimmed his bottom lip as he thought, willing his mind to clear so he could continue. The only person who knew he did this was Matt, and the redhead thought the extent of it was silently mouthing prayers while lying in bed. Maiko had stumbled into what very well might be the most personal ritual he had and yet, as he sat there with her on his lap, patiently waiting, he felt none of the anxiety or embarrassment that he thought he would.

“I ask you to bless our grandparents. Grant them long lives filled with happiness and watchful protection. I thank you for the arrival of my other family today, and thank you for delivering them safely. May they also be blessed and receive your care and love,” Mello whispered, peeking an eye open and smiling when Mai giggled and said, “That’s me!” in a voice she thought he couldn’t hear. “Thank you for bringing us together, and continue to keep my family back home organized… You know they need it. Amen.”

He gently nudged Mai’s arm and the little girl jumped a little, her tongue poking out from her mouth. “I wish for a puppy. Daddy won’t let us have one. Also desserts. Thank you!” she whispered, entirely oblivious to the red-faced boy behind her who was trying his best not to laugh.

“Yes, God. Please bless Mai with more dessert. And me with chocolate. Amen,” he giggled, unable to keep what he knew was a sappy grin off his face as Mai turned in his arms once more, hugging on to his waist.

“That was fun Melly.” She beamed as he rubbed her back, a little yawn passing through her lips.

“It was? Well… I’m glad kid.” 

“Melly?”

“Yeah?”

“How long do wishes take?” The childish innocence was too much to bear and he burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around Mai’s back and burying his face in her hair to keep himself at least somewhat grounded.

“Mmm… A couple days or weeks depending on the wish. Maybe a few years tops if it’s gonna happen at all.” He grinned, cradling the quickly-drifting girl in his arms.

“Oh.” She frowned, a sleepy pout lacing her features. “Too… long…” 

Mello held her as she fell asleep, pillowing her head against his chest as he pulled his rosary back over his head. With a yawn, he stood, keeping Mai close and closing the door before laying her down and tucking her in. He crawled in on the other side, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. 

The thought of the warmth of her little body heavily contrasting with the coolness of his own skin was the last thing he could recall before sleep claimed him.

* * *

“So, the two of you had fun last night.” Sayu grinned while she ate her breakfast, taking small sips of her morning coffee.

A flash of embarrassment shot through the blond, but he would never let it show, instead raising an eyebrow quizzically. “What the hell are you talking about?”

His aunt’s mischievous look only deepened as she took a prolonged sip from her mug. “Well, I went to go find my little escape artist of a daughter last night, but she was nowhere to be found. I didn’t want to interrupt… weird boy things, but eventually I peeked into your room to find two of my favorite people sound asleep in bed together.”

_ I can’t decide what’s fucking worse… The fact that I’m fucking caught, or that she said ‘weird boy things,'  _ Mello thought, barely biting back a groan as an unwelcome warmth spread across his cheeks.

“Sorry mommy! I fell asleep…”

_ Perfect _

“Yeah, Sayu. The little brat passed out in my room and I couldn’t just leave her. How cruel do you think I am?” Mello rolled his eyes for added effect, shaking his head. “I really didn’t have a say in the matter.”

The young woman’s eyebrows raised from behind her bangs, the others gathered at the table obviously holding back laughter. “Is that so…” she mused, giving him the side eye before closing them. “I just thought you might have started to love her a little bit…”

Mello opened his mouth to shoot back a reply, his skin warming further at the insinuation, but was cut off by a happy, “I love Melly!” from little Maiko, who was rubbing a napkin clumsily against her mouth to wipe away what was left of breakfast.

“Oooo… Someone likes you, Mago.” Sachiko’s sing-song voice rang out as she started to gather up dishes in her arms. “What do you have to say to that, hmm?”

The teen looked up from his plate and couldn’t help meeting the thin, emerald eyes of his baby cousin.  _ She loves me?  _ h e thought, bewildered.  _ We only hung out once and I blew her off the first time we met. _

_ No.  _ He decided with a little shake of his head.  _ She’s too little to understand… and I was just doing what anyone else would do. _

But as he continued to stare at her, combing his eyes over her soft, budding features, he couldn’t help the swelling of his chest and the way his heart skipped a beat as his eyes picked out each little nuance of her person.  _ Oh fuck…  _ h e resigned, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _ What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

Maiko, as Mello quickly discovered, was brimming with insatiable energy. It was barely into the early evening and he had already been “dragged” along on three different walks, a trip out to lunch and the mall, a game of hide and seek, and to the backyard for a myriad of activities. 

He finally managed to pull himself away from the action by the time Soichiro returned home from work, the man slightly startled to see his grandson lying red-faced on the couch. “Sunburn…” Mello had explained curtly before closing his eyes, sinking into the cool leather of the cushions. By the time he opened them again, the delectable smell of dinner was wafting through the house, coaxing him out of his unceremonious nap, along with an infantile hand tugging at his hair. 

The rest of the evening passed by in a swift, but pleasant blur. The adults sat in the living room and chatted over drinks, Mello once again taking a large glass of “wine” and trying to keep the grin off his face every time he thought of the horror that would flash across his family’s face if they found out what the contents of the cup truly contained. All the while Mai ran around and inspected the room, shifting between everyone’s laps as she made her way to each and every person. 

The blond tried not to focus on how she lingered in his lap, tapping his glass with her fingernail and gently caressing the rosary that hung around his neck. 

All too soon Mai was being put to bed by Sayu, and the conversation switched to more mature topics with a lack of children in the room. 

The rest of the family retired before the night deepened to an absurd degree, goodbyes being exchanged as they parted ways at both the bottom and top of the stairs. 

With his supply of Matt’s blood starting to run low, he put their dream-sharing off one more night, letting his eyes fall shut after he had sent a loving, sickeningly sweet message to the boy he loved back home, falling asleep with thoughts of the werewolf’s flushed and laughing face and Mai’s bubbly demeanor and smile fresh in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're already at Chapter 14... Thank you all so much for sticking around this long! I hope you will continue the journey.
> 
> A few clarifying points: Mermen are separate from Sirens only that they don't have the compelling/entrancing powers and their features are slightly different. The tails and water and such all work the same way! Also, I do see Mello as having grown up Catholic/being Catholic. It's a headcannon that I've seen a lot and I always love it and the things that come along with it, so I decided to include it here. I also think it's humorously ironic that the vampire, a creature associated with Lucifer, the fallen angel, is Catholic. Is it just me? XD
> 
> As always, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! I respond to every comment and seeing people interact with my fic just makes my day.


	15. Love, Love, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello's trip in Japan is just about done, but there's a warm welcome waiting for him when he finally returns home to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off, we are almost caught up to the last chapter I've written so far. How did this happen so fast?? I'm not ready for it! Time to compulsively write over the winter break...
> 
> Secondly, this chapter has sex in it, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with smut.
> 
> Thirdly, enjoy! This one was fun for me to write, and I love a good sexy time treat <3

**July 15th**

Mello sat in the center of the living room, Mai in front of him, his aunt Sayu behind him, and Sachiko behind her. Soft, fading evening light poured in through the windows as long, chocolate brown hair twined around his fingers, molding under his touch into what was looking to be a perfect French braid. A quiet hiss escaped him as his own hair was pulled, quickly followed by a giggle and an apologetic, “Sorry!” from Sayu.

They had spent most of the day at a nearby local pool, a day trip that Mai, Ren, and Sachiko specifically had been overjoyed with. It was refreshing and more than a little fun to watch his merfolk and siren family tear up the pool, their beautiful tails on full display as they swam and splashed in the cool water. Though he wasn’t born with a natural affinity for the water, Mello’s superhuman strength and agility had given him the confidence and ability to challenge Ren to multiple races, a few of which he even won. It also helped him keep up with Mai in more docile, friendly competitions.

After prolonged exposure to the sun and working his eager muscles to their limit, Mello found himself thoroughly exhausted by the time he returned home, barely able to drag himself up the stairs to rinse off the chlorine that clung to his skin and clumped his hair. He attributed the position he found himself in now, the second member in a four person braid train, to his exhaustion. 

_ They roped me into it and I don’t have the energy to refuse…  _ Mello remembered himself thinking when he first sat down and felt his aunt’s fingers languidly combing through his hair.  _ It’s not like I want to be here. _

“So, little nephew,” Sayu started, her fingers moving smoothly and carefully through his blond locks, “how’s my Oniichan doing?” 

“Light?” His hands kept repeating the pattern, weaving the braid further down Mai’s head. “He’s doing alright. Still a clean freak and very, very gay, but doing well. Three kids haven’t aged him noticeably… yet.”

Sayu laughed, the sound muffled as she pulled a hair tie off her wrist with her mouth. “That’s good… We call often, so I’m glad he’s not lying to me,” she said around the tie, using her fingers to push it open as she sealed Mello’s braid in place. “Does he still try to drag you guys out to nice dinners?”

“Oh hell yeah. All the time. It’s so annoying… I can’t even—” he quickly cut himself off, mentally kicking himself before he went on “—I  _ don’t  _ even like the stuff that’s on the menus at those types of places. They’re so… refined and the portions are tiny. It’s the world’s biggest waste of money.”

“Uh huh, uh huh… And has he done anything embarrassing recently?”

Mello could practically feel Sayu’s mischievous smirk, the words rolling off her tongue with an unashamed teasing and devious lilt.  _ And this is why I love you so fucking much.  _ “Embarrassing? My dad? Never.” Mello grinned, tightening the weave of braid in his hands as he approached the ends of Mai’s hair.

“Everyone does something embarrassing from time to time, Mello,” Sayu practically purred, her face coming into view in his peripherals as she used his shoulder as a pillow for her chin. “You  _ have  _ to spill. I need leverage!”

“Mommy and daddy are embarrassing too,” Mai added with a giggle, Mello’s light tap to her shoulder the only thing reminding her not to turn around. 

“Exactly. So spill. Now!”

Mello tied Mai’s hair, ensuring the braid stayed in place, as he thought, tipping his head to the side. A wicked smirk fell across his features. “Did I ever tell you about the time he fell down the stairs?” Sayu’s breath hitched and the smirk darkened as he finally revealed the best part. “As a full-on siren?”

Sayu’s eyes widening was the only warning he received before she laughed, unrestrained, the sound loud and directly in his ear before her body was wrenched backwards, doubled over and wracking with laughter. Sachiko was giggling too, struggling to finish tying Sayu’s hair as her youngest child writhed and wiggled, a slave to the sheer joy that burst through her at her brother’s misfortune. 

“Y-you… have to… Haha! Tell me  _ everything _ !” she rasped out between giggles, tears streaming down her face.

“Well,” Mello hummed, raising a finger to tap his chin, Mai turning around and giggling at the silly, forced gesture, “it was in the middle of the night, and apparently Light couldn’t sleep. He was going downstairs, but it was so dark that he didn’t notice Matty coming up the stairs. With a glass of water. 

“Long story short, they collided at the top of the stairs, dad got a chest-full of water, ripped his pants with his tail, and then lost his balance and fell down the stairs. He scared Matty into keeping quiet about it, but I saw the whole thing. I don’t know if the brat or my other dad know, but I sure as hell won’t forget.”

He had been so engrossed in his story and the delicious gasps and giggles of laughter that he didn’t notice Soichiro until it was too late. He hadn’t even heard the door open, and yet here his grandfather was, staring wide-eyed at his grandson who sat on the floor between the women of the family with his hair braided.

That only elicited more laughter from Sayu, even Sachiko doubled over as laughter wracked her shoulders. Mello quickly stood and ripped the tie out of his hair, willing his cheeks not to flare with the extreme warmth of embarrassment that was currently clouding his mind. 

“I…” he trailed off, staring at the man with pleading eyes as he struggled for what to say. He finally snapped his mind back to attention and swallowed down the lump of embarrassment in his throat. “Thank  _ god  _ there’s more masculinity here! Ren’s upstairs napping and I’ve been waiting for you to come home because I was so bored and—”

Soichiro raised his hand, cutting Mello off as he clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder, now recovered from his brief shock. “Have fun, Mello.” The grin on his face was damning as he nodded his head to the women on the ground and made his way down the hall to his bedroom.

As Mello sank back to the ground, Sayu’s giggles reached their peak, Sachiko leaning around her daughter to peer impishly at her grandson. “You’re one of us now.” She grinned, laughing that honey sweet laugh of hers as Mello groaned and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

The day before Mello’s flight he was woken up by little shakes to his shoulder, a quiet whine escaping him despite himself. “What…?” he slurred, shifting in bed and raising his hands to rub his bleary eyes. “What is it?”

“It’s morning, Melly!” Mai shouted gleefully, her hands forcing his limp body back and forth. “Wake up.”

The young teen groaned and opened his eyes a crack, the round, cheerful face of his cousin coming into view and focusing as he blinked away sleep. “Mai, what time is it?”

“Mmm… Early? The big numbers say six, three, zero.” Mai hummed, standing on her tiptoes to get a better look at the digital clock before refocusing her attention on Mello and reaching her arms out to him.

_ Fucking hell… 6:30 is early,  _ h e thought bitterly as he pulled Mai onto the mattress and nuzzled into her hair.  _ Just five more minutes…  _

“No! Melly!” Mai giggled, her little body squirming futilely against his tight grip. “No sleepys. Get up!” 

“Mnnh…” Mello grunted, slotting her miniature body against his and breathing deeply of her scent.

The mermaid continued to wiggle and laugh, the sound gaining volume and becoming more bubbly as the perceived silliness of the situation increased her glee.  _ Cute…  _ Mello thought sleepily, raising a hand to brush her hair away from his face and trailing a finger down the soft skin of her neck before curling over her tummy again.

He cracked an eye open and watched her laugh, grinning to himself before letting out loud, fake snores, pretending to have fallen back asleep. That only elicited a delighted squeal from Maiko as she tried to turn in his arms, smacking blindly at his face. “Nooooo Mello! Up! Up!” she urged, landing a fairly powerful smack to his cheek. “I want you to play!”

“Fiiiiiiine!” Mello whined, exaggerating the word as he rolled onto his back and released Maiko. “But I need to get dressed and have a cup of coffee.”

The young mermaid’s face lit up and she nodded, watching him with rapt fascination as he slid out of bed and bent over his suitcase, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and one of Matt’s hoodies. He dressed quickly and put up his hair before turning back to Mai, who was pulling tenderly at her own hair. “You talk in your sleep Melly.” 

The blond raised an eyebrow, lifting her off the bed and holding her on his hip as he started to move downstairs. “I’ve never talked in my sleep a day in my life, brat. I did not start last night.”

Mai scrunched up her face and nodded her head emphatically. “But you did! I heard you!” A slight pout laced her features and her brows furrowed, looking at Mello with the most adorable glare the teen had ever seen.

“Okay, okay!” he soothed, setting Mai down on the ground and holding up his hands in surrender. “But if you heard me, then what was I saying? Hmm?”

The grin on his face instantly disappeared as Mai tilted her head, her tongue poking out from between her lips. “You said… ‘Matty’ a lot… and I heard you laughing! I also think I heard… ‘bath’?” 

_ No fucking way…  _ h e thought, amazed, as he moved around the kitchen, putting a pot of coffee on.  _ Is it some kinda side effect? Maybe because we’re both lucid in the dream, some of the words are said in real life?  _

“So?” the mermaid demanded, an impish grin on her face. “Am I right?”

“Yes, Maiko. You’re right,” Mello said, shaking his head and husking out a laugh just as his coffee finished. He poured the steaming black liquid into a mug and added sugar and cream, dipping into the fridge to spoil himself with just a touch of chocolate syrup before he could call his drink complete.

“Who is Matty?” 

The blond moved around the kitchen island and stooped slightly, his free hand on Mai’s back as he nudged her into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and crossed his legs at the knee, blowing away steam before drinking from his cup. “That’s a good question… and one I’m not sure I wanna answer.”

“Please Melly? Tell me,” she pleaded, crawling up next to him and draping herself over his legs. Beautiful emerald eyes looked up at him through long eyelashes and chocolate brown bangs, the sight tugging heavily at his heart.

_ Dammit… Not the face. Jesus she can already break me…  _

“Okay, fine, but only because I’m leaving tomorrow,” he sighed, languidly combing through her silky hair. “Matty is… my boyfriend back home. He’s very special to me, and I guess I just miss him a lot.”

Mai’s eyes widened. “Boyfriend? But Melly,  _ you’re  _ a boy!” Her brows furrowed further in confusion as she thought it over, leaning into the hand immersed in her hair. “How does that work?”

“Love is love.” Mello shrugged, giving her a lopsided grin that reminded him of Matt. “It works just fine because I care about him and he cares about me. Get it?”

Mai nodded her head before a deep blush spread across her cheeks, giggling as she hid her mouth behind her hands. “Do you… kiss? Like mommy and daddy?” she whispered between her fingers, wide, innocent eyes fixed on him.

“All the time, just like your mommy and daddy.” The feeling in his chest was indescribable as Maiko laughed and nodded, her acceptance and eagerness at the knowledge overwhelming. He bent and kissed her head, the chocolaty taste of coffee delightfully fresh on his tongue as he straightened and took another sip from his mug.

“What does he look like?” she asked, gasping before pulling at Mello’s hoodie. “Do you have pictures?!”

It only took a moment of fishing around in his pockets for him to pull out his phone, scrolling through the photos until he selected one of Matt with a chew toy in his mouth. “This is him. The idiot is a werewolf, if you couldn’t tell.”

The mermaid’s eyes scanned the picture hungrily, a large smile on her face as she lightly tapped at his digitally depicted dog ears and the slightly visible fluff of his tail. “He’s cute.” Maiko beamed, glancing up at the vampire and touching her finger to a freckle on the base of his neck. “He has lots of these… Freckles!” Her smile widened at the recollection of the word.

Mello nodded. “He really does… They’re everywhere. Like stars. You could probably map out constellations on his body.” His whole being warmed at the thought, feeling the familiar tug in his chest to be with his lover.

Suddenly, Mai was cuddling into him, her body warm slotted against his own. “You’ll see him soon,” she said softly, glancing up at him with a smile on her face.

Mello’s eyes widened and he stared down at her, the hand in her hair stilling.  _ Well aren’t you just an interesting little thing huh? I’m gonna miss you brat,  _ h e thought fondly as he nodded and bent to kiss her cheek.

* * *

After dinner that night, the Yagamis and Ishidas sat in the living room, playing games and talking, intent on spending Mello’s last night in Japan together. Mai, as per tradition, was soaking up her cousin’s love and attention from her place in his lap, an occurrence so common that Mello had given up denying his happiness and acceptance of the position. In a similar manner, he had also dropped his vehement objections of not caring for the young mermaid, the love and protectiveness he felt for her on full display, even if he didn’t necessarily proclaim it.

When the night drew to a close, he slipped into the kitchen and finished the rest of Matt’s blood before moving up the stairs and into his room. At Mai’s insistence and his approval, the little one was allowed to sleep in his room for the night. 

Laying in bed with Mai, he hoped that she would not be disturbed when he and Matt connected, but one look at her blissed out, deeply sleeping face assured him that she would not be waking up any time soon. The thought made him smile as he reached out for Matt across their bond, waiting to connect with him one final time before they saw each other in person after a long few weeks.

Even as he met Matt’s forest green eyes, he knew that the emotions they both had kept filed away would finally be released when they met face to face, and the young vampire couldn’t wait.

* * *

“I-I’m gonna miss you Melly…” Mai all but whimpered, her face pressed into his chest as he sat back on his knees, his arms circling tightly around the girl.

“I’m gonna miss you too, my little mermaid.” He smiled into her hair, giving her a light squeeze. 

Mai looked up at him with wide, happy eyes, smiling despite the tears that brimmed at their corners. “Little mermaid…?” she asked, sniffling. “Like the princess movie?”

The vampire winked at her and straightened, ruffling her hair. “The very same.” He reached into the suitcase beside him and opened it up, fishing around until he found what he was looking for. “Here…” He couldn’t help the tender smile that lit up his features as he spun the girl around and fastened a necklace behind her neck.

“Just a little something I picked up… No big deal,” he hurriedly added when he caught sight of his aunt’s knowing, devious smile and his grandmother’s sparkling eyes.  _ Please don’t fucking coo at me or do some cute shit… _

“It’s beautiful…” Mai breathed, turning back around and holding the pendant up to her face, a porcelain sea star with an icy blue heart carved into the center that was held up by a simple silver chain. “Thank you Melly!” The tears flowed freely down her face as she nuzzled against his leg, clinging on tight. “Come back soon…”

“I will kiddo. Promise,” Mello gently reassured her, combing a hand through her long hair one last time.

He felt a small twinge in his chest when Sayu’s tender grip pulled Mai back and up into her arms, a remorseful smile on her face. “Ima miss you, Mello. Say hi to Oniichan and Niisan for me, K? And all the other nephews too of course.” She stepped forward for a hug, which Mello happily fell into.

When he pulled back, Ren extended his hand with a grin. “You make a fine babysitter, killer,” he said, not even bothering to hide his amused tone as Mello shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly, taking his hand.

“Piss off, Ishida. Mind your own business,” he quipped with a smirk before turning to his grandmother.

“I’ll miss you, Mago,” she said softly, pulling him into a tight embrace. “You’re growing up so well… Come back soon, and bring your family when you do. That’s an order.” She smiled, eyes twinkling as she let her grandson go.

“Are you ready, Mello?” Soichiro asked, his own countenance content, if not a little wistful.

The blond nodded, grabbing the handle of his suitcase. “I am. Don’t want to miss my flight. Dad’ll be pissed.” Even the thought made him grin, the expressions of his family lightening as well.

With one final wave, he stepped out the door, dragging his suitcase along behind him, and headed to Soichiro’s car, putting his bags in the trunk and sliding into the passenger seat. His grandfather soon followed, putting on his seatbelt before pulling away from the house.

His family streamed out onto the lawn, waving him off as he pushed his head out the window, smiling and waving back.

“Mello.” 

His grandfather’s voice surprised him and he jumped a little, turning his head to look at the older man. His eyes were fixed on the road, but pride and happiness glinted in them from behind the lenses of his glasses.

“I meant what I said the other day. Thank you.”

“No problem, Ojiichan,” he replied automatically, his face no doubt showing his pleasure and elation at the admission from the man.

Though the rest of the drive was spent in silence, it was comfortable and potent, leaving Mello feeling whole and complete as he watched the city pass through his window, his thoughts drifting back to home and the warm welcome he knew he would receive there.

* * *

Matt couldn’t help himself.

He was sitting on the front porch, knees pulled up to his chest and a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to focus on his game, head bowed to peer at the handheld console. Even as the warm smoke filled his lungs, he couldn’t settle down. He didn’t know how to. His tail swayed back and forth and his hands kept trembling, causing the screen in front of him to shake slightly.

The position wasn’t unfamiliar. He had been there since 6:00 p.m., sitting and waiting regardless of L and Light’s gentle reminders that the vampire likely wouldn’t be home until 10:00 p.m. at the earliest. Only a quick break for dinner was permitted before he sat back down again, practically vibrating with nerves and excitement as he waited for his love to come home.

For a little while, Near had joined him and eased the burden of waiting by engaging him in light conversation, an occurrence the redhead was still thankful for, even now when he was alone. His parents had also done the same, giving him gentle touches and affection that served to tide him over briefly until his overactive mind had reminded him rapidly and repeatedly that  _ Mello  _ was coming home.

“Fucking hell…” he muttered to himself as he noticed the bouncing of his leg, gritting his teeth as he forced it to remain idle in front of him. He turned his attention away from his game and peered up at the sky, watching the blacks and purples intermingle with the warm gray of clouds. The sky was dotted sparsely with stars, their beauty not compromised by the dimmed brightness as a result of light emissions from the nearby city of Winchester.

_ I hope the clouds don’t delay his flight…  _ h e thought grimly, pursing his lips slightly as his eyes shifted to the moon.  _ Not full yet… but getting closer. Maybe that’s why my anxiety’s been off the fucking rails.  _ In all of his years being together with Mello, the vampire had missed a full moon transformation only once as a result of a severe mission being dragged out. The transformation had been… painful, Matt couldn’t deny that, but Mello had been as torn up about it as he had been, and a full moon had never been missed since that day. The vampire had promised him, and he kept it.

He only noticed that he was wringing his hands together when a sharp pain shot through him, a whimper passing through his lips despite himself. Looking down at his hands, it couldn’t be clearer as to why. All of his fingernails had been chewed down to the max, the tips of his fingers red from the lack of nail and traces of cuts and blood evident around their sides.

_ Mello’s gonna be pissed.  _ He grinned, turning his wrist to check his watch. Eyes widening, he blinked hard and looked again, heart racing despite himself when he saw it was almost 11:00 p.m..  _ Mello where are you?  _

Quickly, he snatched the cigarette from his mouth and stomped it out on the step, his breathing picking up even as he tried to calm himself.  _ Shit shit shit…! Not now.  _ The redhead shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and lengthen his short, ragged breaths.  _ You’re fine. Keep it together Jeevas. _

The sound of a faint motor on the otherwise empty street caught his attention immediately, snapping his head up with wide, hopeful eyes to locate its source.  _ Please please please please. _

He barely swallowed a cry of relief as he saw the familiar motorcycle racing down the street. The blond hair flying out behind the sleek, black helmet could only belong to his love and he stood hurriedly, brushing ash off his clothes and shoving his game in his pocket. He waved his hand ecstatically at the vampire, unable to help himself, nor the wide grin that spread across his face as the vehicle pulled up onto the driveway. 

_ Thank god… Home. _

Mello barely had a chance to pull off his helmet and dismount before Matt was throwing himself at him, clutching the back of his shirt and burying his face in his chest, taking his scent deep into his lungs. “Thank god you’re home…” he choked out, tears welling up in his eyes as Mello’s hands sprung into action, pressing soothing circles into his back. 

“Hey, hey… You’re okay babes. I’m home.” The deep timbre to Mello’s voice that he had missed so much was crooning close to his ear, so close. The dreams they had shared were nothing compared to this, the closeness and warmth of his love’s body so much more defined and intimate. He knew he had been missing Mello and that his body was craving  _ something _ , but it wasn’t until he had the blond in his arms that he realized just how  _ much  _ he had gone without.

“I missed you so fucking much… It’s not the same.” He struggled to keep his voice even as he tried to regulate his breathing, each deep breath pulling more and more of Mello’s scent into his lungs.  _ Even that started to fade… I missed it so much. _

Tender, gloved hands were soon cupping his face, pulling it away from the vampire’s chest so that they could meet each other’s eyes. “I felt the same fucking way and you know it,” he murmured before he pressed his lips to Matt’s.

The kiss was soft and long, but it still sparked something in the werewolf that had been kept under lock and key since Mello’s last-minute dream tease scheme. He let his hands thread into long blond hair, relishing the taste of his lover that he could spend years going without and still never forget. 

“Don’t leave again…” Matt whispered into his hair as soon as they separated, both of their chests heaving from the pent up emotions and cathartic release. “I can’t take it…” 

Mello laughed, patting Matt’s cheek with a gloved hand. “I know it was hard… It was shit for me too, but you know I can’t promise that.”

A whine bubbled up in his throat at the blond’s words, grip tightening noticeably in the boy’s hair, who quickly kissed him again to soothe him. “I can’t promise it, but I’m not taking off anytime soon. I need a months long break, minimum.”

Relief flooded through him and he felt himself sagging in Mello’s arms, exhaustion suddenly taking root as his adrenaline high ended. “Fuck… Okay. Okay good,” he rasped out, allowing his strong partner to support some of his weight. “How was your flight?”

“So fucking long, but it went smoothly. Couldn’t wait to get home though.” Mello flashed him a smile before the werewolf felt his hand slide into his back pocket, the other grabbing the handle of his suitcase. “But I’m fucking beat… Being in Japan fucked with my sleep schedule, which was already fucked to begin with.”

Matt laughed, the bubbly giggle bursting out of his mouth before he could help himself. He just felt so free and _whole_. “Well I know I’ll sleep better tonight…” He smiled, wrapping his arm around Mello’s shoulders and steering him up onto the front porch and through the door.

Immediately, his family descended upon them, multiple pairs of arms reaching out for Mello and prying the blond away from him. He swallowed down a whine and then a growl, forcing himself to be content with staying close to Mello, even if he couldn’t touch him. His family had missed Mello too, and now was no time to be selfish or territorial.

“Oh Mello…” Light sighed, pulling the vampire tight against his chest. “I missed you so much… and I’m so proud of you.”

Mello’s hands tightened around the siren’s back quickly, clinging on to him. “I missed you too…” The words were barely audible, but they were spoken nonetheless and Matt smiled as L joined as well, embracing Mello from behind.

“We all missed you dearly. You have done excellent work, love.”

A small nod was the vampire’s only response as Near wiggled his way into the mix, giving Mello one of the first smiles Matt had seen him show in weeks. “Congratulations, Mello.” He looked up at his older brother, visage brightening when the boy smiled back and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks brat,” he said softly, extending an arm as his eyes met Matt’s. “Get in here dumbass.”

Happily, Matt piled on as well, laughing as he felt warmth and bliss radiating off his family members.

_ Whole _

* * *

Mello stepped out of the bathroom with a pleased, relaxed sigh. The hot shower had been just what he needed to ease the tension in his muscles and wash out the grime of the airport and plane. Steam clung to the mirrors and hung heavy in the air as he yawned and let the towel fall out of his hair, kicking it into a corner of the room to deal with later.

It wasn’t long before Matt’s strong arms were around him, pressing their bodies together. “Have a nice shower?” he mumbled into his damp hair, laughing as some of the wisps clung to his face.

“Very nice… God it’s so great to have my own fucking bathroom back. I didn’t even realize how much I missed it.” He couldn’t help the tender look that settled on his face. Hell, he didn’t want to help it. “Just like how I didn’t know how much I missed you.”

The werewolf raised a hand to cup his face, stroking his thumb back and forth against his cheek. “I know exactly how much I missed you… So fucking much.”

“The dreams don’t really cut it, do they?” Mello murmured in response, bringing his lips to Matt’s and giving him a brushing kiss, his eyes lidded. “It’s just not the fucking same.”

Suddenly he was being pulled and he wanted for nothing, allowing Matt’s hands to guide him to the bed and press him down into the mattress. “Can I monopolize you tonight?” the redhead asked, voice heavy with emotion and desire as he gazed deep into the icy blue of Mello’s eyes.

The vampire searched his face for a beat and swallowed down his logic, his pride, letting the tidal wave of emotions he’d been suppressing take hold at the front of his mind. “Yes… Please.”

He gently threaded his fingers through fiery red hair, basking in the slow, silky slide of the strands as he felt Matt’s hands start to wander up and down his torso. Using his tender grip, he brought the werewolf’s face down to capture him in a kiss, the slide of their lips soft and slow as Mello calmed Matt’s hurried pace, as if it was only a matter of time before something would separate them again. 

The hacker was the first to break away, breathing deep as he lowered his head to kiss down the side of Mello’s neck, sending shivers through his body at the ghosting touches.

“Matty…” His breath caught in his throat when the teen’s hands wandered to his hips, pulling down his boxers and pushing them off the bed, forgotten as the chill of the air met his warming skin.

Matt’s lips were on him once again, kissing down his chest and over his stomach, leaving his skin burning in their wake. Every touch felt like a blessing, a gracious gift of heat and passion that made him ache and long for more. He pushed his hands farther into Matt’s hair, playing with the strands on the back of his neck as a blissed smile settled on his face. 

“I really did miss you…” he murmured, glancing down to meet the beautiful forest green eyes that looked up through thick eyelashes and vibrant red fringe to meet his. “That’s a good look on you babes.”

He could feel Matt’s smile against his stomach, his beloved’s eyes alight with happiness. “I missed you too.” 

Wordlessly, Mello reached down between them and curled his fingers around the waistband of Matt’s boxers, removing the last piece of clothing that stood between them having full skin-to-skin contact. He relished Matt’s sigh of approval, watching the boy go back to kissing and licking at his skin, basking in the warm feeling of it all.

Matt’s hands suddenly moved upwards, running along his side until they hit the start of the burn scar that coated his shoulder, and Mello tensed at the sudden contact. He hated those scars, had almost forgotten they were there, but the realization of their presence came rushing back and hit him abruptly. 

“Hey…” Matt soothed, pressing light circles into his rough, creased skin. “It’s okay… I love you.” 

The sound of his beloved’s gentle, reverent whispers relaxed him instantly, forcing the part of his mind that was telling him to get away to quiet and bringing entirely different thoughts to his attention. When lips joined the delicate press of fingers, a soft moan escaped him, turning his head to watch through lidded eyes as Matt kissed and sucked at his old wounds, evoking numerous sensations that ripped through his body and left him quivering.

His own hands found their way to Matt’s sides and he let them run up the length of his body, splaying them out over his chest to absorb his warmth. He could feel the rapid beating of the teen’s heart beneath his fingertips, smell the heating of the blood in his veins, Matt’s desire matching his own. Gentle touches were pressed to every freckle he could find, counting them in his mind even though he knew he could never manage to map out all of Matt.

“You’re so beautiful,” Matt whispered in his ear, sending a new wave of shivers through him as he instinctively turned his head away and pinched his eyes shut, gasping when the werewolf teased his earlobe between his teeth.

Strong, tan hands pushed him down into the mattress as one of Matt’s knees dipped between his legs, coaxing them to open wider. Matt’s voice deepened, words coming out desperate and hurried against Mello’s neck. “You can’t leave again… I  _ need  _ you.” 

“I need you too…” Mello managed, lips parting in pleasure as Matt kissed at the untouched side of his neck, making contact in the same place that the vampire had bitten him many, many times in the past. “God I want you so bad…”

The smile Matt gave him as he pulled away, blissful and filled with desire, made his abdomen ache. He would play that moment over forever in his mind if he could, his beloved’s pleasure and happiness on full display for him, and, in that moment, nothing had ever mattered more. 

Matt leaned over top of him to access the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube before turning his attention back to Mello. The werewolf squirted a generous amount into the palm of one of his hands before recapping the bottle and setting it aside, bringing his other hand up to warm and spread it across his fingers.

“Always so sweet…” Mello quipped, a dazed, but teasing grin on his face as Matt took his time, no doubt ensuring that the vampire would be more than comfortable in the future.

The hacker laughed, the sound soft and breathy. “Shut up Mells.” 

Matt brought their lips back together in a kiss, his tongue poking inside and skimming along Mello’s own. A pleased sigh bubbled up in the back of his throat and Matt swallowed the sound, pressing further into Mello’s mouth.

The vampire barely noticed when one of Matt’s fingers pressed inside, too overcome by the softly crackling energy between them and the slow, passionate kiss to be bothered. As a second digit followed the first, a slight groan escaped him and he tightened involuntarily around Matt’s fingers, unaccustomed to the feeling of being invaded.

“Shhh…” Matt soothed, using his free hand to stroke his length, snapping the vampire’s attention away from the scissoring fingers as desire pooled in his gut once more. “I know it’s been a long time… I’m almost done.”

“God Matty…” Mello rasped out, twisting slightly on the sheets as a third digit joined the others, each flex of his beloved’s long fingers brushing against the spot inside him that sent spikes of pleasure shooting through his body. “Fuck… R-right there.”

He barely registered Matt’s smile as he pinched his eyes closed, entirely consumed by the feeling of being filled and stroked so perfectly.  _ Perfect…  _ h e thought hazily.  _ That’s what you are. _

“Are you ready for me, angel?” 

The vampire opened his eyes and tilted his head, swallowing thickly as he met Matt’s eyes and nodded. “So ready. I want to be together… To feel you.” Even the thought set his skin ablaze, tilting his head back and arching against the sheets with a needy moan.  _ It’s been too long since we’ve had this…  _

A brief flash of surprise shot through him as a moan of Matt’s own passed through his lips, the initial surprise immediately being replaced with a flood of hot desire at the sound. He gazed down at Matt, letting his fingers grip the boy’s hips as he felt the werewolf’s hands running down his thighs, guiding his legs apart as he settled between them. 

His beloved looked up and smiled with that same flustering brightness that made Mello’s stomach flip. Matt’s head dipped once more to place a gentle kiss to his inner thigh before he felt Matt pressing against him. Mello let his head fall back and tried to force his anticipation down, panting as the hacker started to push himself inside. He tightened involuntarily against the intrusion, causing Matt’s head to fall forward and his fingers to dig into Mello’s thighs. The vampire felt the pit in his gut deepen when Matt groaned, his chest heaving with the force of his pants.

“Relax…” he murmured when he straightened, meeting Mello’s lips in a searing kiss. 

The pace and passion of Matt’s lips against his was a powerful force, keeping his attention as he fell into the steady rhythm, relaxing his muscles. He broke away with a groan as Matt pushed in more of himself, the intrusion foreign, but oh so right, every nerve tingling at the feeling of the long slide of Matt against his inner walls.

“Fuck you feel so good…” Mello moaned, wrapping his legs around Matt’s waist and sliding his hands up his torso to cling onto his shoulders. “How much more?”

“Almost done,” Matt responded, smiling down at him warmly as a hand immersed itself in his long, blond hair.

The werewolf gave him time to adjust to the unaccustomed feeling of being filled, Mello unable to help himself from shifting on the bed as pleasure overcame him. He felt so full and complete, the boy he loved in and around him, surrounding him with affection and care and closeness.

“You can move Matty,” Mello found himself practically panting, tugging at locks of beautiful red hair. “Mmmnn.. So full…”

The werewolf needed no further encouragement, rocking his hips in slow, shallow thrusts. “When you left… I wanted to follow you,” he murmured close to Mello’s ear, the feeling of his breath sending shivers through him. “I almost did… Almost bought a ticket and everything.” 

They both laughed at that as Matt took Mello’s hands in his own and laced their fingers together, pinning them on either side of the blond’s head.

“When I got on that plane I almost got right off… Those twelve hours of waiting were hell,” Mello said, shaking his head. “I-I’m glad I went… but fuck was it painful.”

Matt nodded, squeezing the blond’s hands as he continued to rock his hips. “I know… You helped a lot of people. My hero.” He grinned, bending to place a brief kiss to Mello’s lips.

The vampire laughed, thrilled at being called his “hero,” even if it was childish and playful. He hoped Matt meant it. “I’m glad to be home though.”

“That’s only because I’m making love to you, isn’t it?” Matt quipped, a lopsided grin taking hold on his flushed face.

Mello took in the sight greedily, devouring it and committing it to memory. “Maybe… But I never kiss and tell.”

A moan was ripped from the back of his throat as Matt picked up the speed of his thrusts, no longer content to just rock his hips. Mello felt the slide of him profoundly as he pulled almost all the way out before coming swiftly back to Mello’s body, brushing that sensitive bundle of tissue just enough to send sparks through him, but not enough to end things quickly.

“You were gone for too long…” Matt shook his head, kissing over the scar that cut across the left side of his face, his voice rough with a newfound possessiveness. “Your scent is almost gone from the bed and our room… I have to bring it back.”

Mello’s eyes glazed over at the words, gasping and moaning softly at the sudden possessive turn his partner had taken. He could feel Matt’s knot starting to swell inside him, filling him more than he thought possible and making his legs quiver. Matt’s thrusts became quicker still, now hitting that perfect spot inside him every time with merciless precision. The feeling had him unabashedly vocalizing his pleasure, the sounds of his lust inspiring Matt’s own.

“Hah- ah.. M-Matty…Ah!” he panted harshly, shameless at the boyish sounds. “More… More, Matty!”

He arched his back and pushed back in time with Matt’s thrusts, tightening his grip on Matt’s hands as he let his head fall back wantonly, lost in the overwhelming feelings of love and pleasure that consumed him. His toes curled involuntarily against Matt’s skin as the werewolf continued his precise, pleasurable onslaught, his mouth hot and perfect against his throat and the friction from Matt’s swelling length and his own tightening inner walls almost unbearable. 

Matt was filling him up exquisitely, his knot making it so that Mello had no empty space inside of him left, his body forced to adjust to the delicious intrusion that pushed against his abdomen and made desire flare through his veins. His beloved was close and Mello knew that they would be knotted soon. He wanted it so badly,  _ needed  _ to be one with his partner.

“You’re mine… My angle,” Matt managed between moans, sucking at Mello’s pale skin. “My beautiful angel.” 

Mello shuddered and went rigid as that final sentiment pushed him over the edge, emotions getting the better of him as the coil in his abdomen tightened deliciously and released, his whole body tightening in completion.

Matt groaned against the sudden tightness of the vampire’s inner walls, only managing a few hurried, deep thrusts before his knot swelled fully and he found his release as well, panting and pressing his body flush to Mello’s. The continued pressure on his prostate was a delectable curse, the vampire unable to help himself from pushing back and grinding himself against that knot, riding out his own release and continuing to stimulate Matt throughout his.

After the rush had calmed, Mello took a deep breath into his burning lungs and swallowed thickly, opening his eyes to gaze deep into forest green pools. He smiled at the adorable flush to Matt’s cheeks, the way he squeezed the vampire’s hands from their interlocked and pinned position, the feeling of Matt’s swollen length deep inside him, making them one.

“I love you…” Matt whispered against his chest, kissing over his heart as he peered up at him through long eyelashes.

Mello felt his heart race at the words, happiness and completeness flowing through him, a warm, heavy weight settling in his stomach. He pulled one of his hands out of the werewolf’s grasp and trailed his fingers along the teen’s neck, caressing the soft skin he hoped would one day proudly bear his mark.

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mello is finally back home with his family! This little side-plot/case was very fun for me to write, and I loved exploring Light's side of the family. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please let me know by leaving kudos and/or comments! They always make my day and you all know I read and respond to every comment.
> 
> Until next time <3


	16. 1+13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near has his 14th birthday.

**August 24th**

It had been a while since Near found himself seated at the table he occupied now, and he couldn’t say that he had missed it, nor was he eager for its return. 

“Happy birthday, Nate.” 

Tall, slim, elegant as always, the woman swept behind and placed a plate of vanilla cupcakes in front of him. The icing curled delicately upwards into a perfect spiral, his mother’s signature craftsmanship. 

She leaned over his shoulder to poke three candles into the center-most dessert, and Near turned his head away, refusing to look at her. 

She didn’t seem to notice, pulling back, unaffected, once the candles were in place. 

Heavy footsteps indicated his father’s presence, the man coming to settle behind Near and next to his wife. Near heard him kiss her cheek, but held firm, eyes focused straight ahead. 

“Let’s light your candles, son. It’s a very special day.” 

Near could hear his father’s smile in his words, ice cold fear plunging through his heart as he heard the click of the lighter. 

The first gunshot ripped through the air, loud in Near’s ears and heavy on his body, weighing him down as the once-pleasant atmosphere crackled and flared. 

The second was louder than the first, and followed by a sharp wail from his mother, the third silencing her. 

The flames of his candles flickered. Three gunshots, three candles, three years old. 

He turned his head slowly to the right, his body shaking despite knowing where the killer would be. Quivering, he stared down the barrel of the gun that was pointed at his head, the man holding it faceless, nameless. 

Near flinched when he cocked the gun, finger flying to the trigger, but no bullets would fly. He of all people knew that best. 

The man fled, and Near watched him go, tired of chasing after a ghost, a shadow that could never be caught, would never pay for his crimes. 

Finally he turned to his parents. 

His father had hit his head on the table when he fell, blood pooling around his lifeless body and flowing freely from both the gaping hole in his chest and the one in his head. 

His mother had been more fortunate, if one could say that. Two holes tore through her otherwise soft, perfect body, which now lay on the ground, twisted at an unnatural angle, but intact all the same. 

Near slid off his chair and slowly approached her, trying to swallow down his fear and remorse.  _ You have seen this before… It’s not real. _

Red bloomed across his mother’s chest, roses against the white lilies of her flowing sundress. He took her up in his arms, brushing hair out of her blank slate of a face, shuddering when warmth started to spread slowly across his hands, infecting him. 

Near jolted himself awake, his face wet and pressed into his pillow. His skin crawled, prickling uncomfortably and unable to shake the cold, clammy feeling. 

He only realized he was shaking when he rolled over to check the time, taking a quivering breath and swallowing down bile. 

_ Happy birthday Nate…  _ h e thought absently as he crawled out of bed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep with the image of his parents’ mangled, faceless bodies burning behind his eyelids. 

* * *

The shaking of his hands was not helping him twist the Rubik's Cube back into its appropriate form. It was quite a distraction, actually. Despite isolating himself in the small nook in the back of his closet, he couldn’t concentrate. Not on the colors, not on the game, not on reality. 

No matter how hard he tried, it seemed his biological parents always wanted to push their way back into his brain. It was illogical, and Near was a little loathe to admit that it was hurtful as well, but denying the fact would do him no good. He had accepted that emotions were a part of him long ago.

Small, porcelain fingers worked the cube quietly as his brain finally behaved and began the process of detaching himself from his nightmare. As far as Near was concerned, it was nothing more than a made up construct that his brain liked to throw at him from time to time, not unlike an unexpected variable appearing during a case. Both could be dealt with the same way, he reasoned. Analyze, address the problem, find the solution, move on.

_ I am turning into Mello,  _ Near thought as he completed the puzzle, the bright red squares of the cube facing him and dragging a distant part of his mind back to the blood that had painted his biological parents’ bodies. 

Delicately, he held the cube before his eyes and twisted it, examining the different angles of the completed puzzle. Near couldn’t help but think it unnecessary. The puzzle was solved. Why go back to it? But his eyes scanned it nonetheless, feeling a twinge of admiration tug at his chest. For what, he was not certain, but in that moment, the world felt a little more real and a little less mundane.

He placed the Rubik's Cube down on the carpeted floor and pushed open the closet door, crawling through it and into his bedroom. It was still dark outside, and he doubted if anyone would be up, reasoning that it was highly unlikely as he pulled one knee up to his chest, the other tucked comfortably underneath him. Giving in to the natural curve of his body was almost too simple, hunching over and reducing his already limited size even further by draping his body across his leg.

_ Maybe I’ll try this year…  _ He thought as he stared at the floor, one finger catching his hair.

If all men had vices, Near believed that his was apathy, or at least that would be the vice assigned to him by others, Mello especially. “Robot” was the term unlovingly assigned to him by his peers and older brother, though it was one he hadn’t heard in years. Near knew he had feelings. He just didn’t have the grace and freedom with which to express them. It was… unnatural, and he was different. His expressions were often rejected or missed, and so he stopped trying.

His birthday, of all things, was a lot like that. Hate was too strong of a word, but indifference was not correct either. The meaning placed upon birthdays was always a mystery to him anyways. Why celebrate becoming one year closer to death? And even if you didn’t see it that way, what is so special about birth?

Yes, he downplayed his birthday from the start, but the feelings only grew over time, a little seedling sprouting with each droplet of water a new year provided. Birthdays were meaningless, and he did not like them anyways. Hate? No, inaccurate. Perhaps detest was the right word. Or dread, but with less severity. Not upfront and paralyzing, more like a disease: slowly building and infecting over time until it’s too late.

And why should this year be any different? All that changed was that he was one year older, closer to death, further from the childhood innocence that was stripped from him before he could even understand what that meant, what that felt like. 

But even those thoughts were such sweet agony. In reference to the definition of apathetic, Near could think of nothing more similar than that spiraling train of thought he found parts of his brain foolishly entertaining. 

And so, as snow-white hair continued to twine around a thin, bony finger, Near found himself at his yearly roadblock. There was no solution, as far as he was concerned. Every year it repeated, and every year there would be no end. It would be tiresome if he was able to become tired, but wasn’t that apathetic too? Near didn’t bother to send his mind out for answers.

As he stared at his closed bedroom door, which was white as his own hair, he wished he could be like Mello. It was an odd thought, one that made his lips curl in amusement. Odd, but not inaccurate. 

Light started to peak in from behind closed white curtains, slowly ushering in the start to the day. As Near’s eyes started to adjust to the intrusion, he let himself recognize the weight in his chest, the desire to enclose himself in a small space. Not hiding, never hiding, but simply choosing his surroundings. 

He took a breath in, then out, and unfolded himself, rising onto socked-feet.  _ Perhaps I will try,  _ Near thought, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth,  _ to live like Mello…  _

* * *

He was surprised to find his family waiting for him as he padded silently down the stairs, all of them up and moving. Even Matt, who very much preferred to sleep in, was present, rubbing sleep from his eyes and hiding a yawn behind his hand. 

To his relief, nothing looked different than usual. The furniture was all in the same place. There were no balloons or streamers. Everything was just as he had left it when he retired to his room the night before. 

Near’s face warmed as he felt a pair of eyes on him, shifting his gaze slowly from the pictures on the walls to the source of his sudden discomfort.

Mello. It always had to be Mello. 

His older brother was doing nothing but staring at him, face blank, cat-like eyes narrowed ever so slightly, enough to where Near had to really look to see whether he was just seeing things. Mello said nothing as their eyes stayed locked, face impassive, a perfect reflection of Near’s own. 

In the end, it was Light who ended up acknowledging him. “Nate,” he smiled, gold-flecked irises alight with happiness, “good morning. How did you sleep?” 

And then all eyes were on him, causing an almost imperceptible twist in his abdomen. He sat down on the carpet, taking up his tucked position, and said, “Fine… Thank you for asking.” 

“I’m glad. When you’re ready, breakfast is done.”  His dad’s voice barely rose above the sounds of the table being set, plates and cups clinking as they made contact with the kitchen table. 

Near scanned the room again, sighing quietly through his nose. He had made the atmosphere tense… or at least he believed he had. While Light was smiling, L looked very much uncomfortable, using his coffee cup as an excuse to avoid both looking at anyone and speaking. Matt looked ready to burst, but also terrified about the potential ramifications his excitement would have, and Mello just stared. 

Near realized that, for once, he couldn’t read Mello’s expression.  _ How odd… _

He let himself sigh again, this time out loud, as he rose and made his way to the table, sitting down. Monotonously, “You are not going to hurt me if you say it. Please just get it over with.”

“Happy birthday!” Matt immediately burst, visibly sagging in relief. “Fuck, I’ve been holding that in for  _ forever _ .”

A small smile curled Near’s lips. “I have only been down here for approximately 5 minutes.” 

“Doesn’t matter. It felt like years.”

The soft crackle of L’s back was hard to miss—a sound Near had grown accustomed to over the years—as he rose and joined Near at the table, his movement setting his other family members into motion. 

And then the table was full, the wholeness of the moment sending a sudden wave of warmth through him. He watched Matt talk animatedly and excitedly about breakfast and the special occasion, apparently very thrilled with the confectionery that just  _ barely  _ managed to pass itself off as a suitable breakfast food. 

Near studied the vanilla almond coffee cake and found himself surprisingly hungry, cutting off a piece with his fork and quickly taking a bite, marveling at how it almost melted on his tongue. 

“Happy birthday, Nate,” L said, his hand warm and light on his back. 

As small as the gesture was, Near felt himself relaxing, leaning back into the touch of his adoptive father. “Thank you.” 

“It’s not every day that you turn 14, son. I’m excited for you,” Light added gently, a wide smile on his face. “And, if you want, we all worked together to make a little itinerary for the day. Just… to do something fun.” 

Near’s eyes slid to Mello briefly, and L chuckled. Amused, “Yes,  _ everyone _ , Nate. Including Mihael.”

At the mention of his name, Mello let Matt’s wrist fall from his mouth and muttered a curt, “Happy birthday brat,” even the less-than-sincere gesture causing the oddest warmth to settle in his chest. 

“I’d be amenable to that,” Near found himself saying, though when his brain had told his mouth to say those words, he was not certain. “What did you have in mind?”

Light hummed as he moved back into the kitchen, placing another sugary piece of coffee cake on Near’s plate. “We were thinking we’d do presents after breakfast, go out to lunch at a place of your choice, and wander around the mall for a little while.”

“Plus you will be free to pick out most anything that you want,” L added, casting him a wry grin.

It didn’t take a genius to know what L was referencing: Toys. Mall shops were full of them, new releases and vintage alike, not to mention craft supplies, tarot cards, and, truly, almost anything he could imagine ever holding his interest. 

“Can I wear my pajamas?” Near asked, twining a stand of hair around his index finger. 

“Of course.” The siren smiled, and Near noticed right away how his father’s nose had not crinkled, something he equated with distaste. That look had been given to everyone in the family at least once, though they were all common offenders: Mello for his revealing outfits, Matt for wearing the same clothes for days at a time, L for the monotonous simplicity of white shirts and jeans, and Near himself for his affinity for wearing pajamas in public. 

But Light wasn’t giving him that look, not even a twitch of an indication. It made Near smile. “Then… I will go. On one condition.”

Light tilted his head. “And what is that, love?”

“You make it impossible for Mello to tell our waitress or waiter that it is my birthday.” 

Near knew that Mello would play coy even before the words left his mouth, but his brother’s response still brought a downward twist to his lips. “Me? I’m the problem? I’m just trying to make your birthday better.”

“You aren’t,” Near said dryly, watching Mello once more pull Matt’s wrist away from his crimson-coated mouth. “You are intentionally humiliating me, or perhaps mocking my… ill feelings towards my birthday.”

Mello gasped as if Near had slapped him. “I would  _ never  _ do such a thing! How fucking horrible would I have to be to do that?”

Light clicked his tongue as Near rolled his eyes, Matt and L both sharing a laugh. Matt’s wrist found its way back to Mello’s mouth, the blond sending Near a wink over the arm that blocked his view of the lower half of Mello’s face. 

“ _ No one  _ will be making a fuss about your birthday, I promise,” Light said, the sincerity dripping from his voice soothing the little spark of anxiety that had—without Near’s permission—built itself a home in his stomach. “Now,” Light continued, his voice growing further away and muffled, “it’s time for presents.”

That sent the little spark darting upwards from his stomach and into his chest, humming with an annoying intensity that made it impossible to deny. But there was another sensation too. Something light and excitable, something that Near recognized as anticipation. Everyone else at the table appeared to be experiencing it too, though for different reasons. While his anticipation was geared towards receiving, their anticipation was from the excitement and pride that came with giving.

Though it was very well hidden—no, impossible to detect—Near knew that L had to be feeling it the most. His childishness and competitive spirit would most certainly be kindled by this exchange into a raging fire which, miraculously, did not show on his face. 

Perhaps that’s what excited him most, if he could say he was excited; the Yagami-Lawliets did  _ nothing  _ halfway.

If only to prove him right, his father returned with his arms full of gifts, each wrapped in brightly colored paper. Near found Matt’s immediately: a medium-sized box wrapped less than precisely and covered in what appeared to be an amalgamation of stickers and bows. The other boxes were harder to place, though the cards or contents of the boxes and bags would make deduction easy.

“Don’t start until I come back.” Light smiled, carefully setting the gifts on the table and moving around it, whisking up everyone’s food-smeared plates and, with Matt’s assistance, swiftly clearing the table.

When Light returned and took his place once more, L smiled and drummed his fingers on the smooth expanse of the wooden tabletop. “So, Nate, which gift has caught your eye?”

Near briefly considered each scenario before flushing them from his mind, reaching for Matt’s gift first. Yes, he knew that it would probably be the least stimulating of the presents he would receive, but there was always a fun, airy feel to Matt’s gifts, something unlike him but just similar enough to pose as a clever, mindless curveball. He appreciated that about Matt’s selections, as getting out of his own head was never an easy task. Plus, the wide, goofy smile on his brother’s face was always worth it.

“Yes!” he cheered, excited, the pure grin on his face reminding Near so much of a puppy. “I  _ really  _ think you’ll like this one bud. Open it.”

Fingers that were constantly creating were also proficient in destroying, the paper easily shredding and tearing away from the box. Near opened the lid and tilted his head, curious. He pulled out a small case for a videogame and examined the title and cover-art, which was just as vibrant and busy as the wrapping paper it had been concealed in. It was a rhythm game for one of Near’s favorite consoles. He recognized the title vaguely, remembering how he had mentioned enjoying the soundtrack from a game he had stumbled upon Matt playing in the past. Though that game was undoubtedly complicated, this one was much simpler, as it took only the soundtrack and made a game based around rhythm and timing.

_ Such a small detail… and yet he remembered,  _ Near thought fondly, smiling across the table at Matt. There was also a card in the box, but he would read it later on tonight when he could be alone. 

“Thank you Matt. I have… never played a rhythm game before. I’m excited to try.” 

His brother’s tail started to sway and Near barely resisted following the motion with his eyes, holding back a laugh behind his hand. “Fuck yeah! I’m so relieved… I got worried for a minute there. The soundtrack is  _ awesome _ , by the way. And you’ve only heard a little bit of it.” 

Near nodded as he slipped the case back into the box and set it aside, pulling what he knew was the classic clothing gift towards him. The long rectangular shape was a dead giveaway, and Light chuckled behind his hand, his eyes dancing with mischief as if to say, “I had to do it. It’s tradition.”

The clothes this year actually weren’t atrocious. Near even found himself thinking about wearing some of them as his fingers roamed over a pleasingly soft black vest. That thought didn’t stop him from unceremoniously cramming the various articles back into the box, a twinge of satisfaction flowing through him at Light’s failure to hide his disgust. 

It went on like this for some time, and Near found that he was enjoying it more and more. He was allowing himself to relax into his chair and express himself more freely, openly smiling and laughing at the table with his family. 

And the gifts were all more than perfect. On top of a new puzzle and an extensive LEGO set, Light had managed to find him the last vintage action figure he needed to complete his collection. L’s presents ran along a similar vein: An expensive, porcelain tea cup that looked to be hand painted by L himself and various blocks of wood that Near had been itching to get his hands on for so long, each very expensive and unopposed in quality; they were nothing short of professional wood-working material. 

There was only one box left on the table. It was smaller than all the rest and looked almost painfully unassuming. 

Near knew it had to be Mello’s and that though itself was surprising. He wouldn’t have put it past Mello to not get him anything. There would be no consequence, and Near wouldn’t have been upset anyways. 

It had seemed to be the most likely outcome, but as he stared at the box his gut told him he was sorely mistaken. He dragged it closer with his index finger before tearing through the thin paper layer. 

The box beneath was beautiful. It was obviously hand-crafted, though Near knew it had to have been professionally done. The exterior was entirely wooden except for a small, golden latch at the front, and Near slowly flicked it open, a gasp slipping through his lips despite himself. 

Inside was the most gorgeous carving knife set Near had ever seen. There were 6 knives in total, each bearing the same handle shape but differing in the wood they were crafted from, drawing his eyes across all of the finely polished, shiny surfaces. Near couldn’t resist drawing up one of the knives into his hands, carefully removing the little sheath that protected the blade beneath. 

As beautiful as the handles were, they couldn’t compare to the edge. Where the wooden handle ended, the blue steel of the blade began, a lighter pigment making up most of the base but complemented beautifully with the stippling of darker speckles. As he removed the sheaths carefully from the remaining tools, he was more than pleased to find that—like the bases of each knife—the blades were unique in both the stippling pattern of splotches and shape, each knife carefully designed for a different carving purpose.

Reluctantly, Near slipped the sheathes back onto the knives, laying them in the box in the exact way he had found them. When he was finished, he looked up at Mello, face blank but cool gray eyes alight with happiness and excitement. 

He opened his mouth to express his delight, but Mello held up his hand. “Keep it to yourself brat. I don’t want to hear it.”

The boy was puzzled and more than slightly disheartened until he noticed Mello’s smile, the tiniest of twitches pulling the corners of his mouth upwards. The gesture was enough to push Near to do something rare: He pushed back his chair, walked the short distance to where Mello was sitting, and pushed until Mello relented and let the boy clamber into his lap. 

His older brother let out a huff of annoyance, but propped his chin up on Near’s head nonetheless. “I should have just let you fucking fumble with words…” Mello grumbled, but he was grinning and Near knew it, could feel it in the way Mello relaxed and let Near’s body meld into his. 

“Well look at that…” L mused, purposefully adding a dramatic flare of amazement to his tone. “The two have finally become friends. Light, look.”

Amused, Light said, “I’m already looking darling.” Flashing his children a bright, delighted smile. “They’re getting along so well.” 

Near looked up at his brother when he felt his skin warm, unable to help himself from grinning up at Mello’s flushed face. “Oh fuck off…” he hissed, bearing his fangs but wrapping his arms around Near and crushing him against his chest nonetheless.

“Mello is… confusing,” Near managed, laughing at the increased pressure on his abdomen. 

“Babes, don’t kill the birthday boy,” Matt teased, ruffling Near’s hair and kissing Mello’s cheek. 

His dads shared a laugh as Near took a shallow breath, being squeezed a little too tight for comfort, but Mello soon released him with a huff, letting Near lean back against his chest of his own accord.

“Now that the gifts have been opened, let’s get ready,” Light started, smiling wryly at Near. “Or at least those of us who are  _ getting ready _ should go upstairs.”

He watched Light carefully push the gifts to one side of the table and kiss L’s cheek, prompting L to stand and ruffle Near’s hair before slouching up the stairs. Matt soon followed, pushing back his chair and practically bounding up the stairs, laughing at some quip from L that Near couldn’t hear.

When it was just him and Mello at the table, Near chanced a glance up, tucking white curls behind his ear. “Thank you, Mello,” he said, hoping his words conveyed how he truly felt—surprised, thankful,  _ delighted _ —for once in his life.

Mello’s own shock settled on his face but was gone in a flash, disappearing with the slight narrowing of his brother’s cold blue eyes and the tight set of his jaw. Near’s stomach clenched uncomfortably and he made his own face blank, trying to will the feeling away. He didn’t understand Mello, couldn’t, for the life of him, find a way to reach him, to express himself clearly. 

But Mello was bending his head and Near’s heart raced, unsure.  _ I-is he going to take my blood? _

His eyes widened as Mello’s descent stopped and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Near couldn’t remember the last time this happened, didn’t know if it had ever happened. From his dads, yes. From Matt, certainly. But from Mello? The thought had never crossed his mind that Mello would show him this sort of physical affection, and now that it was happening, Near was flustered, the odd, tickling warmth of Mello’s lips against his fluffy hair pleasant and entirely unexpected.

When Mello pulled back, Near looked up at him with wide eyes, the hand that was twirling his hair stilling and stuck, raised, in his hair. He let Mello gently lift him off his lap and place him on the floor, the two never breaking eye-contact as his brother stood and pulled his arms over his head, stretching deeply. 

Near couldn’t look away until he got an explanation, couldn’t fathom what would possess his brother to do something so openly loving and affectionate towards the one he hated, the thorn in his side. His eyes wordlessly asked, “Why?” as he searched Mello’s own, which were now soft, their pigment looking more cerulean than the cruel icy blue he was used to.

“Happy birthday, Nate,” Mello finally said before repeating the almost inconceivable gesture, leaving Near standing in the kitchen as he made his way up the stairs.

The young ghost watched him go, closing his mouth when he realized he had left it slightly agape. As Mello finally disappeared fully from his view, he let the bubbling feeling in his chest rise up, a bright, cheerful giggle falling from his lips for only his own ears.

A part of him hoped Mello had heard too.

* * *

It didn’t come as a surprise to Near that their outing had gone well. Correction: Was  _ still going  _ well. 

On the drive out they had listened to music and Near had watched his brothers sing poorly—Near speculated that they did this on purpose—to every song, the two even pulling out some ludicrous dance moves which were restricted by both the limited space and their seatbelts. They had jostled and bumped him the whole ride, and yet he wasn’t able to stop laughing and smiling, refusing to make a fool of himself but eager to watch his brothers do just that.

And then there had been the matter of lunch, which managed to not humiliate and embarrass him. He had actually been able to eat his meal in peace, an unassuming, small presence in a booth that was anything but. Mello had not drawn attention to him and the conversation flowed smoothly between all members of the family. He was even more delighted that he was not prompted to say anything; if he wanted to talk, he could jump in of his own accord. 

Near found himself to be particularly talkative that afternoon.

Following lunch came the most laborious portion of the trip: Shopping. The walks between stores weren’t necessarily long, but when combining the distance between shops with the distance that was traveled within each one the steps began to add up. His feet started to ache after only the first hour, but a joke from Matt or a teasing nudge from Mello was all it took to keep him going, the aches in his feet suddenly far less distracting. He even forgot that he was wearing shoes.

Usually he liked to have a plan and do things efficiently, but there was something soothing about wandering through the mall aimlessly, letting his and his family’s whims dictate where they went. With his freedom, L took many snack breaks, pulling the family along to purchase anything from a smoothie to a banana split sundae to a churro, making Light balk and the kids laugh.

Near would be remiss if he wasn’t pleased and excited by the prospect of being able to get anything his heart desired. Yes, he didn’t want to be spoiled, but his eyes kept drifting to toy after toy, card deck after card deck, puzzle after puzzle and so on. 

By the time the evening set in, he had a bag or two over his arms and Light had put the rest in the car, though they were not all filled with gifts for Near. Everyone had gotten a little bit of something, and that made him the happiest; not only was he having a good time, but his family was too. 

They had started making their way out of the mall when the outside world grew dark, Light suggesting that they look at the little shops left along the street just for fun before they made their way back to the car. Everyone had agreed, feeling the cool night air dance across their skin and looking at the beautifully lit window displays. 

Near looked up at the sky and let out a small sigh at the twinkling light of the stars and moon that he was met with. The night was beautiful and he found it incredibly fascinating that time had passed so swiftly. The birthday he loathed, had felt maudlin about for _years_ , was almost over and he suddenly didn’t want it to end. It had been perfect… Not too big, nothing excessive, but still possessing the underlying and unspoken knowledge of significance that seemed to whisper and linger in his mind.

He turned his attention from the sky back to where his parents and Matt were looking into a candle shop, a laugh escaping him at how obviously bored L looked, even in the dark. Mello wasn’t with them and he thought that odd. Hadn’t he been the only one to wander?

Turning to his left, he looked down the street just in time to see his brother lurch forward into the light of the streetlamp, bathing his upper body and head in a sickly yellow glow. Mello’s hand was pressed against his neck, the shimmer of blood unmistakable and running in lazy streams between his fingers, starting to coat his pale hand in red. 

Near’s heart lurched and he looked around quickly, but no one was near his brother, the streets almost entirely empty save for the lights of cars speeding past. His feet moved without thought and suddenly he was at his brother’s side, a hand on his back and his face pinched in worry. “Mello are you—"

The faint sound of rustling cloth caught his attention and he cut himself off, snapping his head upwards to the tops of the nearby buildings. It was too unclear to make out, but he could have sworn he saw something moving up there—the slight swish of clothes, the blurry outline of a figure, _something_.

When he turned back to Mello, his brother was looking up at the rooftops too, cat-like eyes narrowed into slits. Tenderly, Near guided Mello’s hand away from his neck and held it in both of his, staring gravely at the blood that was now drying on his brother’s skin. He kept Mello’s hand in his as he leaned closer to Mello’s neck, whatever wound had been there now entirely healed.

“Mello, what happened?” Near asked, worry clearly laced in his tone—even he could recognize that.

But Mello wouldn’t look at him, his bloodied hand slowly curling into a fist and then uncurling, repeating that motion slowly as he stared and stared at the rooftops.

More urgently, “Mello what—”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

He watched as Mello pulled his hand from his grip, cleaning it of all evidence in three swift licks. Mello then rubbed his spit-coated hand against his neck before Near could protest, leaving no traces of whatever strange encounter he just had. 

Near’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, unable to form the words he needed to say. He couldn’t tell Mello how stupid he was, how reckless this all was, or ask him why he had gotten rid of the evidence.

Mello’s arm snaked around his shoulders and Near felt the sudden urge to flinch out of his grip, so strange considering the day he had just had. “You dropped these, clumsy fuck,” Mello said, and Near’s arms were once again weighed down by the bags he had been carrying before. 

He had no idea that they had even fallen off. 

He managed to catch his mind up enough to dig his heels into the ground and resist when Mello began to pull him back towards their waiting family. A snarl fell from Mello’s lips and this time Near did flinch, only resisting further. He looked up at Mello defiantly, his face stern and his eyes narrowed. “Mello, what happened? You were hurt significantly and bleeding.”

Mello remained quiet, staring down at Near with an equally stony expression, neither his eyes nor his body giving anything away. He wasn’t pulling anymore, but he was tapping his foot impatiently, eyes continuing to narrow more every second they stood there in silence.

Near said again, “Mello, what happened?”

At Mello’s second silence he grew frustrated, openly huffing and shrugging forcefully out of Mello’s grasp, turning to face him. “I understand if you do not want to tell me, as childish as that is, but you have to tell our dads what happened! I cannot allow you to—”

Lukewarm fingers on his cheek stopped him and he looked up at Mello blankly, unable to stop himself from leaning into his brother’s tender touch. “Let’s go Near,” he said, looking down at the boy with… sad eyes? “Don’t worry about it. I’m okay.”

“But Mello you can’t,” Near insisted, all of his power gone when Mello lifted him into his arms.

A grin, “I can, and I will. Just keep quiet and enjoy your birthday, brat. Don’t worry about it.”

Near searched his face for a beat before he let out a heavy sigh, resting his head against Mello’s shoulder. He fully intended to tell his parents, but would they even believe him? If he said it was true and Mello denied it that would be one thing, but there was no physical evidence and that would give his parents no choice but to dismiss his claims. Still, he resolved to confide in them as soon as he had the chance.

He looked up at Mello as his brother started to carry him back to his parents. Mello’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! This is (unfortunately) the last chapter that I have written as of today; however, I have most of my future chapters planned out. I hope the holiday season gifts me some swift writing skills and motivation!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and, as always, please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! You know I love hearing from everyone.
> 
> Until next time <3


	17. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life winds down after the events of Near's birthday, giving the Yagami-Lawliets some much-needed time to decompress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been... over a month... That was not my intention, but I am finally back! This story truly has my heart captured and I will not be letting it go any time soon. I still don't have a bundle of chapters written, so the updates are going to be... slower, but I sincerely hope you'll stick with me and that they're worth the wait!
> 
> So glad to be back, and enjoy! <3

**September 8th**

It was glaringly obvious to Matt that things hadn't been the same since Near’s birthday. 

That night lived as a blur in his memory: Mello carrying Near back to where they stood in front of a window display, Near adamantly insisting that Mello had been bleeding from his neck, attacked by someone or something, Mello equally as insistent that nothing had happened, that there was no evidence. Even thinking about it brought on a surge of anger and protection that coursed steadfastly through his veins.

The discussion had promptly been brought to their car, but the arguing was the same as before. His love was insistent that he was fine, and yet the air around the vampire had shifted. Something was wrong.

His parents must have sensed it too. Since that night, Mello had not left the house alone. Though the boy stayed home mostly of his own volition, anytime Mello attempted something as simple as an errand, his parents asked him to come along.

And Matt was glad to do it. He would drop anything, no matter how much work he had on his plate, to go with his love. If not for his protection, then just to spend time with him. So far, he had only been out 3 times: Once to the store for milk, once on a morning run, and once to the park.

But that wasn’t all that had changed about his love. The vampire was jumpy, especially at night. Any noise out of the ordinary caused a flinch to startle his body and those icy blue eyes were cold when he looked for the source. Matt didn’t think Mello knew, but the werewolf noticed everything. 

Near had also not come out of that night unscathed. The werewolf thought he was colder, more distant. He tried not to overhear it, but on sleepless nights he often heard the ghost’s voice coming from L’s office, his tone firm and stoic. He didn’t think he was being taken seriously enough. 

And Matt found he agreed with him.

* * *

“Mello! Dishes! I’m not asking again!”

Matt’s ears perked towards the sound of his dad’s voice and quickly shifted directions at the heavy stomp of boots from upstairs.

“Fuck off! I’m coming!” Mello shouted back, and Matt couldn’t help but grin down at his handheld console. He had known that it wouldn’t be long before their old routine fell back into place, but it was more than comforting that it had returned with haste.

Blond hair flew past him in a blur, but came back and settled in front of his line of vision. Resisting the urge to look up, Matt continued to play his video game even as the skin on the back of his neck prickled at the vampire looming over him.

“The fuck are you grinning at?” he huffed, hands on his hips and his chest leaned forward to impose on the hacker’s space. The position, Matt thought, pushed Mello’s ass out, a thought that was quickly validated as he caught Near wrinkling his nose at the intrusion of his space and scooting further away from the couch with his puzzle.

Matt shrugged, never looking up from his game. “Nothing. Just playing my game, Mells.” He received a sharp flick to his forehead for that response, puffing out his cheeks at the rebuke. “Hey… That hurt. Don’t you have dishes to be doing?”

He caught sight of a black-gloved onslaught right before it made contact with his skin, Matt’s grin only widening as he caught Mello’s wrist. Before his love could blow up on him, Matt kissed the thin skin of his wrist and moved his free hand to the curve of Mello’s behind, a deep satisfaction bubbling up in his stomach at the rush of blood it brought to the vampire’s porcelain cheeks. 

Those blue eyes he adored seemed to get lost in his and Matt waited until his love’s body finally went lax before saying, “Dishes?” with the most shit-eating grin he could muster.

The vampire’s demeanor changed immediately, the boy growling and wrenching himself away from Matt’s hold. The blush that coated his cheeks was now one of embarrassment. “Fuck you Jeevas!” he spat with no real venom. “ _ Fuck you _ .”

The werewolf dropped his grin and purposefully laced his features with a carefully constructed pout, giving Mello his best puppy dog eyes. “But Mells… I  _ love you _ .” He held out his arms to the boy and set his game down, exaggerating his frown. “That was mean of you to say.”

“It’s your own damn fault. You didn’t have to act like a prick,” Mello said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And now you’ll get shit for it. Bad dog.”

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Matt asked, giving Mello his best hopeful look. “Even just one kiss for your boyfriend who loves you more than  _ anything _ ?”

The blond’s mouth opened but his response was drowned out by Light’s insistent, “Mihael, I said I’m not asking again. This is the third time this week that you haven't put your dishes in the dishwasher.”

Matt barely resisted another grin, only holding out to ensure he got his kiss, which Mello supplied with a chaste peck and a ruffle of his hair that made a deeply instinctual part of his heart croon. He watched the boy brush past his indignant and observing father, dealing with his dirty dishes with much more force and flourish than was required.

While his siren dad kept the vampire occupied in the kitchen, his other dad had settled beside Near. Another puzzle lay in front of the light haired boy, all the pieces flipped over so that their plain white backsides faced up. As he watched, Near and L took turns building the puzzle. They both worked quietly and intelligence was glaringly obvious in their eyes, but Matt felt a warmth rise in his chest at the knowledge that they were playing. 

The couch dipped when Mello sat down beside him and threw booted feet into his lap. “Done with the dishes?” Matt asked, but only received a glare from his love in response. “Well maybe if you actually took care of your shit, dad wouldn’t yell at you as much.”

“And maybe if you actually shut your mouth, I would fuck you more.”

The sound of L’s chuckle and the sight of Near’s pursed lips and furrowed brow were enough to keep embarrassment off his cheeks, the evidence of what they both thought of Mello’s vulgarity laid clear before him.

“Dad didn’t like that,” Matt said, glancing at his tight-lipped father who was still standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed. “I still can’t believe your pretty little mouth can say all those crude lines.”

“I can,” Near said, his monotone voice carrying from where he was seated on the carpet. “Mello says lots of bad things, some sexual, some profane, some lies.”

Beside him, Mello stiffened. “What’d you say brat?” His voice was an arrogant sneer that curled the younger boy’s lips downwards.

“I said that Mello has a dirty mouth.”

The vampire jolted but Matt was too quick for him, twining a strong arm around his waist and cupping his jaw with a hand. “And I love you for it,” he happily supplied, pressing a kiss to his lover’s soft lips.

It only took a minute for Mello to make his decision and Matt had an armful of vampire, the blond happily seated in his lap with his back to his chest. Matt could feel Mello’s heartbeat in his own chest, its tempo slowing until it matched his own.

“Thank you, Matt. I will have no fighting on my day off,” L said as he placed another puzzle piece, his wide gray eyes never leaving the puzzle. “Light? I can sense your tension. Leave everyone alone and come sit.”

With a barely audible huff, Light made his way into the living room and sat next to L, lazily watching the puzzle grow. Matt felt all the tension run out of him as the siren fully relaxed and leaned against L, his head resting on his shoulder.

“I like this,” Matt said close to Mello’s ear, kissing the soft lobe of it. “I like this a lot.”

“What? Me sitting on your lap?” Mello said in an equally hushed voice. “That’s nothing new.”

Matt shook his head and laughed. “No. Well, I mean yeah, but that wasn’t what I was talking about.” He pulled a hand off Mello’s leg and gestured loosely to the room. “I like  _ this _ . All of us together, relaxed.”

Mello hummed his agreement, leaning back further against Matt’s strong chest. “Yeah. It’s like we’re a fucking family or something.”

“A normal family,” Matt amended, kissing Mello’s cheek. “A normal family.”

* * *

“Are you hungry?” Matt asked sometime later. After dinner they had left the rest of their family behind and retired early to their bedroom for some much-needed quality time.

Mello stopped what he was doing and considered his answer. “Mmh… I could eat,” he said, calm blue eyes flicking lazily to Matt. “But do you want to take a bath first?”

Sometimes Matt cursed his biology and now was one of those times. Embarrassingly, his ears and tails perked at the mention of a bath, the tell-tale flush of his freckled cheeks quick to follow. 

But Mello merely laughed, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a grin. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

The vampire extended his hand and Matt took it, sliding off the bed and following his love into the bathroom. He stripped while Mello ran the water, helping the vampire undress when he was done. The bathwater enveloped him in a hot, pleasant cocoon, only made more pleasing by the press of Mello’s unclothed back against his equally barren chest.

“Perfect temperature, Mells.” He wrapped his arms around Mello’s waist and pressed his nose to his beautiful golden hair, breathing deeply of his comforting scent.

The boy in his arms relaxed after a surprised shiver rolled through him, turning his head slightly so that he and Matt could lock eyes. “Mello knows best,” he said. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I like anything I do with you,” he replied automatically, the words spilling from his mouth easily. “But I do especially like this.”

Sitting together in the bath, their bodies fitted together perfectly, Matt felt life finally slow down around him. The months that he had blinked through were in the past, and he was here,  _ now _ , with his love, and there was nowhere he would rather be. 

He ran his hand from Mello’s waist to his chest, feeling the soft, damp give of warm living flesh. Mello was made up of ivory and gold, his skin pale and beautiful and his hair bright and radiant. The lean muscles hiding beneath the white skin of his arm flexed under his touch, making no mistake about their careful toning and the power they kept inside. His other hand found its way to Mello’s shoulder, the one that had been scarred when he was just a boy. The flesh there was rougher and stood out against the well-known smoothness of his body, but it was a welcome change. There was a naturalness to its presence, to the pink that interrupted the continuous white. He kissed the folded skin.

Mello’s voice was quiet when he asked, “What are you doing?” his voice muted compared to the usual brashness he spoke with.

“I want to stay like this forever,” Matt said, coaxing Mello’s palms until they were upturned and lacing their fingers together.

Mello’s head tipped back against his shoulder and a long sigh of content passed through his lips as he squeezed their joined hands. “Forever is a long time,” he said. His eyes opened and suddenly Matt was staring into a sea of unobstructed crystal blue. “And I want to spend every minute of it with you.”

Even as butterflies flitted in his stomach, Matt felt a pain in his chest. It put pressure on his ribs and made him ache, an ailment from an unknown source. “Do you mean that?” He shuddered at the rawness he heard in his own voice. His hands had moved to Mello’s chest and his fingers fanned out to their full extent, holding as much skin as he possibly could. “I need you to mean that,” he said, hopelessly trying to place the sudden possessiveness that gripped him.

Mello’s fingers tapped his neck, drawing his attention away from his aching chest to the newfound warmth of that spot. “I mean it. I want my forever to be with you.” Those elegant fingers tapped again and Matt regained enough of his senses to cover Mello’s hand with his own and press against it until it cupped the curve of his neck, resting over Mello’s favorite spot to feed from him.

He watched the even rise and fall of Mello’s chest as he breathed. He was beautiful, the most perfect thing Matt had ever seen, and Mello was all his. “I love you,” he said and kissed Mello’s jaw. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” When Mello said it the room brightened just from the subtle twitch of his pink lips. “I love you too.”

“My angel,” Matt said. “You’ve always been my angel.” He lowered his head until his forehead touched the curve where Mello’s neck met his shoulder. “It’s always been you.”

He mapped out the dips and curves of Mello’s toned back with his hands, running them along the subtle jut of his shoulder blades while his lover’s body twitched in reaction. A soft sound fell from Mello’s lips and Matt knew that he would replay it in his mind over and over again. “It’s always been you…” Mello echoed, his tone breathy and full of warmth.

They laid together in the bath. Matt felt boneless as he reclined against the wall of the tub, Mello’s back pressed, still, against his chest. Mello must have been feeling just as fulfilled as he was. His love barely moved, and when he did it was only to change how he was touching Matt. 

It was the pleasant lethargy of fulfillment, of laying yourself bare before the person who held your heart and having them accept you, again and again. He felt Mello shift in his arms and released his grip around Mello’s body. His love turned to him and that lazy, loving smile was still on his face. “The water’s getting cold.”

“Do you want me to wash you then?” Matt asked, already moving to grab one of the two cloths. 

Mello nodded and Matt dipped the cloth under the water. He applied sweet smelling soap to its surface, but was pushed away by Mello’s hands before the rag could reach his body. “ _ Can _ I wash you?” Matt asked, a teasing smile on his face. “I think that was a better question.”

He watched the slow change of Mello’s face, the soft look fading into his characteristic smirk. “Wash me,” he commanded, blue eyes alight with mischief.

“I’d like to,” Matt said, “but it’s up to you to let me.”

Mello let him and, by the time the water began to cool, they had both been washed and tenderly cared for. Neither of them bothered with clothes once they had dried off, moving to the comfort and familiarity of their bed.

Matt was surprised that he actually felt tired. Sleep was becoming a rare commodity in his life, as was the feeling of control. Cases were nonstop, he had classes, Mello had gone away, the mystery of Near’s birthday, it all felt like a distant nightmare to him now, something unpleasant that would make anyone roll over in their sleep and curl into the comfort of their blankets.

But he was tired and he curled into the comfort of Mello instead. He reclined in bed with his love’s lean body snugly tucked against his side. A lover’s touch kept his wrist to Mello’s mouth as Mello fed from him, slow sips unhurriedly drawing blood into his mouth. The feeling was different than when Mello fed from his neck, more relaxed, less carnal. It was another moment that Matt wished could last forever, just him and his love, nestled together under the sheets.

When Mello was finished the soft press of his tongue soothed over the broken skin. Matt enveloped Mello’s body in his arms and tucked Mello against him, fitting them together perfectly. “I love you, angel,” he murmured into the golden hair that spilled out over his chest and their pillows.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Across from him, A was eating dinner. 

His bleach blond hair looked different in hotel lighting, B thought. Back home their shitty apartment gave it a chemical look, but in real light, in a  _ real dwelling _ , the blond wisps looked soft, like cream. 

A was looking at him less and he wondered why. Nothing had changed, and as far as he knew A was still enjoying the luxuries of a 3.5 star hotel—only the best that money could buy.  _ Maybe he’s upset that we have to leave soon. _

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked, taking in the surprised jolt of A’s body with some worry.

“O-oh… It’s nothing. R-really. I-I’m fine, BB.”

“You don’t look fine. You’re quiet.”

“I’m eating, t-that’s why,” A said, but his blue-gray eyes reflected his concern.

“That’s not why,” B insisted and leant forward, elbows perched on the table. “I know when you’re lying, little buddy. Spill.”

A sigh left A’s nose and he set his fork down with a small  _ clink  _ on his plate. “I-I’m fine, BB. J-just don’t worry. O-okay?”

“I always worry, ‘specially about you.” He reached out across the table and ran his fingers along a stitched arm. “We’ve made it this far. There’s nothing you can’t tell me anymore. I promise.”

A’s eyes flicked to his, seeming to consider his proposition, before they trained back onto the polished wooden table. The angle made his irises a deep gray, almost black as they stared right through it. “A-are you coming t-to bed tonight?”

B felt his eyebrows bunch before he could stop himself, unable to keep a placid expression. He’d already been given away and that was liberating, in a sense. He gave himself permission to close his eyes and rub his temples. “Not tonight, kiddo. You know the drill,” he said, quickly adding, “Tomorrow, I promise,” when A’s already dismal face fell.

“Tomorrow,” A repeated and pushed his fork along his plate, smearing half-eaten takeout over its paper surface.

“Tomorrow, I swear to you tomorrow, but I need tonight.” He reached across the table, stretching until he might as well have been sitting on top of it, and placed a finger under A’s chin. “Can you trust me?” he asked as he lifted his finger and raised A’s chin.

Some blue had snuck back into A’s eyes and they stared back into his own, unsure, but trying. B could feel it. “I can trust you.”

B’s lips pulled into a wide smile and he patted A’s cheek with his hand, earning himself a pleasant giggle from his brother. “I knew ya would. Thanks for giving me a shot.” He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, grinning. “Just for that, we get 6 more nights here instead of 4. You’re welcome.”

A laughed. “I-it’s nice to h-have a shower that works a-all the time,” he said, and B nodded his head in agreement.

“And don’t get me  _ started  _ on the furniture!” he added. “Not one damn creak in the whole place. Isn’t it amazing?”

“Yeah,” A sighed, a soft smile painting his features in a gentle glow. “I-it’s amazing.” He grabbed his plate and tossed it in the garbage, his face falling slightly as he returned to B’s side of the table. “I-I just wish i-it didn’t have to c-come like this.”

His chest ached for A, but there was nothing he could do. That only made the ache worse. “Hey now,” he soothed, drawing his brother close. “Don’t you worry about a thing. You just focus on having fun, okay? New country, hotel, good facilities, this is good for us.”

“I-I guess,” A muttered. His weight was heavy in B’s arms and his hand flinched upwards to scratch at his hairline, mussing up bleach blond curls.

B licked the palm of his hand and smoothed the hair back into place, reveling in the shudder of suppressed laughter that rolled through A’s body. “Oh sure. You ‘ _ guess _ .’ Uh huh. Nice one.”

“O-okay,” A said, “Maybe I-I do like this… just a-a little bit.”

B raised an eyebrow in challenge and a giggle slipped past A’s lips. “Okay, o-okay! A lot, but don’t d-do anything reckless o-or I’ll fray!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” B grinned, kissing A’s freckled cheek. “Now go to bed. It’s getting late.”

A soft flush spread across his brother’s cheeks at the affection. He gave B a kiss of his own, gentle lips pressed to the top of his head. “Goodnight,” he said and hugged B one last time before disappearing into the single bedroom.

With a long groan, B flopped onto the couch and combed a hand through his hair. Draped over the back of it was a single throw blanket that he would use when he slept. The pillow that he had put out wasn’t the most comfortable. He considered going into the bedroom to snag one of the plush, white pillows he loved, but thought better of it. He could deal with a sore neck for a little while.

It took him a few minutes to push himself off the couch and back over to the table, kicking off his shoes and shimmying out of his jeans as he went. When he sat back down in his chair, the cushion was still warm. Absently drumming his fingers on the table, B glanced around his surroundings and puffed out his cheeks, pulling his mind back to what was important.

He took a breath in and let it out slowly, grounded by the natural feeling of his chest swelling and deflating. From the bedroom he heard the faint shifting sound of rustling blankets and the familiar brush of sheets against pajamas. A was getting ready for bed, and he should be too.

It was enough to push him forward. He stared into the cup of red before him and drank.

* * *

Above Mello, the tree’s sprawling leaves and branches made mischief of the quickly-fading daylight, casting long, speckled shadows across the face of his book. He breathed steadily through his nose, taking in the scent of grass and smoky cinnamon. Out of the corner of his eye he could see where Matt lay with his head pillowed on Mello’s thigh, fiery red hair spilling out over the sleek leather of his pants.

Mello leaned back against the trunk and pulled his unoccupied leg up to his chest. He shifted his book to his left hand, freeing up his right and using it to pet his lover behind a droopy dog-like ear. 

Ever since Near’s birthday, Matt had been at his side. It didn’t matter where he went or when, Matt was  _ always  _ there. The only time he was truly alone was when he asked or when he went to the bathroom. Before whatever the hell happened to him, he wouldn’t have hesitated to demand space… but he hadn’t. Not once, from anyone. In the last few weeks, Matt had really become his puppy, following along at his heels and always staying within touching distance.

His book was becoming increasingly harder to read as the sun continued its descent. One look at the sky told him sunset would be soon, and he wanted to be in the house before night officially fell. 

Beside him, Matt didn’t seem to notice or care about the ending day. He had rolled onto his back and was blowing hair out of his face so that he could look up at the tree. Matt’s forest green eyes strayed to his face and Matt smiled, his dimple taking up all of Mello’s focus and bringing a fluttering to his chest.

“Do you wanna go back inside?” Matt asked, patting Mello’s calf. “It’s getting late.”

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Mello shook his head. “I’m alright. What’s the rush?” He pushed soft red bangs back until he could see Matt’s sun-kissed forehead, revealing another galaxy of freckles.

“Dunno. You seemed tense.” The words came out casual as Matt pushed his cheek into Mello’s thigh and turned until his forehead was pressed to his hip. “I’m good with wherever we go.”

Mello’s attention was drawn away from Matt by the faint  _ click  _ of the sliding glass door to their backyard shutting. The hand in Matt’s hair fisted, but his love didn’t make a sound or say anything.

Near was coming towards them, his socked-feet making no sound on the grass. If Matt had been his angel for the last few weeks, Near had been his devil. He didn’t know if the brat knew, but Mello would wager that he had overheard all of his conversations with their parents. Even late at night Near wouldn’t shut up about “something happening” and their parents not taking him “seriously enough.” He had made it  _ very clear  _ that night that nothing, in fact, had happened; what the brat saw, or  _ thought  _ he saw, was nothing more than a trick of the light or his imagination running wild. But the damn kid was insistent and had all of L’s stubbornness in a body that was almost half his size.

It had been even worse in those rare instances where they had been alone. Near’s stare was icy and critical, even the briefest glance carried the full embodiment of the cold shoulder. “You flinched,” he’d say, “Mello is tense. What are you looking for? Why won’t you tell the truth?”

He could tolerate it. The looks, the nagging questions, the frustration that came with being ignored, but Near knew that. He knew, so then one night he said, “I’m worried about you,” and Mello could not tolerate that. He had vowed never to be in a room alone with the brat ever since. If Near couldn’t keep his button nose out of his business, then Mello wouldn’t be seen with him. He didn’t take orders from a toddler, the toddler took orders from him.

The stroke of Matt’s hand over his leg brought Mello’s focus back. He stopped clenching his jaw and let the tension in his entire body go in time with a long exhale, groaning when it left behind deep aches he knew would knot later.

Near stopped in front of Mello and cool gray eyes examined him as if he were under a microscope, but rather than open his mouth, Near tapped his pale fingers on Mello’s bent knee. Mello ignored him, but the tapping persisted and the brat’s mouth stayed firmly shut. With a huff, Mello straightened out his leg until it was flat on the ground and Near followed its descent with his eyes. Wordlessly, he took up a similar position to Matt, his cheek pressed to leather and his small frame curled up in the grass.

They sat together like that even as the sun dipped below the horizon and stars began to wink in the sky. Even as the night grew deeper by the minute, Mello felt his heart beat evenly in his chest. The difference in warmth between Matt’s body and Near’s were extra sensations to help keep his mind at ease, his thoughts shifting from the little oven of Matt’s cheek and hand to the contrasting coolness of Near’s own. 

It turned out to be an escape that wasn’t needed. He was surprised to find himself content to just sit, a hand on his love’s back and his other on his brother’s, and watch the moon travel across the sky.

They were close enough that Near’s shiver trembled through his own body, pulling him away from where his mind had wandered. At his other side, Matt had curled his tail around himself, almost entirely embracing Mello’s leg for warmth. He hadn’t even noticed it was cold. 

“Okay,” he said, “time to go inside. You two obviously can’t fucking rough it.”

Matt was quick to scramble up, pulling his vest tight across his chest. “I didn’t want to break our little bubble, but it’s fucking freezing!” His teeth chattered between words and Mello couldn’t help but think it cute.

Mello shrugged. “I didn’t feel a thing, but that’s just me.” 

He watched Matt shift from foot to foot while he waited for Near to untangle himself, his movements slow and almost reluctant. When Near finally stood up, Mello tucked his book under his arm and rose as well, but before he could take a step, Near was tugging at his sleeve.

“What do you want brat?” he asked. His only answer was the persistent stare of Near’s round eyes, the look softer than what he had grown used to.

“Fine…” he grumbled as he lifted Near up into his arms, sighing as Near tucked his face into the curve of his neck. He turned to his love who was still hopping frantically. “C’mon Matt. Let’s go,” he said and followed an eager Matt into the house, his arms still weighed down by Near. 

Before he could say anything, Matt kissed him on the cheek and bolted up the stairs, saying something about blankets over his shoulder. And just like that Mello had broken his only rule: Never be alone with Near. 

He took a breath and braced himself for it. Near would suddenly go verbal and ask him questions or make his gut twist uncomfortably. The brat would cling so he couldn’t get away and that would be it, but none of those things happened. His brother simply laid in his arms, eyes closed and face tucked against his throat. 

Mello craned his neck to try to get a good look at him, his only view one of tufts of soft white hair. Near’s hands on his chest were small compared to the usual spread and weight of Matt’s, and Mello was struck with the overwhelming sense of how fragile Near really was. 

_ “I’m worried about you.”  _ The words still echoed around in his mind, the first time in a long time Near had shown his vulnerable core to him. He tried to show Mello with words. Now he was showing Mello with actions.

“It’s okay,” he said, catching a glimpse of Near’s gaze and holding it. “It’s okay.”

Thin white eyebrows scrunched into a doubtful expression, Near’s lips pursing instead of opening to speak. Mello laughed. “What’s that for? You doubt your big brother?”

Near nodded his head yes and Mello rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re a brat, even when you’re nonverbal.” He took a breath and kissed the top of Near’s fluffy mane of hair. “I’ve been doing this whole ‘vampire thing’ for 16 years. I have it handled, I promise.”

Near’s eyes lifted to his, their roundness fully accentuated by his expression. His cheeks looked rounder and, somehow, Near looked even younger than he usually did. But even the width of those innocent eyes couldn’t hide that he was searching. 

After a stretched moment the look was gone; Near had either found what he was searching for or he had moved on. A quiet yawn fell from his lips and he rested his head against Mello’s shoulder. Another peek at his face showed Mello that Near was grinning, or what could be considered a grin for him, at least.

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” he asked as he carried Near up the stairs, and Near’s mouth stretched wider.

When he made it to Near’s bedroom, he set Near down on the bed, having to prompt him a few times before he let go. He let a slight smile creep onto his face and drew forward, kissing Near’s forehead. “Go to sleep, brat,” he said, moving to the doorway and flicking off the lights.

“Mello?” Near’s voice startled him a little and he turned, watching Near’s face in the dark.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

He didn’t understand how Near could say the words with so much power in his soft voice. They hit him in the chest with winding force, but seeped into his bones with a gentle warmth. How long had it been since he’d heard Near say that? How long had it been since  _ he’d  _ said those words to Near.

“I know, bud,” he said. “I love you too.”

When he made it back to their room, Matt wasn’t there. He took the time to undress and change into a new pair of briefs, sitting on the sink counter while he combed through his hair. His reflection stared back at him, a little thinner than he remembered, but for the first time in a little while he could see calm in his own eyes.

He heard the door to their bedroom open just as he set down his brush and hopped off the counter to greet Matt. Piled high in his love’s arms were two blankets from their bed. “I put them in the dryer,” he said. “Makes them nice and toasty. You want one?”

“Sure, babes.” He followed Matt’s lead and laid on the bed, smiling as he cuddled up to Matt’s chest and had a warm blanket draped over him. Matt had switched them up, giving Mello his blanket and taking Mello’s for himself. Mello found that endearing. Every slow breath he took in brought earth and smoky cinnamon into his lungs. 

He watched Matt pull his arms over his head and lean into a stretch with a relieved whine. “Are you going to sleep again tonight?” Matt asked.

Mello wasn’t sure of his answer, but a heavy weight settled in his chest, his head growing fuzzy at the sensation of Matt’s gentle fingers stroking through his hair. “Maybe,” he yawned, looking up at Matt with heavy eyes.

His lover’s mouth moved, but no sound came out. Soon Mello’s eyes were falling shut.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of a window display. Confused, he looked around his murky surroundings until the dimly-lit street became clearer. In the far distance he could see his family, little specks barely standing out against the consuming black of the night.

He knew where he was and his heart leapt into his throat.  _ This  _ was exactly why he didn’t sleep. The nightmares, the memories, it wasn’t worth it just to feel well-rested in the morning. 

Mello wanted out. He focused all of his attention on what he knew: This was a dream, he could wake himself up.  _ You’re fucking dreaming, now wake up.  _ He repeated it over and over in his head, but the window display stayed to his right and the lamplight above him cast its sickly artificial glow onto the pavement.

The air around him shifted and Mello tensed. He knew what happened in this part of the dream. 

A cold touch spread across his shoulder and Mello jumped, shouting and whipping his head around. There was no piercing sensation in his neck. There was no blood or pain. Instead L stood behind him, his hand firmly placed on Mello’s shoulder.

A laugh bubbled up in his chest and spilled out of his mouth, even as he felt trembling aftershocks rolling through his body. He had gotten himself all worked up for nothing; it was just his dad. 

He straightened when his breaths evened out, still unable to draw in air to his lungs’ full capacity, but it was much better than before. His body, however, was still tense, tight knots curling in his shoulders and back. It was quiet as he rolled his shoulders and tilted his head from side to side, trying to work out the kinks in his still-braced body.

“Sorry about that, dad. You just—” His mouth snapped shut as he looked up at his dad. L’s wide eyes were unblinking as they examined his face, their look more critical than Mello had seen in a long time. Even his posture seemed harsh, his shoulders straight and body tall instead of the usual curl Mello had come to find comforting. 

He pushed down the spreading sense of foreboding that had seeped into his bones and willed his mouth to open, cursing his body’s tension.  _ You’ve fucking lived through this before… Loosen up! _

“Let’s go home, Mello,” L said before he could open his mouth. His dad’s chilled hand moved across his back until his arm was around him, L’s first step taking Mello with him.

Mello blinked and found himself standing in his living room, or what appeared to be at first glance. As his eyes swept across the walls, missing picture frames popped back into place. His mind also had to reorient the kitchen, which had somehow flipped to the wrong side of the house. It made his mind even fuzzier, having to rearrange pieces of this imitation of his home.

L had not appeared in the same room with him, but as soon as the kitchen was in place he heard the sound of his other dad cooking, pans making rattling contact with the counter and the oven timer ticking down. 

Behind him he felt the barest prickle of breath and turned to find Near sitting on the couch, a little puppet on each finger. His brother was staring at them intently while he raised and lowered his fingers, making the hair on the puppets sway.

The quiet was broken by heavy foot-falls pounding down the stairs, giving Mello only a moment to prepare himself before Matt embraced him in a bearhug that took them to the ground. “Mells!” His freckled face sported that signature lopsided grin that Mello loved and Matt’s tail swayed furiously behind him. It was only his head’s reconstruction of Matt—and all his other family members for that matter—but he thought it was pretty accurate.

“Heya babes,” Mello said and smiled, tucking a strand of Matt’s hair behind his ear. “How’s my favorite boy?”

“I’m good, really good now that you’re home.” The caricature of Matt rolled his head to the side, drawing attention to the two puncture scars on his neck. “Do you want to drink from me again? Are you hungry?”

“If you’re hungry, I have chocolate chip cookies in the oven,” Light said from the kitchen, turning with a flour-dusted apron to smile down at Mello.

Relief flooded through him in waves. His imaginary family was exactly like how he remembered, and he couldn’t say no to all the attention they brought him. Though each of the caricatures were merely husks of the real thing, anything beat a nightmare. And here, Matt bore his mark.

“I’m alright, family. But thanks for the offers,” Mello said, smiling at Matt and kissing his nose. 

Matt’s body was pliant when Mello sat up and moved Matt off him, turning his attention to Near. Besides the missing caricature of L, Near was the only one who hadn’t said anything. His brother was still fixed on his finger puppets, his round, gray eyes never blinking.

Yes, Mello liked it when his brother was quiet and kept his nose out of his damn business, but in his dreams Near was never  _ this  _ quiet. It sent a prickle up the back of his neck that settled as a stinger on the back of his head, a sharp, teeth-gritting pain. 

Near finally closed his eyes. Slowly, a single puppet started to slide from his finger until it tipped and fell, hitting the carpet without sound. It rolled a few inches before it stopped, and when Mello raised his gaze back to Near his brother was staring right at him. He felt as if a bucket of ice water had been poured down his back, cold seeping into his bones and tensing his back until his body was alert. All sound stopped, pressurizing the air around his head as he strained to inflate his lungs with air. He leaned forward slowly until he was sitting on his knees, staring at the puppet that hand landed face-up on the ground.

It was a puppet of him. Even in its crudeness Mello could clearly make out his features: the blond bob, the jutting pink scar, the leather-textured base. Near had even made an effort to give his puppet a rosary, the small beaded chain lying next to the puppet, jostled off by the fall.

He looked up at Near with blood made of ice, unable to get his mouth to form words. His brother’s head slowly fell into an easy tilt. “Mello,” he said, looking from the fallen puppet to where Mello himself sat. “Mello.”

Mello was up on his feet before he processed what he was doing, accidentally flattening the puppet of himself beneath his boot. He felt the shattering of the beads and shuddered, turning towards the front door. 

Matt’s hand on his wrist pulled him back, the gentle tug feeling like a yank to him. “Where are you going? Stay, please?” Matt said, giving Mello the eyes. They were inch perfect, but they couldn’t compare to the puppy dog eyes his real love had. 

_ Fake, fake, fake,  _ his mind echoed, and Mello wanted to wake up more than ever. Coming here was a mistake. 

He wrenched his arm from Matt’s grip and pushed past Light, tearing through the short distance between him and his escape. He threw the door open and slammed it shut, leaning his back against it and allowing his body to deflate against the strength of the door. The world was dark and calming with his eyes pinched shut, the heaving of his chest oddly keeping him grounded. 

Mello didn’t know what was worse: Reliving the assault that had been consuming his thoughts for weeks, or whatever the hell had happened moments ago, trapped with his fake family in a mockery of his real home. It was all shit, and he hated it. He wanted so badly to wake up, and he found himself wondering absently if he had woken Matt up, if his body was thrashing in their bed like he hoped it was. If Matt woke up, he’d save him from whatever this was.

And just like that, his saving grace came. His body felt heavy; the same fuzzy fatigue that had ushered in his sudden sleepiness was here to pull him out of it. Finally his heart settled from its painful pounding and Mello opened his eyes.

He’d found L. 

His dad was standing in their driveway, eyes fixed to the front of the house. L’s gaze pulled downwards and snapped to the right of their front door before landing on Mello. His dad’s thin lips stretched towards the sides of his face, lips parting into a grin of shark teeth.

Mello sat bolt upright in bed, his body drenched in a cold sweat and his limbs trembling. He was too cold and too hot, frantically kicking the constricting weight of the blanket off his legs. He needed to run; he needed to get  _ out _ .

He screamed when a hand gripped his arm, the tremors of his body worsening until even his teeth came close to chattering. 

“Mihael?” He pulled himself back together enough to recognize Matt’s sleep-infused voice. “Mihael, are you okay?”

Even if his mind had snapped back to attention he couldn’t have put the words together. His throat was constricted and he fought hard to hold back sobs, feeling the prick of tears in his eyes. 

The sheets of their bed rustled beside him and Matt sat up, the real Matt,  _ his  _ Matt. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and tugged until his head was pressed against Matt’s chest. “Nightmare?” Matt asked softly. He didn’t need an answer before he said, “Yeah… I had one too.”

Shuddering sobs wracked through his body. Mello turned his head and buried it in Matt’s chest, biting his bottom lip to keep himself quiet as tears rolled down his cheeks. Matt’s shirt would be ruined with his blood, but his love didn’t seem to care, holding him as he broke in his arms. Even when he had calmed a little, Matt didn’t press him for details. His tender touch spoke for him, stroking through his hair and massaging the folded scar tissue on his shoulder. 

After what felt like years, his shaking finally stopped, thoroughly drained from a night of running and the crash of emotional release. Mello wiped his eyes with a sniff and let go of his death-grip on the back of Matt’s sleep shirt, unable to meet his love’s eyes. This wasn’t who he was, and Matt wouldn’t want someone so messy and weak. He was an embarrassment.

Strong hands slid under his thighs and shifted him until his head was cradled by the gentle slope of Matt’s shoulder. Cinnamon and earth flooded his senses and Mello breathed a sigh of relief, pulling as much of the calming scent into his lungs as he could. 

“Want a late-night snack?” Matt whispered, smoothing his hand up and down Mello’s back. “Then we can dream together. No more nightmares.”

Matt cradled the back of his head as Mello mindlessly followed his gentle guidance, lightly piercing the junction where Matt’s neck met his shoulder and sucking. The weight of Matt’s hand, his scent, and the pleasant heaviness of a full stomach brought a sleepy lethargy back to his body. He allowed Matt to shift him again until they were on their sides, Matt’s body curled protectively around his.

“Thank you, Mail,” he whispered into Matt’s chest, slotting his body as close as it would go against Matt’s.

“I love you angel,” his love whispered back before Mello fell asleep holding Matt’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait? I hope so. Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed! One of the things I missed most about updating were all the wonderful reviews I got from you guys.
> 
> I want the next chapter to come out as quickly as possible, so I'll be working while my motivation is still sky high! Until next time <3


	18. Make a Wish

**October 13th**

B slipped his laptop back into its case, humming a little tune to himself as he worked. As much as he hated to leave the cleanliness of their hotel, today was the day. The big checkout. What little items belonged to him and A would need to be packed up, brought downstairs, and thrown into the back of their car.

“You almost ready, little buddy?” He called over his shoulder, making sure he could be heard over the rustling sounds of packing that came from the bedroom and matched his. “S’almost time to hand over our keys.”

B heard a grunt from the other room, followed by a, “Coming!” A mop of messy blond hair filled B’s peripheral vision, A walking out with a backpack slung over one of his shoulders and a suitcase handle in one hand. “I-I’m all ready.”

“Good.” B smiled, slipping his laptop into his own satchel-bag and combing a hand through his hair. “Man, I’m gonna miss this place. Nice, isn’t it?”

A nodded and sat down beside B, leaning against his side. “V-very nice.” 

Damn. He really was going to miss this nice little break in time, but he couldn’t let himself or A dwell. “Yeah… Hope you had fun on our little vay-kay.” He grinned, wrapping an arm around A’s shoulders and jostling him a little bit. “But now it’s time to scoot. We have a neat little drive ahead of us.”

“Mhm, a-and you’re driving,” A said and laughed, pushing against B’s side until he was free. There was a smile on A’s face as he stood back up and grabbed his suitcase, giving B the feeling of a job well done. “You coming, B-BB?”

B waved A on with his hand. “Nah, you go down first. Wait for me by the car. I’ve got a few loose ends to tie up.” It was best that he let A go down first and get out of his hair while he wiped the place down. Even in places shittier than this, there were employees who took care of cleanup, but they weren’t as thorough as B. He would take no chances and leave everything spotless.

“O-okay.” A almost dropped the keys B tossed to him, but after a brief bout of fumbling they settled firmly in his hand. “B-but I get to choose t-the music.”

Laughing as he pulled on his latex gloves, B flashed his brother a toothy grin. “Little brat… Go for it. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

The click of the closing door sent B into motion, piling his suitcase and bag by the door before reaching under the sink and pulling out his cleaning supplies. This was step one for the day and it was something he could easily get himself lost in. There was a methodology to scrubbing everything spotless that really resonated with him, picked up his frantic mind and locked it down with iron chains.

He took a breath in, feeling the swell of his chest, and let it out. He’d make quick work of it and be on the road in 30 minutes. This was only step one for the day, after all.

* * *

“Are you coming in, love?” Light asked, his lean torso sliding further into the tub until it was concealed by bubbles. “Oh, the water’s perfect… Just how I like it.”

L smiled from the doorway. He took great pride in being able to flawlessly prepare things for his Light and the bath was at the top of that list. “How could I resist when you ask me like that?” he said as he pulled the bathroom door closed and sat on the side of the tub.

Light’s laugh rumbled from his chest, yet another indicator of his steady fall into relaxation. “It seems like you’re doing just fine resisting. You’re fully clothed.” The blue scales of his tail shimmered in the early-morning sunlight that trickled in from their open bathroom window, glimmering with the same beauty that radiated off Light in waves. God, he was hopeless in the mornings. 

“Fully clothed for  _ now _ ,” L amended. He couldn’t help but give into the impulse to stroke his hand down Light’s tail, keeping his touch soft and moving with the natural flow of his scales. 

Beneath his touch, Light shivered, his eyes fluttering shut as he teased his plush bottom lip between his teeth. “Get in the tub, L.”

L laughed and moved his hands lower, his touch trailing from the base to fondle the flaring ends of Light’s tail. He earned a groan for his efforts and the sound echoed through his bones, warming his body. “Are you going to make me?” He made no effort to hide the teasing lilt in his tone. Sure, he was hopeless and lovestruck, but he could bring Light right down to his level with practiced hands.

Light’s tail flicked in his grip, an instinctive flinch to the pleasure he knew his husband was feeling. Bright, amber eyes captured and held his gaze. No matter how many times L saw that look, he knew he would never be able to resist its power. “Undress,” Light started, the low words rolling off his tongue and filling L’s belly with warmth, “and then get into the tub with me, baby. Come have a soak.”

Compared to what L had felt before, the compulsion Light inflected into his charm was mild, but his body still keened to meet Light’s request. It was what potent drugs would feel like, L thought, his body warm and heavy as his inhibitions melted away, leaving him boneless and oh so willing to please. L would gladly become a junkie for Light’s love.

His shirt and sleep pants slid off his body just as languidly as his hand had slid down Light’s tail only moments earlier. The hazy part of his mind that was paying some form of attention went through the steps of Light’s request like a checklist. 

Undress. Check. 

Get into the tub. When L felt external warmth accompany his inner melting, he could practically see the red checkmark in his mind’s eye. Check. 

Have a soak. That step was longer than the first two, enough that awareness started to seep back into his mind. It was subtle and inviting, a lethargic return to his full mental prowess that made his stomach flutter. Light had been gentle and kept awareness with him the entire time, making the transition warm instead of the snap back to reality he despised. 

“Did you enjoy that?” L asked when he was fully lucid, wrapping his arms around Light’s waist to pull him back against his chest. 

Light’s arms stretched out behind him and L leaned forward to assist him, allowing Light to hook his arms around his neck. “Mmm… I did. It’s been so long. I wasn’t too forceful, was I?” Light didn’t try to hide any of the concern in his voice and it made L’s heart swell.

“No, you were fine, my Light. It was like coming out of a nice dream.” He dipped his head and kissed one of Light’s tan cheeks, splashes of water making his perfect skin glisten.

Light nodded his head and fell silent, the only sound in the room their own soft, intermixed breathing. With Light’s head tipped back on his shoulder, L could see just how relaxed his husband really was. His eyes were closed and his mouth was loose, parted just so to allow soft breaths to pass through his lips. 

How long had it been since they’d done this? Laid back together and just relaxed, unwound? L searched for an answer and came up empty. That was atrocious. Not a surprise, but frustrating all the same. Life had swept him up again and Light had come right along with him, getting lost in the storm instead of being the one to pull him back.

“I want to go away,” Light said after a while, breaking L out of his thoughts.

“Go away?” He brushed his thumb against Light’s cheek, leaving a soft kiss on Light’s temple. “Go away where, Light?”

Light’s answer was immediate, “Our beach house in France.” His eyes opened and they were bright with desire and longing. “I want to take the kids, get away for a month or so. We can work cases on the patio while feeling the salty sea-breeze. The kids’ school is portable. I can grill in the evenings and the kids can play at the beach, it’ll be nice.”

The idea was tempting, L had to admit. The house in question was right on the water and even more isolated than their permanent home. If a getaway was what Light desired, it was the perfect spot. “That does sound inviting…”

Absently he wondered what made the idea pop into Light’s head and a pang of worry buzzed through his chest. “Light, has it been too long? Do you need to reconnect with the ocean?”

Slowly, Light shook his head. “Maybe a little, but it’s not about me.” Gentle fingers threaded through the tufts of hair at the back of L’s neck and he shivered, leaning into Light’s touch. “This is an important time for the kids and we’ve all been under a lot of stress. This will always be my home… but it hasn’t felt like it recently. Time away will fix that.”

It didn’t take long for L to make his decision. “I agree completely,” he said. “If we pack and plan we can leave in a few days. It will be good for everyone to decompress, especially since Matt and Mello’s birthdays are in a few months. I’d like them to enjoy it.”

“And your birthday too, my love,” Light added, smiling up at him. “I know the beach isn’t your favorite… but I want you to relax. The open air will do you good, you’ll just need sunscreen.”

Ah, there was the rub. Sunscreen. “I’m not going swimming with you,” L teased, pinching Light’s arm. 

“I’m hurt, but it’s entirely expected,” Light laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I know you don’t like things brushing your legs.”

L shivered just thinking about it. “Unknown, slimy, potentially dangerous things,” he amended, disgust heavy in his voice. 

“Of course.” Light pushed himself back against L’s chest and curved his hands around L’s thighs. “Thank you, L. I love you. I really think this will be good for us.”

L leaned forward until his and Light’s faces were side by side. He tilted his head and smiled when Light did the same, meeting his lips in a kiss. “I love you too, my sweet.”

* * *

“I’m heading out!” Mello called over his shoulder, taking his riding gloves out of his leather jacket and slipping them onto his hands. He’d kept himself inside for what felt like forever and, despite one nightmare, nothing bad had happened. Even though danger still prickled on his skin every once in a while, staying here made him claustrophobic. A spin on his bike would fix that.

“Hang on!” Light’s replying call was immediate and shut him down just as fast. “Don’t leave yet!”

Mello had expected something like this to happen, but not to this extent. He wouldn’t stay home, even if his dad told him he had to. After an eternity in the house, he had to go out to fucking breathe. Parents be damned. “Hurry up! I don’t have all fucking day!”

He spun his keys around a gloved-finger while he waited, listening to the  _ clack  _ that the plastic made when it hit his palm. It synced up with his dad’s footsteps.  _ Clack- _ step _ -clack- _ step _ - _ step _.  _ His keys stayed lodged in his palm as Light finally made his way into Mello’s line of sight, his dad looking a lot less frantic than Mello had pictured in his head.  _ Good. _

“Where are you going?” Light asked when he was close enough, leaning against the couch. He must have seen something in Mello’s face that he didn’t like, because he hurriedly added, “Just curious. You can go.”

Mello rocked back on his heels. “For a ride,” he said, jerking his head towards the door. 

Instead of the lengthy speech he thought he’d get, Light just nodded his head. “Be safe, wear your helmet.” Mello turned when Light stood up, but the snap of Light’s fingers forced him to look over his shoulder. The bastard had remembered something. “Take Matty with you, okay?”

A pre-planned retort popped into his head immediately. It felt honey-sweet on his tongue, but he swallowed it back down again. Taking Matt wasn’t a bad idea. “Yeah, alright. Let me make sure he’ll actually get on the fucking bike though.” He turned back fully and changed directions, allowing his dad to fondle his hair affectionately before tracking back up the stairs.

Matt was exactly where he’d left him: hunched over and playing video games in their bedroom, a spoon hanging out of his mouth and a half finished bowl of cereal next to him. God, he was stupid, but just being in the same room as Matt made his cheeks warm.

“Get up,” Mello said and poked the bottom of Matt’s socked-foot with his boot. “We’re going out.”

Matt opened his mouth and let the spoon fall. The plastic cradled itself in the hollow alcove of his stomach that Matt created with his terrible posture. “Where?” he asked, eyes fixed on the screen.

“Out,” Mello repeated, scrunching up his face when he got no response. He stepped out of the doorway and crouched down by Matt’s side, lifting one of his folded dog ears with pinched fingers and bringing his lips close. “Hey, are you listening? Is this shit working?” 

Matt’s laugh bubbled up and rose over the sound of blood splatters and dying NPCs. “I’m listening, so I know you haven’t told me  _ where  _ we’re going. Don’t be a dick.”

Mello rolled his eyes. “I don’t know yet, so get your ass off the ground and onto my motorcycle.” 

He’d seen Matt beat this game twice already this month. Matt could pause it and live, but he needed to get his attention first. He took in a big breath and puffed it out directly into Matt’s perked ear, which twitched immediately. The reaction worked its way through Matt’s whole system, traveling from its origin, down Matt’s body, and ending at his other ear. 

Mello’s grin quickly turned into a scowl. Matt’s attention was  _ still  _ on the damn tv.  _ What do I have to fucking do to get my own boyfriend to pay attention to me?  _

A wicked idea popped into his mind and the grin returned. He lowered himself further, giving himself easy access to Matt’s human ears and neck. 

“Pay attention to me, dumbass. Get up,” he said before licking the shell of Matt’s ear. He could feel the tremor of Matt’s body on his tongue, but Matt’s eyes stared straight ahead dutifully as if Mello was a common whore, ignoring him for his new tv wife. Mello even ran his tongue along the back of Matt’s neck, but the bastard wouldn’t budge. 

_ Okay, time to pull out the big guns,  _ Mello thought, pulling a strand of red hair from his tongue and letting it fall to the ground. Dropping to his knees, he ducked his head until he had fit himself under Matt’s arms, his head between two controller-filled hands. He nudged the metal spoon out of the way and pushed Matt’s shirt up, exposing his concave, lean stomach. And then Mello blew out, hard, feeling the heavy vibrations of warm skin beneath his lips.

Matt’s reaction was immediate, a shriek being pulled from his lips as he tipped over backwards, reduced to a giggling mess sprawled out on the ground. The controller fell out of Matt’s hands and then they were using their newfound freedom to push against Mello’s shoulders. 

“S-stop!” Matt cried between wheezes, trying unsuccessfully to untangle himself from Mello’s hold. “F-fuck! C-can’t fucking b-breathe!”

If Mello could have grinned, he would have, but between clutching Matt’s writhing body tightly and holding him down as he peppered his all-too vulnerable stomach with zerbers, he didn’t have the ability to gloat. 

He waited to release Matt until his character had taken too much damage, dramatic music blaring in the background to signify his death and ask him if he wanted to try again. Okay,  _ now  _ he had time to gloat. “Oops. You fucked up and now you’re dead. You have to come with me now.”

At first, it looked like Matt would pout, but his shining green eyes and red-flushed cheeks made it impossible to pretend. “I fucking hate you,” Matt said instead, his mouth pulling into that perfect lopsided grin. “I hope you know that.”

“I know,” Mello said and laughed as he stood, extending his hand to Matt.

Matt took his hand and let himself be pulled up, walking hand in hand with Mello all the way down the stairs. No one stopped him at the door this time and Mello breathed a sigh of relief. No parents, no claustrophobia, no worries. 

Mello dropped Matt’s hand when they made it to his bike, the sleek black glinting in the late-afternoon sun. “You grab your helmet?” he asked, smiling when Matt nodded his head and raised his arm, his helmet hooked securely underneath it. 

Mello threw a leg over his bike first, slotting the key in the ignition and steadying it before motioning for Matt to climb on. Matt did so eagerly, sliding on behind Mello without complaint. The whole bike shifted as Matt took his time to adjust, eventually settling with his chest pressed tight to Mello’s back and his arms securely wrapped around Mello’s waist. Matt’s thighs squeezed him just so, the light pressure bringing a blush to his cheeks. 

“Ready, babes?” Mello looked over his shoulder, unable to help the smile that spread across his face as Matt put on his helmet.

“Hell yeah,” he said, emphasizing his words with a squeeze to Mello’s waist. “Just go slow at first until I figure out how to ride this thing again.”

With a laugh, Mello slipped on his own helmet and pushed back the kickstand. The key turned just as fluidly as he remembered, his hand tightening around the throttle and pulling down until the motorcycle roared to life. God he had missed this.

They drove through the sparsely-populated neighborhood at a crawl, mostly to get used to the bike again and the feeling of riding together. Mello thought absently about how proud his dad would be to see him driving the speed limit. 

But as they put distance between themselves and their home, Mello felt the confidence and high of freedom rush through his veins. The wind whipped at his hair and Matt’s presence was warm and heavy against his back. He could tell that Matt had gotten used to riding again, his grip loosening as Mello revved the engine and sped up. 

If he was actually trying to go into town, he would have taken the expressway, but suddenly he figured out where he wanted to go. Bracing himself and starting to lean, Mello took a sharp right-hand turn, grinning when Matt laughed behind him and instinctually leaned his body to compensate. Matt was a natural.

The new road had a high speed limit, limited cars, and lots of open space, the suburban households and business fading into the distance as they sped towards rolling hills of green and winding roads. Trees flashed by, making canopies above them that casted speckled sunlight onto the road and their visors. Sparse powerlines were the only man-made structures that could be seen for miles, the tall poles dotting the hills on both sides like wooden giants.

Matt propped his chin up on Mello’s shoulder, their bodies bouncing together as they crossed over a bridge. The stream that ran beneath it was bright blue and sparkling, miraculously untouched by pollution and the shittiness of life. It lived in its own little world, pure and bright and thriving. 

The roads started to wind more the farther Mello took Matt away. Each time they hit a curve, Matt leaned into it emphatically and laughed. Every single time. It made Mello realize just how much he needed this.  _ This  _ is what being 16 and in love with your best friend should feel like, the freedom, the adventure, the little things. Finally he was out of the house and getting back into his life. He’d always want to work for and be L, but he couldn’t deny anymore that something had been off for months, almost. 

Things were finally looking up.

He could have sworn he heard something from behind him, but Matt’s sounds wouldn’t fit themselves into intelligible words. “What?” he called back, yelling over the rush of wind around them. 

“I asked if you’d figured out where we’re going yet,” Matt yelled back, chin sill perched on his shoulder.

Mello nodded, smiling as relics of stone fences flew by. “Almost there.” In the distance, Mello could just make out where he wanted to go if he squinted. 

Above them the late-afternoon sun bled reds and oranges across the horizon, making the hues look viscous and solid as the sun made its slow descent towards the stretching treetops. Mello slowed his speed as they approached their destination, leaning lazily into a left-hand turn at a crawl. 

It was just as he remembered it. A single bench poised on top of tall grass and wildflowers, the perfect lookout point for the grassy knolls that ran on for miles. The tree line was still dense here, providing a natural canopy that avoided obstructing the view. If he cared enough to look, he could see the peaks of far-off cliffs in the distance, waves rolling languidly along the rocks with a lover’s touch and giving the air hints of salty breeze from the ocean.

Mello parked his motorcycle on the dirt next to the bench and extended his hand, Matt taking his meaning and sliding off the bike. Both of their helmets found their way onto the bike’s handlebars, balancing somewhat precariously as their owners approached the bench.

“Holy fuck…” Matt breathed, eyes wide as if he would miss something. 

“Yeah.” Mello smiled, turning his head until he could see Matt out of the corner of his eye. The galaxy of freckles that dotted his skin shined in the dying light, the vibrant crescendo of the day only making Matt’s radiant features glow brighter. “It’s nice, right?”

Mello sat down on the bench and closed the little distance that was between him and Matt, sliding over until their legs kissed. He draped his left arm over the back of the bench and used his right to play with the teasing wisps of hair at Matt’s nape, letting his eyes briefly linger on the view. 

It wasn’t long before Mello looked away. The only thing he wanted to look at was Matt. 

“You know the funniest things,” Matt said, eyes focused straight ahead at the beautiful sight before them.

Mello raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Matt leaned back further, slouching against the bench and puffing out his chest towards the horizon. “Nothing bad,” he said, voice smooth and low, relaxed. “I’d just never expect you to find a place like this. You’re… not much for sightseeing.”

Mello turned Matt’s words over in his head. No, he really wasn’t one to stop and smell the roses, but if moments like this came out of it, he’d find time. He chose not to respond as the sun finally dipped low, kissing the pink and purple horizon. The far-away crash of waves was overruled by the steady rumble of thunder. It pulled Mello’s gaze away from Matt as he scanned the sky. Judging by the wind and the midnight black clouds, they would get some weather tonight. 

Matt’s warmth was seeping through his leather from where their legs touched, making him crave more. Mello slid into Matt’s lap, feeling that warmth all through his lower body as he pressed his lips to Matt’s temple. 

“We could get away,” Mello said, brushing red hair away from Matt’s face so that Mello could meet his eyes.

“Get away?” Matt fished around in his back pocket, pulling out a rumpled pack of cigarettes. It was lonely inside, one sparse cig leaning against the wrinkled pack’s walls. It found its way to Matt’s mouth, hanging there unlit, for now.

Mello nodded, kissing the corner of Matt’s lips where there was room for his touch. “Yeah. We’d tell dads where we are and shit, but we could go. Hop on my bike and not stop until we say so. Live off our savings in a motel for a few weeks, go wherever life takes us.” 

It was nothing more than a fantasy, but it pulled at his heart. Living alone with Matt, playing at adulthood on their own terms. It felt almost childish, like a toddler playing dress-up, but it felt right somehow. They’d snatch at adulthood only to slink away when it best suited them, make life _their_ plaything. 

“Dads would  _ kill us _ , Mells.” Matt laughed, smoke trailing out from between his lips. Oh, so he had lit up.

“I know.” Matt’s gloved hand was warm and heavy as it cradled the back of his head, sending a pleasant heat to his stomach. “But can you honestly say you want to go home?”

Matt was quiet for a while, his hand flexing and relaxing absently in Mello’s hair while he thought. He was biting on the filter of his cigarette again, an old habit that coated the thin light in Matt’s saliva. “I can’t,” he finally said, huffing out resigned laughter and puffs of smoke. 

Mello took Matt’s cigarette between his two fingers, bringing the chewed end to his lips to coat his tongue with Matt’s taste. “Run away with me,” Mello said, pulling the smoke deep into his lungs and breathing out the charred warmth just as quickly. 

The rumble of thunder in the distance grew louder. The crashing waves pummeled the cliffs with more ferocity, being stirred into a frenzy by the coming storm. Matt gently took Mello’s wrist and pulled it away from his mouth, making room for the kiss he pressed to Mello’s lips. Letting the cigarette fall, Mello gave himself to the kiss, tasting nicotine and ash on Matt’s soft tongue. Both of Matt’s hands threaded through his hair and Mello gripped his shoulders, feeling the strength of Matt’s lean muscle.

Matt jerked his head and separated them, breaking their kiss with a slick noise and a sloppiness that left Matt’s saliva on Mello’s lips. Matt had already ducked his head under the bench when Mello’s eyes fluttered open, the whistle of his fingers tickling the grass audible even over the grumbling storm. 

“Here.” Mello’s eyes widened as Matt pressed a dandelion into his palm, keeping the other wildflower to himself. “Make your wish, Mells.”

Mello swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, leaning back against his beloved’s chest and holding his hand. Nectar left a sticky coating on his gloves as he pinched the dandelion between his fingers and blew, watching the white puffs twirl through the breeze and out towards the rolling fields of nature beyond. Matt blew his dandelion as well, his eyes sparkling and puppy-like as he smiled and watched the little clouds dance in the wind.

“What did you wish for?” Mello asked when he found his voice again, his stomach fluttering when Matt met his eyes.

Another kiss was pressed to his lips as Matt tangled his fingers in Mello’s rosary. “I’m not telling. It’ll break the magic.” 

If Mello didn’t love him so much, he would have slapped the shit-eating grin right off Matt’s face. “You’re so fucking weird,” Mello said instead, punching Matt’s shoulder and unable to control his face when Matt snorted.

“Too bad, because you’re stuck with me,” Matt said, ears and tail perked triumphantly. “I’m never letting you go.”

Mello rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling to himself at the buzzing feeling of warmth that had taken up permanent residence in his body. He leaned back against Matt’s chest and ran his hand along the outside of Matt’s thigh, leaning up to kiss his freckled chin.

Thunder roared as darkness settled, the midnight sky masking the view that they had both been able to see only moments before. Cold and aggressive wind whipped at their hair, leaving Mello’s skin bumpy and raised.

“Shit… Storm’s coming in fast,” Matt mumbled, his thumb stilling as it brushed Mello’s cheek.

Mello nodded. “We should get home. It’s hell riding in the rain.”

It pained him to slide off Matt’s lap, but the kiss Matt pressed to the back of his neck was sweet and immediate compensation. They hopped on the bike quicker now, hurriedly tugging their helmets on and finding their balance. 

Mello pulled off the dirt path and back onto the road, turning his headlights up as bright as they would go to help him keep track of the snake-like roads. Behind him, Matt cuddled tighter to his back. His little oven, warming him up with his strong chest and thighs. 

Mello looked up at the sky and revved the engine, speeding down the road. They would beat the storm home.

* * *

Rain pelted the outside of the car in solid, heavy droplets that rattled the frame and made cracking sounds against the windshield. Thunder roared loud in the sky as the storm raged overhead, the clouds dark and heavy and angry. 

Within the safety of the car’s interior A was dry. The cracked leather of the passenger seat squeaked as he shifted positions, tucking his foot under his thigh and balancing his laptop in the perfect cradle it created. Blinking his bleary eyes, A stared at the fuzzy laptop screen, fingers moving to dim the glaring white artificial light. 

2:13 am. He knew he’d have a late night and had taken a midday nap in preparation, but sleep still pulled at his mind. His eyes felt heavy and his brain was clouded. The white noise from the storm was definitely not helping. 

His head bobbed, caught in a bout of sleepiness before he wrenched himself upright, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. Another yawn escaped him as he watched a droplet of water wind a slow streak down his window, settling in the crease where the glass met the door and pooling and…

Once again he jarred himself back to consciousness, fixing his eyes on the still-bright light of his computer. He had to keep watching the screen. That was the whole reason why he was there. 

A’s phone, which had laid idle on his lap, black screen turned upwards, jittered to life and brought with it a surge of bright light. That would keep him awake. His fingers quivered as he accepted the call, pushing his earpiece more firmly into place.

“Yo,” B’s voice trickled into his ear, the sound of it muddled with a little static, “can you hear me?”

“Y-yeah, I can hear y-you,” A said back, switching tabs on his computer and peering at the screen. 

“I cut the power. You checkin’ the feed?”

A held back a yawn and watched his computer screen. Of the 10 security cameras on the second floor, 4 of them had shut down, their shrunken pop-up windows on his computer screen completely black. “4 down, 6 operating. T-they must be battery p-powered.” 

B hummed as the sound of static grew louder, making A flinch. “Which ones? Blindspots?” A almost missed what he said, but he pushed down the growing headache and processed the words.

“H-here are the f-functioning ones: 1 on the s-stairs, b-both hallway cameras, t-the camera pointed at t-the hall bath, a-and the ones pointing at t-the master and guest b-bedrooms.”

A loud clap of thunder startled him as silence settled over the line, but it wasn’t long before a quiet trickle of laughter filtered in. “Not like I was plannin’ on leaving through the front door anyways. No cameras in bedrooms? I didn’t think so, but just in case.”

A shook his head. “N-nope. All clear.” He chewed on his lip as he scrolled through his tabs, checking the active cameras on the main floor. The words just tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them, “W-who are these p-people, BB?”

B’s chuckle was immediate. A could imagine him animatedly shrugging his shoulders like he always did. “Dunno, but that’s a shit ton of security. Makes ya think they have something to hide.”

It looked that way, but A felt his stomach twist anyways. What if they were just a normal, happy family? He didn’t want to think about it, couldn’t think about it without feeling anxiety bubble up in his chest.

“I’m moving in. Unlock the car doors. I’ll see ya soon, lil buddy.”

Everything was happening too quickly, but he couldn’t go back now. B needed him. “B-be careful,” he said once he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

There was a click in his ear and the line went dead. A was to call B back immediately if there was movement downstairs or if someone left their room. But now he was left in a drowning silence. 

His ears rang as he listened to the pounding rain, tearing his eyes from his computer screen to watch the droplets race down the windshield. It was a calming sight that he could match his breathing to. In and out, in and out, until he felt confident enough to look back at the screen again. No movement.

Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

Mello tossed over in bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He pushed himself away from Matt’s heat, scooting closer to the edge of the bed and kicking off the blankets. 

No matter what he tried, he couldn’t get comfortable. He was hot and cold all at once, baking even though he had distanced himself from Matt with shivers pricking his skin. The storm outside seemed louder, and he couldn’t hear the sharp cracks of the rain hitting the window anymore. 

The dull thudding of rain against the house’s foundation was consistent, along with another sound. Something was dripping, and it was fucking annoying.  _ Plink, plink, plink. _

With a huff, Mello rolled onto his back and pulled a big breath in through his nose. Matt’s scent hit him first, followed by the moist scent of rain and… 

Something was wrong.

Mello snapped up in bed, hand flying to his bedside table. The tips of his fingers barely brushed the knob before quiet laughter curdled his blood.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

He didn’t recognize the voice. Fuck, he  _ didn’t recognize the voice _ . The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as adrenaline shot through his body. His gun was in that drawer. So close, but so far away. If he could just—

“I said don’t, or loverboy here dies.” 

How? How did he know that?

Terror pushed the thought away and ripped through his heart, his mind filled with horrible visions of all the different ways Matt could die, asleep, unarmed, unaware. If he suffered any fatal injuries, Mello wouldn’t be able to save him. 

He held his ground, fingertips to the drawer, but drew back. There would be no way he could open the drawer, take his gun, click off the safety, and shoot accurately before the intruder snapped into action. Mello could take him down but he’d lose Matt, and that was unacceptable.

His heart slammed against his ribcage and the rush of his blood was loud in his ears as he turned to look at who was in their room. The man was tall and strong, a slight hunch to his shoulders as he stood over Matt, holding a hunting knife mere inches from Matt’s exposed neck. Even in the dark, Mello’s superior night vision was able to make out what he looked like, lean, pale face and dark hair flowing wildly beneath his hood. Bright red eyes stared back at him.

“Good choice.” The man’s mouth pulled into a grin, sharp teeth bared beneath the sadistic twist of his lips. “Get up. Hands in plain sight, or I spill blood.”

Slowly, Mello raised his hands and held them in front of him, sliding off the bed.  _ Wake up, Matty. Wake up, wake up, _ he pleaded, watching the steady, slow rise of his beloved’s shoulders. His heart dropped into his stomach as his greatest fear was realized. Matt was going to sleep through the whole thing. He wasn’t going to wake up.

The man laughed quietly, jerking his head. “He’s a heavy sleeper, huh? Good for us. Get over here.”

Mello’s feet moved on their own, slowly shuffling over directly into danger. He didn’t know this guy, had never seen him before in his life. Not on any criminal records, not on the news, nowhere. That meant he had no clue what his motivation was, and that was the most terrifying thing. Anything could happen. 

He held in a gasp as he was yanked by the hair, his back pressed to the man’s chest. Out of the corner of his eye, Mello saw the sharp, jagged edge of the knife leave Matt’s throat and raise to his own. Tears pricked his eyes, but he swallowed down his fear and held his head high. If he got stabbed it would hurt like a bitch, but he wouldn’t die. 

But the man pushed him forward, step after step until they were at the open window. Cold pellets of rain stung his face as the wind whipped at his hair, water continuing to drip and spill onto the floor.  _ No… No no no.  _

A hard shove jammed his stomach against the window, pain breaking out along his lower half. He strained to catch his breath and prepared to fight.

And then Mello fell. Down and down until his back hit the muddy ground with a sharp  _ crack.  _ Pain shot up his spine and pounded in the back of his head, his lungs on fire as he tried to catch his breath. Raspy gasps were all he could manage. 

He tried to force his body to move, to get up and get away, but it wouldn’t obey. His bleary eyes finally focused up at the sky, dark with pregnant clouds and stinging pellets of rain. Water and mud soaked into his skin and boxers. 

A figure loomed over him and a slow thought trickled into his brain. The man from the bedroom. He felt… familiar to him now, somehow.

Mello tilted his head as much as he was able, his vision blackening around the edges, and stared the man in the face. “Fuck you…” he spat, glaring up with all the strength he could muster.

The man had the audacity to  _ coo  _ at him. “Kitten’s got fangs… how cute.” His voice was scathing as he gripped Mello underneath his armpits and hauled him up.

Mello used all the strength he could to look up at his now-closed window as thunder clapped overhead. At least Matt was safe. 

His feet dragged uselessly through the soggy grass and mud, his body limp and searing with pain. A grunt escaped his lips as a dull pain echoed through his skull.

His vision faded to black.


End file.
